Odalisque
by shrewdone
Summary: Rated M for language and graphic violence/rape/sex Some parts of the fic may be considered violent or cruel. Trying to be as true as possible to the Dragonball Z storyline. Several original characters included. No V/B pairing!
1. A startling discovery

**Title**: Odalisque

**Author**: Shrewd one

**Rating**: This fic is rated M for language and graphic violence/rape/sex (very explicit!)

**Warnings**: Some parts of the fic may be considered violent or cruel. I'm trying to be as true as possible to the Dragonball Z storyline. There are several original characters included. No V/B pairing. Sorry guys, I'm getting sick of the whole three year thing. Besides, I feel that Vegeta should have a more compatible mate. No like, no read! Short note: my first language is not English so please forgive me my errors…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of the characters used in this fic. I do own bad-ass Akane. She rocks and she's mine...

**Update**: I finally got the right grammar/spelling control on my word so I've revised all the chapters and replaced them. 20/05/12: Fixed some plot holes!

.

.

**Chapter 1. A startling discovery**

Eleven year old demi-saiyajins Goten and Trunks were hovering in midair above a large crater somewhere in a vast uninhabited area North.

"You really did that?" Goten asked pointing to the crater beneath.

"Future me." Trunks corrected him.

Goten scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ano… I still don't get that. It was you, but it wasn't you?"

Trunks sighed. "It was me from the future. I travelled time to save your dad from a deadly virus."

Goten just stared at him blank. "So it was you?"

"Yes! Seventeen year old me. Never mind." Trunks shook his head wearily. "You know, future me was even stronger than my father back then?"

"Really?" Goten frowned at his best friend. "The old you. You're not stronger than Vegeta-sama."

"Exactly. Anyway, I did that." Trunks pointed down. "When I came here from the future this Frieza guy showed up. You know, the alien your dad defeated on Namek. He came here with his father King Cold. They wanted to kill our dads but I killed them instead."

"That's cool." Goten said. "Want to take a closer look? That crater is pretty huge."

"Yeah, their spaceship was in that spot. I blew it up." Trunks stated proudly.

The two demi's flew down and landed inside the crater. They looked around in awe.

"Maybe we'll find parts of that spaceship." Goten said as he searched the dry earth with his eyes.

Trunks did the same. After a moment something glittering in the sunlight a distance further caught his eye. "What's that?"

Goten followed him as Trunks trotted over to the glittering object. Before they reached it however the ground beneath their feet collapsed. They took to the air with a yelp of surprise and stared down in the hole that originated from the cave in.

Goten squinted. "Something's down there."

"Let's check it out." Without waiting for a reply Trunks descended down the hole.

It was rather dark inside but he could sense there was quite some space around him. His feet touched a tiled floor. Goten joined him. Soon their eyes grew accustomed to the diffuse light around them and they found that they were standing inside part of the spaceship.

"Wicked, this thing's still intact." Trunks spoke in a mere whisper.

They went deeper into the ship, both glancing around excitedly.

"This is so cool. We could make a hangout here." Goten suggested.

Trunks nodded in agreement, his eyes travelling the slanted walls around them. "We should reinforce the walls though. Keep your voice down. This thing looks like it's about to cave in."

Goten dashed over to something at the far side of the room. "Masaka… Look at this."

Trunks hurried to join his friend at the rectangular object. It looked like a coffin. There were tubes and cables running from it and a panel full of illuminated buttons on the top indicated that it was still in use. He gasped when his eyes found what was inside the weird coffin. Through the glass top he could see the face of a woman. Her eyes were closed and there was no sign of life in her.

"Is she dead?" Goten asked as he moved in closer to stare down on the woman.

There sounded a short bleep and to both the boys' horror the glass top slid aside.

"Did you touch something?" Trunks demanded. He found Goten's hand leaning on the panel of buttons. "Goten you idiot!"

Goten glanced down on his own hand sheepishly and jerked it away. They looked back over to the woman. Her eyes were still closed.

"Oh my Kami, she's totally naked." Goten pointed out excitedly.

"Woah, this is awesome." Trunks watched the woman's naked form. She had many and heavy scars, kind of like the scars his father had and she had similar impairments in her still face. A long scar ran across in a clean pink streak from temple to forehead, cutting into a neat black brow and giving her a permanent frown. The second was a smaller one that ran in a curve up from her upper lip, at the corner so that she almost looked to be sneering. The last was a tiny burnmark under her left eye.

"I really think she's dead." Goten decided with another glance on her face. He reached out cautiously to touch the small scar beneath her eye with his finger. The woman remained totally motionless.

Trunks prodded her side. "She feels warm though."

"This is way better than old Kamesennin's naughty magazines." Goten giggled. "Is that a tail?" He asked pointing at a red slender length coiled about the motionless woman's waist.

"Think so." Trunks said. "Touch it."

Goten's eyes were transfixed on the woman's tail. "No way. You touch it."

"Wimp." Trunks snickered. "Okay, I'll go first." Just as he reached over to touch the tail the woman's eyes opened and her hand shot out to grab his wrist in an iron grip. Both boys let out a startled yelp and Trunks jerked away from her. They instantly made a dash for the exit, throwing fearful glances over their shoulder.

The woman was still lying in the coffin and staring up at the ceiling.

Goten and Trunks dove behind part of a collapsed wall to hide themselves from view.

"Man, that was close. Is she coming after us?" Goten whispered hurriedly.

Trunks chanced a look from behind the wall. "No, she's just sitting there."

Goten crawled to his side and peeped around too. The woman was upright now and testing her arms and shoulders. Her scarred face was impassive but for the frown the scar cutting through her brow gave her.

"She's a warrior." Trunks whispered. He could tell not only from the scars. "Her power level is pretty high too."

Goten reached out with his senses and nodded silently.

The woman rose to her feet inside the coffin stark naked and stretched her back with a deep growl. She threw a glance around. Her red tail uncurled and shot up behind her, lashing back and forth lazily while she took her bearings. Then she supply jumped down to the tiled floor. A devilish smirk touched her lips as she walked over to another coffin.

The boys threw each other a quick glance. They hadn't been aware of the other coffin until now. As they looked closer they found that there were three coffins in total.

"This doesn't look good. Maybe we should get our dads before she wakes those others up." Trunks murmured worriedly.

"Wait. Look." Goten motioned with his head.

The woman had reached the coffin and was bent over it to stare through the glass at who or whatever was inside. "Time to wake up, Kaito." She spoke quietly, sounding pleased. Her voice was hoarse and she spoke in rather harsh argot.

The sound of the glass top sliding open trailed over and not long after that a tall man sat up inside. His body was thoroughly scarred like that of his female companion. The boys reached out with their senses to measure him. He was fairly strong but the woman was a lot more powerful.

"Rise and shine, handsome." The woman purred.

"Looking good, Captain." The man grinned. He stretched and yawned with quite some noise. "Where are we?"

The woman was already on her way over to the last coffin. "Don't know. Looks like the ship crashed or something. I haven't seen Cold yet."

"Maybe that sadistic cunt finally met his maker." The man replied as he jumped out of the coffin energetically. He put his hands to his sides and stood there in all his glory, dark eyes scanning his surroundings like the woman had done. There was a hint of apprehension in them. "Perhaps we can try to leg it again. There is noone here."

"My thoughts exactly." The woman pushed the button on the last coffin and turned to face the man again. "Where ever Cold is, he is not close. My power is unbound."

"Mine too. Who woke you up then?" Asked the man.

"Some kid. Get your arse up, Turles." The woman threw over her shoulder at the coffin.

"I need a minute to collect myself." A drowsy voice sounded from the third coffin. "I'm having the hugest stonker here."

The woman and man shook their heads snickering.

"Care to lend a hand, Captain?" The booming male voice hollered from the coffin.

"We have no time for that. Get up." The woman demanded. "I am not waiting for Cold to get back. We are getting the fuck out of here. Kaito, fetch us some clothes."

The tall buffed man immediately scampered through the room to the back where a row of lockers stood slanted against the wall. He pulled one open and retrieved a couple of blue battle suits and three pair of white boots from inside which he devided amongst his comrades by tossing them over.

"Those are like the suits your dad wears." Goten breathed in surprise.

"I bet these guys are Saiyajins." Trunks replied softly. "We should get out of here before they see us."

"Ah come on, just one more minute. They are awesome." Goten's eyes never left the woman. She was pulling on a battle suit now.

Finally the third man came into view when he sat up inside his coffin with a grunt. Goten and Trunks gasped in bewilderment. They put their hands to their mouths but the three warriors didn't seem to have noticed their sounds.

"It's Goku-sama!" Hissed Trunks.

"Unreal. He looks exactly like my dad." Goten agreed in a hushed voice.

The warriors got dressed and went over to the lockers to put on their armour. Suddenly the woman turned and her fierce stare fell straight on their hideout. "You can come out now, kid. And your little friend too."


	2. Remnant of the Marauder S4 crew

**Chapter 2. Remnant of the Marauder S-4 crew**

Goten and Trunks stared at each other fearful for a moment. Hesitantly they got up. The woman motioned them to come closer with a small gloved hand.

"Raise your ki to warn your dad." Trunks muttered hurriedly under his breath as he and his best friend made their way over to the Saiyajins.

Goten gave a nearly invisible nod.

"Tell me where we are." The woman demanded.

Goten and Trunks froze a few steps away from her.

"This is Earth, ma'am." Trunks answered bravely. He found her harsh glare and turned his eyes to the floor.

"Earth?" The man called Kaito repeated.

At that moment, as expected, Goku popped up out of nowhere. There was rice and grease on his face and he was still enthusiastically chewing something. The Saiyajins gasped in shock at the man that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Hiya boys. I felt your ki flare. Everything okay here?" Goku asked in his usual mirthful manner. He put a hand to Goten's head and smiled. Then his eyes met the three dumbstruck Saiyajins. He held up a hand in greeting. "Hi there!"

"Blind me Turles, he looks exactly like you." Breathed the tall male Saiyajin Kaito.

Goku's look-a-like sized Goku up thoroughly. "You're Kakarot?"

"I'm Goku." Goku replied friendly. "It's my Earth-name."

There sounded a soft thud of boots touching the floor behind them and everybody looked over to find Vegeta standing there with his arms folded and the usual scowl on his face. "Explain to me what gives you the nerve to disturb me during my training, boy." He growled.

"They're Saiyajins." Trunks plainly said, pointing at the three Saiyajins across him.

Vegeta scrutinized them a moment, his face unmoved. "So they are."

"Well well, this is quite a surprise." The woman purred, lolling her fiery auburn tail behind her lazily. "It's our Prince. Salute."

The two male Saiyajins instantly fell to one knee saluting with a fist on their chest and a quiet: "My Prince."

The woman simply touched her cardiac region with her fist and inclined her head. She did not get down on one knee. Vegeta's eyes met her face. The small tear-shaped scar under her left eye instantly caught his attention. "That mark." He said as he pushed Goku aside rather roughly to walk up to the female Saiyajin. "You were one of my father's concubines."

"Indeed. His favourite I might add." A slight smile touched the woman's lips and she appeared deep in thought for a moment. Her finger touched the mark lightly. "King Vegeta. That such an honourable man should meet his downfall at the hands of a Changeling like Frieza. The news was devastating to us all. I mourn for him still." She spoke, more to herself. She snapped out of it quickly and her fierce eyes took in Vegeta's appearance for a moment. "You have become a man grown, Prince. I remember you as naught but a boy. You take after your father."

"What is your name, Captain?" Vegeta demanded with a glance at the three small stars on the chest of her armour.

The woman saluted stately. "Akane, Wing Ardian of the Marauder S-4. This is my Leading Airman Kaito and Turles, Airman First Class."

Both males rose from the floor and nodded solemnly at their Prince.

Vegeta threw a glance at Goku. "Look Kakarot, another brother from deep space."

"Really?" Goku asked with a look on Kaito.

"Not him you idiot." Vegeta snapped.

"Oh!" Goku now looked at the other Saiyajin.

"I'm your second brother Turles." His brother told him smiling. "That was a pretty neat technique you used back there, Kakarot."

"I really do prefer Goku." Goku replied benevolently.

"Whatever, Goku. Where did you pick that up?" Turles asked curiously.

"Hold the chinwag, Turles." Akane demanded.

Turles did, but not before throwing his little brother a playful smirk.

Akane focused back on the Prince.

"How did you survive the destruction of Vegetasei?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"So it is true. Vegetasei is gone." Akane spoke softly. "Are there anymore survivors? What of the Royal Fleet?"

"No survivors. They're all gone." Vegeta simply said.

The two male Saiyajins hung their heads in defeat. The female rubbed her face with a deep sigh. "This is sad tidings indeed. The Marauder S-4 was commandeered by Cold during a mission in the Iceon Galaxy. We were in search of you in fact. All my men got killed except for a few, which Cold enslaved. We are the only ones left. He put chips in our heads to control our power and kept us in hyper sleep most of the time, only waking us when he needed our strength." She glanced around. "Where is Cold anyway? We just woke up."

"Dead." Vegeta stated airily. "My son killed him and Frieza over thirteen years ago."

"Thirteen years?" Turles repeated in bewilderment. "The Mother's sagging tits! I have been lying here for thirteen years? This is right insane!"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Akane spat at him. Her eyes fell on the purple haired boy standing next to the Prince. "This one? How did you pull that off, princeling?"

"It was future me. I travelled time." Trunks replied proudly. "Killed the both of them in one clean sweep."

Akane smirked in amusement. Her eyes moved back up to meet Vegeta's face. "You teach your son to grope unconscious women?"

Vegeta glared down on his son smirking inwardly. Trunks' eyes were glued to the floor. "Is this true, boy?"

"No!" Trunks denied. He chanced a fearful look up at his father and, finding the man's compelling stare, hurried to say: "It was Goten's idea."

Goten threw his best friend a venomous look. "Was not! You told me to touch her tail!"

"Goten, I am very disappointed in you." Goku berated, lifting a finger at his son.

"Oh shut up, Kakarot. Boys will be boys." Vegeta smirked returning his attention to Akane. "So what is the plan, Captain?"

"We are at your service now, Prince." She simply stated.

"You should stay here on Earth." Goku cheered before Vegeta could reply. "I would like to get to know you better Turles. You are my brother after all."

Turles nodded in agreement. Akane just glared at the Prince waiting for an answer.

"They could live at Capsule Corp. You and Bulma have loads of space there. I would take them in but my house is too small for three more people." Goku continued with glee.

Vegeta's head snapped up to glare at Goku. "You think the woman would have three Saiyajins staying at the house, idiot? Absolutely not."

"They can't live out on the streets. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind." Goku said light-hearted.

"Ah come on, father. Can they stay?" Trunks whined.

"Yeah come on, Vegeta." Goku repeated in the same manner. "It will be fun having these guys around. We could all spar together and it is always good to have more warriors around."

"I am not asking the woman, Kakarot." Vegeta shook his head resolutely. "She is making my life miserable enough as it is. I would never hear the end of it."

Akane stared at him in disbelief. The mighty Prince of Saiyajins intimidated by an Earth woman? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"I'll ask her." Goku offered.

Vegeta gave in reluctantly. "Fine, let's go."

"Yay!" Goten and Trunks cheered in one voice.

.

.

"What?" Bulma screeched.

All the Saiyajins flinched at the high pitch in her voice irritating their sensitive eardrums. Two year old Bra was in Bulma's arms staring at the strangers dauntless. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was making small noises.

"No way! I won't have anymore Saiyajins in the house. One is bad enough. I have a two year old daughter running around here!" The blue haired harpy continued.

"What did I tell you, idiot?" Vegeta said rubbing his ear in disgruntlement.

"They have no place else to go, Bulma." Goku replied calmly. "They'll keep out of trouble. Won't you guys?" He asked the Saiyajins.

Kaito and Turles nodded heavily. Akane simply snorted and threw Vegeta displeased look.

"No! I will not…"

"Calm down woman. They are staying." Vegeta cut her off coolly. "They can go to the top floor. You won't even notice their presence."

Bulma gave him a distasteful glance. "I bet you're getting off on this my Prince crap. Whatever, Vegeta. Do as you please. They're your responsibility. Keep them away from me and my children." Without another word Bulma paced out and she motioned Trunks to follow her with a sharp gesture. The demi did with hanging shoulders. "Monkey." Bulma muttered before she turned the corner.

"Great!" Goku cheered. "We'll have to get home for dinner now Goten. Want to join us, Turles?"

"Sure, if the Captain is okay with it." Turles said with a pleading look on Akane.

She nodded her head once.

"Great!" Turles sang like his little brother had done. He saluted Vegeta and Akane respectfully.

"Here." Goku placed a hand on his arm. His other hand was on Goten's head and with a happy greeting the three of them vanished into thin air.

"Bleeding git." Akane muttered.

"That is a cool ability though." Kaito said.

Vegeta motioned them to follow him wordlessly and they walked after him, climbing several stairs and crossing numerous hallways. The place was huge indeed.

"Did that loud Earth woman just call our Prince a monkey?" Kaito hissed over to Akane next to him in disbelief.

Akane sighed in annoyance. "Stuff it, Kaito."


	3. The Saiyajin awoken

**Chapter 3. The Saiyajin awoken**

It had been two days since the Saiyajins put up at the Capsule Corp.

The idiot Kakarot had been over both days so all the Saiyajins and demi-Saiyajins except for the idiot's firstborn could spar together. Kakarot was an insufferable moron but Vegeta had to admit it was fun to train with him and the other Saiyajins. The little Captain was a worthy opponent and the two males had some nice techniques he wanted to copy.

He smirked to himself remembering their faces when he, Kakarot and their sons had all phased into super-saiyajin-one form. The three newcomers surely hadn't seen that coming and were blown away by the awesome display of power.

It was indeed good to have some new warriors to train with. The female had potential. She could probably ascend to super if she trained hard enough. She had shown a hunger for progress not unlike his own so he assumed she could get there eventually.

Vegeta continued wolfing down his breakfast. Trunks sat across him downing his own food hurriedly.

The woman came into the kitchen looking pissed. Vegeta ignored her. She always looked pissed. He didn't give a fuck. Bra was on her arm again, ever sucking her little thumb.

"You shouldn't allow her to do that. She will get crooked teeth." Vegeta mentioned casually.

"Then we'll get her braces." Bulma retorted.

Vegeta snorted. "That would surely enhance her beauty."

"What do you even care, Vegeta? You never as much as look at her." Bulma sneered.

Vegeta bit back a harsh remark. He didn't even know why he still bothered engaging in conversation with the woman. She had absolutely nothing interesting to say.

"Your monkey friends are intimidating my employees." The woman sniped. "Go tell them to knock it off."

Vegeta remained in his seat unmoved.

"Now!" She screeched. She ruffled her son's hair and continued sweetly: "Want to come to the mall with us, baby?"

"Mom." Trunks complained as he jerked away from her awkwardly. "I'm not a baby anymore and I'm going over to Goten-kun today to spar with the Saiyajins."

The woman sighed in disdain and stared Vegeta down. "See what's happening? All he can talk about is those horrible Saiyajins. They're a bad influence."

"The boy is a warrior. Let him fight." Vegeta simply said.

The woman threw him one last angry look before kissing her son goodbye and leaving.

"Are you coming too, father?" Trunks asked with his mouth full.

Vegeta rose. "Later. Finish your breakfast first."

"I'm going to kick that Kaito's butt again today." Trunks grinned confidently.

Vegeta smirked in content as he left the kitchen. His son was finally starting to act like a true Saiyajin. It was about time too. The pathetic Earth traits in his heir had predominated him long enough. There was hope for him still.

Vegeta made his way to the higher levels of the CC compound and found the three Saiyajins in their kitchen eating chicken for breakfast. How very typical. He remained in the doorway out of view for a moment to watch the little Captain. She was wearing some of Trunks' training-gear which the woman had bought him to grow into and were still too large for him to wear himself. The grey gi kecks seemed made for her. The black tank-top was a bit tight though. Vegeta didn't mind. The little Captain had a nice body. She was a treat to look at. The scars on her face gave her a very fierce exterior. Excitingly fierce. It was very good to have the three Saiyajins around indeed.

"I can see why the Prince chose her." Turles said thoughtfully. "She's pretty hot for an Earthling and she has given him a strong heir."

"Quite. Should we address her as our Princess, I wonder." Kaito mused out loud. "It would be kind of weird to address a lesser being as such."

"It is a bloody disgrace." Akane spat venomously. "She might be his main woman but I refuse to accept her as my superior. The Prince ought to have that bitch hanged for the way she treats him. I am disgusted by his weakness. He is unworthy his title."

Kaito and Turles looked at her horrified.

"Blind me." Turles breathed. "You can't say that about our Prince, Captai…"

Akane threw him a warning glare and his voice trailed off. "It is the truth. Living on this planet has made him soft. His father would roll over in his grave if he saw the way his son lets that Earth bitch treat him. Now there was a true King. I worshipped that man."

Vegeta had heard enough. He walked in appearing dead-calm on the outside. Inside he was seething. How did she even dare question his title. Kaito and Turles instantly jumped away from the table to salute him with a fist on their chests. Akane didn't bother to get up. She just stared at him while gnawing another chicken leg.

"Leave us." Vegeta demanded quietly.

The two males obeyed instantly.

"Go to the training spot. I'll meet up with you later." Akane demanded after them, her scalding eyes never leaving Vegeta.

Kaito and Turles gave their Captain a quick salute as they hurried out.

Vegeta threw the kitchen table aside effortlessly to clear his path to her and reached her in a single step. He slapped the chicken leg from her hand before grasping the sides of her chair with his hands to trap her in her place. He loomed over her dangerously.

The little Captain returned his furious stare unmoved, the clean pink scar cutting into her brow giving her that permanent rather haughty looking frown. "I was eating that."

"Listen to me, you little cunt." Vegeta hissed down on her viciously. "I will not tolerate anymore of this insolence. I am your Prince and you address me as such."

She wiped the grease from her face with the back of her hand casually. A light smirk touched her small rosebud shaped mouth and the small scar at the corner distorted it into a sneer. "Or else?"

Vegeta moved in closer, his nose now nearly touching hers. Her dauntless yellow eyes bored into his. "Continue challenging my authority and you will find out."

Her smile was taunting. "Are you truly angry with me or do you hate what you have become… Prince?"

Vegeta grabbed the front of her shirt roughly and snarled: "You are pushing your luck, wench."

The little Captain laughed softly. She seemed very pleased with him now. The look in her fell eyes changed to yielding and she leaned back in his grip willingly. A raw, unwieldy want surged throughout Vegeta at her seductive smile. He growled and grabbed a fistful of her unruly dark hair to drag her to her feet, earning a surprised gasp from her.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" He hissed down on her.

She cried out in shock when he threw her into the wall behind her with brute force. Vegeta kicked the chair out of his way before closing the distance between them. He spun her roughly so that he was facing her back and rammed her into the wall once more with his hand clasped to her cheek. The wall cracked beneath the side of her face from the force in which he shoved her against it. He could smell the faint scent of blood. She whimpered in pain and he sensed her excitement mingle with fear. Her red tail had blown up behind her, aggravated to three times its normal width. It was kind of fascinating to behold.

Vegeta brought his lips near her ear and spoke dangerously soft: "Just because I allow the woman her pathetic power trip, you assume that I am a weakling?"

The little Captain winced. "She has no respect for you."

Vegeta emitted a soft mocking laugh. "I do not give a toss about the woman's deference. I have no regard for her. She is beneath me. Why should I waste my time teaching a lesser being tricks? It is trivial, I have better things to do. As for you, Captain." He spat out her title in disdain. "You forget your place. I require nothing but the utmost respect from you. You are a Saiyajin, not some ignorant, unworthy creature. Those two third-class pricks have more honour than you do."

She was evidently insulted by this last comment. She drew in her breath and opened her mouth to reply, but gasped instead when Vegeta shoved her tighter into the wall with his longing body.

"I am going to tear you apart." He growled near her ear.

Then he grasped the sash of her gi at the back. It snapped with a quick yank and her kecks slid to the floor, leaving her lower body naked for him. The little Captain was panting now. She pressed her hands flat against the wall to brace herself for him, rising on her toes and pushing back her fine arse ever so slightly in silent consent. It was no surprise that she should want this. The look of her had suggested it enough. As had her scent. She was in luck. He wanted it too.

Vegeta released his swollen cock from the straining fabric of his spandex kecks and forced her legs apart with his knee as he guided himself to her opening with a haste he rarely felt. He wanted it rather bad. Without further delay he drove himself deep into her tidy body, his lust surging at how tight she was. She whimpered somewhere between pain and pleasure upon receiving him and he was pleased to find that she had been more than ready to take him in. Her sex was practically dripping. She wanted it rather bad herself. He growled his enjoyment. His free hand grabbed hold of her slender waist and he eased into her once more. Curbed this time, making her shudder in delight.

His hand left her cheek to yank up her top and her breasts spilled free in his waiting palm. He manipulated her pert flesh, drawing small noises from her as he savoured the feel of her hard nipples beneath his fingertips. His hands roamed about to feel more of her body. His expectations of her had been high, the tight battle suit she wore upon their first encounter had left no question about her outrageous curves, but she was a lot more attractive in truth. She was absolutely gorgeous. He halted at her smooth powerful thighs and took a firm hold of her flesh as he started thrusting into her at a steady pace. The feel of her was simply breathtaking and her hoarse relishing moans fed his passion. He looked down to where her fiery red tail lashed out and slipped tightly about his upper arm, fluffed still but in lust rather than in aggravation now.

Vegeta unleashed himself and trashed her lovely body untamed, knowing she wasn't expecting anything less of him. It was as good as her moans made it sound. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had given into his lust uncontrolled like this. She handled him pretty well. Good for her. Better for him. He jerked one of her legs up to give himself a better angle while he continued shoving himself up her with hard, wild thrusts and he grabbed her hair to force her head to the side so that her neck was exposed. He grazed his teeth at her skin hungrily. She was driving him out his fucking mind. Her hand shot up to lace in his hair in return and she moved her hips with him as wild, crying out in desperation as she sought release.

Vegeta smirked in silent triumph when her breath caught and her body tensed up, a cry of pure bliss leaving her throat. He felt her internal muscles grip him tightly in her orgasm, relentlessly pulling him over the edge with her. He rammed his cock into her a couple more times until his seed left him with force to nestle deep within her and a small grunt of relief fell from him. The little Captain grew limp against him, panting and whimpering quite helplessly as her knees gave out beneath her.

"Who is the disgrace now?" He scoffed, his lips touching her ear.

She hung in his arms powerless, not even capable of reacting. Her blown up tail slipped from his arm and fell down lifeless. Vegeta held her steady for a short moment in which he regained himself. Then he withdrew from her and cruelly let her slip to the floor as she was clearly not able to support herself yet.

He tugged his kecks up and looked down in her flushed, battered face. "Know your place, Captain."

She glanced up at him, breathing raggedly. Her normally fierce eyes were now pools of pale liquid gold. "Forgive me. I have misjudged you and I feel highly ashamed for slighting you."

"You should." Vegeta said and he stepped out of her reach when she tried to touch his hand.

"I have nothing but regard for you, Prince." She panted.

Vegeta stared her down with a disparaging smirk and left her on the floor, sauntering out without another word.

.

.

His head was filled with her. The dauntless look in her fierce golden eyes; the way her blazing auburn tail darted back and forth behind her as she readied herself for a fight; the feel of her powerful yet feminine body against him; the scent of her; her taste; her taunting smirk; that arousing rough hoarse voice; that gorgeous face with the scarred frown and fierce sneer... She just wouldn't leave him alone.

Vegeta sensed her up there and he hated it. Hated the flaring ki-levels of her and that third-class Kaito. It should have been him. He could almost hear her scream as she was being fucked by that bleeder. He blocked their ki's out with a fierce growl and glanced down on the woman beneath him. Her face was wrapped up in pain and tears leaked from her eyes. She was whimpering in agony.

"Please stop. You're hurting me."

Only now he became aware of the feral grinding of his hips.

"Blood." He breathed and he stopped his motion, remaining still within her.

The woman took a couple of deep shaky breaths to steady herself. There was a hint of fear in her big blue eyes.

Vegeta cursed himself. What the hell had gotten into him? He had never before lost himself on her. Her body wasn't able to cope with the force and he was usually very careful not to hurt her.

"Are you alright?" He muttered under his breath.

She gave a small nod and trembling wrapped her arms around his neck. He dipped down to kiss her sensually and his hands moved to stroke her most sensitive spots. Before long she relaxed into him again, gasping and moaning as it pleased her. Vegeta was as gentle with her as he could afford to be right now. It took him every bit of willpower to keep himself from trashing her in the brute way he wanted. In his mind's eye was the little Captain submitting to him again like she had done in the kitchen, wanting, no needing him to unleash his fury upon her. He snarled in frustration. They were still getting their shag on up there on the highest level. Mocking him. Provoking him.

"Vegeta!" The woman's urgent voice called him back.

Vegeta backed out of her with a suffering sigh. It was no use. He couldn't restrain himself now. Not with the fierce little Captain occupying his mind.

"What's wrong with you?" The woman demanded as he rolled off of her.

Vegeta put his fingers to her lips to silence her. He stroked her instead, ignoring his own heated body and painfully hard cock as he delivered her into an orgasm without much effort. She clung to him panting hard and he pushed her to her peak once more with his fingers. She fell down washed out on the bed. He slipped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, wishing the woman to fall asleep. She snuggled up against him and he allowed her, anything if she would just go to sleep and leave him with his thoughts. Soon enough her breathing evened out.

Somewhere above the Captain and her inferior were ever fucking and only when the ki-levels dropped after what seemed like hours did Vegeta's anger subside enough for him to doze off.


	4. A heated battle

**Chapter 4. A heated battle**

When Akane woke up Kaito was gone. She let out a suffering moan and turned onto her stomach, hiding her head beneath a pillow of the double bed. She felt a sharp sting in her cheekbone and a smirk touched her sleepy face as she remembered what had happened in the kitchen. The Prince had sure shown her just how much of a Saiyajin he really was.

She got up and took a quick shower before heading over to the kitchen for breakfast. Her men were already seated at the table.

"Morning Captain." Both of them greeted in one voice. They saluted respectfully with a fist to their cardiac region.

Akane returned the salute, joined them wordlessly and helped herself to some chicken. She absolutely loved this particular choice of meat. She had never heard of it before but it was simply sublime.

The men ate their breakfast in silence. They knew better than to speak to her when she just got out of bed. Her morning moods were horrible. Today she couldn't really enjoy her bad mood as much as she usually did though. All around her were silent reminders of the previous morning. The table was back upright but showed deep cracks. Her eyes found the busted wall behind Kaito and the grin returned to her face. The memories of her untamed Prince made her smile like a fucking girl of six-and-ten. She touched the grazed skin of her cheek thoughtfully. She couldn't wait to see him again.

As if on cue the dark Prince entered the kitchen, the look on his handsome face stoic. His coal black stare fell on her and a shiver ran up her spine. There was something excitingly fierce about him this morning.

Kaito and Turles saluted him, but he ignored them completely.

"Let's spar." He said in his natural husky voice. It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Akane smirked inwardly. She had awoken something in him alright. "Certainly, Prince." She took a bottle of water from the table, grabbed a couple of chicken wings with her free hand and rose intrepid. "You two entertain yourself today." She snapped at Kaito and Turles.

"Yes Captain." The males at the table answered obediently.

Vegeta spun on his heel wordlessly and marched out. Akane followed trotting to catch up with him. She munched down a chicken wing and dropped the bones on the floor for the servants to clean up.

"You should get some variety in your diet." Vegeta mentioned with a frowned look on the chicken wing dangling from her mouth.

"I know. I think I'm getting hooked on these." Akane replied with a full mouth.

A hint of amusement touched his impassive face.

Akane downed half the bottle of water in one deep draught and wiped her greasy face on her shirt carelessly as they made their way down in silence. Outside the compound they ran into Turles' younger brother.

"Hiya Vegeta!" Greeted the ever happy Goku.

"Kakarot." Vegeta spat.

Goku just smiled. "Are we sparring again today, Captain?"

"No." Vegeta answered gruffly in her stead. "Go join the other third-class idiots."

"Maybe later Kakarot." Akane hollered after him as the other Saiyajin ambled off inside merrily.

"Sure. Have fun!" He threw over his shoulder.

Akane followed Vegeta over to the large round spaceship he used for his training. The gravity-tank he called it.

"You're quite the little minx aren't you?" He muttered distastefully.

Akane watched him push in a code on the panel at the side of the door. "What?" She asked puzzled.

The door slid open without a sound.

"Never mind. Get in there." Vegeta demanded roughly.

Akane stepped inside. She had been in here once before when the Prince showed them around the compound upon their arrival. The lights popped on automatically and the door slid shut behind them. She sensed Vegeta power up as he walked through the tiled room. This new learned ability was her favourite. It came in very handy to be able to read one's power-level when facing an opponent. It beat the hell out of using a scouter.

"Shouldn't we warm up first?" She asked quietly.

Vegeta took in his fighting stance across her and smirked evily. "Consider this your warm up."

Before Akane could even ready herself he lunged at her fiercely and she could just block his fist before it hit her right in the face. She retaliated with a knee to his gut which he warded off with a simple twist of his powerful body. She rammed her fist in his face hard instead and smirked as a snarl rumbled deep in his throat. He countered with a kick that sent her flying into the wall at her left. She recollected herself quickly and lunged at him with a wrathful cry. The battle was exceptionally savage. He was pounding her with unrestrained anger, his furious eyes ablaze. She felt her desire for him mount. He was mind-blowing.

Akane was rammed into the floor for the umpteenth time that morning and crawled to her hands and knees, spitting blood onto the tiles beneath her.

"You're in a bad mood." She managed to gibe in between heavy panting.

Vegeta stood across her panting slightly himself. He had some minor cuts and bruises but was otherwise unharmed. He hadn't even really broken a sweat yet.

"Something deprived me from my sleep last night." He answered curtly.

Akane picked herself up from the floor, ignoring her aching limbs. She crouched into her battle stance with a grim smile and attacked once more. She managed to do him quite some harm as the battle wore on but she was quickly losing strength. He was unrelenting. This was new. During their previous sparring bouts he had always brought his strength down to her level, given her a fair fight. Not now. He was trashing her without mercy. She feared him. She feared his power and his callousness and she felt high regard for him. He proved himself worthy as her leader. Yes, she was very pleased with her Prince.

Akane powered up for one last attack, pushing herself to her utter limits. He watched her do so and seemed quite pleased with her as well. She drew her arms up above her head, made a quick gesture with her fingers and braced herself for the force when strings of red energy crackled in her hands.

"Red Whorl." She purred with a self-satisfied smirk.

She put a foot back and threw the ki-blast at Vegeta with tremendous power. The beam originating from her hands hurled after him as he took to the air. She saw him push out his hands in front of him and bring his wrists together.

"Final Flash." He stated calmly. He let the mighty ki-blast rip, meeting her powerful red beam halfway.

Akane was pushed back as the two connected. The floor beneath her feet cracked when she reinforced her stance and forced even more energy into her attack. He answered by pushing back and his insanely powerful yellow beam swallowed up more of hers. It had advanced to three quarters of the length and was still slowly drawing closer to her.

"It's going to blow!" Akane managed to shout through gritted teeth.

"Let it." Was all Vegeta replied.

There was a blinding flash of light as both beams exploded with an enormous bang and Akane felt herself being launched into the air. Before she could hit the wall however strong arms caught her. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up through her lashes to find the Prince's battered face grinning down on her.

"Well done." He complimented quietly as he descended to the floor with her hanging beaten in his arms.

Akane managed to slap him in the face weakly with a muttered: "Fuck you." An exhausted smile touched her lips. "Prince."

He just laughed softly in reply as he kneeled to lay her down on the ruined floor. His dark eyes held her stare, the look in them nothing less than starving. He closed the gap between them, his lips finding hers and Akane opened up to him eagerly. His deep kiss was overwhelming, demanding yet distinctly soft. It took her breath away. A hint of blood and sweat mingled with his wonderful taste and this aroused her in a way she had sparse experienced. She sighed in his hot mouth and her arms snaked about his waist. She slid her hands under his shirt to caress his back, her fingers travelling his smooth skin, testing and memorizing the feel of him. His powerful muscles rippled beneath her hands as he moved to pull her beneath him and pressed her into the floor with his heavy body.

The pain from their battle was quickly forgotten and a whole different ache was taking hold of her. Akane longed for him with every inch of her needing body. She pulled at his shirt urgently and he broke the kiss, allowing her to pull it up over his head. She touched his bare chest, her eyes finding the countless scars on her Prince's warrior form. She was simply fascinated by the sight of him.

He moved to undo her kecks and pulled her worn-out battle boots off in the process. Akane hurried to strip off her own shirt and shivered under his lustful stare. A tiny smirk touched his masculine face when his eyes lingered at her sex.

"What?" Akane demanded rather breathlessly as she sat up on her elbows.

He extended his hand and his fingertips fondled the cultivated patch of fiery auburn curls on her sex. "Incinerating." He laughed deep in his throat and his dark eyes found her face. "You truly consist entirely of flames don't you, little one?" His husky voice sent another longing shiver through her.

"Just about." Akane managed to reply shakily. Her breath caught when he brought her leg op to his mouth and he hungrily travelled the length of it with his lips and tongue, sinking his teeth in her flesh repeatedly as he moved up. He bent over her with a pleased rumble.

She panted in excitement when his mouth reached the very end of the inside of her thigh, leaving him mere inches from where she needed him most. She moved her hips to silently urge him on, but he refused to give her what she needed, leaving her aching sex untouched and putting his hot mouth to the skin just above her patch of curls instead. She moaned in want as he bit, licked and sucked his way from her abdomen up to her chest, his ardent caresses setting her senses alight. He tasted the tops of her breasts and cupped her flesh in his hand, making small noises of discovery.

Akane let out an allayed sigh when his mouth moved down her body once more and he gave her exactly what she yearned for this time. She spread her thighs further, tipped her head back and bit her bottom lip to still the helpless cries stirring in her throat. The Prince drank her in eagerly and worked his mouth expertly as he applied himself to one single objective: driving her to absolute madness. She rocked her hips to his mouth forcefully as the fire inside her built to a raging inferno.

It didn't take him long to push her to her heights and she peaked with a prolonged whimper. Her hands dug into the ground at her sides and she gasped for air, struggling to seize control over her violently quivering body. The Prince didn't allow her time to recover and continued to lap at her tiny nub with his tongue before he slid down to her opening to savour more of her. Akane fisted her fingers his stiff dark hair with a sharp gasp and watched him down there with his head between her thighs. The eagerness in which he ate her out drove her wild.

He delivered her into heaven once more and she writhed hopelessly as wave after wave of rapture washed over her. He allowed her no recuperation.

"My prince." She let out helplessly as yet another orgasm ripped her. Only when she repeated his title in a pleading whisper did his mouth leave her and she fell back to the floor completely washed out and gasping for air. She heard the rustle of him removing his clothes and before she could even open her eyes he crawled on top of her, his powerful naked body crushing her.

He dove deep into her mouth with his tongue and she tasted her own juices on his lips which made her desire mount once more. His kiss was feral now. He bit her lip growling as he slid into her with his large member and she whimpered when her inner walls stretched to beyond their limits to take him in. A delightful sting of pain in the lower region of her stomach told her that he was fully within her. He moved into her with firm strokes and his mouth left hers to kiss her neck and jaw, soft grunts falling from him as his motion grew steadily more fierce. She clenched onto him mewling and wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer, her tail lashing out to encircle his waist as well.

He reared up to stare down in her face, never stopping his savage thrusts within her. His impossible dark eyes were glazed over with pleasure. More snarls fell from his slightly parted lips and Akane was blown away by his stunning looks. She clasped her hands to his handsome face and moved up to crush her lips onto his roughly.

The world exploded about her and she was left mindless, ecstasy surging throughout her. Her muscles contracted in time with the waves of bliss filling her and at the same moment she felt his gorgeous body tighten on top of her. A small cry of loss fell from him into her mouth as he emptied himself inside her. Then he collapsed on top of her, his ragged breathing tickling her singed skin.

"You drive me right insane." His husky voice was muffled in her neck.

Akane let out a drowsy chortle. "Good. Glad to be returning the favour." She slipped her arms around his neck and let her Prince stay the way he was, lying heavy on top of her with their bodies still twined.

After a while he lifted his head to smirk down on her in content. "You had some fierce power in that last attack."

Akane snickered. "You liked my Red Whorl did you? I thought you would."

"I did, although it was nothing compared to my attack."

"Your Final Flash swallowed it whole." She agreed, punching him in the shoulder playfully. "You nearly killed me, you bleeder."

Vegeta brushed his grinning lips against hers briefly. "I knew you could handle it."

"Arse." She muttered before kissing him back lazily. She felt his body react to her instantly and his arousal swelled right there where he was still within her until he filled her up entirely. He purred and rolled them over so that she was now on top of him.

Akane sat up to straddle his thighs. She held his eyes with her own and threw him a sultry smile as she slowly started moving on top of him, making him shudder with pleasure. He grasped her hair to pull her down upon him and drowned her in another passionate kiss. Sighing ever so slightly he moved his hips with her and she tangled her fingers in his stiff dark hair, loosing all conscious thought while they reached for the stars once more.


	5. Enchanting Combat

**Chapter 5. Enchanting Combat**

The dew hung in glittering droplets from the leafs of the trees surrounding the large clearing. The sun was just coming up at the horizon. All Saiyajins, full-blooded and demi's alike, stood aside the clearing.

Vegeta glared at the others. Kakarot was of course infuriatingly cheerful again. His heir and the idiot spawn were glancing up at the older Saiyajins excitedly. The two third-class pricks were explicitly avoiding their Captain's furious glares and the attractive little Captain herself was clearly on the verge of exploding with rage. Vegeta was amused. The little red thing was in a perticularly horrible mood today. Nothing but flames indeed, that one. She was wearing her Saiyajin armour and battle suit, the tight blue fabric showing of her shapely legs.

"It is too bloody early for this." Akane spat at nobody in particular. "Turles!"

Turles flinched and turned to face her bravely. "Yes Captain."

"You go first." She snapped motioning over to the battle site with a rough gloved hand.

Turles gave a quick nod and loped to the middle of the clearing.

"You want to fight him kid?" Akane gruffly asked Goten.

"Zettai!" Goten piped. "Captain!" He saluted foolishly before trotting after Turles with a happy: "I'm fighting you, uncle Turles!"

"Ace!" Boomed Turles.

"Remind me to kill whoever's idea this was when I wake up, Kaito." Akane snarled at Kaito.

Vegeta snickered which seemed to infuriate her even more. She folded her arms, the look of disgruntlement fixed on her gorgeous face.

"It was my idea." Goku cheered. "Isn't it great? A Saiyajin tournament!"

Akane locked him with a death stare, the sneering scar at the corner of her small mouth only enhancing her fierceness. Soon though a sly smile touched her lips. "Then I will be fighting you first, Kakarot."

Vegeta didn't like the looks she was giving the idiot. What was she hinting at? He shoved his anger aside roughly. He was growing tired of these feelings eating away at him. The urge to claim what was his seemed to intensify with the second. Something might have to be done about that soon.

The fight started and Vegeta focused his attention on the battle rather than on the little Captain at his side.

"Is there a prize for the victor?" Trunks asked.

"A prize?" Vegeta repeated scornfully. "You are gaining strength with every fight. Let that be your prize."

The battle didn't last that long. Turles was weaker than Goten, but the male Saiyajin was an awesome tactician and he soon gained the upper hand on the brash young demi. He sent Goten flying through the air tattered and unconscious. Goku caught his son in midair and restored his strength with a sensu bean.

"Nice one, Turles." Akane complimented.

"Cheers, Captain."

"Don't get too cocky though. You'll be taking it up against me later." Akane smirked wickedly as she ambled into the clearing. "Let's go Kakarot." She threw over her shoulder.

Vegeta watched how the idiot followed immediately with his disgustingly happy smile. His gaze fell upon the little female Saiyajin again. Her fiery tail trailed after her twitching in excitement and her wild dark hair obtained an auburn hue in the light of the rising sun. She was a smouldering flame now. He felt her burn inside him, singe him without mercy. The little Captain stood no chance against the idiot of course but she wasn't about to let that stop her from trying to win. Vegeta admired her tenaciousness.

The two warriors stopped in the middle of the clearing and Akane attacked without hesitation. Goku blocked her attacks easily and sent her sailing through the air after a well timed fist to the gut. He was caught off guard when Akane made a quick twist with her body in mid-air that caused her to hover upside down.

"Stunning eyes!" She cried with her raw voice and laser beams shot out of her eyes to hit Goku square in the chest.

Vegeta watched with growing interest. Every movement the fiery little thing made now was like a concealed invite. The idiot was distracted by it multiple times, giving her room to land fierce kicks and hits.

"Dad is losing focus." Goten noted in disbelief.

"Enchanting Combat the Captain calls that." Turles explained to him. "It is very hard to keep focus when she uses that ability. It's…" He frowned. "Well…"

"She is hoisting his cock, kid." Kaito interrupted bluntly. "Curse my blood, she's going all out. The Aphrodesic Skim? That is too much!"

"Sweet." Turles grinned as he followed the battle with his eyes.

"Will the two of you shut up." Vegeta spat at the two male Saiyajins irritably. "Just watch the bloody fight."

Kaito and Turles snapped their mouths shut instantly. Vegeta watched in growing irritation how the little Captain brushed up against Kakarot with her body several times in passing as they got tangled up in a brute fist-fight. That Aphrodesic Skim technique of hers was surely working. No doubt the idiot was deflected by this. She used the opportunity to ram her elbow down in his neck, sending him towards the ground at high speed.

Goku recollected himself before he impacted the earth and landed on his feet panting. Akane dove down after him and touched ground across him. Even from this distance Vegeta could see her devilish smirk. The little minx. He caught himself wondering crossly why she hadn't used any of those techniques on him during their fight in the gravity-tank. She would have won without effort. He had been ready to jump her the minute he laid eyes on her that morning. He clenched his fists in vexation. Why the third-class idiot? He didn't understand and he cursed himself for even wanting to comprehend her. He shouldn't give a toss, but he did.

Goku had phased into super-one form. He was clearly running out of other options.

"She's done for now." Goten said with a fist clenched spiritedly.

"Definitely." Trunks agreed.

"Are you sure about that, boy?" Vegeta asked sharply. "Have you paid any attention at all?"

"Yes, father." Trunks answered respectfully. "I know she's been having the upper hand until now, but Goku-sama is way stronger than she is."

Vegeta stared down on his son sternly. What the hell. He could use something to distract him right now and teaching his son the ways of a warrior was something he was always willing to do. "Strength is not going to avail him in this battle. He needs his mind now and we all know he doesn't have one. Remember that there are other ways of defeating an opponent. What you lack in strength you counterbalance by using other qualities."

Trunks thought about this for a moment and Vegeta was pleased to see him grasp the concept quickly. "Is it like when Goten and I use our small stature as an advantage against bigger opponents?" He asked.

"Precisely." Vegeta nodded.

"What is her quality, Vegeta-sama?" Goten wanted to know.

"You heard Kaito-san: hoisting cocks. Whatever that may mean." Spoke Trunks with a thoughtful look on his face.

It was so hilarious that Vegeta couldn't suppress a roar. The two male Saiyajins next to him were practically pissing themselves with laughter.

"That's a good one, princeling!" Howled Turles.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other puzzled for a moment, then shrugged and stared back up at Vegeta eagerly. Vegeta steadied himself, the usual scowl returning to his face. "She exploits the weakness of men by seducing them. You will understand how hard that is to repel when you get older." He snickered. "And boys, don't ever mention hoisting cocks to your mothers or they won't allow you to come with us again."

The boys nodded gravely.

Vegeta rubbed his chin with a grin and the other Saiyajins were guffawing. "Now watch and learn." He demanded.

The battle had grown fiercer. Goku appeared to be on the upper hand now that he had transformed. Akane's marred face was battered but dauntless, the evil smirk ever present on her lips. Goku rammed her into the ground and landed a few feet away from her with a satisfied smirk, looking like a true Saiyajin for once. Trunks and Goten cheered for him. Vegeta knew it wasn't over and so did the other two male Saiyajins. They waited silently for what was going to happen next. As expected Akane staggered back up. Vegeta saw her raising her hands above her head like she had done inside the gravity-tank.

"Foolish." He shook his head. That wasn't the right move. Kakarot would expect a ki-attack and he had enough power to easily nullify her beam. She should know that.

Much to his likes she instead of summoning the Red Whorl, brought her hands back down with a string of red energy captured between them. She released the cord and it wound around her wrist like a snake. She brought her arm up as the glowing snake spiralled sensually slowly down it, her other hand guiding it with flowing gestures of the hand. The string slid down her torso now, snaked about her slender waist and spiralled down her leg, teasingly drawing attention to every curvy part of her stunning body.

All this time Goku stood motionless, captured by the sight of her. Who could blame the idiot? Vegeta thought. He found himself captivated and he was a fair distance away from her. Akane's hands came up above her head again and she turned her back to her opponent, the string of red light slipping down her back and bum. As Goku finally seemed to snap out of it and readied himself to attack, Akane whirled around and snapped her fingers at him. Goku froze in the midst of his attack.

Vegeta's eyes fell on the little Captain's fierce face and he rather saw than heard her utter the quiet command: "Kneel."

Goten and Trunks gasped in astonishment when Goku dropped to his knees spineless. Akane marched over to him, grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and pulled his face up to meet hers.

Vegeta was overcome by a raw want when he saw a distinctly cruel smirk creep onto her face. She was just pure evil.

"Fatal Flare." Akane purred and she lifted two fingers in between their faces. It felt like the whole world got torn to shreds and everybody was thrown back by the force of the explosion she let rip.

As the smoke cleared Akane hovered in midair over a vast crater. The whole clearing had been destroyed and Goku lay completely still on his back in the midst of the depression.


	6. Death Impendent

**Chapter 6. Death Impendent**

Vegeta reached out with his senses. The idiot was still alive as he knew he would be. He stared up at the little Captain in mid-air then, very impressed with the way she beat Kakarot.

"Dad!" Goten cried out anxiously as he sped over to Goku.

"Kid!" Turles hollered after him.

Goten whirled around and caught the deftly thrown sensu bean before spinning again and hasting over to his father.

"Is he going to be okay?" Trunks asked breathlessly.

"Certainly." Vegeta simply stated. "The Captain does not possess the power to kill Kakarot."

Trunks stared in awe at the woman up there hovering above the crater. Then a huge smirk nearly split his face in half. "Woah! That was so cool! She totally owned him!"

Goku was already jumping to his feet energetically again and he walked over with Goten seated on his shoulder.

Akane landed in front of the other Saiyajins with a proud grin.

"Wicked fight, Captain." Kaito complimented.

"Nice finish." Turles followed with an amused smirk.

Trunks was jumping up and down in front of her hysterically. "That was so cool! You defeated Goku-sama! Nobody ever defeats Goku-sama! Oh my Kami! Ma'am, ano… Captain, are you some kind of witch or something? Did you put a spell on Goku-sama to make him sit on his knees?"

"Calm down, boy." Vegeta ordered quietly.

Akane put a hand to Trunks' head and crouched in front of him. "You enjoyed that move, princeling? It is called Docile Dance. I invented it myself. It is a form of hypnosis."

"I loved it!" Trunks yelled exultantly. "Can you teach me that?"

Akane snickered. "I could but it won't do you any good. It is for girls only." She straightened up and spun to face Goku who just joined them.

"That was great!" Goku exclaimed gleefully. "You're a force to be reckoned with, Captain."

"Thanks Kakarot." Akane wiped a trail of blood from her chin. "You were pretty awesome too. That transformation nearly did me in."

Goku beamed at her and Vegeta felt the urge to smack the smile off of his stupid face.

"So who's next?" Akane asked.

"Can I fight Kaito-san again?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"No." Vegeta growled. "You only fight him because you know you have a chance of beating him. Today you fight me, boy."

"Let's take on Vegeta-sama together!" Goten suggested.

"Yeah! Do the fusion dance!" Trunks cheered. He looked up at his father hopefully. "Can we, father?"

"Get dancing." Vegeta simply ordered.

"Wicked!" Both boys cried and they readied themselves for the fusion dance immediately.

"Watch closely, you two." Akane ordered her men, her gloved hand falling away from her busted jaw she had been examining with her fingers. "I want you to learn that ability."

The two males nodded firmly.

Goten and Trunks were already performing the fusion dance. "Fu-sion-ha!" Gotenks appeared with a haughty grin. "Let's do this." He spoke in a mixture of Trunks and Goten's voices.

Vegeta phased directly into his super-two form effortlessly, his dark eyes flashing to green. "Bring it."

They took to the air clashing above the crater and immediately got tangled up in a fierce grapple that had the surroundings thunder by the sheer force.

"You can't win this old man." Taunted Gotenks.

Vegeta just smirked. He had to work quite hard to ward off all their attacks. "You have quite a mouth on you now, brat."

"So sue us. You can never prove which one of us said it." Gotenks retorted.

Vegeta let out a bark of mocking laughter. "Then I'll just have to kick the living daylight out of the both of you when this is over."

Gotenks stared at him hesitantly for a moment. Then he shrugged it off and attacked again.

Vegeta wasn't half as strong as the two boys combined into Gotenks but they were brisk and careless. Besides that they lacked creativity. It would just be the same lame attacks as always and Vegeta was prepared for those.

As if on cue Gotenks yelled: "Continuous die die missile!" while shooting numerous ki-blasts at him.

Vegeta dodged them easily and answered with his own version of a Renzoku energy dan. He threw just enough blasts to distract Gotenks and too little to tire himself.

Next up was the Wild Boar attack. Vegeta folded his arms and calmly moved aside as Gotenks charged at him with his head forward. After that came the Dynamite Kick, the Galactic Donut, the Mouth Blast and last but not least the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.

Vegeta managed to make it through all those attacks virtually unharmed. He smirked in content. They had used up half their energy by performing those useless attacks. "Now that all the crap is out of your system, how about we have a real fight?" He taunted.

"Whatever, old man." Gotenks phased into super-one form and attacked again.

Vegeta growled when Gotenks' knee was shoved in his gut. He backed up and countered with a Galic Gun. Throwing simple hits and kicks was not going to suffice now that they had transformed into super. His powerful purple beam hit Gotenks right in the smirking face, startling him for a moment. The fused boys' answer was another Dynamite Kick.

It was time to make use of other qualities. Pure strength wasn't going to cut it any longer. "If you brats had spent less time flipping through naughty magazines and more on your training you might have been able to give this old man a real challenge." Vegeta gibed.

Gotenks froze. "He knows about that?" He asked himself. "But we hid them away!"

"You're so screwed." Goten's voice piped up.

"Shut up, Goten." Trunks replied through Gotenks mouth.

It was quite a schizophrenic sight to behold.

"I know everything that goes on in the house, brat." Vegeta smirked as he grabbed his baffled opponent's head and rammed his knee into the fused boys' face.

"Why is he so strong?" Gotenks complained to himself as he jerked away furiously. He phased into super-two form with a savage scream.

"Unlike you brats I have been training." Vegeta answered.

He entwined his fingers to form a fist with both hands and slammed Gotenks on the head. The fused boys gave a yelp as they sailed to the ground in their shared body. With a grin Gotenks sped back up. The short distraction was all Vegeta needed though. As they hurled back up to him he had his Big Bang attack ready and the powerful blue beam shot from his hands. It was a direct hit and Gotenks was sent sailing to the ground once again.

Quickly Vegeta summoned all the energy he could muster without killing himself. He pushed his body to the ultimate limit and a low-pitched scream left him when he brought his hands to his sides with his palms facing forward. His head fell back on his shoulders as he lingered on the verge of exploding, allowing his power to surge throughout him unrestrained for a second and threatening to end him right there and then. It was pleasure beyond anything. With his last strength he forced his power through his arms and into his opened hands. He drew them together with a deep cleansing breath.

"Death Impendent!" He thundered.

The massive shaft of black light that emerged from his hands hurled directly at Gotenks. The fused boys were now in super-three form as Vegeta had known they would be. His Death Impendent hit the target spot on and enveloped Gotenks relentlessly, swallowing them whole. The impact was colossal and the explosion that followed even more prodigious.

Vegeta felt the remnant of his power slip and he was yanked out of his super form, his hair returning to its usual black colour as he started to fall to the ground powerless. Nonetheless a victorious smirk was plastered to his face.


	7. The first signs of dominance

**Chapter 7. The first signs of dominance**

Vegeta landed on his back in the crater Akane had created with her Fatal Flare, the depression at least ten times bigger now that his attack had been released upon the site. His body was severely damaged but his spirits were high. He was very satisfied with his new attack. It had taken him years to perfect it, but the hard work finally paid off. The Death Impendent beam was the best he had developed yet.

Vegeta tried to reach out with his senses but couldn't, there wasn't an ounce of strength left in him to do so. Instead he lay there feeling marvellous, rough laughter ripping through his worn body. He didn't worry about the brats. If his calculations were correct he had still been at least two million points behind on Gotenks at the peak of his own power. It had tenfolded in that short moment though, so he wasn't complaining.

Soon the others came speeding over.

"I didn't know you were working on a new attack." Goku said as he kneeled at Vegeta's side and dropped a sensu bean in his waiting mouth.

Vegeta swallowed the bitter bean and was glad to feel some of his power returning. Still he had used up way too much of his strength to receive replenishment from one sensu.

"Blind me!" Turles yelled ecstatically. "That attack was monstrous! My Prince, that was absolutely sublime!"

Vegeta sat up and ignored his aching limbs. "What of the brats?"

"You knocked them straight out!" Goku sang happily. "Nothing a couple of sensu beans couldn't handle of course. They're fine, just a little sore."

Akane kneeled at Vegeta's other side marvelling at him. She put a hand to his chest. "They wouldn't come along to see if you were okay." She spoke in her innate hoarse voice. "Kept saying that you know. They sounded really scared."

Vegeta snickered. "Tell them I will let it slide this one time."

"Are you okay?" Akane then asked, her wondering eyes scanning his face deeply.

"I'm fine." Vegeta said and as if to prove this he picked himself up from the ground. He was feeling rather weak in the legs. "Give me another sensu bean, Kakarot."

"Sorry Vegeta, we're all out." Goku answered. "I'll transport you home. You should get into a recuperation-tank for a couple of hours."

"No need." Vegeta replied carelessly. "Just take me back."

"I'm coming too." Akane announced. "Kaito, Turles. Get back over to the princeling and his little friend. Have them teach you that fusion dance."

"Yes Captain." They saluted her and Vegeta before sauntering off across the crater.

Goku placed a hand on the shoulder of both Vegeta and Akane and instant transmitted them back to the Capsule Corp. They reappeared right on the doorstep of the CC compound.

"Need help?" Goku asked with a worried look on Vegeta.

"I'm fine." Vegeta repeated irritably. "Go back to the brats."

Goku shrugged. "Okay. Later! Bye Captain." He lifted a hand in greeting and vanished.

Akane cocked up a brow. "You shouldn't keep saying you are fine when you're obviously not. You put everything in that attack."

Vegeta opened his mouth to object when she roughly pulled his arm around her neck.

"Drop the bloody act." She broke him off with a snarl. "Prince." She continued only a tad less harsh. Her free arm slipped around his waist to support him and he allowed her to help him enter the house.

"I just need some rest." Vegeta retorted. "Captain."

A slight smile appeared on her battered face. "Fine. Where should I drop you?"

Vegeta motioned ahead. He would never admit it to her but he was glad for her support. He still felt unsteady on his legs and he was completely knackered. They headed for the living room where Akane sat him down on the couch not too gently.

"Should I get the main woman for you?" She demanded fiercely with her hands on her hips.

"Blood no." Vegeta sighed. He sank back and pulled his legs onto the couch so that he lay stretched out upon it. "I'm having enough of a headache as it is." He muttered as he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head.

Akane moved to sit with him and Vegeta opened his eyes to find her kneeling on the floor next to his head. Her hand extended to grip his upper arm with that innate roughness he felt so drawn to.

"You were bloody awesome. That attack? Sweet Mother of fuck, I have never seen anything like it before. It was simply perfect. Your power went off the chart."" Akane spoke with high esteem, hoarse and uncouth like they way she carried herself, those fierce scars in her face giving her that unpleasant expression.

Vegeta smirked lightly. "Indeed."

He examined her face in silence for a while. Her looks were still youthful, even more so than his own. It figured. She had been kept in hyper sleep for a good part of her life. Her striking eyes, a burning golden with tiny brown dots in them, glanced back at him calculating, narrowed and admitted, able to unnerve even him. Even in her battered state, even with those fierce scars, or perhaps because of those fierce scars, her beauty was stunning to him. He adored the contradiction of those battle scars marring a delicately shaped face with the high cheekbones and that lovely small mouth shaped like a rosebud. The way she kissed him with those lips was sensational. The mere thought of it made the heat inside him rise.

His eyes found the tear like mark beneath her left eye. His father's sigil. This little thing had been one of his concubines. His favourite she said. Vegeta could relate to that well. She certainly was a favourable little creature. He wondered if his father had been just as fascinated by her then as he was now. He gathered the King simply must have been.

Vegeta took in her unruly mass of jaw long dark hair of which he had discovered that though appearing stiff and untamed, it was soft like silk. He found those hard eyes once more. Fascinating indeed.

"You amazed me as well today." He eventually broke the silence. "The way you routed Kakarot. You have made allurement into an art."

"I merely avail myself of men's inability to exercise self-control." Akane replied with a haughty frown.

"You are a dangerous little thing." Vegeta touched the clean pink scar that ran across her temple, followed the length of it with his fingertips. He wondered where and how she received it. He moved on to the one at her little mouth, brushed his thumb down it until he reached those lips that seemed to ever pout in peevishness. "I am unable to fathom your intentions and I must say that I am not at all pleased with it." He took her busted chin in his hand hard and held her binding as he searched that gorgeous face.

She answered his probing stare unyielding. He couldn't read her. She gave him nothing. His grip on her face tightened more when she tried to look away. She scowled, but he refused to release her. "Why did you let me win? You could have easily vanquished me with one of the techniques you used on Kakarot. Are you playing games with me?"

Now it was her turn to rake his face with her hard eyes."Games?" She repeated. Her expression softened just a bit when she resumed: "Quite the opposite actually. I need your craving for me to be sincere, not conjured by my techniques. That would not satisfy me. Games I play with Kakarot. I don't care where his lust comes from, as long as it is there."

Vegeta didn't know what to think of her answer. Hearing her voice the need she had for him was pleasing but overshadowed by the fact that she just admitted she wanted the idiot lusting after her. It infuriated him. "Do you really need another pleasure slave?" He asked brusquely, unable to help himself from squeezing that busted jaw captured between his fingers, hurting her though she refused to give any indication of this. "You have two already."

Her smile was provocative. "I like to vary my intake. It is my right as a Captain to have pets. Kaito and Turles tend to bore me sometimes."

"You have me now. That should suffice." Vegeta spoke dead calm.

Akane laughed her rough laugh. "You are blinding, I agree. And you give me much pleasure." She trailed her fingers lightly down the wrist of the hand that was still holding her face. "I have absolutely no power over you however. The third-class I can master. He is my inferior."

Vegeta stared at that marred face captured between his fingers. She had no idea how much power she truly had over him. He shook his head lightly. "Kakarot does not follow Saiyajin law. He will not accept you as his superior. He lives by Earth's rules. Furthermore he has a mate and this society is a monogamous one."

"I see." She thought about this for a moment. "Notwithstanding he probably hasn't mated her in full. That would be a very un-Earthly act. Too much blood and everything. There is nothing keeping me from doing exactly what I want. Does she even bear his mark?"

"He might have marked her instinctively." Vegeta snorted. "I wouldn't know. I obviously don't care what the idiot does and I certainly have no urge to be looking for marks on his woman."

Akane threw him a roguish smile. "Have you ever fucked him?"

Vegeta looked at her disgusted. "Royalty does not engage in such barbarous acts. I am the Prince not some savage from the tribes. I do not fuck men."

She shrugged. "I know. I just thought you might have been tempted, seeing as how you were presumably the only Saiyajins left. I can imagine how deadening it must be to bang weaklings such as these Earthlings. With Kakarot at least you could have gone all out."

"Well I was not tempted." Vegeta growled. "I am repulsed that you would even suggest such a thing. You have been hanging around those low born bastards too long, Captain."

Akane chuckled. "Very true. I apologize. Forgive me, Prince."

"You have no manners." Vegeta snarled. "I ought to castigate you."

"I am sure you will." Akane simply stated the fact. "Later."

Vegeta grinned internally. The little Captain was beginning to learn her place well.

"That blasted Kakarot really got me good back there. My ruddy insides are crushed." Akane broke the silence after a moment. She rubbed her stomach with a fierce snarl. "I will make him pay for that."

Vegeta contained his anger. He was done with the whole Kakarot subject. His face was unimpaired. "You're planning to fuck him then?"

Akane seemed thrown off balance, seemingly wanting to ask what bloody business this was of him, but she regained herself with remarkable swiftness and purred: "I rather fuck you."

Vegeta was pleased to hear that. There was no strength in him to keep up with her demanding pace now though. He wasn't able to grant her request. It was a pity really but she just had to wait. He would be going down on her with all he had again soon enough. Finally he let go of her face and put his hand over his eyes instead. He let out a weary sigh. "As much as I would love to oblige, I honestly do not have the energy to quench your fire right now."

She pulled his hand from his face and leaned in, her pale golden eyes full of lust. "Then allow me to quench yours."

A shiver ran through him as her gloved hand crept down his stomach. His body, no matter how worn out, reacted to her touch instantly. His cock already expanded to the hilt when her hand reached it.

"This seems to be working just fine." Akane teased as she rubbed him firmly through his spandex kecks. She moved onto the couch with him and pressed her lovely little body against him. A sigh fell from him when her hand crept into his kecks and stroked the length of his cock. Slowly, teasingly. "It might need a more thorough inspection though." She continued playfully. "Let me have a closer look."

Vegeta's hand shot out to seize her by her jaw again when she tried to move down on him. He glared up at her forbidding. "I am not your bloody pet."

She just smiled that sneering smile, unmoved by his harshness. Then she edged in forcefully to kiss his lips. He lacked the physical strength to keep her from doing so. She moved back up to give him another one of her devilish smirks. "You are my Prince." She took his wrist and pulled his hand away from her face decisively.

Vegeta's mental resistance gave way as well at the hungry look in her eyes and he allowed her to ease up his shirt to reveal his abdomen. She dipped her head, her tongue darting out to lick his skin. Then she sank her teeth down his flesh with just enough restraint to not break through his skin, giving his lust another boost. Her hot mouth left a wet trace as she slid down, her tongue, teeth and lips roving his skin tantalizing. He vaguely realised that they were still in the living room where someone could very easily walk in on them. He couldn't give a fuck, he was about to explode with desire. His cock, agonisingly hard, remained bereft of her essential attention as the little red thing tormented him fervently.

Just as Vegeta felt he could take no more she tugged his kecks down to release him and took his cock in her hot mouth. A sharp gasp was ripped from his throat. He brushed her wild hair aside to behold the fascinating view of the hungry little Captain working him skilfully, her tongue teasing the tip of him in a lazy rotating motion. She licked down the length of his shaft and back up before drawing him into her mouth again. He shut his eyes, succumbing to the building sensation within him. She drove him fucking mad.

Unstoppable grunts fell from his parted lips and he gripped her hair as the motion of her mouth quickened. She sucked him off so good that it made him feel helpless beneath her and she put tireless effort into pleasing him, evidently enjoying every second of it. He simply loved how greedy she was. His muscles tensed as he neared his peak and he curved up flexed into extremity as she yanked him over the edge. He tossed his head back with a deep grunt when she let him come hard in her mouth, moving it over his cock a few times more with a throaty sound of satisfaction and sucking the seed from him as if she would starve without it. Then she let him go. She sat up and swallowed his seed, smirking down on him triumphantly.

Vegeta grinned lightly in turn, too drained to do more. She moved over him and kissed him passionately, her small rough hands holding his face. He reached out to pull her down on top of him, the deplorable state of his trashed body all but forgotten in his lust for this fierce little thing.

The little Captain broke away from him. "Rest up." She whispered against his lips. Then she straightened out his kecks for him and climbed off of him, remaining in front of the couch to stretch her supple body dynamically. "I'll send down one of the servants for your tending."

Vegeta ignored her words. There was only one thing on his mind right now. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

She smirked down on him widely. "You have awoken my appetite. I must see to my own needs now."

It was as he expected. She was going to see Kakarot. He forced himself up on his elbow with a fierce growl. "I forbid it."

"You forbid me to eat chicken?" She asked with a frown. "I think you might have a concussion there. Best to get some sleep, Prince." She spun on her heel and started out of the living room.

"That is really cute, minx. I mean it. I do not permit it." Vegeta spoke after her sharply.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "As you wish, Prince. I will be awaiting my castigation." Then she strolled out.

Vegeta closed his eyes with a snicker. "Bloody tease."


	8. Delightful torture

**Chapter 8. Delightful torture**

The lights were off but the spacey guestroom was not altogether dark. Pale moonshine shone in through the broad window and gave off a diffuse light.

Akane lay in the quiet of night staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. The house was silent. Everybody else was probably fast asleep by now. She sensed no moving ki's. Kaito and Turles were dormant in Turles' room down the hall. Her men had turned to each other after she had refused to take one of them to her bed tonight. She didn't want the company. She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

Her seeking ki darted further. Somewhere on the lower levels of the compound was her Prince. She was unable to sense him now - he always masked his ki when he rested - but she knew he was there. She had felt him go to his chambers with the main woman hours earlier. He had probably fucked her, or something like that at least. He surely couldn't go all out on the main woman the way he did on her. The Earth woman would simply die.

Prince Vegeta. How she had been mistaken about him. His authority was not lacking at all. She had to start watching her step around him. His dominance was beginning to get fiercer. She brought this onto herself though, she would just have to deal with it.

Akane sighed deeply. She wasn't going to test him further. It was too dangerous. He had the power to take away all her privileges and he would do so without hesitation if that suited his needs. He had already denied her the right to claim Kakarot as a pet. That on its own wasn't a real problem, but it scared her nonetheless. She wasn't really interested in Kakarot anyway. She had Kaito and Turles.

Desire rippled throughout her naked body under the sheets. Who needed any of them? She had the Prince now. Or rather, he had her. He had taken a firm hold of her indeed. He was overbearing. Nothing, nobody ever made her experience pleasure like the Prince did.

Kaito was a nice bed mate but his methods were uninspired. He just fucked. Turles granted her pleasure. He gave word class head. Something was missing though, both of them lacked. She was their Captain and this was ever evident in their ways. They were just too damn focused on following orders. That, she discovered lately, did not give her complete satisfaction anymore. She longed to be tamed, overthrown.

The honourable King Vegeta had given her that to some extend. He had dominated her. Not in the way his son did however. There was a distinct difference. King Vegeta had always been a mild lover, his domination had been on a mental level only. He was her King and she respected and adored him. That sufficed.

Akane remembered the way the Prince had brutally raped her in the kitchen. He had simply taken from her what he wanted and he had done it in such a way that she could only yearn for more. Then there was their encounter inside the gravity tank where he had trashed her completely before taking her and made her need him to do so with every aching inch of her body. His domination was absolute. The Prince ruled her both in mind and body.

It wasn't just the fact that he raped her that pleasured her. Akane had been raped by Cold many times and she never enjoyed that. No the Prince did something to make her revel his ravishment. He wasn't just out to release himself, he needed her to love it just as much. And she did, sweet Mother of Victory did she. It frightened her. The Prince awoke something in her that threatened to make her come undone. She couldn't define this feeling, there was no way of explaining it to herself. It just seemed like he was altering her very being. As if she was losing herself. Losing herself within him.

Akane rolled onto her side beneath the crisp sheets of the bed.

The most dangerous thing was that he somehow made her not give a shit about all this. When she was with him all she wanted was to lose herself in the maze that he was, get entangled and be doomed forever. She stared at the wall beside her in the gloom of her surroundings, for a while pondering this. Then she closed her eyes and dozed off.

.

.

Akane was roused from her slumber by the sheets being yanked away from her. She instantly knew it was him. It was still dark out and she gathered she hadn't slept for more than an hour. Faster than she could even blink he was on the bed with her and pushed himself flush against her back. He was naked and, judging from the large hard object pressing against her bum, very much aroused. She started to turn and face him only to be savagely forced back in place by his strong hand digging into her waist. Her leg was yanked up and she gasped in shock and pain when his large member bestially tore into her from behind. He remained buried deep within her, emitting a dangerous growl.

It had happened so fast that Akane's mind was still swimming to comprehend the situation, bewilderment having taken hold of her. "Blind me. You can't just…"

"I expect you to be ready for me at all times." The Prince broke her off curtly and his tone was unmistakeably dictating.

Akane didn't object. She was always ready for him and she suspected he knew that all too well.

As if to agree on that he spoke in his low husky voice: "I am pleased to find you more than prepared. What has caused you to be this wet? Did you anticipate my visit, Captain?"

Heat surged throughout her.

Vegeta tore deep into her once more, making her cry out and she wriggled involuntarily as he remained still inside her once more. He was hurting her again. Hurting her and making her love it.

"Ah, I… no… I didn't… know. I was sleeping." She panted.

Another deep thrust was his only reply. His free arm slipped between her and the mattress and he clasped it tightly across her chest with his hand gripping her shoulder, leaving her utterly immobilised.

"You're all better then?" Akane managed to breathe and she chanced a tentative glance back at him. His dark eyes were smouldering, the look on his handsome face stolid.

"You tell me." He growled down on her. He gave another fierce thrust and she whimpered. Then he moved into her with several long, torturously slow strokes that left her entranced in his possessive grip.

"How am I, Captain?" The Prince demanded in a hoarse whisper.

Akane could only mewl in reply. His voice and his curbed movements into her needing body drove all the sanity out of her.

He stopped his motion yet again.

"Is this my castigation?" She croaked.

Vegeta laughed ever so softly. "You would not be liking it this much if it was. You are not to enjoy my punishment." He started moving into her with those same long and slow strokes again. "No, little one. This is just you receiving your Prince."

He released her leg to ease it down on top of the other and his hand instead crept up from her thigh all the way to cup her breast. He teased her nipples with his fingers, drawing more gasps from her. She hit her peak hard and sudden and he stopped his motion to let her come alone. He was obviously not willing to stop his assault anytime soon and held himself in as her internal muscles gripped him frantically. When the contractions of her insides stopped however, he was right back to his tantalizing strokes into her. He was taking her over and they both knew it.

"You still haven't answered my question." He purred against the naked skin of her shoulder. He started to kiss her flesh fervently and his torment was horrible.

"Curse you." Akane forced out in between heavy gasps.

He just laughed and continued claiming her body. She grasped onto his binding arm like a lifeline, losing herself just as she had feared and wanting nothing else. He pushed his upper leg out in front of him, taking her leg with it in the same position to open her up once more. It made her explode into a second orgasm and again he seized within her to keep himself from climaxing with her.

"You don't need much encouragement, do you?" He teased as he picked up where he had left off as her inner walls relaxed once more.

"Stop it!" Akane cried desperately. She twisted to glare at him over her shoulder and her hand shot up to grasp his stiff black hair roughly. "Stop torturing me!" She snarled viciously.

Vegeta answered her glare with his dark eyes glittering and an evil smirk in the corner of his mouth. "What is it you want, little one?"

Akane pulled the horrible Prince down to ram her lips onto his hungrily and he opened up wide to plunder her mouth with his tongue. His hand darted to seize her wrist and he pulled her hand from his hair, forcing it tight across her chest and binding her completely. Akane lashed out with her tail instead and she wrapped the apendage about his wrist, wishing to take back some form of control. She heard the dangerous rumble starting deep in his throat as he dominated her further.

The Prince broke the hungry kiss and pushed her flat on her stomach against the bed with his body, his hard member never leaving her.

"You can fight all you want. Ultimately I will tame you." He snarled before he resumed his thrusts within her, his hand clasped to her neck to hold her down in her submissive position.

Akane shoved her face into the pillow to muffle her helpless cries. He was picking up the pace to a more feral rhythm and the sounds of his hips trashing against her bum set her on fire. She growled when he sank his teeth down the tender flesh at the junction between her neck and shoulder. He did not break through her skin, just held her in place with his teeth while he shoved himself up her body savagely. Akane opened up beneath him desperate for more of her untamed Prince and she spread her legs and tilted her hips back to give him better access.

"That's more like it." Vegeta breathed near her ear. He utilized her opened position gladly and pounded into her unrestrained. He reared up then to put even more force behind his thrusts, leaning over her on one hand while the other took hold of her hip to use it as leverage.

Akane bit into the pillow screaming in absolute ecstasy, tears leaking from her eyes. She was about to blow.

Vegeta's hand shot out to seize her fluffed tail and Akane jolted up convulsively as he applied pressure to the most sensitive spot at the base of her tail with expert precision. The light touch was enough to make another climax swamp her. This time she wasn't alone and she wailed her pleasures to the world as her Prince climaxed with her at last. He yanked her from the bed against his chest and emitted a loud grunt of relief as he filled her with his seed.

They fell back onto the bed utterly spent. He rolled off of her winded and dragged her limp body into his arms. "Come here."

Akane slumped against him quivering violently and he held her close as they lay there panting, drenched in the sweat of their carnal battle.

"I think you are all well." Akane jested when she felt recovered enough to speak.

Vegeta laughed softly. "Don't get too comfortable there, Captain. I am far from finished with you."

He kissed her deeply to leave her hankering in his arms once more. He was gentler now, going through tireless lengths to learn all there was about her body as he fondled her skin with his fingers and left no spot untouched, making her shiver under his intensive caresses. His hand found her tail and it fluffed as he let it slip through his fingers.

Akane bit his bottom lip with a low growl.

Her Prince forced the back of her head into the bed by her hair, locking her with a compelling stare. "You belong to me alone." He declared.

Akane submitted to him once more as he replaced himself inside her, submerging her in bliss.


	9. A lasting impression

**Chapter 9. A lasting impression**

Vegeta smirked in content when he sensed the little Captain's ki-level for the first time in days. She had gone out of her way to try and avoid running into him, moving around the house with masked ki and taking off before dawn to train her men at the clearing.

Vegeta didn't pursue them. Instead he spent his time sparring with Piccolo. The green warrior was one of the few beings on Earth Vegeta could suffer having around. They respected and understood each other, sharing the rivalry they both felt against Kakarot. Vegeta had shown Piccolo his Death Impendent and the Namekian had been very impressed with it.

Vegeta started up the stairs with his ki still bent on the little Captain's ki. It disappeared when she masked it once more but it was too late. He knew where she was now: inside the bathroom on the top level. He wondered what made her decide to reveal herself to him now. Was it accidental or was she ready to face the music?

He figured she suspected what was going to happen next. That was probably the reason why she had gone through so much trouble to keep her distance from him in the first place.

At first he thought she was just cheesed off about how he had reprimanded her in the presence of her men. It was a dishonouring experience for her, but she deserved it for the disgusting way she had spoken to him after the Saiyajin Tournament and she knew that very well. He quickly came to realise this couldn't be her reason for shunning him. She had proved to be an honourable person, even if she had a very unpleasant mouth on her. She served as an elite in the Royal Fleet, she knew the rules of respect.

After fucking her senseless that night of the Tournament Vegeta had requested and been granted more insight in who the fierce little Captain was. She told him that she was noble born, something he couldn't quite deduce from her feral behaviour and something she didn't take much pride in. It was true though, her father had been one of the Lords on Vegetasei, the leader of the Eastern Quarter known as Bethar. A man Vegeta didn't know, but then again he never had much dealings with the Lords. He had been too young for that when he still lived on Vegetasei.

She also told him that she descended from the tribes on her mother's side and this was a fact she did take some pride in. Her tribesblood explained her unpleasant, rough ways a lot better too. Still this did not mean much to her either. Her true selfworth came from her achievements as a warrior and her high position in the Royal Fleet. That was why even if she had been so furious and insulted when he reprimanded her in front of her men, she had taken her punishment with pride.

There was something else prompting her to keep her distance from him for these past days and Vegeta knew exactly what it was now.

He snickered. Avoiding him was a foolish move. The thought of taking their interaction to where she feared hadn't even occurred to him before she started to shun him. With her little tricks she put him up to the exact thing she was trying so hard to avoid. He mused if this was yet another one of her manipulations like on that day where she had provoked him into fucking her in the kitchen. She was a cunning little thing indeed if that was the case. He couldn't quite conceive that to be true though. She seemed utterly bent on retaining her freedom. She continued banging with both third-class pricks against his wishes. Indeed, she was still fiercely striving against his domination.

As Vegeta kicked in the bathroom door his presumptions were confirmed by the panic in her eyes. She certainly hadn't lured him here with her ki. Her fell yellow eyes darted through the room, hurriedly searching for a way out when he kicked the busted door shut behind him to trap them inside together. Soon as she found there was no way of escaping him, she straightened her shoulders and tried her best to eye him unmoved.

"Prince." She greeted casually, though a hint of fear made her hoarse voice tremble.

"Captain." Vegeta replied as casual. He didn't even bother to try and hide the self-satisfied smirk that came to his face.

The running shower continued to wash down on her as they stood across each other in silence. She stirred uncomfortably under his intense stare as his eyes followed the water running in rivulets down her breathtaking scarred body. Vegeta wasn't fooled by the stunning femininity of her form. Compact muscles rippled powerful below that curvy surface, revealing the magnificent warrior she truly was.

"I have to…"

Vegeta was with her before she could finish her words. Her breath caught as he threw her hard into the wall with her back, the white tiles crumbling beneath her shoulders. He trapped her against it with his body and covered her parted lips with his mouth to kiss her passionately. She melted into him instantly, her body growing receptive and soft against him, just the way he liked it.

Vegeta broke away to lock her with a forbidding stare. "You have been with the third-class again. I thought I made myself clear."

She suffered his stare bravely, but the fear couldn't be erased from her yellow eyes. "I have every right…"

Vegeta cut off her words by kissing her deeply again. He nipped at her chin and jaw up to her ear and breathed: "I will not allow it."

The little Captain panted excitedly, her chest heaving against him as his hands roved her wet skin with hunger.

"You have no claim to my privileges." She moaned. "I am a Captain and of noble birth. My rights are protected by common law."

So she did have some use for her noble title. She just twisted everything to her advantage, this crafty little shrew. He cupped her breasts in his hands, drawing more groans of delight from her. He laughed tauntingly near her ear. "I shall take away your rights."

Her body grew stiff against him as she tensed up in readiness for action. He forced her into the wall with his body more securely, his hands sliding to her narrow waist binding to keep her in place.

"No." She snarled. Then she started fighting against his grip to get away from him. It was futile, he was too strong for her. That didn't stop her from trying though. She grabbed his shoulders with fierce force in an attempt to push him away.

"You have no say in this." Vegeta simply took hold of her wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head with one hand. "I want you for myself."

She visibly suffered a change of focus as he used his free hand to cruelly manipulate all the sensitive spots he had come to discover on her delightful body. He kissed her neck and jaw, savouring her lovely taste and her resistance quickly crumbled like the tiles under her shoulders when he aroused her to near the point of exploding.

Vegeta pulled his cock from his kecks and lifted her leg up to pull it around his waist. She tottered as he forced her on her toes, but he secured her with his hips. He let go of her wrists to guide his cock to her opening and she clung to his shoulders with a protracted moan as he slipped inside her. He gripped her waist again as leverage while he penetrated her deeply and locked her in another hungry kiss, so muffling her moans with his mouth. He ravished her passionately, loving the way she surrendered to him in the way only she could.

She broke away from his mouth when he started powering up. Vegeta found the realisation in her eyes and laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. This is what you get for going against my wishes."

"You cannot do this to me." She protested weakly. She tried to jerk away but it was a half-hearted gesture, her defiance was overruled by her craving for him.

"I can and I will." Vegeta spoke calmly. He forced his energy into the hand that clung to her waist and she whimpered in pain as his fingertips started to burn into her flesh. "You are mine."

She dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders as he resumed his steady movements within her, giving her what she needed so badly. His fingertips singed her skin further and a suppressed sob left her throat, tears of pain welling up in her beautiful eyes. He licked away the silent tear that fell down her cheek and marked her deeper with his fingers, scorching every layer of her skin and deeper until the smell of burning flesh filled the damp bathroom.

A startled grunt left him when she bit his shoulder to stop herself from screaming in pain and her teeth broke through his skin to lock into his flesh, a dampened wail of agony falling from her.

Vegeta finally removed his fingertips from her scathed flesh and lifted her from the floor by pulling her other leg around his waist as well. Her back was supported by the ruined wall while he fucked the helpless little Captain hard until she came. He climaxed with her, unbidden but not at all unwanted, and yielded his seed to her gripping sex.

She released his flesh from her teeth and twisted wildly in his embrace to break free. Vegeta obliged by putting her to her feet, careful not to touch the painful burn marks he just made on her flesh. He straightened out his kecks, scrutinizing the little Captain. Her glance was downcast and she refused to look at him as she pushed passed him to turn off the shower. The absence of her usual dynamic and brazen disposition worried him. This wouldn't do. He wanted her as his concubine but not at the cost of loosing the impudent little thing she had been prior to this. She was acting like a common slave.

"I will not have you crawling on all fours, little one. Look at me." Vegeta ordered quietly.

She did, her hard yellow eyes finding his and locking him with a furious stare. The fierce little creature he had grown to adore so rapturously was still there alright. Unpleasant as always.

"I grovel for no one." She declared in a fell voice.

His unease resurfaced quickly when the blazing flames in her eyes diminished and to his absolute horror soon died out entirely. Vegeta was so taken aback by his own affliction that he was unable to move. All he could do was stare down in her empty face. The silence between them stretched, the only sounds inside the bathroom those of the drops of blood that left the bitemarks on his shoulder and rolled down his arm on the wet tiles of the floor. As the blood mingled with the water it soon formed a puddle of light red. Vegeta looked down on it a moment, at a complete loss of what to do. His eyes found the little Captain again. She lowered her head, her washed down hair falling around her face in wet strands.

Then, as always, rage exploded within him. Anger was an emotion that was familiar to him at least. He was able to deal with anger. Whatever had been his primary emotion, it was swamped now by an all-consuming fury. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her so savagely that she whimpered in pain. He wanted to rip her to shreds for making him feel these awful pangs of guilt. Why were the lights in her eyes dead? Did he rob her of them by taking her as his concubine? What had he done...? No! Fuck her! She should feel honoured to receive that place!

"What the hell is your problem, you miserable little cunt?" He shouted coarse, hardhearted, unable to control himself.

Her only reply was a restrained sob, her eyes still downcast in defeat. Vegeta was capable of killing her right now. What gave her the fucking nerve to make him feel this bad? He let go of her arms and she fell to the floor a miserable heap, biting back more sobs with so much disoblige that her bottom lip started bleeding.

"Fuck this." Vegeta cursed and he stormed out of the bathroom without looking back to the wretched little Captain huddled on the wet bathroom floor.


	10. The science project

**Chapter 10. The Science Project**

Vegeta snapped out of his meditation by urgent ramming on the gravity-tank's entrance. He leapt to his feet irritated and opened the door, finding an alarmed looking Turles behind it.

"What?" Vegeta spat.

In his haste the third-class forgot all about the usual respectful gestures. "My Prince. It's the Captain. Something is wrong."

Vegeta stepped out to join Turles on the front lawn. "What happened?"

"She collapsed. Just like that. We don't know what is the matter with her." Turles answered with frantic movements of his arms. "She won't wake up."

"Take me to her." Vegeta forced himself to keep his composure as he followed the frightened third-class back into the house.

He had not seen the little Captain since the night he made her his concubine. For some reason he couldn't get himself to face her again. In a way he felt rejected by her. Rejected by the way she had acted. Was becoming his concubine really something to be sad about? She should have been happy… or proud at least. It wasn't the rejection itself that worried him. Hell, he couldn't care less about being rejected, not after all the slights he had suffered in his time on Earth where no one gave him the respect he deserved for being a Prince. He couldn't care about that anymore. He knew what he was worth. He was the fucking Prince of Saiyajins. Above everyone else. Why should he care about what others thought of him? He was the best.

The fact that her rejection actually managed to touch him, that was what troubled him. _Her _rejection, that was something entirely different. It… hurt? No, hurt wasn't the right word. It disappointed him. To some extend anyhow. He wasn't feeling bad or sad or anything, it just got to him… A little. That was all.

And why had she been so sad? He asked her to stop fucking her men, didn't he? She wouldn't listen. He had to do something to make her stop dishonouring him with those third-class pricks… Right? What the hell had they been doing together if she never had the intention of taking it seriously? Why had she been so fucking sad?

There it was, the bleeding guilt again. He had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. This was a natural course of action. What else had she expected? He told her he wouldn't be her damn pet, he told her he wanted her for himself. She started this whole thing anyway. She seduced him. She came onto him with that cursed smile and those lustful eyes. He merely reacted on her enticement. She tempted him into this. It was her own damn fault!

Vegeta called himself back from his musings roughly. He took note of the forceful flexing of his own hands and the grinding of his teeth. She made him so furious. That… that… that little… He stopped himself there. He shouldn't finish that thought, or any thoughts concerning her for that matter. He didn't care… Did he?

Luckily there was the third-class bleeder to occupy his swimming mind. A good thing. Vegeta should forget about the little Captain and just listen to what the bleeder had to say.

"… returned here. We were on our way up when she keeled over. Nothing was wrong with her before that." Turles recaptured swiftly as they climbed the stairs to the first floor.

There in the hallway lay the little Captain sprawled on the floor. Kaito was kneeled at her side shaking her shoulders and bidding her to wake up.

Vegeta wasn't going to panic. There surely wasn't anything seriously wrong with her. She just keeled over. These things happened all the time. And if it was something serious and she ended up dead, well he would survive. It would be a waste, like it would be a waste to throw out good food, but nothing more. Nobody would catch the Prince of Saiyajins falling apart over the loss of a half finished pizza.

There, he was at ease. Calm and collected as always.

Vegeta shoved Kaito aside so hard the third-class crashed into the wall beside him with a startled cry. Vegeta ignored him and bent over the little Captain's lifeless form, searching her with his ki. Her power was dwindling.

"Something is draining her power." He muttered more to himself as he reached out to feel her pulse in her neck. It comforted him to detect the faint tremor of her heart beneath her cool skin. She was still there.

"I think it might be the chip in her head." Kaito said as he crawled to the Captain's other side quickly. Vegeta took note of the gash in the tall male's forehead from his encounter with the wall, but the man seemed to notice nor care. He was evidently much too worried about the little Captain.

Not Vegeta, he wasn't worried one bit. Just a pizza.

Vegeta scooped the unconscious little Captain up in his arms and rose with haste. "How did Cold control the chips? Was there a devise?"

"Yes but we don't know where it is." Kaito replied as he rose too. His eyes never left the Captain's ashen face. "We've visited the crash site a couple of days earlier to look for the controlling devise in case someone got hold of it. We couldn't find it. Cold always carried it with him. Maybe the bloody thing got destroyed when he was killed. Otherwise someone might have beaten us to it."

"If someone got hold of it we would all be drained from our powers right now, wouldn't we?" Turles asked, concern making his booming voice uncharacteristically high-pitched.

Vegeta frowned at him. They were both so worried. Those idiots! Why, for the love of battle? She was nothing but a damn pizza! Bloody hell, he was loosing it. He was turning into a fucking mental case and it was all her fault.

Calm and collected…

"Maybe there is a failure in the chip itself." Vegeta mused. "Return to the crash site to make sure the devise isn't still there. I will take care of the Captain."

The two males nodded grimly before running down the corridor to execute his command.

Vegeta hurried through the compound with the little Captain in his arms, light, lifeless. How could he think of her as a pizza? Just look at her! She was at least an all you can eat buffet down in Satan City.

Vegeta found the woman inside one of her various labs. Bulma was dressed in a white lab coat and a pair of narrow framed glasses balanced on the branch of her small nose. "Quick woman. You have to help her. Her power is fading."

Bulma shot up and hurried over to him. "What happened?" Her hands instantly darted out to examine the unconscious woman. She lifted the female's eyelids.

"She keeled over. It might have something to do with the chip in her head. It was used to control her powers. Can you help her?" Vegeta asked urgently. Was that his voice? Why did it sound so shrill? Perhaps he caught a cold or something. The Prince of Saiyajins, coming down with a weakling virus like a cold? Maybe it was some other, more powerful virus. Certainly, that had to be it. Even the woman noticed how weird his voice sounded. She looked at him very strange with those big blue eyes.

"Her pupils are dilated. She's in shock. Get her into the examining-room." Bulma commanded.

Vegeta did so quickly, followed closely by the woman and he laid the little Captain onto one of the examining tables fighting the pangs of panic in his chest. Okay, pretend time was now officially over. He gave a fuck. That troubled him, but he couldn't be bothered with it right now. He just needed the little thing to get well.

Bulma silently examined the female Saiyajin more thoroughly. She pushed Vegeta aside to give herself more room to work. "Get her up." She demanded. "Where is that chip exactly?"

Vegeta pulled Akane's lifeless form into a seated position. "I don't know."

Bulma searched the back of the female's lolling head with her fingers for a scar or any other indication of where the chip could have been implanted. "Hold her head steady." She snapped.

Vegeta took her face in his hand, at her chin as he liked to do in the midst of passion when he sought her lips. Those pouting lips… That fascinatingly small mouth... That gorgeous face with those fascinating scars… The pangs in his chest were getting more difficult to suppress because her power was slipping away at a frighteningly fast rate.

"Hurry up, woman." He snarled fiercely.

Bulma threw him an assessing stare before returning to the lifeless woman. She drew the wild black hair up and continued her search. "There it is." She mumbled when she found a small scar just above the back of the neck.

Vegeta looked at the scar. He had never noticed it before. Why not? She had been so close. Had he been paying attention to her at all? Damnit, she was like a freaking goddess. He should have noticed. He should have known everything there was to know about her. Now it might be too late...

"Can you take it out?" Vegeta asked urgently.

"It is risky. She is very weak. I don't know if she will survive surgery in this state." Bulma let go of the woman's hair and motioned Vegeta to lay her back down. "I will try. Get my father."

.

.

"How is the Captain?"

Vegeta was jerked from his trance by Turles' concerned voice. He had been so caught up in disturbing thoughts that he hadn't even sensed the two males come in.

The three Saiyajins were outside the examining room. Vegeta stood with his back leaned against the wall, a leg drawn up and his arms folded. He didn't know how the Captain was. He was kicked out of the room before they started surgery. He clenched his teeth. The woman and her father had been in there working on his little concubine for hours. What the fuck was taking them so long?

"They are removing the chip. Did you find the devise?" He demanded with a snarl.

Turles shook his head aggrieved. "Nothing. We have searched the whole area." His sad eyes fell on the door at Vegeta's right. "Is she in there? I can't even sense her."

Vegeta nodded wordlessly. He couldn't sense her either and it affected him in the same way.

Kaito sank down along the wall to sit on the floor. He took his face in his hands with a woeful sigh. "What if she doesn't make it? I couldn't… I would just… Blood…" His weak voice trailed off.

Vegeta wanted to kick him in the bloody head. He didn't need the damn prick to voice his own fears. She had to make it. She would.

"The Captain is tough. She will be fine." Turles reassured his comrade, though he didn't sound certain of it at all.

Vegeta eased up a bit. Indeed, the little Captain was very tough. The idiot was right. She was going to be just fine.

A silence fell between the three male Saiyajins as they all got caught up in their own thoughts while waiting for news on Akane's status.

Vegeta pushed away from the wall when he sensed the woman heading over to the door. She came out dressed in full surgical attire. There was blood on the front of her clothes and she was pulling off blood soaked latex gloves, a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead. Vegeta had never been impressed by the sight of blood, in fact he rather liked it, but this was the blood of his little concubine and the amount of it alarmed him.

Kaito shot up from the floor instantly. "Is the Captain going to be okay?"

The three Saiyajins eyed Bulma alertly.

"Yes. The chip was removed successfully."

Vegeta suppressed his sigh of allay unlike the other two males who practically cried out and fell over in relief.

"Can we see her?" Turles asked stringent.

"Later. The surgery went well but she is still very weak. She needs rest." Bulma spoke calmly.

The woman's father appeared in the doorway dressed in the same attire as his daughter. His smile was a rather happy one and Vegeta cursed him out internally. That old fool was doubtlessly intrigued by these chips and their ability to control power. Blasted technical freak. Vegeta then took in the woman's blue eyes and those too were shimmering with hunger. The bitch. This was nothing but a thrill to them. They didn't care one bit about his little concubine. To them all this was just one big scientific experiment.

"Are there chips in your heads as well?" Mr. Briefs asked with poorly suppressed anticipation.

The male Saiyajins nodded.

"I think we should remove them." Bulma announced airily.

She managed to conceal her motives a lot better but the eagerness in her face didn't go by Vegeta unseen. "You're liking this a bit too much woman." He hissed warningly. "My men will not serve as your experimental subjects."

"Your men?" Bulma repeated haughtily. She threw him a dirty look before smiling reassuringly at the other Saiyajins. "It is just as a precaution."

"We want to examine those chips more closely. Unfortunately the one we retrieved from the miss's head is busted." Mr Briefs continued shamelessly frank. "I gather the ones in your heads are still functioning in order. Can we have a look?"

Bulma silenced him with a sharp glare. "It would really be for your own good. There is no saying what caused the failure in her chip. For all we know this could happen to you as well. It is better to remove them straight away."

"What, now?" Turles asked bewildered.

The two geniuses nodded heavily. "It's a minor procedure. You're both in good health. You'll be up and running again in a couple of hours." Bulma assured them.

The two Saiyajins looked at their Prince for guidance. Vegeta had to agree with the woman that it was better to remove the chips before those would malfunction as well. He didn't like it but she was right. "Let them be removed." He ordered quietly.

His revolted glare didn't pass by the woman unnoticed, but she refused to acknowledge it and motioned the Saiyajins inside the examining room with a comforting smile. Mr Briefs followed after them briskly. Bulma remained in the doorway with a thoughtful look on Vegeta. She opened her mouth to speak but Vegeta cut her off harshly.

"Let me know when I can see my Captain." He growled before leaving her behind perplexed.


	11. Saiyajin Pride

**Chapter 11. Saiyajin pride**

Vegeta opened the door to the little Captain's room and stepped in. She was lying naked on the sheets of the bed with her back facing the door. A freaking goddess.

The bandages were removed from her head but her hair was still drawn up in a messy knot so that the stitches were exposed. The small shaved patch on the back of her head was already stubbly, her hair would probably be back full length within a few days.

Vegeta reached out with his ki. Her power seemed restored. She was all well. That was good to see. He had been so worried about her that it prompted him to guard over her for the bigger part of the previous night. Only when the third-class had been up and about again after their own surgery did he leave. He had to of course. It was none of their business how worried he was. And they would warn him if something went wrong with the little Captain. There had been no need for him to stay longer even if he wanted to.

It didn't matter anymore at any rate. She was out of the hospital-ward and up to strength again. He needn't worry about her any longer.

The little Captain refused to acknowledge his presence in the room. She just remained with her back turned towards him. Vegeta made his way over to the bed wordlessly and his eyes found the burn-marks on her skin. He had not been presented with a chance to look at them yet. The burns were beginning to heal and it looked rather nice on her skin: the four imprints of his fingertips on the left side of her lower back and his thumbprint up front near her hipbone. He felt proud to see her bear his mark.

"How is your head?"

She finally turned to face him with that permanent frown, careless, deadly, beautiful. She sat up on the bed, her hard eyes finding his. "It smarts." She spoke gruffly.

Vegeta rubbed his chin thoughtfully. She was evidently still brassed off about becoming his concubine. What was he to do with her? Should he tell her how worried he had been about her when she was ill? Would that help? Would she even care? At least she was looking at him again. That was a start.

The little Captain scooted further onto the bed across him and drew her legs up, widening them to his view. She leaned back on her hands indifferently and spoke in her hoarse voice: "Spare me the idle talk. I know why you are here. Just shut up and fuck me already."

Vegeta stared down on her in disbelief. There wasn't as much as a hint of want in her entire being. Why was she doing this? "If this is an attempt to turn me off, you are doing an excellent job." Still, his eyes couldn't quite be averted from that incinerating patch of curls between her thighs, nor from sinking further to the soft pink folds of her sex below it. His throat was dry as a desert by the time his stare met hers again.

The little thing beheld him with a stone-cold glance. "What?" She taunted. "This is what you wanted, right?"

She had no idea what he wanted. This wasn't it obviously. If she hadn't been a bloody goddess he would have really been turned off right now. He wasn't. She was way too captivating for that. Curse her.

"I wanted you to stop banging your men, not turn you into a supine slit." Vegeta refuted put off.

An unpleasant grin touched her lovely face. "You expect me to be happy about my new position as your concubine? Do you even realise what you have done to me? I am lower than a third-class now. Less than that Earthling fuckhole of yours. I am to bow to this worthless weakling, this abomination. You made me a disgrace."

Vegeta eased up. So she didn't reject him after all. She rejected her presumed position. "That's what this is about? Vegetasei's hierarchy does not apply here. I told you before. You really think I would place you beneath the woman? She doesn't even know."

The little Captain was clearly put at ease by these words, proving him right. She wasn't sad about becoming his concubine. This was all about status. Even so she retorted viciously: "I am your dirty secret now? A fucking chamber whore? As your concubine I have rights to your bed and the acknowledgement of your main woman."

Vegeta let out a weary sigh. "Now you're just being obstinate."

She drew her nose up in the air and refused to look at him again. "Fine. I'm done talking. Are you going to fuck me or not?"

She seriously had to stop doing that. It was not appealing in any way. Alright, maybe in some way, but he didn't want to fuck her if she acted this apathic. He needed her to yearn for it. "You are not receptive." Vegeta retorted disdainfully.

"Is that a problem?" She snarled. "You don't want to fuck me?"

Vegeta restrained his rising anger. She just recovered from surgery. He couldn't kick her through the room now. He wanted to nevertheless. She was getting on his nerves. "As a matter of fact I don't. I abhor your disposition. As long as you are in this state I refuse to lay a finger on you."

"Then I'll just turn to my men." Was Akane's remark.

Vegeta gave her a smug smile. "They won't take you now that you bear my mark. I am all you have left, Captain."

The smirk creeping onto her lovely face was just as smug. "Then I'll go to Kakarot. He does not live by Saiyajin law as you so carefully pointed out."

Vegeta clenched his fists at his side and ground his teeth. That infuriating little cunt! Unable to stop himself he charged at her furiously and grabbed hold of her throat to yank her up to eye level. The soft mattress slumped beneath his boots. The little Captain's tiny feet didn't come close to touching the bed as she dangled in his grip. He was about to crash her into the wall when he remembered the stitches in the back of her head. Instead he squeezed her throat, making it perfectly clear that he could crush her windpipe without effort.

"I will kill you if you go to him." His voice was dead calm.

She answered his threatening stare with clouded eyes. Seriously? Now, when he was this close to actually killing her, she wanted him? He could smell her arousal. Blood, had he missed that scent. She craved him alright. Curse her! Her hands darted to grasp his hair hard and she struggled to bring her face closer to his with a longing moan. He didn't allow her, but kept staring into those desperate eyes. She was at the absolute vertex of her excitement. Was she insane?

"I think they might have destroyed some essential links in your brain during your surgery, tosspot." He said, half incredulous, half amused.

She gave a venomous snarl in reply, ever trying to get nearer to him.

Vegeta wasn't going to give in to her, even if he was about to literally burst out of his kecks and that was saying a lot considering it was spandex. For once in his life he actually cursed his Saiyajin instincts. And hers for that matter. He wouldn't. He was going to let her starve here in this room tonight. And the night after that and the one after that. Whatever it took to make her pay. She wanted to play games with him? He was better at that.

"You're going to beg now?" He taunted with a haughty smirk.

As he had foreseen her hands fell away from his hair instantly. "Never."

"Well fuck you then. You will be getting none of that until you learned how to beg for it." Vegeta let go of her abruptly and she hit the bed in a whimpering heap. He jumped off the bed with a sadistic little laugh.

"You can't leave me like this!" She called after him savagely.

"Watch me." Vegeta opened the bedroom door and said: "Come see me when you are ready to beg." before slamming the door shut behind him and leaving the little Captain behind unfulfilled.

From the hall he could hear her livid cry of frustration and he laughed feeling very satisfied with himself. He cupped his swollen cock with his hand and the smirk slipped from his face as he emitted his own growl of frustration. Okay, that was a bit of a problem. Where could he turn to in the mean time? Fucking the woman surely wasn't going to take care of this one. He was about to explode. He would kill her if he went down on her now. Did he care? Yes, he still needed her to take care of the brats and to fix his training-equipment. He didn't want to fuck her anyway. It was a dreary activity.

Vegeta froze in his tracks seriously considering to turn back and fuck the life out of his little concubine. There was certainly nothing dull about the little Captain. Before even being aware of the fact he found himself outside her room again, his hand still clutched to his throbbing pride.

He could hear her cachinnate maniacally through the wood of the door and he cracked up as well. This was simply too much.

"I knew you would come back!" She hollered through the door, her hoarse voice dripping with self-satisfaction. "Come in, lush."

Vegeta's head snapped up. Did she just call him lush? Had she finally given up on formality and yielded to a more familiar approach? That was a noteworthy development.

"I don't think I heard you beg for it properly yet." Vegeta called back.

A rough laugh. "You know that is not going to happen. Just open the bleeding door."

Vegeta threw another bitter glance on the unrelenting stonker in his cupped hand. He put his fist to the door above his head and rested his forehead against it as well with a suffering sigh. This was torture alright.

"Just do it, Akane." He demanded fiercely.

It was only after he heard her fall off the bed in shock that he realised he just called her by her name for the first time. Good Mother, they were growing familiar indeed.

"Curse my blood." He heard her swear as she scrambled up from the floor. He sensed her moving until she was standing right in front of him, that bloody door the only thing in between them. "Vegeta, open the door."

Should he? The way she uttered his name with her typical harsh intonation made him itch. He longed to see her, see his name fall from those pouting lips.

"You know I cannot do that." He spoke in a subdued voice.

The silence on the other side proclaimed that she knew and that she understood. She comprehended him so well.

"So what? Who would know anyway?" She asked in a hushed voice. "It is just you and me, right?"

"You would know. I would know." Vegeta felt a grin coming to his face. "And I could be asking you the same things. If one of us is to act, it should be you. I am still your Prince."

Silence.

"We're just going to arse about here all night then?" She finally asked, the amusement clearly audible in her hoarse voice.

"That might very well be the case." Vegeta replied suppressing a snicker.

He could hear her brushing against the door with… Well her shoulders, or her stomach, or even her arse. He didn't know. That would be nice though, having her push that fine bum against the door.

"So, what are you doing?" Akane asked.

Vegeta found his hand still clutching his hard cock. He laughed softly. "I'm holding my cock."

He heard her snicker on the other side. "That must be quite a sight to behold. The Prince of Saiyajins standing with his cock in his hand."

"I know. It is priceless. Open the door so you can see." Vegeta jested.

She gave a rough laugh. Then sighed her disappointment. "I cannot."

Vegeta knew she couldn't. They were very much alike. Her pride didn't allow her to bend. She would break before she bent, just like him. She should have been a damn third-class, that bloody door would have been long opened by now. Third-class had no pride. Well they didn't have much to be proud of anyhow so she probably wouldn't have appealed to him this tremendously if she had been of lower class. He could simply order her to open the door. She would have to obey, but that was the whole point. He didn't want to use his authority. He needed her to come to him out of free will. Only then had he truly won this battle. She knew that, the little shrew.

There was a miserable sigh on the other side. Well at least he wasn't the only one suffering.

"We could just blow the damn door out of the way." Akane suggested.

"You do that." Vegeta urged her.

She laughed. "No, lush. We do it together. No one wins."

"And then? We are dead-locked." Vegeta pointed out. "You need to step down and open that door."

That horrible little laugh again. "You step down."

Vegeta growled in frustration. "For the love of battle, Akane. I am already standing here with my cock in my hand talking to a door. How much more humiliation do you need? Just open the bloody thing."

When did it come to this? Why did she have to be so damn proud as well? Curse that competitiveness. It was always about the victory, be it on a physical or mental level. It didn't matter, there was one coming out on top in every battle. And it obviously had to be him.

"Little one."

Another rough laugh. Vegeta smirked.

"What?" She asked.

Vegeta pushed his burning body against the door. A rumble whirred down his throat. Cursed blood, he wanted it so fucking bad. "Open up."

More rustling. She was riding up against that door as well. So little keeping them apart. He was seriously capable of ramming his cock through that blasted door right now. That would count as yielding though.

Vegeta pricked up his ears when he heard something down the hall. It was probably one of the third-class idiots. They surely couldn't find him scratching at the little Captain's door like some damn hound in heat.

"Your lackeys are on the prowl. Open up now or wither away. I don't care anymore. This is foolish." Vegeta lied stone cold. Okay, it was a bit foolish but he did care, she just needed to open the bloody door.

"Who says I'll wither away?" Akane retorted with a nasty chuckle. "My men don't have to see your mark."

Vegeta just laughed. "They already know. They told me. Besides that, you just spent ten minutes talking to me through a closed door. I honestly believe your pride will not allow you such treachery."

He edged away from the door and let his hand fall away from his unrelenting arousal. A cold shower might just do the trick.

"Vegeta?" She called after him softly. There was a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Did she have to say his name like that? With that raspy ring to her voice. Vegeta gritted his teeth. So what if that was her natural voice? He didn't care. She was out to torture him, he was sure of it… Was he loosing it again? Why did he keep having these disturbing monologues in his head? He started to seriously question his sanity. Was this of her doing too? Was she mind-fucking him?

"What?" He snapped.

Open the door, little one.

"Goodnight." She wished him quietly.

The Mother's sagging tits!

Vegeta let out a suffering sigh. "Goodnight."


	12. In the ruts

**Chapter 12. In the ruts**

Vegeta was somewhat surprised by the condition in which he found the Saiyajins in their kitchen that day. The two pricks were backed up against the wall looking alarmed with the little Captain standing across them, a threatening finger shoved in their faces. Her ki was raised to the hilt.

"Two days." Akane sissed maliciously. "Keep the fuck away from me. If I return before that you knock me out and drag me back into the woods. Is that understood you damn bleeders?"

"Yes Captain." The two males replied quickly.

Akane jerked around and bestowed the full force of her furious stare upon Vegeta. There was something extremely fell about her posture, even for her standards. She was literally ablaze. And here he was hoping she was going to give in today. Well, he could just forget about that, couldn't he?

"I'll be gone for a couple of days." She practically spat at him. Then she pushed passed him roughly and stormed out.

The two men slipped away from the wall with deep sighs of relief. Vegeta had absolutely no clue what just happened. "What the hell is all this about?" He demanded.

"My apologies, Prince." Kaito spoke with a respectful inclination of the head. "We gave our word to the Captain… We are not allowed to tell."

Vegeta stared them down with such a compelling look that the males shifted uncomfortably. It didn't take long for them to crack under his gaze.

"The Captain is going in heat, my Prince." Turles broke the silence.

Vegeta suppressed a laugh. That explained her extreme temper alright. "And why is that a reason to go away?"

"Well she doesn't trust herself with us." Kaito frowned. "Or us with her. She will be all over the place in a couple of hours."

"We didn't want her to go of course. It isn't safe out there. She is willing to bonk just about anything when she gets in her estrus state." Turles continued.

"Of course she is. Fools. She needs to be relieved." Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah well, we tried that last time." Turles scratched his head. "It kind of didn't work out the way it's supposed to. The Captain was very, how do I put this delicately, persuasive?"

"She was totally out of control." Kaito said plainly. "Turles couldn't hold himself down so I had to keep him away from her, myself away from her and her away from us. It was a disaster. She ended up nearly killing us both."

Vegeta let out a bark of mocking laughter. "Pathetic weaklings. It does not matter. It is none of your concern anymore. You two keep well away from her. I will deal with my concubine." He didn't wait for them to salute but marched out and searched with his ki to locate the ruttish little Captain.

Vegeta found her in the mountains somewhere East. She was sitting with her legs sprawled on the grass beneath a large tree near a murmuring creek, her back supported by the broad tree trunk. There seemed to be little wrong with her. Other than the feverish look in her golden eyes she came across as quite normal. She was definitely not in heat yet.

Vegeta had seen Saiyajin females in heat. It used to scare the shite out of him when he was a young boy. These women that suddenly exploded screaming and writhing on the floor like they were in extreme pain. He didn't understand what was wrong with them. He always found they appeared to have turned Great Ape without the transformation, as if the enormous monster was trapped inside their small bodies fighting to break free.

As he grew older he understood what was happening to them. It was then that he came to understand too why all men seemed to keep themselves within a two mile radius from these writhing hellcats. They lured you into going down on them inexorably. Their scent alone was enough to drive a man to madness.

Soon as he had come of age he was disciplined to resist females in heat. He was the successor to the throne and he couldn't just go around fucking every ruttish woman he happened across, thus conceiving numerous base born children.

_All illegitimate offspring will show up some day to take your throne or kill your heir_. That was what his father always used to say.

So there he was. No more than fourteen years of age, in a constant state of arousal and trapped inside a room with a woman in heat. How was a boy, horny as a toad and ever burdened by a huge hard on to resist that? Well he couldn't of course. Not in the beginning at least. He had fucked the living daylight out of both the women and himself within those first months of training. He even sprouted his seed in quite a few of them, but all the whelps were simply burned out of the females' bellies.

The punishments he received for failing were severe enough for him to eventually exercise control over his urges though. It didn't matter how attractive a woman was, in the end he was able to turn all of them down without the slightest difficulty. He could have a woman in heat sitting on his cock and he wouldn't yield.

This was different however. The little Captain was able to arouse him to the point of plain frenzy just by being around him. Hell, she had the power to drive him into senseless need without being around at all. He hadn't seen her again after their little bedroom-door-encounter so he had been in a near constant state of arousal for the last days. He didn't know why he was even here. It was utterly foolish. When she went into her estrus state she would be simply impossible to turn down. She already was. Then he would lose this battle and the Prince of Saiyajins did not fancy loosing a duel of any kind.

Truth be told: he couldn't really care right now. He was way too curious for that. He simply had to see this.

"Looks like you'll be getting what you want after all, doesn't it?" Akane growled up at him. "Just know that my begging will stem from my rotten instincts, not my heart's desires."

"I did not come here to gloat." Vegeta replied earnestly. "Having you lusting for me in your estrus state will mean nothing to me. Our battle will still be on when this passes."

"Then why are you here?" She demanded ferociously. "I do not wish to bear a whelp. Not even for you."

Vegeta examined the little Captain. Her cheeks were flushed and her golden eyes had a liquid stare. She was panting slightly, her chest rising and falling and every so often she gritted her teeth with a nearly inaudible rumble. She was tremendously appealing to him now alright. He should be getting the fuck away while he still had the strength to leave.

"You cannot stay here, little one. I will not have it." Vegeta replied poised.

"I won't be locked up!" Akane shouted up at him aggressively. She let out a miserable little whimper and leaned back, closing her eyes. "Blood." She cursed under her breath. "It is cruel. Here at least I can ride up against a tree or something."

Vegeta inhibited the desire that coursed through him. "I won't lock you up."

"Your father locked me up." She spoke more to herself. "In my first years at the harem. Said I was too young to be carrying his child. Wouldn't have it corrupt my undeveloped body." She stopped talking and irrepressibly dug her hands into the grassy soil at her sides.

Her hazed eyes found him. They lingered on his face, luring. Vegeta could only stare back. Why was he still here?

"I hated that cell." She continued bitterly. Her stare grew unseeing. "I went bloody mad in there. The King allowed no one to come near me. He trusted nobody with me, not even himself. Couldn't hold himself down he said. He would not have me relieved. I was confined like a fucking animal! And hell did that man have me in heat often. I was on the damn verge every other moon for Victory's sake. You strong men. I hate you. It's all your fault. You are just too damn capable. My treacherous body will stop at nothing to get gravidated with your offspring. Bleeding instincts. A forthnight I've been here. I will never see the end of it now. All those years with my men and I haven't been in heat for more than three times. A couple of days with you and I'm already doomed. Curse my blood! You are just like your father. He had the women crawling up the damn ceilings in desperation."

Akane let out a shrill laugh. Her eyes found him once more and she looked at him strange, as if noticing his presence for the first time. "You have to forgive me. This…" She produced another tormented whimper and clutched at her stomach as if trying to tear out her own insides. She was really having a hard time. "This heat… It makes me say things I really shouldn't." She took in his face. "I truly missed your company, Vegeta. Come please, sit with me a while. I am not in heat yet."

She did it again. Said his name. Would he ever get used to that or would it continue to affect him like this? Make him itch like this… Damned blood. He was starting to believe he was going in the ruts himself. Maybe he was. That would be kind of a relief. Then he could blame all this sick attraction on that. Yes, he might just be going in the ruts.

Akane patted on the ground next to her as in to repeat her request wordlessly and Vegeta assented. He honestly couldn't have objected if he wanted to. He sat down on the ground next to her in silence. She faced him with a smile. The fog was cleared from her eyes and she seemed lucid for now.

"Why did we engage ourselves in this senseless power struggle?"

Vegeta touched her flushed cheek lightly. "You started it, Akane."

"I know. Fucking pride." The little Captain sighed. "To hell with it. I yield. Who would know, right? As long as you will not use it against me I am willing to let you win."

"That is good to hear." Vegeta drew closer to kiss her, but forced himself to pull away with a grunt of displeasure. "Blood. You are making this very hard for me. I wish you would have given in before you went into the beginnings of your ruts. Now I have to wait until it passes."

She snickered. "That shall be my victory then. We are even. Tell me, do these Earthlings go in heat?"

Vegeta shook his head lightly. "No. They have their fertile periods but it doesn't seem to affect them in the slightest."

Akane snorted disdainfully. She brushed a strand of dark hair out her face and relaxed back against the tree trunk, staring thoughtfully into the distance for a while.

Vegeta followed her gaze still battling his urges. He felt her hand on his arm and looked at her. The little Captain smiled at him with difficulty. Her eyes were beginning to obtain the haze again. She trembled and grunted weakly.

"I am glad we are on good terms again." She rose unsteadily. "But I must leave now. I will be overcome with the bloody ruts soon."

Vegeta rose with her and dictated in a calm voice: "You stay."


	13. Hard to please

**Chapter 13. Hard to please**

Akane snarled viciously when he took hold of her wrist before she could take off. Then an involuntary whimper of longing was forced out of her. "Please. You can't do this to me. I don't want it." She pleaded weakly.

Vegeta consolidated his grip on her wrist when she tried to jerk away from him. "I do not intend to gravidate you. Sit."

Akane practically fell back down to the ground with a miserable moan. "Sweet Mother of Victory, am I in trouble now." She muttered. Then she screamed at him: "You can't! I won't let you!"

"I won't. You have my word." Vegeta spoke quietly.

She practically sobbed in despair. "I don't trust you! You will yield. You want me already. I see it in your eyes!"

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I want you. You left me standing with my damn cock in my hand for days. But you don't have to worry. I shall merely relief you."

Then it started. Her head snapped back with a deep snarl and her breath came in uncontrolled heaves. Convulsive tremors rippled through her strong body and Vegeta contained his want for her forcefully.

The little Captain shot up, her power raised to the limit and she took to the air fleeing away from him in her last sane moment. Vegeta raised his power as well. He phased into super-one form readying himself for her. As he expected she froze in midair and hurled around speeding right back at him. Her feet touched ground a mere foot from where he stood and there was no sign of sanity left in her golden eyes. Her long auburn tail lashed behind her like a whip of fire. It throbbed violently and exploded to twice its normal width in excitement.

"Vegeta." She purred, evoking his desire for her. The look on her flushed face was demanding and her smouldering eyes lay claim to him. She had only one objective now and that was to make him yield. And if that failed, her singeing stare told him, she would take him by force. Her delicious scent threatened to drive him out of his mind, but he refused to succumb.

Vegeta lifted two fingers and summoned several energy-rings before she could act. She had to be bound because he would not be able to resist her if she set loose her bodily assault on him. He kicked her legs out from beneath her when she flung herself at him with a possessive growl and as she fell back he moved with haste to confine her before she could get back up. The energy-rings shot out to encircle her wrists and ankles. He drove the powerful fetters into the ground binding her arms at her sides and immobilising her legs drawn up.

Akane writhed in her chains with heartrending cries of anguish, but she wasn't able to get away. The bonds were too powerful for her. As Vegeta kneeled with her she seized her struggle and let out a pleading whimper. Her eyes were transfixed on him, begging. The poor little thing needed it bad.

Vegeta took a deep breath to steady himself. He undid the sash on her gi and eased the fabric down to her ankles ignoring the arousing sounds she produced as he did. She opened her thighs for him, squirming in her bonds once more. He put his palm to her stomach just beneath her navel and penetrated her with the middle- and index finger of his other hand. Her sex was soaked. He applied pressure to her stomach to narrow her canal as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly.

She came hard, yanking herself into a seated position and crying out. The haze was not cleared from her eyes. She was not relieved, but he hadn't expected her to be. Not this soon. She needed more. Of course, it figured that his horrible torment wasn't over for a long time.

Vegeta focused on the movement of his fingers to push her to her limit a second time, his own breath quickened like hers. He cursed his agonisingly hard cock. He wouldn't give in. All he needed to do was wear her down. How long that was going to take him he couldn't tell, but as he continued to drive her over the edge multiple times he realised she wasn't going to back down easily. His eyes found her face. The fire in her eyes seemed only intensified. A taunting grin touched her lips as she sat up in her chains with a jerk once more.

"Why are you fighting?" She rasped. "We both know you want it. I'm all yours. You have only to take me."

She tried to kiss him but he grabbed her shoulder and forced her back into a lying position, leaning over her. His fingers were ever easing in and out of her leaking body. He felt her tail darting to his crotch and the apendage brushed against his cock with force.

"I gave you my word." He growled.

She just laughed roughly. "I changed my mind. I want you to fuck me now. Take me like this. In your super form. I am certain that would give me much pleasure. You're pretty worked up there. Large and hard. You are ready to go, Vegeta."

Did she have to keep saying his name?

Vegeta seized her tail forcefully and clasped his hand to her shoulder once more to restrain her. She was making this very difficult for him.

"Feel like tearing me apart again?" Akane taunted. She let out a coarse moan as another climax rippled through her, but she recollected herself quickly. "I love you to rape me." She purred. "It has been so long. I crave for you."

Vegeta disobliged her pleas. She was going to pay for that later. Soon as this was all over he would rip her apart. He smirked cruelly. Yes, she would pay for it dearly. Strengthened by that prospect he managed to keep himself down. "I shall give you that when you are back in your right mind. I want you to hurt, consciously undergo every painful second of it when I cleave your little body."

"I'd rather you give it to me now." She retorted breathlessly.

Vegeta wanted nothing else but he made her a promise. He would keep it. For now. She was not in her right mind and she made very clear that she didn't want to be gravidated. At least they agreed on that. Or did they? He didn't like that demeanour of hers. She should be wanting nothing but having him sprout his seed in her. It would mean the end of everything he had though and he wasn't willing to give that up. No, she was his pleasure slave, nothing more. He had the woman and he had his brats.

Who was he kidding? The woman was nothing but a pain in the arse. She wasn't even good for fucking anymore. Not now that he found this little thing here. He had always been incapable of going back to less. It was a curse, but he didn't give a damn. Who settled for okay if one could have perfect? Only fools did that. And why shouldn't he sprout his seed inside his little concubine? It was his bloody right after all. She would grant him strong offspring too. Full-blooded offspring. A son worthy his title. Yes, a strong son. She would bear him his heir. No, he had a heir. Trunks was an insufferable little brat but he was a good son. And the woman had always been good to him as well, even if she was a loud bitch. Gravidating the little Captain would mean the end of them all. He might not care much for the woman, he didn't want to see her get killed either. Or his brats for that matter.

Then why the hell was he here?

Vegeta coerced her into another peak with his fingers. He wasn't getting anywhere. She just wouldn't reach fulfilment. He withdrew his soaked fingers and tugged one of her ankles free from the energy-ring to pull off her battle boot and remove her kecks, leaving them hanging at the other ankle. It would only get in the way of what he was to do next. She instantly took advantage of her partly unconfined position and wrapped her leg supply about his neck to drag him down on top of her forcefully.

Vegeta was surprised by the power she still possessed. He was stronger though, he didn't budge an inch.

"I knew you were going to fuck me." She croaked sounding very pleased. Her luminous eyes followed his hand as he undid his own gi and pulled out his cock. She produced an elated sound.

"I have to. You won't back down." Vegeta spoke displeased as he bent over her with her leg still wrapped around his neck. He inserted his cock inside her with a relieved moan. Blood had he longed for this. The mere entering of her receptive tight body nearly drove him over the edge. She came after only a few strokes, mewling with joy. His suffering wasn't over yet though, he would not release himself within her. He held still for a moment to jam down his desire to climax. He was but one good deep shove away.

The haze finally cleared from her eyes and she looked up at him pointedly. "You gave me your word."

Vegeta forced himself to back out of her in reply, suppressing a groan of want. "And I kept it." He sat back on his knees and redid the sash on his gi, taking a deep breath to bridle himself. Where the hell did he get himself into? There he was again, standing with his cock in his hand like a bleeding fool.

He pulled her free from her chains.

"But you…"

"It worked didn't it?" Vegeta snapped in frustration.

Her golden eyes grew even bigger and they shimmered blindingly. He couldn't really comprehend the look she was giving him. Was it respect? Amazement? Both? She put her slender fingers to her lips. Amazement, definitely. There was something more though and he had to know what it was. "What?"

Vegeta grunted with a start when she flung herself at him roughshod. Her hands clasped to his face possessively and she shoved her tongue into his opened mouth to capture him in a fierce kiss. Was she in the ruts again already? So soon? She should have been relieved for at least a couple of hours. What the hell was wrong with this one? She was going to drive him to madness if this went on much longer.

"Fuck." He cursed against her moist lips. "Akane..."

"Shut up." She mumbled in between hot kisses. "I will help you. We can lie. Seed on the belly never sprouts a babe, right?" Her nails cut into the skin of his cheeks and she bit his bottom lip passionately.

All his conscious thoughts were stripped from him and he was left to the mercy of his instincts which made him cling to her body like there was no tomorrow. He dragged her against him so tight it made her gasp for air. He wanted to disappear within her, melt together and never be parted again. He was doomed, he knew it but he gave nothing about it. He wanted to scream at her, bid her to open up and let him in her skin.

Closer...

He satisfied himself with ripping off her tank top instead so he could at least feel her skin. Her hot skin against him. He needed in there. She hastily tore his shirt to shreds in return and her fierce yellow eyes found his for a mere second. No ruts. It was her, in her right mind, wanting him this bad. He was engulfed by her eyes as they devoured him without mercy.

Come closer...

She clung to him just as desperate for the feel of his skin as he was for hers, pressing her strong yet soft little body into him and clinging her arms about his neck hard. "I need you so bad." She panted as she licked his ear.

For the love of battle, closer...

Vegeta pushed as she pulled and they went arse over elbow, falling to the ground in a tight bundle of limbs. He kicked off his boots hastily while she forced her little hands in between them to pull at the sash of his gi. It came loose and she roughly forced the kecks from his hips with her feet. Their mouths crashed as did their hips when he obtruded her uncontrolled. Being twined with her fulfilled him like he had never been before. This was perfection. He broke away from the splendour of her mouth, needing the pale gold of her eyes. They swamped him, tore through him and he loved it.

"You can't come inside me." She whimpered while trashing her hips against his helplessly.

"I know." Vegeta grated. He didn't know. He knew nothing. All he understood was that he needed to be as close to her as possible. Nothing else mattered.

Open up, let me in closer...

He clutched her into his screaming body, his fingers digging deep into the flesh of her back. Her wonderous form slid against him moist from their mingled perspiration and he felt the curves of her breasts, her puckered nipples pressing into his chest.

Please, closer...

His lips locked with hers again and she kissed him back with equal passion. Her legs clung about his waist and so did her tail, her arms wrapped about his neck suffocating him as she held him completely bound to her.

I beg you, closer...

His arm, trapped between her back and the grassy soil, went down to cling about her lower back and fix her wriggling hips more firmly into his. Through this he slipped deeper within her flowing body and twin groans were muffled by intertwined mouths.

That's it...

Vegeta slowly ground his hips as she did and their synchronous rhythm was nothing short of perfect. His name fell from her lips in a whisper. Then a second time in a whimper and then, as her body tensed and grew hard beneath him, she cried out his name helplessly. She jerked her hips back and a desperate snarl of objection left him when his chafed cock was released from the wet warmth of her body suddenly. She forced herself into him tightly once more, capturing his painful arousal between their sweating bodies instead. Her stomach pressed against him and the friction sent him spiralling into bliss. He bit down on her shoulder to dampen his helpless cry as he lost his seed somewhere in between their fixed forms.


	14. Fear and longing

**Chapter 14. Fear and longing**

Akane dragged her fingers through the Prince's stiff blonde hair struggling for air. It was wonderful to be this close to him again. She had truly missed spending time with him. It was hard to believe she had given up on their power struggle so carelessly. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed of giving in, she was way too proud for that, but she couldn't even find it in her to care. To hell with pride, all she wanted was this: his body squashing hers. She loved how his heavy warrior form covered her completely, smothering her, owning her. She was conquered. It gave her a sense of tranquillity she couldn't possibly begin to describe. It was unlike any form of relaxation she had ever experienced. She was at peace.

The way he remained on top of her still and his breathing quickly becoming so soothingly calm told her that he was feeling quite comfortable himself. Leisurely her hand sought his and their fingers played a while before they slid to the ground laced together in a perfect fit. Her eyes fell shut and a gentle purr started in her throat when she felt his tongue in her neck lapping at her skin lazily. He answered with a deeper, more resonant purr of his own. Blood, she could lie here with him forever. The world could have ended and she would not have cared. There was only him. His scent was overwhelming, deep and spicy, proclaiming his outstanding virility. Simply lie here forever. Who needed food? She could live of his scent alone. Or she could starve, as long as they lay here it was all just as well. Sleep crept into her sore limbs and soon she was dozing off beneath the object of her fascination.

Eventually she felt the gorgeous Prince stir on top of her. His arm was removed from beneath her so he could rise up on his elbow above her and her fingers were released from his, the long elegant digits resurfacing on her face stroking and discovering.

"These ruts are really wearing you down, aren't they, little one?" Vegeta concluded. The quietness in his deep voice only further induced the sleepiness that had overtaken her.

"Not in the least." Akane snarled without opening her eyes. She felt that right now looking in his eyes might just be too much to bear. He was so damn close.

An amused snicker fell from him. "It's alright. You can sleep if you want." Soft lips joined the cherishing hand on her face, brushed ever so lightly over her skin.

Sleep was all Akane really wanted, but the ever present urge to prove herself strong didn't allow her. She was a warrior, hormones did not wear her down. She needed no sleep and she needed no affection from him. She battled her heavy eyelids and forced them open to meet his calm face. He gave her a light acquiescent smile, telling her he understood. Her eyes found his intense green ones. There he was, the mighty super Saiyajin. She allowed herself a more thorough study of his appearance, faintly noting that she was holding her breath. Was she scared? He sure was awfully close, wasn't he? The enthralment of his aristocratic face stopped her from going deeper into those thoughts. She had to like this light look obviously, he was as handsome as ever but she found herself missing the incomprehensible depths of his coal black eyes and the dark flame of his stiff hair. His dark looks better expressed the mystery he was to her. The mystery she longed so deeply to unravel. The mystery that made her so bloody nervous.

Akane was still in wonder of the outstanding self-control he had displayed earlier, the way he managed to keep his word while he was so clearly unwilling to be parted with her. He actually took into account her wishes and acted on them in spite of himself. This silent declaration of respect had awoken such want in her that she willingly took the risk of lying with him while being in her fertile state. It was a stupid move, but she had been unable to stop herself. It wasn't like he did anything to stop her either. He had craved it just as much. Their last bout of the carnal had been particularly intense...

So damn close.

Akane touched his smooth lips with her index finger. "Thank you."

Vegeta cocked a brow.

"For keeping your word." She clarified.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a light grin. "There is no reason to be surprised. You do well to remember that I always keep my word."

"You are an honourable man." Akane rested her arm loosely around his powerful neck. "I am very happy about how well this worked out. We could do it again when my next round of ruts kicks in."

"We will." Vegeta assured her. He supply scooted over to her side and looked at the fair amount of semen on both their abdomen. "It does create a bit of a mess."

Akane felt better able to breathe now that he was less close. She let out a carefree laugh. "Ah who cares? We had fun didn't we?" She kicked off the one boot he left her with and her gi-kecks that were still hanging around one of her ankles before she leapt to her feet with a sudden boost of energy. "I'm going to wash it off." She ambled over to the creek whilst peeling off the last shreds of her torn top until she was left naked at the edge of the water. Throwing him a sultry look over her shoulder she asked: "Care to join me, lush."

He was with her in a flash and captured her waist in his strong arm to drag her along into the cool water all the while pressing greedy kisses on her lips. His passion was unwavering. Closer again. She wriggled a bit and he obliged. Akane's feet touched the soft sandy soil when he set her down. Easier to breathe. She remained standing at his shoulder silent, just enjoying the water on her skin. The sunlight was reflected brightly on the water's surface and the sight prompted her to glance up directly at the beaming orb. She could look straight at it without even squinting. Earth's sun was certainly nothing like the two red suns of Vegetasei. Those had been scorching.

"Even the sun is weak here." Akane spoke distastefully.

She remembered how she tried to look up at the suns of her home planet once when she was a little girl. She had been blinded for a whole week. Her mother found that peculiarly hilarious of course. A wistful smile touched her face. When was the last time she thought about her mother? It must have been years. The strong yet fascinatingly petite woman was in her mind's eye now laughing roughly and saying: _You are too curious for your own good, kitten. Let this be a lesson. Now go spar with your brother._

A painful lesson it had been. Her older brother had of course made good use of her blinded state and she was relentlessly beaten into a bloody pulp. Only when their father came out onto the courtyard and told her brother to stop was Akane left untouched.

Her father. He had been such an imposing man, extremely fierce, but never towards her. He cherished her like a treasure, lifting her gently with his strong hands, sitting her in his lap and telling her that she would become the greatest and most beautiful warrior of the whole of Vegetasei. Her mother always hated it when her father cuddled her, spoiled her like that, but he would just let out his booming laugh and say: _I do believe you are jealous, my heart. Akane will not be raised in the fashion of your tribe. My little girl will know what love is. I will teach her, like a taught you._

Then her mother would throw him her most savage stare, bare her teeth at him and hiss that he was a fool. There had always been a hint of adoration in her fell voice though. Her mother loved her father very much. And her father on his turn absolutely adored his mate. In spite of her father's tireless effort to show her affection Akane grew up to be much like the cold woman her mother had been. No, that wasn't entirely true. Akane was like her mother now when it came to feelings but she hadn't always been this toughened. There was a time where she had been a more trusting person, more comfortable with feelings of fondness towards others. That was before she ended up as a slave under Cold's rule. There all her innocence and all her trust in love and life had been taken from her.

So much had happened, so many horrible things she never wanted to think about again. Her time with Cold had been filled with such horrors it had hardened her heart. Feelings of warmth and security had become unfamiliar to her. Love and affection had grown out to things that made her feel uncomfortable. She could deal with death and destruction, pain and suffering, but the simple touch of the Prince's hand, the way he had cherished her face just now, made her nervous and propelled her into showing her strength instead of simply enjoying the touch. Why hadn't she just gone to sleep in his arms like he said she could? Was she really that scared?

Akane looked up to the side of her Prince's stoic face. He had phased out of his super-form. Soon as he felt her eyes on him he cocked his head to face her and his impossible dark eyes searched her face closely. As if to put her theory to the test he extended his hand to lightly trail his thumb along the scar above her mouth. Yes, she was that scared. Her stomach fluttered due to this simple sign of affection.

It was frightening how quickly they were growing attached. She hadn't felt this close to anyone since King Vegeta and she never expected to be capable of feeling such adoration for someone again. Not after all that had happened in her life after parting with the King. The news of his death had been devastating and Cold made sure that Akane and the other Saiyajins had been unable to deny it. The evidence of the King's downfall had been sent to Cold by his son Frieza: the honourable King Vegeta's head. Cold had awoken his Saiyajin slaves from their hyper sleep for the soul purpose of showing them this.

Akane had been gutted by her loss. She never had the illusion she was going to see the King again when the Marauder S-4 was commandeered by Cold, but the knowledge that her King was still alive out there on their home planet had been a comforting thought. Finding out he was dead and Vegetasei destroyed took the last bit of light she had left in her heart. Then, as it darkened and eventually turned to stone, she promised herself to never let anyone come that close again.

No wonder she feared what the Prince awoke in her. He was indeed altering her being. He brought back feelings and desires she didn't even know she still possessed. Things she had grown to consider weaknesses. Affection, safety… Cursed blood. Who had any use for any of that? Strength was all that mattered, wasn't it?

Slow yet surely Vegeta was nestling himself in her heart. Part of her wanted to fight this, she didn't know how to deal with this vulnerability. Her life had been about surviving so long she couldn't quite let go. She had shielded herself from anything that could harm her, built walls about her to keep herself from being hurt and now that those walls started to crumble she was left exposed and filled with dread. Vegeta could so easily end up breaking her heart. There was so little left of it and it was so very fragile she didn't believe it would ever heal again after being shattered for a second time. No, she would surely never recover from that.

Another part of her longed deeply for his affection. The little girl that used to sit in her sturdy father's secure lap wanted nothing but feel cherished and safe again. Could and would the Prince give her that? The way he was acting today indicated that he was well capable and willing to do so, but she hadn't seen him act like this before and who could say if this affectionate approach was going to last. Mother Victory knew how cold and distant he could be. Keeping him at bay surely was the wisest decision.

Akane was brought back from her pondering by a little nudge to her shoulder and she looked up at Vegeta impulsively throwing him her biggest smirk before nudging him playfully in return. Another nudge from him, then a playful push from her. Within seconds they were locked in a fierce tussle in the water, hitting each other over the head and wrestling like two idiotic Saiyajin brats.

"Ouch! Arsehole!" Akane hollered when he twisted her wrist behind her back and forced it up so high her arm was actually about to break. She threw the elbow of her free arm up and back in his face to free herself and laughed sadistically at the sound of his pained snarl when it connected with his jaw.

"That is it." Vegeta called in feigned maliciousness. "You are going down."

Akane could just emit a yelp of surprise before she found herself being fully submerged in the cool water. She struck out right and left fighting to come back up but was nonchalantly held steady beneath the surface by Vegeta's hand on her crown. Above she could hear his wicked laugh. She found his muscled thigh with her under water and grabbed onto it with both hands to sink her teeth in his firm flesh, biting down hard. An unintelligible shout came from above and she was yanked out of the water by his hands holding her under her arms. Akane grinned down on him roguishly as he held her up and looked at her with that typical evil smirk plastered to his handsome face.

"What the hell was that? You had me thinking you were back in the ruts there."

"Not for another few hours." Akane rested her arms around his neck when he lowered her into his strong embrace. She heard her own carefree laugh and realised at that moment that even if she bent all her mind on it, she would never succeed in keeping him at bay.


	15. A bit of fun, Saiyajin style

**Chapter 15. A bit of fun, Saiyajin style**

Vegeta dropped his little concubine into the water with a splash and turned to get out. He smirked like a damn fool when she jumped against his back with a combative cry. She remained hanging on his neck giving his shoulder a playful little bite and wrapping her legs around his waist. He slid his arms through her bent legs at her knees to let her stay that way as he waded out of the water. He was feeling strangely frisky, light-hearted even. He hadn't felt this way since… Well never actually. He couldn't remember ever being this jocund, not even when he was a young boy. He had always been rather reticent, even at a young age. She was doubtlessly doing something to him and he wasn't sure if he should like it this much. Back to the mind-fucking again…

"Vegeta?" Her rough yet mellow voice sounded near his ear.

"Hmpf." Was all he could get himself to reply. Shouldn't he worry about any of this more? Was the severe attraction he felt towards her even normal? Well she was a Saiyajin, of course he was attracted to her but still, it felt like this was getting way out of hand. This thing between them was growing beyond his control. He should worry more...

"Do you think I will ever become a super Saiyajin?" Akane asked uncertainly.

"I do." Vegeta pulled her to his front so he could look her in the face, ignoring the contact their naked crotches made in the process. Cursed blood. "Why, you don't?"

She gave a little jerk with her shoulder. "I don't know. I have been training so bloody hard but doesn't feel like I'm making any progress. Since Turles and Kaito obtained the ability to fuse they managed to reach super-level in their combined form. What's next? The both of them surpassing me individually? I would simply die of shame!"

Vegeta snorted. "There is no honour in advancing to super when it's done through fusion. Their power is doubled in that form. It is not as if they had to work hard to gain the ability to transform."

"I know, but they're both making such tremendous progress while I don't seem to advance at all." Akane brushed a couple of wet strands of hair from her forehead with a displeased gesture. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Yes you are." Was Vegeta's frank answer. "You spend too much time fighting weaker opponents. Those pricks are no challenge for you. You should train with me more, push your boundaries. You're not giving it all you've got."

She seemed put off by that comment. The little Captain evidently didn't like having someone shove a mirror in her face.

"I know you can do it, Akane." Vegeta continued in a gentler fashion. He didn't know why he felt the urge to say that but he couldn't help wanting to ease her mind.

The next thing he did was put her back to her feet not that subtly. She gave a soft growl as she stumbled to regain her balance, but she didn't seem affected in the least by his sudden harshness. She just looked up at him with that wicked smile and made him regret setting her loose. Couldn't he just make up his bloody mind already? Maybe he should just sit down. Yes, sitting down seemed the best thing to do right now.

Vegeta sat down on the grass amidst their clothing and leaned back on his elbow adopting the most relaxed pose he could muster. She remained standing in front of him with her gorgeous body. Every wonderful curve screamed for his attention. Way beyond his control.

"How did you do it?" Akane asked eagerly.

Vegeta gratefully took the invite to divert his mind from his current line of thought. "I had that moronic Kakarot to spur me on." He made a distasteful noise deep in his throat and snapped his head to the side for a good far flung grem. "I simply couldn't stand the fact that a lousy third-class surpassed me so I trashed myself to near death until I attained my super-form. The idiot is still stronger, but he will not be for long. One of these days I will have him on his damn knees begging for his worthless life."

Yes, thinking of Kakarot was just as consuming as thinking of his little concubine was. He should focus more on that from now on. He still had that goal to achieve: beat Kakarot within an inch of his life.

Akane gave a fierce nod of agreement. "You will."

It pleased Vegeta to see she trusted he would. It strengthened his own determination. One day Kakarot…

Suddenly the little Captain was kneeling over him and he instantly grew intoxicated by her overpowering fragrance. Damned blood, not again. Kakarot, think Kakarot. He found it impossible.

This sick obsessiveness surely stemmed from the fact that she was Saiyajin. All this alleged power she had over him: mere Saiyajin allurement. Any female Saiyajin could awake this in him, it was just that… well she was the only female Saiyajin left. He most certainly did not love this fierce little thing in front of him.

"Kakarot might surpass you in strength but he is beneath you in every other way." Akane gave him a quick wink and slipped around to rest her back against his chest, sitting down in between his drawn up legs. Vegeta opened his mouth to remonstrate but immediately realised he had absolutely nothing intelligent to say in his defence. The thing was, he didn't want her to go anywhere. He relaxed. There was no sense in fighting any of this and frankly he felt no desire to.

"I would so love to feel what it's like to be a super Saiyajin." Akane broke the incessant silence dreamily. Then she jerked around to face him kittenishly. "You and me… We would be able to fuse right?"

"Right." Vegeta repeated cautiously, unsure if he liked where this was going.

The hunger in her fell eyes intensified. "And you could get us in super form together, right?"

Vegeta nodded very lightly. He definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Great! Let's do it!" She practically yelled in her enthusiasm. "Let's fuse! Then you turn super so I can feel what it's like!"

Vegeta moved to grab her wrist when she jumped up, but she stepped briskly out of his reach. "You don't even know how to perform the fusion-dance." He pointed out hoping to save this situation before it got any further.

"Yes I do. I've seen your son and his little friend do it enough." Akane said airily.

"But it has to be perfect. Your timing… Things could get…" Vegeta stopped his own pathetic stammering quickly. "Show me." He instead demanded composed as he got to his feet with her.

She started performing the fusion-dance immediately and Vegeta suffered a change of focus at the supple movements of her beautiful body. The curves on her were simply outrageous. The dance seemed about right indeed.

"Turn around, do it again." He ordered unable to ward off his dirty grin.

Akane chortled. "You filthy hound."

"Just do it." Vegeta recaptured his scowl with effort. "I need to see if you're doing it right before I even consider fusing with you." Wait, he wasn't considering anything of the sort. No way.

Akane threw him a stare implicating she knew exactly what he was up to before she turned and performed the dance for him a second time.

Vegeta watched enthralled as she drew up her arms, the powerful muscles of her shoulders shifting underneath her glistening light bronze skin. His eyes travelled down her fine arse as she pulled up her leg. Damn, that was extremely hot… And errorless too.

Akane turned around again and bestowed him a pleading stare.

"Okay, let's do it." Vegeta couldn't believe he was actually going to indulge in this but he was. Hell, he might just as well end up having fun. It would only last for half an hour anyway so who cared. Besides that he found it increasingly hard to refuse his little concubine anything. That couldn't be a good sign, right? He had to address that with deeper thought later. First for the fusion dance.

Vegeta brought his power level down to hers and gave her a sharp glance. "This is the first and last favour I will ever do you. Are you sure this is what you want it to be?"

"Positive." Akane replied decisively.

"Alright then. If you fuck this up…" He didn't finish his words but continued: "Ready?"

A firm nod.

Vegeta lifted his arms above his head as she did and they moved completely in sync. He drew up his knee. The bloody Prince of Saiyajins… dancing. Damn did he hate this part. He was a bleeding warrior for fuck's sake!

"Fu-sion-ha!" They cried in one voice.

.

.

AN:_ -Italic means conversation held inside fused being's head.- _

.

.

-_Did we pull it off?- _Akane's voice sounded inside the fused being's head.

Vegeta heard her somewhere next to him, immaterial like himself within their merged form. _-Yes.-_

"Let's have a look at me." The emerged Saiyajin spoke to himself in a strange sounding mixture of Akane and Vegeta's voices. The slender, tightly muscled creature took to the air gracefully and soared over the creek, stopping in the middle to stare at its own reflection in the still water.

-_We are without a doubt the oddest thing I have ever seen.-_ Vegeta spoke.

The fused being cupped his naked breasts giving its own reflection a judging look up and down.

-_Tits and a cock? That is too sick even for me.-_ Vegeta continued.

-_What? You don't like my breasts?-_ Akane teased.

_-I love them, just not on the same body as my cock.- _Vegeta retorted.

The dark being touched its own face testing.

-_We do look pretty damn tidy, don't you think?- _Akane asked proudly. _-Look at that face. I think I'm in love.-_

-_Enjoy it while you can.- _Vegeta suggested_. -I am never, ever doing this again.-_ The scowl he felt was reflected on the being's attractive face.

Then it smiled broadly, displaying Akane's excitement. _-Shouldn't we have a name? Like Ageta or something.- _

-_We are not going to name it, Akane.-_ Vegeta growled irritably, the being viciously baring its teeth at its own reflection .

_-Blood, you sure know how to suck the fun right out of something, don't you Vegeta?- _Akane taunted. _-Moody prat.-_

-_Don't push your luck, Captain.- _Vegeta tried to sound as threatening as possible but he couldn't quite foil the amusement in his voice. _-Now, are you ready to feel some real power?-_

-_Absolutely. Do I need to do anything?-_

-_All you have to do is sit back and let the master handle it.- _Was Vegeta's cocky answer.

Akane snorted, but soon choked at the feel of their power rising to breathtaking heights.

The Saiyajin-being floated in an upright position above the water and drew its hands to tight fists at its side. With a soft grunt it transformed into super, its insanely big mass of wild hair turning to a bright golden.

-_Oh sweet Mother…- _Akane's voice trailed off. She had no words for the fierce sensation that surged through their shared form. _–Blind me... -_

The Saiyajin-being threw a glance down itself, the scalding green eyes finding a particularly grand arousal.

-_Shite, I think you just gave me a hard on.- _Akane breathed.

Vegeta snickered. _-It is certainly not my hard on. I did have one the first time I transformed to super though. Who wouldn't after feeling such power.-_

-_It feels marvellous.- _Akane agreed, her voice filled with astonishment. _-You have to help me get this power, Vegeta. I will not rest until it is mine.-_

Before Vegeta could reply the Saiyajin-being phased out of its super-form and to both their horror started to quite spiritedly masturbate.

-_Oh my…- _Akane would have put a hand to her mouth if she still had a body of her own. _-Good Victory. He is pretty worked up, isn't he?- _

-_Ah fuck.- _Vegeta cursed._ -You can't be serious.- _

The Saiyajin-being's bustle grew even more enthusiastic and it emitted loud noises of excitement.

_-This is starting to get embarrassing.- _Akane spoke matter-of-factly.

_-Highly.- _Vegeta agreed. _-This lack of control? I bet he got it from you.-_

-_Go fuck yourself.- _Akane snarled.

_-Don't encourage him.- _Vegeta joked.

The Saiyajin-being stilled suddenly and cocked its head from side to side, searching its surroundings frantically. Then it hurled around and flew back to land.

_-No, not the tree… Ah come on!-_ Vegeta hollered in shock when the being shamelessly started to ride up against a nearby tree trunk. _-Is this one of your sick impulses? Are you in the ruts again? Make it stop!-_

-_I am not in the ruts!- _Akane shouted_. -This is not of my doing!_ _You make it stop! It is your cock and I saw how you ogled me during my fusion-dance! I bet this comes from you!-_

"_It does not!" _Vegeta snapped angrily._ -You said yourself you were willing to ride up against a tree. Now stop it.-_

Unbidden Akane burst out laughing. It was just too hilarious. Soon Vegeta was cracking up as well.

_-You know it only figures.- _Akane snickered._ -Put our combined sex drive into one being and this is what you get.-_

-_Yeah well, it has to stop. This is a disgrace. Occupy it with something else we both love. Battle. Give it something to trash.-_

-_How about that mountain?- _Akane suggested.

-_Whatever. Just go. And help me make him put on his bloody kecks.- _Vegeta dictated.

The Saiyajin-being pushed itself away from the tree reluctantly and swooped down to pick up Vegeta's black gi.

-_Is that thing ever going to back down?- _Akane wondered out loud when the being fastened the sash of the gi and suffering watched its own arousal protrude the fabric. Its hand irrepressibly darted back to its expanded member.

-_Get him back into the water. Cool him down.- _Vegeta demanded through snickers.

Just as they managed to steer the being into the water with difficulty Vegeta became aware of the idiot's ki popping up behind them. -_Fuck no. Suppress this thing's power and keep walking.-_

-_It's Kakarot.-_ Akane discovered.

_-I know it's Kakarot! Just keep moving, damnit!-_ Vegeta snapped. _-Don't let us turn around!-_

-_Calm the fuck down. Why are you acting like a bloody maniac all of the sudden?-_

-_I will not have that idiot see me… us like this.-_ Was Vegeta's disgruntled reply. _-Keep going and keep our power suppressed.-_

The Saiyajin-being halted when it was submerged into the water up to its chest, its back still turned towards Goku.

"Captain?" Hollered Goku unsurely as he reached out with his senses. He could detect no ki. "Is that you?"

-_Answer him. Tell him to sod off!-_ Vegeta spat. _-Now!-_

-_I am trying!-_ Akane yelled.

"Kakarot." Akane's voice spoke from the Saiyajin-being's mouth. It sounded a tad different but it was close enough.

"Oh it is you!" Goku cheered. "Man, I was getting a bit confused. Did you do something to your hair? It looks different."

"No. What do you want?" Akane forced out of the Saiyajin-being.

"Well I felt this strange ki so I came to check it out. I thought I sensed Vegeta here too." Goku's eyes found the shreds of clothes on the ground at his left. "Where did he go?"

_-Will you send him away already!- _Vegeta shouted.

-_Shut up!- _Akane retorted.

"We sparred, but he left some time ago. I don't know where he went. Home I guess." She answered to Goku. "So Kakarot, how about giving me a little privacy?"

Goku's eyes were still glued to the ripped clothing scattered on the grass. "What? Oh, right." He replied without even fully registering what the Captain just said. "And that other power?"

"No idea. It was just me and the Prince." Akane spoke casually.

There was a short silence.

"Ano… Akane?" Goku hesitated. "I know about you two being… involved and all."

-_He does?- _Akane asked for only Vegeta to hear.

-_Why are you surprised? Of course he knows!- _Vegeta growled at her.

"We're not… involved, Kakarot." Akane spoke to Goku.

-_What the hell do you think you're doing? You still wish to have a crack at him, minx? Tell him the bloody truth!- _Vegeta shouted.

-_Will you shut up and let me do this already?- _Akane snarled at him.

_-Tell him, Akane!- _

"Yeah, you are." Goku concluded frankly. "I… well I smell it, you know. It's a bit embarrassing but I do. I always do. I don't know how, I'm not proud of it or anything. I kind of think it's a curse."

"It's quite normal, Kakarot. You are a Saiyajin after all." Akane replied casually. "So what is it you want to say with all this?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I don't condemn it." Goku stated earnestly.

_-Is he fucking joking?- _Vegeta hollered furiously. _-As if he has any right to condemn anything I do!-_

_-Calm down, Vegeta.- _Akane placated.

"You see." Goku continued. "Bulma is one of my dearest friends and I don't like seeing her get hurt, but Vegeta is a good friend too and he seems so much more at ease lately. You make him happy, I guess. He deserves that, right? After all he's been through."

_-Ah, isn't that generous of him?- _Akane jeered at Vegeta.

_-I will kill him!-_ Vegeta nearly screamed in rage._ -Who the bloody hell does he think he is!-_

"I see. Well I'm positive he will be very glad to have your consent, Kakarot. I'll be sure to tell him when I see him." Akane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Okay!" The oblivious Goku cheered.

-_Little tease. You're liking this, aren't you?- _Vegeta muttered vexed.

Akane let out a sadistic laugh. _-Every damn second of it.- _

Vegeta snarled. _-Send him away now. You had your fun.- _

"Was that all, Kakarot?" Akane asked. "I would like to get out of this water and I have little on right now."

"Oh! Sure!" Goku replied hurriedly. "Excuse me. I'll be out of your way. See you later, Captain." With that the sound of Goku instant-transmitting himself away some place trailed over.

Vegeta tried to ignore Akane's mean little laugh but since they were crammed into a body together he couldn't.

_-Ah, for fuck's sake!- _He hollered when the Saiyajin-being found its own stonker again and continued its merry stimulation under water.

Akane just laughed as Vegeta wearily wondered whether this horrible day could possibly get any worse.


	16. Unveiling some truths

**Chapter 16. Unveiling some truths**

"You did an excellent job, lush. I am very glad." Akane mumbled in between chewing while waving a chicken wing in his face. "Six hours and still no ruts."

Vegeta sat back and folded his arms with a haughty smirk, enjoying just having her sitting across him at the table in the Saiyajin's kitchen. She ate like a bloody pig but he seriously loved watching her do it. He did wonder briefly where she put all of it. He stopped eating ten minutes ago and she was still at it as if she was starving. It were probably the hormones.

She had changed her shirt like he had since their previous were both torn to shreds. It was another one from his heir, a t-shirt which Trunks had given her as a present. It was green with some ridiculous action-figure displayed up front and the words Captain Action beneath it. The brat had no idea how true those words were. Vegeta grinned. This was a nice shirt, much too tight, clinging to her like a second skin. The way her breasts were squeezed into it presented him with an amazing view. He was certain that if she took a good deep breath her opulent chest would tear right through the fabric. Now that would be a sight to behold.

The insatiable little thing finally stopped eating. She wiped her food stained face on her bare forearm which wasn't much sense to Vegeta because she simply transferred the filth from one to the other part on her skin. She might be of noble birth, table manners were not her strong suit. It made him snicker. The little Captain relaxed back in her chair by drawing her legs up to rest her feet crossed on the edge of the table-top. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned with quite some noise. Vegeta liked her ways. She was very dynamic.

These contradictions within her intrigued him: habitual roughness combined with lithe movement, scalding yellow eyes that turned to pale gold in her lust, fierce scars within a delicately carved face, little hands possessing the power to snap spines, harsh intonations falling from that singularly small, pouting mouth. Were these general Saiyajin traits? Vegeta couldn't quite remember. It had been such a long time since he last laid eyes on a female Saiyajin. Over three decaded at least. Did it even matter? Akane was the last female Saiyajin alive and she was his, what difference did it make why he felt so tremendously drawn to her?

"You know I was kind of surprised to find you here without a harem." Akane retrieved him from his thoughts.

Vegeta laughed. "A harem, Akane? You seriously believe I would have a pack of Earth women stowed away somewhere in this house?"

"Why not? You have no mate. It is your right." Akane pointed out.

"What use could I possibly have for a harem full of weak, unattractive women? These Earthlings do not appeal to me in any way. You said it yourself, fucking them is deadening."

"What about your main woman?"

Vegeta scanned her face silently for a while, trying to decide what his opinion of the woman could matter to her. Was she probing his feelings towards her? "She is obviously an exception. As far as her looks are concerned any road. And she is a genius when it comes to science." He gave her a cocky smirk. "Why, are you jealous?"

Akane laughed mockingly, low and rough. "Honestly Vegeta, you should get your genius woman to fix that overblown head of yours. I have nothing to fear from your fuckhole. There is a reason why you spend this much time with me. If anything, she should consider me a threat."

"You're sounding rather complacent." Vegeta leaned in closer to her over the table with a provoking smirk. "Humour me. Why are you a threat?"

Akane pulled her feet from the table and edged in as well, bending her supple body over the table. Her breasts rocked enticingly within their tight green confinement. She touched his lips teasingly with her index finger. "I know for a fact that I give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

Vegeta seized her hand and placed it onto the tabletop beneath his own. He tried his best to frown in all seriousness. "You do? And what makes you think the woman does not?"

"Ah, come off it will you?" Akane repined. She jerked her hand away from him and took in her previous pose, the heels of her white boots coming down onto the tabletop with a loud clang. She looked at him peevishly. "You are insulting my intelligence."

Vegeta laughed when she crossed her arms in a sullen gesture, unbidden squeezing her wonderous breasts together even tighter. Blood, was he obsessed with those or what? He should name them. He sat back into his chair again and stretched his legs under the table to get more comfortable. "You are right."

"Good." She grumbled without as much as looking at him.

Oh she had a fierce little temper, this one. "You are the best." Now Vegeta had her attention and the dour expression on her face was quickly replaced by a roguish smirk. "I think your head just got a little bigger there."

Akane simply ignored his comment and continued consuming his face avidly with her eyes.

Their impassioned eye contact was broken suddenly by boisterous movement outside the kitchen and Turles and Kaito came stomping in bantering. They froze upon finding the Prince and their Captain seated at the kitchen table.

"My Prince, Captain." Turles declared rather redundantly.

Kaito's dark eyes grew wide. "Does this mean…"

Akane's head snapped back to bestow the both of them a severe glare. "That it is none of your bleeding business? Indeed, very well noted, Kaito." She unfolded her arms and gesticulated at them loosely. "Whatever happened to saluting your superiors?"

Both males instantly saluted with a fist to their chest in their usual fashion. "Apologies, my Prince, Captain." They spoke in a chorus of austere voices.

Vegeta often wondered how it was possible that Akane managed to scold her men so merciless and make them hold her so dearly at the same time. Their respect for her was outstanding.

"Accepted." Akane motioned to the fridge. "Grab yourselves some nosh and be on your way."

"Yes Captain." The male Saiyajins dove into the fridge, continuing their bantering in quiet voices. They heaped their arms with food and Kaito even balanced a fruitcake on his spiky-haired head as they sought their way out.

"Turles." Akane held up the bowl of leftover chicken and smirked up at him. "Can't go without chicken."

"We looooove chicken!" The three of them hollered in one voice before bursting out laughing in shared fun.

"Cheers." Turles stuffed the bowl somewhere amidst the pile of food on his arms and with that the male Saiyajins were gone.

There it was. Akane was their friend as well as their Captain. Their exchange wasn't restricted by the formalities. They were there and they were regarded but there was also room to relinquish them and indulge in a more familiar approach. Vegeta found she was a capable leader.

"My men think I am gravidated." Akane snorted. "Maybe I should just have myself sterilised, get this mess sussed. Could your fuckhole do that for me?"

Vegeta couldn't fend off the astonishment that crept to his face. Was she serious? But she was the last female of their kind. His last hope. Even if he had no desire to gravidate her now, he didn't want to be robbed of the chance to change his mind along the way. If there was a way around all the complications like the fact that she was unwilling to bear him a child out of free will or, if he chose to just throw that one on the wind, her killing his offspring to make her own child his heir, well then he would instantly sprout his seed in her belly. Her genetics mixing with his? That would be bloody awesome. He didn't even dare guessing what magnificent offspring they could have. Surely whelps of their combined make-up would possess powers beyond anything he had ever witnessed.

His little concubine plainly took note of his expression when she continued: "Well I should have been years ago. The King had all his concubines sterilised." She shrugged to herself. "He had to. Could not have a harem full of ruttish women. But not me. He wanted me to bear him a whelp first. Those vicious cunts in the harem. They all envied me. The main woman? She was a snake. She did everything to prevent it. If I went in heat she'd have the other women hold me down and shoved a stick up me until my fertile state passed. Her schemes did not work though, I was gravidated and gave your father two strong sons." A grim smile slipped onto her marred face. "The main woman killed them both. Smothered them in their sleep when they were naught a few moons old."

Might that be why she didn't want to bear him a child? Was it too painful for her? Why did she have to tell him this? Now he would find it even harder to just put a whelp in her belly without her consent. He wanted her damn child.

"I remember her, my father's main woman. She was a tyrant. Scared the living shite out of me when I was young. Why did she kill them?" Vegeta heard himself ask. Right, that was just what he needed to strengthen his resolve, more intelligence.

"My sons posed a threat to her firstborn, Tarble. He was weak, unlike my sons, unfit to become the King's heir if something happened to you. I bet she planned to kill you as well. Get Tarble on the throne. How she lusted power. She probably killed your mother too. As I recall she was the Queen's handmaid. A fatal illness my arse. That bitch probably poisoned the Queen in her sleep. I wouldn't know. It happened years before the King took me in his harem. I annihilated her. That conniving cunt. Ripped her bleeding head right off."

Vegeta frowned. "My brother Tarble. Wasn't he shipped off to some far away planet?"

"Yes, the other concubines in the harem refused to take care of him after I killed the main woman."

"My father told me he was taken to another planet to keep him safe. He said Tarble wouldn't be able to defend himself on Vegetasei."

"That is true. He had to be kept safe from me." Akane cast her gaze downward in shame or guilt, Vegeta couldn't really tell. "You have to understand I was still very young and very much afflicted by what had happened. I hated Tarble, blamed the death of my sons on him. All the concubines did in fact. I promised your father I would kill him if I got the chance so the King sent him away to keep him safe and went to visit him on that planet as often as he could. I still feel guilty. It wasn't Tarble's fault that his mother was a heartless cunt, but it took me years to realise that. By then it was too late to bring Tarble back. Vegetasei was not a safe place for anyone to be anymore."

She fell silent and seemed caught up in her own thoughts.

Vegeta cut the silence speaking more to himself: "It is odd that I cannot seem to remember you. I am sure I would not have forgotten your face."

Akane smiled lightly. "Ah but you were ever busy being groomed for your kingship in those days. I think I have only seen you twice. I spent most of my first years remaining within the harem and later you were taken by Frieza. How old were you then?"

"Five-and-ten." Vegeta answered curtly. He didn't fancy thinking about that particular part of his past.

"Your father was devastated after losing you. I grieved for him so. He had lost the sons I granted him and both his other sons were gone and part of it was my fault. Losing you had far more impact on him though. Tarble he could always visit. With you he had little hope of ever seeing you again." Akane muttered. "He never did get over his loss."

"His loss?" Vegeta repeated surprised by his own anger. "The man himself dispatched me to be in Frieza's service!"

Akane gave a cry of absolute horror. "Dispatched you? Is that what they told you? The King would never send you to that monster. You were taken away in the dead of night. Nobody knew of it until it was too late. Your father sent six squadrons after Frieza's ship to retrieve you, and when those were destroyed he sent six more, leaving Vegetasei's air defences utterly insufficient. He did everything in his power to get you back. Years he had his men pursue Frieza. In the end there weren't even enough men left to guard the doors to his Solar."

Vegeta stared at her dumbfounded. He had never known about any of this. Frieza indeed told him he was put under his command by his own father, to serve as a commander in chief within the Lord's legion which was to be considered an honourable task. Vegeta never questioned this. Nappa served as a commander under Frieza and so did Radditz. There had been more Saiyajins in the alien's service. Vegeta just assumed that since Frieza was an ally to their empire, serving under him was simply another part of the lifelong grooming for his ascendance to the throne. So he served, purged planets for Frieza and he learned all there was to learn expecting to return home when he had taken up enough experience. He never made it back.

"Why do you think I was able to advance to the position of Wing Ardian?" Akane demanded fiercely. "Before your father took me in the harem I was Third Ardian, but I had no more business serving in the Royal Fleet when I became his concubine. He restored my position within the forces when the Fleet was all but lost. He had to. We needed all able-bodied soldiers available to strengthen our air forces. Your father loved you, Vegeta. He brought ruin upon us all for the sole purpose of bringing you back. That is why Frieza was ultimately able to destroy us."

Vegeta sat there for a long time unable to speak. All those years he had hated his father, hated him so deeply it consumed him. His time serving under Frieza had been a living hell and he blamed all the horrors he went through during that time on his father. Now it all turned out to be a lie. Strangely enough this truth didn't sadden him. In fact it made it easier to accept his past within Frieza's service knowing it wasn't his own father who put him through that hell. There was only that fucking Changeling and his henchmen to blame and Vegeta could quite easily find peace with that. He had come to terms with it years ago.

"It pains me that you would think so little of your father, Vegeta." Akane sounded genuinely hurt. "The King was a good man."

Vegeta folded his arms and held his silence, letting all she told him sink in. Perhaps his father had been a good man. Vegeta could not really remember. He had closed himself off for his past years ago. He knew that he had loved the man that gave him life once. Worshipped him like sons worshipped fathers. Once, long ago. A good man... He spoke at length. "I know he was."


	17. A change of hearts

**Chapter 17. A change of hearts**

The silence between them dragged on.

Vegeta allowed his thoughts to wander and process all she had told him, but he was soon back to dealings of the present. He didn't feel like going into deep thought about his father. Not now, not ever. It was futile to dwell on the past and perhaps, if he dared being frank with himself, too painful. There were other things to occupy his mind. For one he still had to figure out how to persuade his little concubine into carrying him a whelp and whether persuading her was the way he wanted to go about it in the first place.

He studied Akane who still sat mutely across him at the table. Was she upset due to their previous conversation? She didn't come across as sad, he could sense nothing of the kind coming from her. She just sat there apparently brooding on something, her tail in her hands and her fingers heedlessly fondling the auburn fur. Her little feet were still crossed on the tabletop. The expression on her beautifully marred face was phlegmatic and even in this still pose her appearance demanded attention. Everything around her seemed to sort of retreat to the background, leaving her radiant and terrible in the centre. The goddess.

Eventually she stirred and threw him one of her typical wicked smirks as she casually drew up her wild hair with both hands. The silence floated in between them like something tangible now, the air growing thick and sweltering. It was about that time again.

"How about it Captain Action?" Vegeta asked. "Feeling a bit ruttish again yet?"

Akane looked him up and down with a chesty frown. "What is the haste? You have somewhere better to go?"

"No, but I have a recurring image of me throwing you onto this table and fucking you out of your head. I figured it wouldn't be fair to keep it to myself." Vegeta replied with the merest hint of a grin.

"I see." Akane tapped her lips with her finger in playful consideration. "Well you shouldn't let the absence of my ruts stop you. You have the stamina. What is wrong with fucking me out of my head twice? Afraid you might get tired?"

"I was thinking more in the lines of avoiding unnecessary risks." Vegeta rebutted loosely.

He watched how she calmly started to move stuff aside to clear the tabletop and create a path to him, her broiling stare never leaving his. His muscles tightened in anticipation. She crawled onto the table, moving towards him catlike with the slender length of her tail lolling above her, swelling slowly until it was blown up with excitement. His blood instantly rushed, centring in his crotch and distending his cock with force.

"But taking risks is half the fun." Akane purred as she sat back on her knees before him and reached to the side to grab an apple. She brought the red fruit up to her little mouth with a teasing grin and bit into it mumbling: "Besides I kind of like hearing you squeal."

Vegeta's hand stayed an inch from her face. He certainly did nothing of the kind. Okay, maybe he had been a tad desperate for her when she pulled away from him so cruelly at his peak during their last bout of the carnal, but the Prince of Saiyajins absolutely did not squeal.

"Is that so?" Vegeta casually rose against her and his hand resumed its way to trail up her cheek and further where he laced his fingers in her wild jaw long hair. The deriding smirk was still on her face, her lips moist and glistening with the apple's juices. He licked the juices from them before engaging her in a lecherous kiss. She kissed him back rather desperate and the apple soon fell from limp fingers, hitting the floor with a thud. A distinctly heinous smirk touched the corner of his mouth at her longing whimper. Who was squealing now?

He kissed her deeper and his hands set out to roam about the wonders of her body, slowly following every rise and fall of her heavenly curves. They lingered at her pert breasts. He very much liked the feel of her puckered nipples protruding her shirt and pressing into his palms. The lovely scent of her arousal intensified and quickly started to cloud his conscious thoughts, propelling him into a more instinctive approach. His fingers found the hem of her shirt and clutched the fabric, ready to tear it off and release those delicious bosoms from their green confinement.

"Don't." She moaned against his parted lips. "I like this shirt."

Vegeta snarled vehemently, but having to agree with her he complied, instead bunching the tight shirt up to reveal his obsession. His mouth left hers to join the hands that were stroking and cupping her breasts and he ravened her luscious flesh unchecked. Several items of table wear found their way to the floor breaking when she sprawled on the table beneath him mewling at his caresses. He felt her fingers impatiently fumbling at the sash of his gi until it came loose and slipped to his ankles. He tore down her kecks and yanked off her boots hastily, all the while lapping and nipping at her small hard nipples and having her emit suffering moans. She pressed her chest into his face begging for more and he growled in agreement as this gesture finally made up his mind for him. If she so desperately wanted it all, that was exactly what she would be getting. To hell with the consequences, nothing was going to stop him from getting her with child.

Vegeta grabbed hold of her legs at the back of her knees and forced them up to her sides, doubling her up and at the same time spreading her out completely beneath him. His little concubine was so splendidly lithe. He could easily fit her in a small box. Maybe he should. For safekeeping. The table produced a dangerous cracking sound when he lowered himself upon her, perforating her folded body with his large cock and making her gasp for air as he fully embedded himself within her. He set out to rocking his hips in a pleasant pace, his excited groans growing with his lust. There was no need to be rushing this. The outcome would be the same and he planned to enjoy fucking her senseless for a long time before reaching that destination.

"Vegeta." The little thing puled. Her gorgeous face with the flushed cheeks, furrowed brows and parted lips told him just how much pleasure he was giving her.

Vegeta bared his teeth in an evil smirk. Pleasure wasn't the only thing he would give her. The moist sounds of their unification, yet more proof of how good it was to her, drove him wild. He watched intoxicated how his swollen cock penetrated her flowing sex, riving her slow yet surely. Red heat rippled throughout him. He dug his hands deeper into the flesh of her legs to fix her firmly in this mind-blowing position and was only willing to change it when she started whimpering helplessly and floundered to get closer to him, her fingers clawing for his face. Her legs instantly interlocked around his neck when he edged in to ease her suffering and kiss those pouting lips. She met his mouth with fervid fierceness.

The table suffered audibly under the violence of their carnal battle, but the complaints were easily drowned out by their noises of exultation. Vegeta neared his peak and he fisted his hands in her hair to keep her in place as he readied himself for the finalisation of his treachery. The familiar contracting started within her and he bit his lip. Just a couple more thrusts before he would give her the greatest gift of all. His royal offspring. He wasn't a second from hitting it and he braced himself for the final blow. Yes, good Mother of Victory, he was there…

And he couldn't do it.

Vegeta clenched his teeth forcing out a vicious curse as he shoved her legs from his neck and straightened up, yanking his hips back to withdraw from her. This time however the desperate cry of objection wasn't his own. His puzzlement rooted him to the spot when her legs quickly locked around his waist. She dragged him towards her roughly while flinging herself against his chest and he grunted involuntarily as he was drawn back deeper into the lustre of her gripping body.

"You better give me a strong whelp." Akane snarled.

She clung to him and crashed her hips into his, fucking him so hard Vegeta actually tottered on his feet. Miraculously enough he managed to keep his balance and he flung her back onto the kitchen table to meet her feral efforts, this time crawling onto the surface with her to smother her writhing body and ram himself up her hard enough to even hurt himself. More plates and bowls tumbled down shattering on the floor and the table cracked dangerously once more, challenged with their combined weight. For all he cared the whole house could fall apart right now. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth, climaxing with her and wanting to scream like she did. A hoarse grunt was all his throat was willing to produce when he lost himself deep inside her.

Vegeta let go of her bottom lip where small drops of blood welled up when his teeth left the moist surface. He lapped it up before kissing her and sucking more savoury blood from the tiny cuts in a rather useless attempt to satisfy his unending appetite for her. It would never be enough. He broke away and put his hand against her cheek to make her open her eyes. Pale gold shone up at him through a shroud of long dark lashes.

"You cannot harm them." Vegeta demanded under his breath.

She heaved a deep sigh and he felt her body quiver violently beneath him in the aftershocks of her orgasm. She more or less inclined her head in agreement.

His eyes bored into those golden pools compelling. "Promise me, Akane. I want to hear you say it."

Akane sucked the cuts in her bottom lip for a thoughtful instant. Then she moved up to take another nip from his lips. "I give you my word."

Vegeta purred his approval and kissed her back, playing his tongue with hers at his leisure. A couple of more loud snaps sounded from the table and it finally collapsed. Akane gave a yelp of surprise while Vegeta kept them from hitting the floor by simply extending his hand and supporting their weight effortlessly, his free arm enfolded securely about her waist. He sat up on his knees amidst the rubble with his little concubine in his lap.

Akane held onto his shoulders and took a quick scan of the ravage in the room around them. "Think we could manage to fuck through the floor as well?"

Vegeta snickered. This little thing was the best. "All the way to the ground floor."

She laughed and entangled her fingers in his hair. "Will you take me to your bed tonight?"

"Is there something wrong with yours?"

The little Captain looked appalled. Vegeta understood why she asked this of him. If it was ever her right to make claim to his bed it was tonight and he would have taken her if he had one to call his own. She seemed to keep forgetting they weren't on Vegetasei. He chose to take no heed of her and grabbed her arse to drag her hard against him, thus making himself come erect again within her and rekindling her lust for him. What better way was there to make her understand that here was as good as any place than by simply showing her? She shuddered as his cock swelled within her and he knew she hated him for it, that much was plainly written on her marred face.

"You dare denying me this tonight of all nights? Akane panted.

"Quiet now, little one." Vegeta demanded calmly. She struggled to stop him from lifting her bum but he did it nevertheless and gave a firm push with his hips as he slipped her back down. "Later I will take you to your bed."

He nibbled at her jaw and dealt her another thrust of his hips while forcing her down hard on his cock with his hands clasped to that firm round arse, so cutting off whatever objections she had been planning to make. She melted against him in spite of herself and he soon wrought her into a mewling little lump in his arms.


	18. Balance of power

**Chapter 18. Balance of power**

Akane found herself drifting in and out of a light sleep. She was too aware of her surroundings to settle into a deeper slumber. Her senses were fixed on every sound, every feel, every scent. His mighty presence left room for nothing else as she lay there with her Prince. Her sore body was draped over his strong form like a blanket, their abdomen pressed together, her arms lying lifeless at his sides and his arms loosely wrapped about her back, the inside of her legs pressed against the outside of his. He had completely worn her out.

Akane wriggled a bit. It was astonishing how comfortable she was. Their bodies simply fit together like spandex. It was nearly nauseating how well they matched. Nearly. His body was so hard and yet so comfortingly soft beneath her that she could do nothing but bask in his warmth. A damn warrior indulging in this sentimental crap. She could just kick herself.

Judging from his even breathing Akane gathered the Prince was fast asleep. His heart beat calmly beneath the cheek resting on his muscled chest. The sound lulled her, but she refused to doze off. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. The sight she found knocked the breath right out of her. His features, normally stoic or glowering, were relaxed now. There was no frown, no evil smirk, just plain serenity. He was… beautiful. She had no other word for it.

Akane extended her hand and touched his aristocratic face in awe, her fingers lightly following the contours of his strong jaw. His skin was astoundingly smooth and its colour pristinely pale. The light bronze of her fingers formed a steep contrast to his royal skin-tone. There were no scars to be found on his face unlike the rest of his body, unlike her own face. His princely looks had been miraculously well preserved.

Her fingers carefully explored his features further and she took note of how she held her breath while discovering him. She followed the arch of his brow, touched his cheekbone, his eyelids, his nose, his lips, even his ears were submitted to an exhaustive inspection. He remained motionless under her touches and Akane silently thanked the Mother of Victory for this. He would never find out how fascinated she was by him because she would never tell him and as long as he remained asleep, she could marvel at him in secret.

Akane hated how strangely frail she felt at this moment. Cursed blood. She loved him. The Prince made her love him and she did nothing to stop him. In fact she might have even encouraged it. What now? Idly stand by and allow him to turn her into a bloody wreck? Her heart certainly desired to. It simply couldn't wait to surrender to this damned sickness. He would never love her back. She would never have him to herself in the in the way she wanted him. As her mate. Hell, he wouldn't even take her to his bed. That privilege seemed reserved for that disgusting Earth cunt. For someone the Prince claimed to have so little regard for the Earth woman sure received good treatment. Better than her in any case.

Akane mentally kicked herself. Her mate? Where did she even conjure up such foolishness? No, the Prince would have her suffering on her knees at his feet like a damn slave, unable and unwilling to be anywhere or anything else. This obsession would tear away at her until she was utterly spent and he would greedily take all of her, heedless and uncaring for anyone but himself.

"I hate you." She whispered at the sleeping Prince before lying back down and surrendering to whatever infernal spell he had put on her. What use was there in trying to withstand him? She was fighting a losing battle. He would nevermore free her from his hold. She heard his soft laugh, felt it rumble in his chest but she didn't even bother to be surprised. Of course he was awake. How else would he be able to enjoy every second of her despair while he played his cruel game?

There was a surge of coldness within her aching body, followed quickly by a wave of heat. Great. As if all of this wasn't bad enough, there was now a whelp on its way. It was already starting. Her lower back hurt, her skin felt sore and her head was filled with shrouds of mist as fever relentlessly started to take hold of her form. She recognised this from her first gravidation. Stage one. Her body was altering fast, adjusting itself in preparation of the gestation period. She could practically hear her hips snap as they began their three moons of broadening to ultimately facilitate passage for her progeny. A faint energy could be detected beneath her abdomen, nearly indiscernible but already radiating life.

Akane felt a cool hand on her forehead gently brushing away small beads of sweat. She wanted to tell him once more that she hated him but the words stuck in her throat. All she was capable of was allowing him to soothingly caress her back and he did without haste, his fingers slowly meandering her aching skin.

"You are going to make me very proud." Vegeta spoke seeming certain of the fact. His voice was extremely deep, calm and very husky with sleep.

The heavy tremors rippling through her body couldn't wholly be blamed on her rising fever. Too damn hot. Akane grunted and crawled off of him, slipping onto the cold mattress aside him. Too bloody cold. Another violent shiver impelled her to seek the warmth of his body again and she crawled back onto him, drawing her legs up at his sides and resting her hot cheek against his chest with a hopeless sigh.

"You're burning up." Vegeta concluded actually sounding compassionate.

Akane felt the need to say something, anything to convince him that she didn't need his damn sympathy. "I'm fine." She spat though she felt far from fine. No worries, she berated herself. She could do this. She had carried two whelps at once when she was a mere girl of six-and-ten, carrying one now posed absolutely no challenge to her.

A slight snicker. "Of course you are."

Akane moved up to look down in his calm face. His eyes were depthless pools of darkness. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? "It is just a fever."

Vegeta hushed her and brushed the damp hair out of her face in a becalming gesture. "Drop the bloody act was it, right?" He chuckled at her sour face. "It would not harm you to listen to your own advice once in a while."

Akane wanted to pound his handsome face in, scream at him for managing to put her at ease and making her laugh. She made an effort to roll her eyes and mutter in disdain: "You are impossible you know that?"

She slipped to his side with her leg resting on his powerful abdomen and her hands and face tugged away in his safe arms so she wouldn't have to see his horrible smirk any longer.

"I do." Vegeta hugged her closer to his chest. "Now shut that little mush and go to sleep."

"Fuck you." Akane mumbled already half back to sleep.

"Later."

She felt her lips curve into a grin. That adorable prick.

.

.

Akane awoke from the stirring beside her.

"Go back to sleep." Vegeta demanded quietly as he removed her from his chest and laid her down under the sheets next to him instead.

Akane sat up with him nonetheless. A quick glance on the alarm clock told her it was six in the morning. The purplish gleam of the sunrise fell in through the broad window and set his light skin in a bizarre supernatural hue. The mighty Saiyajin Prince. She wanted him to stay, wanted to freeze this moment in time forever and just watch him in this weird light. Where was he off to anyway? Didn't he know she needed him to stay? It was likely he didn't give a fuck, but she could try to convince him. Now what would be the best way to go about such a thing?

"You wake me up with the phrase: go back to sleep?" She croaked moodily.

Nice one. That certainly wasn't the way to make him stay…

Vegeta halted in the middle of stretching his arms and cocked his head to look at her with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smirk. He rubbed a hand through his tall flame of dark hair. This was doubtlessly the sexiest she had ever witnessed him.

He touched her cheek and gibed huskily: "My, aren't you just the most pleasant little thing when you wake up."

On second hand, maybe this was the exact way to make him stay…

Akane ruffled her own hair with a yawn. "I hate mornings so get used to it or sod off. Why are you up this damn early anyway?"

"I'm always up this damn early, sunshine." Vegeta teased.

A drowsy smirk touched her face when she found the tent that had originated from a certain growth beneath the sheets. He might not be leaving so soon after all. "Setting up camp there, lush? Who's your friend?"

Vegeta looked down himself and smiled sluggish. "He is my morning-mood. Unlike yours he is quite the merry chap."

Akane wanted to jump him. Whatever it took, he and his morning-mood weren't going anywhere right now. "And you were planning to leave without even introducing him? I am offended."

Vegeta put a tender hand to her stomach. "You are in a delicate condition. I didn't think you would be up for it."

Akane loured at him. "There is nothing delicate about my condition."

"You're still running a fever." Vegeta pointed out placidly as his hand returned to her face. He fondly tugged her hair behind her ear.

Maybe he did… love her in some way? Akane could only guess and hope. She would never dare asking him.

"Of course I am running a fever." She reacted matter-of-factly. "My body has a mere three moons to prepare for lying-in."

Vegeta looked at her as if to say, well there you have it. "All the more reason for you to quit your stubbornness and go back to sleep."

Akane pulled the sheets from him and slipped into his lap, smirking at the lust glossing his dark eyes. His desire for her was a certainty at least. She had some form of power over him as well and she was going to use it against him in any way she wanted. One didn't need love to bond. She would tie him to her so tight he would never even dream of letting go. Two could play at this game.

"I am perfectly fine. I had two whelps in one go the first time around and if that didn't bother me, this sure won't." She called forth her most sultry smile and bucked her hips against his, her sex making firm contact with his grand pride.

"I gather I have no say in this?" It was more of a statement than a question. He couldn't have been more right.

"Correct. Now stop treating me like a damn weakling and acquaint me with your merry friend." Akane pushed against his chest hard and her self-satisfied smirk widened when he allowed her and lay back down with her on the bed.

Vegeta turned them to the side and pulled her leg around his waist. "Get over here, you ill-tempered elf."


	19. Feeding the hungry

**Chapter 19. Feeding the hungry**

The second time Akane awoke her Prince was gone. She found herself wrapped up into a tight bundle in the sheets. Did he do this? She had never woken up so neatly covered. The sheets were usually somewhere at the foot of the bed after a night of the ever present vivid dreams about Cold and her life on his ship. She growled fighting herself free from the sheets and rolled onto her back winded when she finally succeeded. Her fever seemed to have reached its peak.

The digits on the alarm clock made her certain that she was suffering from a delirium. A quarter to three in the afternoon couldn't be right. That meant she had slept for over half a day and though she wasn't a morning person, slumbering through the whole bloody day wasn't anything like her either. She could manage to sleep for seven hours straight at best.

"That is absurd." She croaked to herself. "It better not be right." Well she was talking aloud to herself so the delirium could be considered a fact now.

Akane touched her abdomen and muttered sarcastically: "You are doing a good job, whelp. Keep it up and you will have me felled within a week."

She dragged herself out of bed feeling a lot less light-headed than she expected to be in this state. Maybe it really was three in the afternoon. Her eyes were drawn to the window where the weak Earth-sun could be seen high in the cloudless sky. She shambled over, opened it and looked outside. There was nobody to be seen on the compound's grounds. She did see flashes of bright light coming from the gravity-tank in the back. It wasn't a surprise to find him in there training. A quick dart of her senses told her he was alone. Not surprising either. The Prince seemed to thrive on solitude.

Akane wondered briefly where her men were at this moment. Probably busy training over at the clearing which had been unofficially dubbed their training spot. She didn't find the will to reach out and sense if she was correct. What did she care anyway? She felt alarmingly benumbed. It was this fucking place. It was starting to get to her. This bloody house and those cursed Earthlings and Vegeta with his fucking main woman. What was Akane even doing on this mud ball for a planet? Was she to idle away her years here and come to the end realising every second of her life had been wasted in this bleeding hellhole?

And what about her progeny? Was her child convicted to a life among a lesser race never knowing its true origin? To live in exile like her and the remnant of her kin? Was he or she to breathe with one of these weak Earthlings and bring forth a hybrid race of Saiyajins? The idea of her blood mingling with that of an Earthling sickened her. It was outrageous, unacceptable. So what that the Prince did it? It was his damn blood, not hers. He should just do whatever the fuck he wanted. Sure she had regard for the princeling and the little princess, but the fact remained that they were half Earthling and in her opinion unworthy the title of Saiyajin.

When she was younger she might have considered herself narrow-minded, but there really was nothing else to cling to but the pureness of blood. There was no more Vegetasei. There were no Saiyajins left except for a few who would die out on this planet or choose to cross breathe. Either way their noble race had no chance of surviving.

Akane moved away from the window and retrieved her Saiyajin battle suit and armour from a drawer. Mantling herself in the tight spandex soothed her. There was at least one Saiyajin left loyal to her kind. She pulled on her armour and battle boots, ignoring her own panting as these simple actions wore her down to the fullest.

"Blooming fever." She cursed as she made her way to the bathroom on wobbly legs.

Even brushing her teeth seemed a too demanding task in her current state. She washed the sweat from her face with cold water and roughly dragged her fingers through her hair to somewhat tame it. It was as useless an attempt as ever and she asked herself gruffly why she even still bothered. She growled in frustration and ground her teeth at her own flushed reflection. Her attention was caught by the little bruises on her jaw and down her neck. Her bottom lip was a bit swollen as well. The Prince certainly didn't spare her his engorgement last night. He seemed to take great pleasure in preying on her. The grabby prick. He feasted upon her like a damn leech. She sighed eyeing herself in the mirror in all honesty. She loved him for it.

"Yes, I need grub." Akane agreed with her grumbling stomach.

She pulled on her gloves and more or less shuffled into the kitchen. There was no sign of the trashed kitchen table. The place was cleaned up and a new table stood in the exact same spot as the old one. You could almost pretend as if none of it had happened. Despite the fever and the drained state of her body Akane fell victim to her own excitement. The way he shagged her on that table last night was not something she was going to forget anytime soon. Unless of course if he managed to top it, of which she expected him quite capable. Curse his ruddy blood.

"Grub." Akane reminded herself sternly.

The servants had done a nice job at filling the fridge today. It was literally stuffed with food. These Earthlings were good for something after all.

There was simply no stopping her when she set out to downing her breakfast. During the most monstrous pig out session she had ever held in her life she hung slanted against the fridge-door because her legs refused to support her on their own. Before long the fridge was cleaned out apart from the cold chicken because she found no appetite for it whatsoever. That was a first. It was a good thing though, now Kaito and Turles would have something to eat when they returned.

Akane threw the fridge-door shut and searched the place for more food. She was still hungry. Her eyes found the clock on the opposite wall. So the alarm clock had been right after all. It was now nearly half past four. Akane shrugged to herself and stuffed her face with apples and other fruit. It wasn't until the whole kitchen was stripped from everything edible that she left to aimlessly wander the compound.

This bloody place. She felt like wrecking it. Just summon a nice big Red Whorl and obliterate it together with every bleeding Earthling inside. Except for the main woman naturally. That cunt wouldn't be so lucky. Akane would have some fun with her before finishing her off. She would tear her apart limb for limb.

Akane came across quite a few weaklings on her stroll but they avoided her like the damn plague and practically broke their necks to remove themselves out of her way. All the better for them. Her hands itched and crushing some windpipes just might put her at ease. She had no clue were this sudden tendency to violence came from. Sure, she loved her battles and she seriously got off on defeating and snuffing the life out of an opponent, but to harm defenceless creatures? What honour was there in that?

It might well be the remains of her servitude to Cold. She and her men had been forced to wipe out entire species in order for their planets to become saleable on the galactic market. At first they had been disgusted and unwilling to do so but later it just became part of the job and in the end, when their moral sense was all but completely destroyed, Akane actually started to take a disturbing liking in reaping havoc. Why should they be the only ones to suffer? Wasn't their home planet taken from them? Weren't they enslaved and left at the mercy of that sadistic fuck King Cold?

Akane stopped her thoughts. They surely weren't aiding her in keeping her composure. Maybe she should go and take out some of this rage on the Prince. It was his damn fault she was in this pathetic state in the first place. Yes, she thought as she staggered on through the long hallways of the wretched place, beating up his gorgeous face was just what she needed.

Ultimately Akane reached the ground level and she stepped out sweating and short of breath. She swayed on her feet woozily, her overheated body quaking. Whatever, she was still going to beat the shit out of him somehow.

"Gee, Captain. Are you okay? You look awful!" A cheery voice piped up next to her.

Akane's head snapped up to find Kakarot approaching her with his typical happy face. There was something different today though, he had evidently just received a good pummel to the eye.

"Stop trying to appeal to my ego, Kakarot." She replied sarcastically. "What happened to your eye?"

"Vegeta." Goku replied while carefully touching his swollen eye with his fingers.

Akane let out a tired chortle. Even laughing seemed too much for her to handle right now. "You sparred?"

"No. I came here to talk to him about you and Bulma. I think that I somehow pissed him off." Goku scratched the back of his head. "I don't understand how though. All I said was that if he plans to go through with this he should be honest to Bulma."

Akane laughed again but it ended in a rough and quite uncivilised sound of the throat. "Ah Kakarot, of course you pissed him off. What business is this of yours?"

"Bulma is my friend and this isn't right." Goku simply stated.

Akane shook her head. "I guess I can't really blame you for your ignorance. You did grow up here. These things are different with our kind. The Prince is allowed to have concubines."

"Concubines?" Goku repeated puzzled.

"Bed warmers, pleasure slaves or whatever you call that here." The stalwart Saiyajin still looked down on her quizzically with his big friendly eyes. Akane sighed wearily. "Basically he can fuck whoever he wants, whenever he feels like it."

She noted that he actually blushed. The big softy. How much fun she would have had showing ignorant Kakarot the ropes if that selfish prat hadn't chosen to keep her all to his royal self.

Goku rubbed his cheek. "So eh… It's just… sex?"

"More or less. Being his concubine means that I am to lie exclusively with him and that I have certain rights, which he is not willing to grant me by the way." Akane finished bitterly.

"But don't you love him? You're pregnant with his child." Goku pointed out with a finger on her abdomen.

"Love, Kakarot?" Akane forced herself to emit a harsh laugh. She did not love him… And even if she did, she would never admit it. To nobody. "Love is for the weak. I am a warrior. The only thing that matters to me is gaining strength. What good will love do you in battle? It leaves you vulnerable, gives your opponent the chance to affect you. I have no use for love."

"Love is the one thing that keeps me going in a battle." Goku refuted. "I feel love and I am a warrior."

"The Prince told me you showed mercy on Frieza and look what that brought you. He came back with Cold to finish you off. Even the princeling knew Frieza and Cold did not deserve mercy. He, with his young age, chose to finish them off for good."

"Maybe Frieza didn't deserve it, but I show all my enemies mercy." Goku shrugged. "It's the way I am. I showed Vegeta mercy too or do you think that was a mistake as well?"

"Probably. He would not have shown you any in return."

"And," Goku continued not impressed with her remonstration. "By showing Frieza mercy you ended up here, free from Cold. Many good things came from it. I got a chance to meet my brother and make three new friends. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if I had to."

Akane was silent for a while. He had a point there. They were free from Cold and both Kaito and Turles seemed happy with their new life on Earth so yeah, maybe some good came of it. She would have rather been left in hyper sleep to rot though. Blood! The morbidity of her. Something was seriously off with her mental condition as well. This gravidation was already a pain in the arse and she wasn't even a full day into it. How was she going to survive three moons of this?

"So what were you up to?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"I am looking to find something good about this bleeding planet." Akane growled as this question brought her back to her previous predicament. Her stomach growled. "And I am in dire need of more food."

"I might be able to help you out with that." Goku offered merrily. "I was invited to an all you can eat buffet over at _The Mister Satan's world-saving defeat of Majin Boo, super gorgeous hotel_. My son Gohan is coming too."

"The mister what gorgeous hotel?" Akane repeated thrown.

Goku shook his head laughing. "Never mind. Mister Satan is a bit weird but free food and as much as you can eat sounds great, right?"

Akane more or less nodded. The world saving what? That wasn't a name for a hotel! That was like a really bad Ginyu Force cheer. Worse even than those fairies themselves could have ever come up with. These Earthlings… Plain bizarre.

"So, you wanna come?" Goku asked.

"Sure, what the hell." Akane's stomach grumbled once more. "I do hope they have enough nosh there."

"Don't worry, they're used to a Saiyajin's appetite and I'm sure you couldn't eat as much as me or Vegeta. If they can feed us, they can feed you."

"Eh," Akane bared her teeth in an awkward smile. "I really would not count on that."

Goku clearly had no worries and he took to the air mirthfully. He came back down when Akane remained frozen in her spot. Flying really wasn't happening right now.

"You're going to have to lend me hand, Kakarot. Can't we just instant transmit to this super gorgeous hotel?"

"Sure, but it's such a nice day out. I thought we could fly there." Goku looked at her worried. "You really don't look too well, Akane."

Akane waved his worries away carelessly with her hand. "I am running a fever. It's the gravidation. I will be fine once I get something to eat." She couldn't help but smirk roguishly. There was nothing wrong with a little flirting was there? "You know what? You're right, it is a nice day out. Why don't you carry me to this gorgeous hotel?"

Goku ruffled his hair thoughtfully, obviously unable to comprehend the look she was giving him. "Ano… Okay."

Akane put her arm around his neck with an amused chuckle. Such innocence. He clenched his strong arm around her waist in return and took off. Definitely nothing wrong with a little flirting. What harm could possibly come from that?


	20. Listening in

**Chapter 20. Listening in**

There was a time where the broad shoulders Akane was clinging to would have excited her but she found her mind quickly wandering off to a leaner, more compact body. Shorter, less buffed and a lot more enthralling. A narrow waist, rippling abdomen, crushing hips. His Royal Selfishness had her precisely where he wanted her.

Akane took note of how the huge friendly Saiyajin went out of his way to avoid eye contact with her. "Do I make you nervous, Kakarot?"

Goku looked at her with his friendly eyes. "What? No, of course not."

Akane laughed softly. If she edged in an inch she would be kissing him. Judging from the nervous twitch in the corner of his mouth he appeared aware of this fact as well. She patted his cheek playfully and backed away from him. "Don't worry. I couldn't lie with you even if I wanted to. I belong to the Prince."

"I wasn't… I didn't…" Goku stammered. "I am a happily married man, you know." He announced at a total loss for a fitting remark.

Akane broke their eye contact and stared grinning into the distance. "Relax, Kakarot. I am well aware of that."

"Good because… well… I think you're great but I love my wife… and you and Vegeta… I would never… And Turles… He is so very fond of you… " Goku blundered.

"Blood, would you get a hold of yourself?" Akane chuckled. "I was just taking the piss out of you."

Goku eyed her suspiciously. "You're not using those techniques on me again are you? That would be… unfair."

"Nope, guess you're just sincerely interested in me, big guy." Akane taunted. He looked so stifled she felt pity for him. "I will stop teasing you now. Ease up. It was a joke."

Goku let his breath escape in relief. He chuckled. "I guess you do make me a bit nervous."

Akane smiled. "You really love her don't you?"

"Absolutely. Chi Chi is great." Goku replied earnestly.

"Good. I commend you then. You are a lucky man." Akane squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I consider you a friend, Kakarot. I would never do anything to thwart your happiness."

Goku smiled at her broadly. "That means a lot to me. You are my friend too, Akane."

Akane wiped a layer of sweat from her forehead. "Enough with the sentimentality now. Get me to that grub."

"Whatever you say, Captain." Goku chirruped.

.

.

Vegeta stirred in his meditation. He couldn't keep focus. That idiot. Where did he get the nerve? A grim smirk touched his lips. He should have trashed Kakarot into a bloody pulp when he came here lecturing him on honesty and what not, but Vegeta couldn't help feel that the moron was at least partially right. It was none of his damn business nonetheless and Vegeta hoped the idiot would have difficulty seeing with that eye for a long time.

He didn't need the bloody third-class to enlighten him. Of course he couldn't stay at the CC now that Akane was gravidated. For one the woman wouldn't have it and besides that Akane probably wouldn't either. It was quite a hash he landed himself in, but nothing could have stopped him from coming to this point. This, as he admitted to himself before, was something far beyond his control.

Vegeta couldn't wrap his mind about this Earthling outlook on love in the way Kakarot did. He honestly didn't feel like he was doing anything wrong. Yes, he could understand that it was considered wrong in their opinion but he didn't feel it like one would if one truly did something unethical. There was nothing wrong with his morals. He was a Saiyajin, it was just different for him.

If he had bonded with the woman then this thing with Akane would have been treason, it would not have happened to begin with. But the woman wasn't his mate. In the fashion of their people he had every right to lie with Akane, sprout his seed in her and do whatever else he wanted with her. And he could think of quite of few things he wanted to do with her, fucking her brains out wasn't the least of them. Obsessive. He was actually feeling sore from all this shagging, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Once that fever of hers passed… He licked his lips suffering from a thirst that had nothing to do with the need to drink. It better pass soon.

Vegeta turned to other thoughts. Where could they go when they left this place? He had nothing to offer his little concubine. It was dishonouring that a Prince had so little to call his own. He should have been living in a bloody palace. Would the woman allow him to keep seeing his children? The Good Mother knew how vindictive that bitch could be. She loved him in her Earth way, Vegeta knew that, so what he had done to her was considered betrayal in her eyes. Not that he cared. She would eventually move on like Earthlings did.

Vegeta never experienced Saiyajin bonding first hand, but he did know that it couldn't be compared to Earthling pairing. It wasn't uncommon for Saiyajins to perish after being parted with their mate. Now he might not know much about Earthling love either but he was certain that they generally did not die after losing their spouse. A bond that deep was far beyond their comprehension and far beyond his own indeed.

Vegeta was shaken up when he sensed his little concubine's fluctuating ki right outside the gravity-tank. He searched her thoroughly. Her fever was even higher than it had been when he left her this morning and it troubled him, even if she told him it was quite normal. There was only so much one could take. Even Saiyajins had their limits and it appeared she was well on her way to reaching hers.

Kakarot's suppressed ki was out there as well, drawing nearer to hers.

"…okay? You look awful!" Vegeta heard the idiot's happy voice outside exclaim.

"Stop trying to appeal to my ego, Kakarot." Was his little concubine's snarled answer.

Vegeta snickered. The wits on that one. Even in this state her sense of humour didn't fail her. Notable indeed her vigour. His attention was diverted away from their conversation to the small ki Akane carried with her. He was perplexed to sense that it had grown that bit stronger yet again. He knew it, he already said it: their offspring would be something else. One day old and already as strong as that Earthling the woman used to fuck. What was his name again? Right, Yamcha. Vegeta actually fell out of his meditating position with laughter. This was bloody hilarious.

He was dragged back into the conversation outside when he heard the idiot asking: "So eh… It's just… sex?"

Kakarot was talking to his concubine about sex? What the hell…

"…to lie exclusively with him and that I have certain rights, which he is not willing to grant me, by the way."

Vegeta frowned. My, she sure sounded brassed off. Didn't she know it wasn't a matter of wanting to? He would give her anything that was his to give.

"…don't you love him? You're pregnant with his child." The idiot asked.

"Love, Kakarot?" Her rough laugh ringed in Vegeta's ears. "Love is for the weak. I am a warrior. The only thing that matters to me is gaining strength. What good will love do you in battle?"

Did she mean that? But those touches, the way she had caressed his face… Wasn't that prove that she at least felt something for him. Even if she had said she hated him right after it? Vegeta had been so sure that there was something…

"I have no use for love." Her rough voice echoed.

Vegeta wished this didn't affect him in the way it did but he couldn't quite help himself. The feelings he had for her were probably the closest thing to love he would ever feel and to hear her say that she had no use for it…

The way they woke up together this morning, the drowsiness on her lovely face, her ruffled hair, those fierce yellow eyes soft and shimmering for a change. He was certain that he had never woken up to such a pleasant sight before and that he wouldn't want to wake up without it again. Even her ill temper somehow managed to charm him. She was just too damn cute when she was pissed off. And she was pissed off a lot, the peevish little thing.

Vegeta leapt to his feet and was about to storm out of the gravity-tank when the conversation outside took a turn he didn't fancy at all.

"…such a nice day out. I thought we could fly there." The idiot spoke.

Fly where damnit? Where was that idiot planning to take his concubine?

"…what? You're right, it is a nice day out. Why don't you carry me to this gorgeous hotel?" The enticing ring in her tone was unmistakeable. What the fuck was going on out there?

"Ano… Okay." Was the idiot's reply.

Akane's usual rough laugh. That little minx was hitting on the third-class again! What fucking hotel?

Vegeta sensed them leave together and it took him all his might to remain where he was. He was the damn Prince of Saiyajins. He would not follow after them like some love-sick hound and make a fool of himself. Yet! She wouldn't do it. He knew her too well by now. Her honour was beyond reproach. Wasn't it? Damnit! She was carrying his child for crying out loud!

Eventually he sensed them touching ground somewhere in Satan City. The idiot's firstborn was there and that retard Mister Satan as well. Vegeta's hand fell away from the panel next to the door. So that was the hotel. They were just going to scarf out at that all you can eat buffet in the retard's hotel. He let out a strange shrill laugh. Blood, he really needed to get a grip. He was acting like an obsessed teenager.

Vegeta rubbed his face and took in his previous pose to continue his meditation. Even so his ki subconsciously lingered watchfully at a certain spot in Satan-city and he didn't let go until his little concubine was safely transmitted back to outside the compound and Kakarot took off to somewhere else. Now where was he with this bloody meditation?

.

.

Akane entered the house feeling a bit better. Pigging out at that gorgeous hotel did her good. She was satiated now and very sleepy. The fever had dropped to a point where she could see straight again and the simple act of walking didn't consume all of her energy.

Hanging out with Kakarot had been fun. He was so disarmingly frank and full of childly spirit. He was also an idiot like the Prince so often pointed out, but that only enhanced his boyish charm. Akane saw some of Turles' traits in Kakarot, although her Airman First Class was a lot fiercer. They did share their good looks with that winning smile and also that foolish sense of humor. Turles wasn't half as light-hearted as Kakarot though. That figured considering the things he had been through. His heart was as heavy as hers while Kakarot's was light and filled with love. Akane liked to believe that maybe Turles would manage to be that way someday. The Sweet Mother knew he deserved it.

They never talked about it but Akane knew her men were also haunted by the memories of their enslavement. It was something in their eyes she couldn't put her finger to. It was just there. She knew too that the Prince was troubled by his past. It was in his eyes as well. He spent a good part of his life serving Frieza and Akane could imagine it wouldn't have been that different from their time with Cold. For all she knew it could have been much worse. From the few times she had seen Frieza she became certain that the sadism of Cold certainly hadn't skipped a generation.

Such suffering her kind had been put through. Where was the bloody justice? There was none. Not for them. And here they were. Alone. Battling their daemons on their own without hopes or purpose or even a place to call home. Earth was a foreign planet inhabited by a weak race. It was nothing like home. And this damn compound? Akane wouldn't want to be caught dead in it. Wonderful, more morbid thoughts… This was fucking depressing.

Akane spotted the main woman down the hall. The puny Earthling wandering around all alone? Without a soul around to disturb them? How very unfortunate for her that opportunism happened to be Akane's strongest quality. A malicious smirk touched her face. It was time for a bit of fun.


	21. Bulma's vice

**Chapter 21. Bulma's vice**

Bulma made her way through the corridors of her home with Bra on her hip and a huge baby bag hoisted over her shoulder. They had just returned from the mall where she bought Bra the cutest little dress. When Bulma spotted one of the monkeys further down the hall she moved quickly to slip around a corner in an attempt to avoid a run in but it was too late. She had already been spotted.

"Oi!"

"Shit." Bulma cursed to herself before reappearing from around the corner and putting on the friendliest smile she could summon. "Can I help you?"

The female Saiyajin ambled over to her casually with her sickening proud gait. Who did she think she was fooling with that little walk. She was a cold-blooded murderer like any other of her wretched kind. Bulma hated this one most. The other two at least showed some form of civility. They even thanked her after their head-chip surgery. Not this one. The female Saiyajin had done nothing of the kind, even if Bulma actually saved her life. Of course Bulma wanted nothing of their lot, to her they were just savage beasts, but not even a thank you? That was just rude. The monkey possessed the power of speech, was it really that hard to utter a simple word of thanks?

The female monkey froze in front of Bulma and it startled her once more how small she really was. Bulma was at least a full head taller. That didn't trick her though. This one was just as deadly as her bigger congener and quite frankly, a lot scarier with those awful scars on her face. A brute. A horrible brute.

The female's fierce yellow eyes dashed from Bulma to Bra. She scrutinized the little girl with her terrifying luminous stare and Bulma turned away a bit to get Bra out of the Saiyajin's reach when she extended a gloved hand to touch the girl's cheek. Over her dead body would that filthy monkey touch her little girl. Having Trunks spending time with them was bad enough.

The female's hand fell back to her side and her eyes found Bulma's again. There seemed to be something off with this one today, her cheeks were flushed and small beads of sweat glimmered on her forehead. Bulma trembled unbidden. Dear kami, maybe the brute was powering up… Powering up to attack her and her daughter.

"I'm kind of in a hurry. Wh…"

"You have naught to fear, main woman." The female broke her off curtly in her raw voice.

Bulma frowned. What was up with this main woman stuff. She heard the males address her in the same way. She took a deep breath and bravely asked: "Why do you call me main woman?"

The female raised the brow cut in half by that horrible scar. "Well, that is what you are, right? The main woman of the Prince?"

Bulma evidently looked so dumbfounded that it irritated the female for she snorted and continued: "Never mind. As I was saying, you have naught to fear from me. I have no intention to harm you or yours."

Harm her or hers? Bulma took a shaky step back to distance herself. "W-What are you talking about?" She stammered, hating the way her voice trembled with fear. This one seriously scared the hell out of her.

"I gave the Prince my word that I would leave you unharmed." The female clarified roughly. "Furthermore, I have no desire for your position. It seems to have little significance. Isn't it strange how things can change? On Vegetasei you would have been regaled as a queen. Here? Well, suffice to say you are not that highly regarded."

Bulma opened her mouth to response but was again cut off abruptly.

"I know. The feeling is mutual." The female smirked wickedly. "You Earthlings have poor control of your emotions. It is written all over your face."

Bulma tried to relax her tensed muscles. The female just said she wouldn't harm her so there was no reason to be scared. Besides that she refused to let herself be intimidated in her own house. The nerve of that little ape. Who did she think she was anyway? Her gaze was drawn by the small abrasions on the female's jaw. It looked suspiciously like teeth impressions and Bulma was reluctant to admit to herself she had seen similar marks before. She clutched Bra tighter to herself. It had to be one of the male monkeys, it just had to. Vegeta wouldn't…

She swallowed hard as realisation hit. She didn't even know why she was so flustered. She already knew this was going on. Vegeta's nocturnal roaming, the bite marks and scratches on his skin Bulma tried to pass off as injuries from his training and his total lack of interest in her. Vegeta hadn't touched her in weeks. That on its own was indication enough since sex was about the only thing they shared, and had shared often due to his never ending sexual desire. Bulma had refused to understand why but the answer was standing right in her face.

Bulma found the impassive exterior of the female in front of her. That bastard was having an affair with her. Probably had been from the day they arrived. There was no way of denying it any longer, but even now that the evidence was shoved under her nose she was still trying to make up excuses for him. That scumbag.

"Have you no shame?" It was out before Bulma could stop herself. She froze up in fright. She with her big mouth.

"Shame?" The female thoughtfully touched her chin with a gloved index finger. "Ah right, the monogamous society." An unpleasant little laugh. "Let me tell you this Earthling: where I come from you are the disgrace and not just because you fail to show respect to our Prince." With that she spun on her heel and sauntered off.

Bulma bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from shouting after her. That brute could kill her with a simple snap of the fingers. She took a couple of deep breaths to regain control over her shaking knees but shrieked when the female turned halfway down the corridor.

"Oh right, Kakarot says hello." She threw over her shoulder casually.

"You're having an affair with him too?" Bulma muttered under her breath in spite of herself. Though she could only see the side of the female's face, the vicious sneer that curved her lips was clearly visible.

The threatening silence seemed to last for ages.

Bulma nearly sank through her knees with relief when the female finally walked away wordlessly. The baby bag fell from Bulma's shaking shoulder and bitter tears started to fall from her eyes. That bastard was going to pay dearly for this. As for the female ape, she and her fellow monkeys would be out of her house before this day ended.

.

.

Vegeta entered the kitchen and completely ignored the woman and the weakling seated at the table. He opened the fridge and took a hungry look inside.

"Funny, just today I had this thought about the weakling and look here: he is sitting at our kitchen table. Why might that be?" He mused without bothering to lift his head.

"If you are referring to Yamcha, he came to see me." Bulma sneered. "What, just because you are the king of apes you think you have more rights than I do?"

Vegeta let it slide as always. Every word he spoke to her was a waste of breath. Besides he didn't feel like playing along with the little revenge game this so obviously was. He figured the woman finally found out about his little concubine and that having the weakling over served as some kind of payback. That might have worked to some extend before, mainly because Vegeta refused to share whatever he considered his with some weakling like Yamcha, but it really didn't work now. He seriously couldn't care less. He suppressed a laugh. It still cracked him up. His mere hours old, unborn offspring was stronger than that weakling who called himself a warrior. Should he? Nah, he wasn't going to throw it in the sod's face. He had more important things to do.

Vegeta pulled out a plate of left over cake from the fridge. "Did you make this, woman?"

"No." Bulma spat.

"Good." Vegeta threw the fridge door shut and started on his snack. Good indeed. He was very hungry but he wouldn't touch anything the woman made. He didn't understand how she did it but her cooking actually managed to upset a Saiyajin stomach and that was quite an achievement.

Vegeta faintly took note of the frightened glances Yamcha was giving him and the pissed off looks of Bulma seated aside him.

"Could you give us a minute, Yamcha?" Bulma asked quietly while putting a significant hand to Yamcha's arm.

"Let him stay." Vegeta said loosely. "I have a feeling this is going to concern him just as much." He grinned inwardly at the blind panic in the other man's face. Poor pathetic Earthling exposing himself to all this terror just for a chance to get inside the woman's panties.

"Just wait in the living room. I'll be right out." Bulma urged.

Yamcha didn't need more encouragement. He dashed out of the kitchen as if his life depended on it and in his mind it probably did. Maybe Vegeta should send his unborn child after him to finish him off. He laughed curtly. Fucking brilliant.

"You have no right to judge." Bulma sniped.

Vegeta cocked a brow up. Was there anything in here he could possibly find worth judging? She was obviously waiting for a reply from him but he just set the now empty plate on the table and folded his arms nonchalantly.

Bulma jumped to her feet so fiercely that the chair she had been sitting on fell back on the floor with a loud clang. "Have you nothing to say?" She yelled as this was clearly not the reaction she hoped for.

Vegeta got it now. The woman was so transparent. She had some grand confrontation planned for him. She probably had the whole conversation plotted in advance as well. This could very well turn out to be amusing.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Bulma screeched. "I didn't need your little monkey whore to tell me what is going on in my house! I knew all along you were betraying me!"

That sounded like a rehearsed line alright. Vegeta fended off his smirk and remained silent which seemed to infuriate her more. Her little play wasn't going anything like the way she planned. That didn't stop her from continuing though.

"If it weren't for Trunks and Bra I would've kicked your sorry ass out on the streets weeks ago! The only reason why you and your monkey friends are still here is because I know your children will never get to see you again if I throw you out. You would just disappear and leave them without a father! Unlike you I care too much for them to let that happen."

"Woman, I spend more time with our son than you do. All you do is lock yourself up in that ruddy lab of yours. As for my daughter, I never get a chance to spend time with her since you always go out of your way to keep her from me." Vegeta refuted calmly.

Bulma gasped in absolute shock. "I do not!"

So she wasn't even aware of this? Vegeta always assumed it was a deliberate action. Sickening how she was like an open book to him while she had absolutely no clue about herself. Such an undeveloped race.

"Yes you do. You did it with my son until he was five and now you do it with Bra. I care more for my children than you know, woman. I would never leave them without a father or take away their chance to bond with their mother for that matter."

She looked at him so dumbfounded it angered him. That ignorant bitch. For a genius she sure had a slow mind in regards to her own feelings. She had no clue of her own deep-rooted mistrust in him. As his words slowly sank in there came recognition to her blue eyes. It was the truth and she knew it. She kept his children away from him in their first years out of fear he would harm them or probably something worse. What the hell did he know which other things she had conjured up in her warped mind? She might even think he would eat them if she looked away long enough.

"You have never given any indication you care for them at all!" Bulma accused him fiercely.

"That is because you hold me up to your pathetic standard. I am a Saiyajin. No, I will not lie on a bloody couch to watch television with my heir. I will not take him out for ice-cream or tell him how much I love him or any of those other ridiculous things your kind does to show affection. I don't need anything to prove that I care. Trunks knows and Bra would too if you moved the fuck out of my way for once and allowed me to come near her."

The wretched woman was weeping now, but it didn't make her any less vindictive. "I want those monkeys out of my house right now."

"Don't worry. We are leaving." Vegeta simply stated. He didn't wish to stay in this place a second longer.

"W-We?" Bulma stuttered through sobs. "You… you can't leave me."

"You're back with the weakling, right? Isn't that why he is here?" Vegeta gave her an unpleasant smirk. "Looks like your little plan just blew up in your face. Try your manipulations on him. He seems quite eager to play along."

"But Bra… Trunks…"

"You're seriously going to use that against me now? Don't you think that is a bit implausible after all that has happened? They can see me whenever they want, if you can find it in you to allow them that is."

Her mouth opened, but Vegeta tuned out before she could speak up. He was done talking to her. Without another word he left her behind in the kitchen screaming her head off.


	22. A King without a crown

**Chapter 22. A King without a crown**

Her sanity seemed to retreat with every passing second. This bed. It was too hot. Akane whined and slipped to the floor where she laid down in a miserable heap instead. The wooden floor felt cool against her burning cheek. Her fever was back in all seriousness. The spandex of her suit suffocated her but all she managed was to remove her gloves, boots and armour. She threw one of the white boots through the room with a livid cry. Why couldn't she sleep? She was so damn tired.

Akane was horrified to notice the sudden tears streaming down her face and onto the floor. Utterly defeated she gave up on being strong and wept unrestrained for the first time in many years. All the pain and despair she had kept inside so long was released through violent sobs. Why now? The horrors were over. Cold was dead, she was free. She should be happy but she wasn't. She had never been more miserable in her life. She felt dispossessed, afloat. She envied Kakarot with his light heart and she envied her men who seemed to have found peace on this foreign planet. There was no peace in her.

What, in the end, was the use of all this? This futile clinging to something that wasn't there anymore? Why, for the love of battle, should they reprieve their complete extinction? It would be a mere stay of execution, the end of the Saiyajins would come to pass regardless. Why not end it now? Stay this suffering? Her hand went for her stomach. What life was there for this little thing here?

Akane seized the train of thoughts forcefully and jerked her hand away from her abdomen. What was she saying?

"Sweet Mother have mercy on me." She begged the empty room around her.

It had to be the fever. She was just not thinking straight right now. Still she feared the determination she detected within herself. She would not hesitate to kill her unborn child once she decided that it was the merciful thing to do. A simple ki-ball was all she needed. In reaction to her thoughts a small amount of energy was formed to a red ball in her hand. She rolled it through her fingers slowly, contemplating. It would be done in mere seconds…

"Blood, no. Stop!" Akane cried up at the ceiling. She instantly extinguished the energy in her hand. This was absolute madness!

The disturbing thing was that she didn't feel the slightest bit mad. She felt together. Her thoughts seemed nothing but cold-blooded calculations. But she couldn't possibly…

There were the firm thuds of boots on the floor coming over from the hall. The sound was enough to tell her it was the Prince. Nobody else could walk in the certain and imposing way he did. Akane couldn't bear to face him now and she caught herself desperately hoping he would pass her room. That was just plain ignorant, what other purpose could he possibly have up here but to come see her? She had to pull herself together, get off the floor and clean herself up. He couldn't see her in this weak state. Akane found she could do none of those things.

The door was thrown open resolutely.

"Get your stuff, we're leav..." Vegeta frowned upon finding her on the floor and paced in quickly to crouch in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Akane whimpered when he pulled her into a seated position. He brushed the drying tears from her cheeks with his elegant hand, but all that gesture elicited were fresh tears.

"Please stop that, little one." Vegeta pleaded with unusual disquietness in his low voice as he made to wipe away more of her tears.

Akane slapped his hands away. She hated him, hated him so much. "Leave me alone! Go piss up a rope with your fucking sympathy!"

She rammed her fists against his chest provoking him to strike her but he refused to fight back. Unlike normally her blows didn't harm him at all. Her fever had drained her from all her strength. The understanding in his dark eyes only intensified her fury. He understood what? That all the years of rape and abuse were finally starting to take their toll? That she was loosing her fucking mind? That she wished to kill their child? That she hated how much she loved him?

"Fight me, you bloody craven!" She screamed, her fists still pounding on his chest. "Fight me!"

Whatever his comment was, it got lost in her hopeless screaming. All he did was sit there across her bearing her assault unmoved and seemingly accepting that she needed to let this out. Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't she stop herself? Those eyes, those cursed eyes. She wanted to rip him apart.

Vegeta only reacted when she went for his face and he clasped his hands around her wrists. She fought against him but he dragged her against his strong body without effort and waited patiently for her to rage out.

Akane finally quieted down and put her forehead against his chest. "I hate this fucking place." She managed to utter between gulps of air.

Vegeta released her and lightly placed his hands in her neck. "It's a good thing we're leaving then."

Akane drew herself together to a ball on her knees and raked her hands through her hair while crying out in despair. She lowered her head and rammed her fist into the floor. The wooden floor board splintered from the force. "I hate this whole fucking planet! I don't want to be here! I just want to go home!"

His hands stiffened on her back and if she would not have known him better she could have sworn she felt them tremble. "I know how you feel." His voice was muted.

Akane sat up to look in his face. The forlorn stare was gone so fast she wasn't sure she had seen it right but she knew he was hurting and she knew he didn't allow himself to express it. He was just like her.

"Come." Vegeta cupped her cheek briefly and rose. "Get your men ready." He was already on his way back to the door.

Akane cleared her throat nervously. "I cannot go through with this gravidation, Vegeta. I am sorry. I just cannot do it."

Vegeta turned in the doorway looking at her as though she had just fallen out of the sky before his feet. "What?" He demanded clearly unwilling to accept what she was telling him. "Why? Because of your fever? It will pass, Akane. You said it yourself."

"I do not want it." Akane whispered.

His dark eyes held her with so much disbelief in them that she had to look away. She summoned a small ki-ball in her hand and brought it close to her abdomen. "I will eradicate it. You don't have to bear witness. Just go."

Vegeta was with her on the floor again in a split second. "No!" He grabbed her hand and squashed the ki-ball on her palm with fierce determination. His expression was one of utter bewilderment now. "You are insane." Was all he could issue.

Maybe she was…

"What would you have then?" Akane shouted through her tears. "A hybrid race of Saiyajins and weak Earthlings? Have our blood polluted by these disgusting creatures? No, the Saiyajins should die out a pure race, not dwell on this pathetic excuse for a planet as exiled half-breathes. I will have no descendants on Earth or anywhere else. My bloodline will end unalloyed."

Vegeta stared her down with such severity that Akane felt the urge to cower before him and beg for forgiveness. The Prince of Saiyajins towered over her in all his might. "This is not up for debate. You will carry my child with or without your consent. I shall have you bound all through your gravidation if that is what it takes. You will not kill my blood."

Akane tried to yank her hands free from his grasp but gave up quickly as it proved useless. "Your blood is already dead. You are a King without a crown. The Prince of a people that no longer exist. Vegetasei is gone. The Saiyajins are gone. There is nothing left! Your reign has ended!" She shouted hardhearted.

His untouchability lessened with every spoken word until he was left a mere man before her that looked down on her aghast. Akane wanted to fall apart. Why was she being so cruel to him? She loved this man for Victory's sake.

The hurt in his dark eyes was soon replaced by smouldering flames of anger. Vegeta shook her by her arms shouting that she had to shut up but Akane continued resolutely: "You will not drag me into this. I do not wish to have my bloodline continued. If you have any honour you let me decide myself what happens to my legacy. I want it to end with me."

"You wanted this yourself you sick cunt!" The Prince tightened his feral grip on her upper arms until a grunt of pain was forced from her. The expression on his aristocratic face was so violent it almost marred his beauty, almost. "It is not just your legacy! It is mine!"

Akane felt his magnificent body shake dangerously as the fury rose within him. His murderous eyes tore her apart and she braced herself fearfully. Shit was about to hit the fan…

Out of the blue he burst out in loud convulsive laughter. Akane stared at him dumbstruck. Had he lost his mind? And he dared calling her a sick cunt. That was rich.

"Blood, Akane!" Vegeta exclaimed. "You're a fucking genius! Of course, why didn't I think of this? It is brilliant! We wish them back with the dragonballs. Our planet, our people. We restore Vegetasei."

"Wish them back with the… dragon… balls?" Akane echoed incredulously.

"Yes!" Vegeta rose from the floor with uncharacteristic briskness. "I will explain later. Meet me outside in ten minutes." He turned one last time on his way to the door: "Oh and Akane, please don't do anything foolish. I would hate having to eradicate you in turn if anything was to happen to my daughter."

Akane watched how he marched out of the room still laughing like a maniac. There was no doubt about it: the Prince had lost his mind.

"D-Daughter?" She repeated as her hand moved to rest on her stomach. A quick scan of her ki told her that it was indeed a girl nestled somewhere beneath the surface. "Forgive me, kitten."


	23. Attracting and repelling

**Chapter 23. Attracting and repelling**

Trunks' troubled face appeared behind the window of his bedroom and he glanced down to the front lawn franticly. His searching blue eyes stopped at Vegeta. Even from this distance Vegeta could see how the boy was fighting his tears. It hurt. It was as if beholding his young self staring out into the vastness of space through a small window on Frieza's ship bereaved and unable to accept that his own father had abandoned him. Vegeta would never leave his son. He would find a way, somehow, to keep Trunks close. And Bra too. Although Vegeta told Trunks this just minutes earlier when he went to say his goodbyes, still there he was staring at him as if this was the last time he would ever see his father. As if he wanted to burn the image in his mind.

"You have to trust me." Vegeta's voice was muted but the boy heard him nevertheless with his sensitive hearing.

A repressed sob and uncertain nod were Trunks' answer from behind the glass on the second floor.

The Saiyajins came out of the house, Kaito and Turles doing fruitless attempts to support their staggering Captain and Akane barking at them that she didn't need their bloody help and threatening to blast them both. She was still on the verge of bursting out in rage. Yet another troubled mind Vegeta needed to ease. Well, no one said this was going to be a doddle. He would just have to deal with it.

"Explain." Was all Akane grunted when she froze in front of him struggling for breath. It wasn't lack of respect that made her approach him like this, it was clear she simply couldn't summon the power to utter more words.

Vegeta wasn't surprised to find his daughter's ki safe and untouched within her. She wouldn't harm her own child. For a second he actually believed she was serious. It all happened so fast that he didn't have time to analyse the situation when it occurred but he perceived now that it had been an act of despair.

Just as Vegeta opened his mouth to explain like she requested, the woman came storming out of the house followed closely by the weakling. Splendid! Just what he needed to complete this damn circus.

"You're not taking the gravity-tank!" The woman screamed in her last wrathful spasms.

"I have no use for it." Vegeta answered coolly, even if it was a blatant lie. They could always come back to nick it later. If they wanted to return to Vegetasei, they needed space transportation. "Go back inside woman. The boy doesn't deserve to witness this." He motioned casually to the window on the second floor where Trunks was still watching the scene.

Bulma's head snapped back and she froze in her tracks when she found Trunks in the window watching them. This was probably the first time he and the woman actually agreed on something and she threw him a spiteful glare instead, ignoring Yamcha who tried to talk her down. Her composure instantly gave way when her eyes met Akane and she charged at her screaming. "I am going to kill you, bitch!"

Yamcha grabbed her shoulders to stop her but set her loose with a yelp when Bulma stomped on his foot.

Fucking weakling.

Bulma shrieked back into Yamcha's chest after taking a mere step in Akane's direction when the two male Saiyajins moved into her path deadly calm and stood shoulder to shoulder in front of their Captain to protect her.

"I wouldn't do that." Turles said plainly.

"Oh where is your sense of humour, Turles. Let her have a crack at me." Akane made an effort to fold her arms airily, the fever clear on her flushed face.

Her men refused to move out of the way.

Before the situation could escalate Vegeta grabbed hold of Akane's wrist and pulled her towards him quite roughly. She glared up at him, surly refolding her arms when he clasped his arm around her waist and dug his fingers hard-handed in her flesh ready to take to the air. "We're going." He dictated.

She snorted. "Fine. Turles, Kaito let's go."

Vegeta took one last look at his son behind the window. The tears were falling free down Trunks' cheeks now. Akane followed his gaze and the anger was erased from her fierce face instantly. She didn't say anything but her hand slid on top of his clasped to her waist in a mute evince of sympathy. Then she closed her eyes and hung her head in plain exhaustion. Vegeta was thankful for this because right now he didn't have the power to hide his pain from her.

.

.

The capsule-house Vegeta had taken from the CC wasn't much but it was furnished and there was a separate bedroom. It sufficed. They would only be staying here for a couple of days tops anyhow. He put the dragon radar on the table in the main room and motioned Akane into the bedroom peremptorily. She was going to rest whether she liked it or not. The little Captain didn't object and he followed after her as she entered the small room.

The two third-class stayed behind in the main room talking exultingly. They were still not recovered from what Vegeta told them about the dragonballs and his plan to wish back their home planet. They simply couldn't wait. Neither could he. Very soon they would all be back to where they belonged. On Vegetasei.

Vegeta pulled the door to behind him and observed how his little concubine fought to kick off her boots. She seemed to have regained control over her rage, though there was still a hint of anger in her jerky movements. The exhaustion was plain on her glowering face as she wrestled to get out of her battle suit. The little thing was completely worn down.

"Damnit! Bloody suit!" Akane stamped with her bare foot while jerking at a sleeve of the reluctant shirt. "Fuck!"

Vegeta moved to help her peel off the blue fabric from her burning skin. That fever of hers was just crazy.

"I can do it myself." Akane growled.

"Oh will you give it up." Vegeta retorted wearily. "You can hardly stand on your feet."

"I am perfectly fine." She swayed on her legs as she said it.

"I can see that." Was Vegeta's sarcastic remark as he pulled the spandex shirt over her head without ceremony. She grasped onto his shoulders tottering as he crouched to strip off her kecks as well. His eyes lingered at her tiny feet. Why in the name of fucking victory did everything about her have to be so bloody erotic? Finished he straightened up and took her elbow to keep her from keeling over.

Akane jerked away and folded her arms as if to demonstrate that she could manage on her own. "Shouldn't you be off with Kaito to look for those dragon-things?"

"Not before I have you lying in that bed." Vegeta pointed to the bed behind her sharply.

Akane remained stubbornly in front of him naked and not giving a toss about it. Her bronze skin literally radiated heat. He kept his eyes on her face rather than on her stunning body. This really wasn't the time to be losing himself in his obsessive craving. All she needed was sleep and he should indeed be out collecting the dragonballs.

"I can't believe that you would trust me on my own after…" Her voice trailed off.

Vegeta mimicked her pose by crossing his arms. "You honestly think I would leave you alone if I believed for a second that you were serious?"

Akane drew a brow up. "What makes you so certain I'm not?"

"You had the palm of your hand faced downward, not towards your stomach." Vegeta demonstrated loosely with his hand. "Apart from that the amount of power you summoned wasn't even enough to pierce your own skin."

"Maybe I miscalculated."

Vegeta examined her marred, weary face. "What are you trying to prove, Akane? Do you want me to think you are capable of killing your own daughter?"

She drew up a bare shoulder in an unsuccessful attempt to appear careless. "I am just asking. So you think I was faking it?"

Vegeta realised now that she wasn't angry at all. She was still sad and going out of her way to cover it up. "I think you are in despair." He said frankly.

She stared at him observably battling her tears and he condoled with her. He understood her pain well. There had been a time where he had greatly suffered from it too. Finally her fierce exterior cracked before him and the hardness was lifted from her eyes. The hurt he found in them was poignant.

"I don't understand what is happening to me. It feels like I'm losing my mind." She sounded so fragile that it threatened to rip him to shreds. Seeing her in distress touched him more than he could have imagined. It brought back memories and sorrows that had been put to rest long ago. How she must have suffered.

"You're healing." Vegeta gently pulled her down to sit on the bed with him. He had to help her in some way, ease her mind before she shattered them both. "All those years with Cold you closed yourself off for your pain. The destruction of our planet, the death of my father and our people, the slavery, the…" He wavered a moment as his mind conjured up scenes he had sworn to never think back on. He couldn't get himself to say it aloud. "…things Cold and his men did to you."

Her downcast stare was enough to prove him right. She wrung her fingers together in her lap and he covered them with his hand to still her.

"You felt nothing until you were free. There was no room for it. Now there is and it needs to get out. You're not losing your mind." He finished reassuringly.

Akane faced him uncertainly. "How do you know all this?"

Vegeta rose in order to evade her eyes. "You weren't the only Saiyajin under the employ of the WTO. It will get better in time." He spoke roughly. His stare found hers again when he felt the impenetrableness return to his eyes. Hers weren't any less impassable for him. They were both back to the comfortable hiding. "Now rest. You need it and so does your daughter. "

Akane nodded and crawled under the sheets without complaints.

Vegeta wanted to turn and leave but something kept him from doing so. He was as startled as she was to find himself suddenly bent over her pressing his lips urgently and rather hard onto hers. Her surprised sigh made him want to open up and taste her but he knew that he wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon if he did.

"Please stay in bed." He said softly as he touched his fingers to that clean pink scar on her temple.

"I will." She whispered back.

After another firm touch of lips Vegeta was ready to tear himself away from her. He was stopped by her hand on his wrist however and he turned to find those beguiling eyes holding him fixedly.

"Vegeta…" Her voice faltered.

Just as the golden orbs were about to give her away and at last show him what she truly felt for him she blinked and focused on his hand lying loosely in hers instead. How long was she going to continue torturing him like this?

She shook her head lightly. "Never mind."

At least a while longer so it seemed.

Vegeta drew his hand away and grumbled: "Go to sleep."

The door fell shut behind him a tad too hard. So what? He had no problem whatsoever with her knowing she managed to piss him off. He was past the point of playing these fucking games. Giving off mixed signals, attracting and repelling. He was sick of it. And fuck the fact that he was just as guilty of this, she needed to stop it first.

Vegeta joined the two third-class in the main room and busied himself with the dragon radar. There was a dragonball located not that far from where they set up the capsule house.

"Turles, make sure the Captain stays in bed like she promised." He maundered without taking his eyes from the radar. Two more dragonballs were fairly close. Collecting all seven wasn't going to take more than a day. "Perfect. Let's go."

Kaito gave a firm nod and followed him out into the clear evening.


	24. The bravest

**Chapter 24. The bravest **

Akane smiled exhaustedly when Turles planted a chair next to her bed and sat down on it with crossed arms and a stern face. "Are you my warden?"

The handsome man eased up a bit. "The Prince is right. You need your rest."

Akane sighed and rolled onto her side towards him folding her hands between her cheek and the pillow to get more comfortable. "I know."

"He is also right about it getting better in time." Turles shook his head apologetically at her frown. "I'm sorry. It wasn't really in my hands. This place is kind of thin-walled."

Akane's expression softened. "That's alright."

"It helps… to talk about it." Turles told her carefully. "Kaito and I…" He didn't finish his words.

"You talked about it." Akane guessed.

Turles nodded. There was concern in his dark eyes. "We could as well if you want to. I really hate seeing you struggle with this on your own."

"It is in the past, Turles. Leave it there. I just want to forget." Akane replied roughly.

There was a long silence.

Akane rolled onto her back again and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to talk about what happened. All she wanted was for it to go away.

"Captain…" Turles hesitated a moment. "I want you to know that you are the most courageous and steadfast person I have ever had the honour of meeting. I…"

Akane bestowed him a severe glare. "Turles."

"Please, allow me to say this." He requested affably.

Akane swallowed her tears and nodded curtly. Tears, weaknesses. They were all out to make her weep. First the Prince, now Turles. Blast them both.

"I remember things of our time with Cold." Turles breathed shakily. "What he did to me deprived me of my will to live. All I wished was for it all to end but every time I lay there broken, defiled, a single breath away from death it was you who pulled me back. I would see you in my mind standing tall in all your pride, unwavering, brave and magnificent no matter what that monster did to you. It was you that kept us going, Akane. Kaito and I, we were weak but not you. You were strong for the three of us. Your courage guided us through that hell and you saved us. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. I want to…" He brushed a silent tear from his face. "I want to thank you for giving me the strength to hold on and I beg your forgiveness for my inability to be strong for you in return."

Akane wiped away her own tears brusquely. "But you were, Turles. You and Kaito both. Your companionship was the only thing keeping me alive. The times when it was just the three of us out on a purging mission, away from Cold and that horrible ship… I lived for those few stolen moments. Even if we had to demolish all those people in return for our short period of freedom. I hated it but I loved spending time with you and Kaito. It almost felt like old times. We were capable of laughing again. It was deliberating." She halted briefly to steady her trembling voice. "Your touches kept my blood warm. Cold, the rape, it estranged me from my own body. I wanted to never be touched again. You saved me from that. You made me understand that physical contact was still something I could take pleasure in. I am very thankful that you didn't allow him to take that away from me."

"I needed to feel that sex was meant to be a good thing just as much." Turles admitted. "And I don't think I would have been able to look at it that way again if you and Kaito hadn't shown me."

The handsome man fixed his stare to the wall behind Akane seemingly ruminating on the subject. After a while he returned his attention to her and smiled his typical winning smile.

Akane smiled back lightly. "We sure had some great laughs didn't we?"

"We did have some good times on those planets." Turles agreed. He started to snicker. "Do you remember that time when Kaito was bit in the arse by that snow-hound or whatever it was?"

Akane chuckled. "Blood yes, I will never forget the look on his face."

"Priceless." Turles rubbed his chin laughing. "That was one nasty beast. Just wouldn't let go, would it?"

"Kaito ran off screaming like a bloody girl with that thing still hanging from his arse. Took him ten minutes to get it off and all we could do was watch and shit ourselves with laughter." Akane clutched her arms about her stomach guffawing.

"He is still sore about that, you know. Brings it up whenever he gets the chance. I don't think he is ever going to forgive us for it. He ended up with quite a scar too. The beast took a wodge right out of his arse." Turles gave her an appreciative smile. "It is nice to hear you laughing like this again, Akane. Kaito and I worried for you so."

Akane curled up under the sheets when a cold shiver rippled through her feverish body. "There is no need. I feel better now. Cold didn't manage to destroy me when he was alive and he certainly will not after his death. I think the Prince was right. It just needed out or something."

"Has he ever talked to you?" Turles wanted to know. "About his time with Frieza?"

Akane shook her head.

"Guess he has quite a story to tell himself." Turles mused.

"Probably. But it's all so long ago for him. I imagine he wouldn't want to drag that stuff up after all those years. He seems to have come to terms with it."

"In time we will too." Turles spoke confidently. "And when Vegetasei is restored we can finally go home. I just can't wait to be back, feel those suns on my face again."

Akane sighed contentedly remembering that splendid burning feel. "Yes, that would be nice. First thing I am going to do when I get back is stuff my face with some good Saiyajin grub."

"Me too! Boar meat and custard!" Cheered Turles. "I could get a hard on just thinking about it."

"Yes custard. And I will get pissed as a fart on lizard wine." Akane announced enthusiastically. "After my kitten is born of course."

"The power of that one." Turles spoke in awe. "She is going to make one hell of a warrior. I am very proud."

"You will have descendants of your own to be proud of soon." Akane said as if stating a fact.

Turles shrugged. "If the Good Mother wills it."

"I'm sure of it. You are going to land yourself a strong mate and have loads of brats with her. Mark my words." Akane yawned and felt her eyelids getting heavy. She didn't fight it but gratefully welcomed her long overdue sleep and mumbled an unintelligible goodnight to the man beside her bed.

"You sleep well now, Captain." Turles whispered. She faintly felt his fingers on her forehead. "I will be right here."

.

.

Vegeta found Turles slouched on the chair with his arms folded and his chin resting on his chest. His eyes immediately opened alertly when Vegeta entered and he knew for a fact that the man hadn't slept a wink while watching over his Captain. Such outstanding dedication.

"My Prince." He greeted mutedly.

Vegeta gave a nod in reply. On the bed Akane was sound asleep curled up beneath the sheets. "Has she been awake?"

"Not once. She has been sleeping for ten hours straight now. Looks like her fever dropped a bit. She stopped shivering about an hour ago." Turles reported.

Vegeta was glad to hear that. He was also pleased to see Turles show such competence. He had kept a keen eye on her. The man was a good soldier. The both of them were. Kaito had proved a true asset while searching for the dragonballs. It was surprising how tolerable Kaito's company had actually been and Turles, well saying he liked the man went a bit far but he could stomach having him around quite well too. He had seen enough of the both of them for now though.

Turles left giving a quick salute when Vegeta directed him out of the room with a simple jerk of his thumb. "Good work, Turles."

Turles inclined his head in a thankful gesture before closing the door behind him.

Vegeta sat down on the bedside next to his sleeping concubine. She looked less flushed and her breathing was calm. He reached out to touch her damp forehead. The fever had dropped some indeed but she needed more rest and seeing as how she was sleeping her gorgeous head off she totally agreed on that. He wanted her to be present when they summoned the dragon and since she was clearly not about to wake up on her own and he didn't have the heart to wake her instead, the wish would have to wait a while longer.

It was no big deal. What was another day? Vegeta surmised he would have enough to keep him busy during the wait. Watching his little concubine sleep so comfortably could well prove to be all he needed to occupy him. And, his ki darted, there was also his daughter to admire. If she continued developing at this rate she would surpass her own mother before leaving the belly.

Perhaps that was why Akane's body was so affected by this gravidation. On the other hand, carrying a child that was to develop to its full size in a mere twelve weeks was rather demanding in any case. He could only imagine what strain that kind of toil put on a body, especially one of such a small stature as his little concubine's. She was going to be working very hard the following weeks, of that much he was certain.

Vegeta removed his boots and climbed in bed with her careful not to wake her though he suspected even a big bang attack wouldn't be sufficient enough to rouse this little thing at the moment. She looked far too comfortable for that. He was proven wrong when she nudged him, her small rough hands gripping his shirt and evidently trying to get him to move in some way. Her eyes remained closed though, she could just as well still be asleep. He obliged nevertheless, allowing her to push him onto his stomach as it appeared she wanted this of him, be it in her waking or sleeping state. He had absolutely no idea.

She crawled onto his back, gave a snarl of annoyance and eased up his shirt before resting her hot cheek against his bare skin. A happy sigh and the beginnings of a soft purr told him that she was now satisfied with their position. Odd little thing.

Vegeta dug his hands beneath the pillow and closed his eyes to grab some shut-eye himself. It took him much will to not heed his erection pressing into the mattress. He was going to have to get used to this sooner or later. Having her close would surely always arouse him like this and he couldn't just fuck her every time she gave him a hard on. They would simply never stop fucking again.

After a while her husky voice penetrated the silence. "Why do you have to smell so damn good?"

Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by their closeness.

A wet kiss on his back that made every single nerve ending in his body twitch. Her hands slid pressing down his sides and she moved her naked body up to bring her mouth close to his ear. "I think these clothes will have to come off now, lush."

Vegeta was sure of that.


	25. Tricking the dragon

**Chapter 25. Tricking the dragon**

Vegeta leapt up from the bed at the urgent ramming on the front door. Disoriented for a second he took in the room around him and remembered where he was. The capsule house. He swooped up his clothing, slipped into it fast and made his way out while pulling on his boots, leaving Akane on the bed ever sleeping.

"Daddy! Open up, daddy!"

Just as Vegeta emerged from the bedroom Kaito pulled open the front door and Trunks barged in still calling out urgently. "Dadd… Father!" The boy corrected himself when his watery blue eyes met Vegeta.

"What's all the commotion, boy?" Vegeta rubbed his face with a yawn.

Turles, lying on one of the benches aside the table in the main room didn't look any less sleepy than he himself when he sat up and stared at Trunks in the doorway.

Vegeta froze in surprise when Trunks dashed over to hug him tightly around the waist and refused to let go again. His hand moved to rest on his son's lavender-haired head while he relaxed. This was after all the reason why he had kept his power level up: so that Trunks would be able to locate him at all times.

"Pull yourself together, son." Vegeta berated though he couldn't quite get his voice to sound stern. The warmth in his tone made his son literally emanate exhilaration.

Trunks finally let go and looked up at him with a happy smile. Vegeta gave him a quick pat on the cheek and motioned him to follow as he entered the small kitchen. He was starving. Through the round window Vegeta could see it was already light out. He had no idea what time it was exactly. The sun was pretty high up in the sky. He guessed it was close to eleven in the morning.

"Give me a hand." Vegeta demanded as he started to unload the fridge onto the small kitchen table.

Trunks did and before long they sat down on the two stools to eat breakfast just like any other morning. Vegeta admitted to himself that he was going to miss this most of all things on Earth. Just sit and eat with his son.

"Shouldn't you be doing schoolwork?"

"I snuck out." Trunks shrugged somewhat hangdog. "You didn't tell me where you were going. I thought… I was afraid I would never see you again."

"I promised you that I would let you know where I was." Vegeta pointed out mildly.

"I know." Trunks wiped the jelly from his cheeks and took another glass of milk. "But mom said you wouldn't come back to us. That you left for good this time."

Vegeta sighed. "I left your mother and the house and soon I will leave Earth, but I will never leave you. You are my son."

Trunks looked at him horrified. "Leave Earth? But you can't! How can I see you when you leave Earth?"

"We will find a way." Vegeta promised. He didn't know how yet but there had to be a way for him to continue seeing his son. If necessary he would travel from Vegetasei to Earth and back in a space pod. Whatever it took.

Trunks was on the verge of tears again.

"Listen, it will work out fine. You just have to trust me." Vegeta spoke reassuringly.

"Where will you go then?" Trunks asked bravely steady.

"Back to my home planet. We are going to wish it back with the dragonballs." Vegeta answered.

"Can I come with you?"

Vegeta frowned. "Don't you want to be with your mother?"

"Yes, but I want to be with you as well. Can't you just come back home?" Trunks pleaded. "Mom says Yamcha will come to live with us but I can kick him out for you."

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. That was a son of his alright. "I can't come back. My home is on Vegetasei." He halted briefly. "And I think yours is here, with your mother and Bra. But I will visit you and your sister as often as I can. We will see a lot less of each other but that does not mean…"

Vegeta got cut off by Akane who ambled into the kitchen with her wild hair wet from a shower and looking more like her old strong and ill tempered self again. "You can visit your father whenever you feel like it, princeling. Just ask Kakarot to instant transmit you. I'm sure he won't have a problem with that. I gather he will be over a lot himself to visit his brother."

"He will!" Turles confirmed from the main room.

Trunks' face lit up. "That's a great idea, right father?"

Vegeta nodded wordlessly. It was a brilliant idea, even if it meant having to ask Kakarot for favours. He would without hesitation swallow his pride for his son.

"Good morning, Captain." Trunks now cheered with a full mouth and a huge smudgy grin.

"Morning princeling." Akane grumbled.

"You have to forgive the Captain, son. She just found out she hasn't slept for more than fifteen hours." Vegeta jested.

Akane threw him a dead stare while muttering imprecations under her breath which Vegeta found quite entertaining.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Starving." Akane growled, her hungry eyes roving the table. Then she continued a bit less ill-tempered: "My fever is gone."

Her little hands shot out to snatch everything to her likes from under their noses and she leaned back against the counter to eat standing up.

"No chicken?" Vegeta asked in feigned bewilderment. "This is outrageous."

"Cute." Akane mumbled sarcastically from behind a large peach. "Anyway, I think I suffered from an overkill. I can't even look at it anymore."

Vegeta smirked. "What did you expect after shovelling it in by the truckload every chance you had?"

Akane shrugged carelessly and munched down a couple more peaches to hide the smile that so obviously wanted to touch her face. How she loved revelling in her morning mood. Her fell eyes found Trunks and at last she smiled openly as she pointed out the green shirt she was wearing. "I haven't thanked you for my shirt yet. As you can see I am very fond of it."

"No thanks, Captain." Trunks mumbled in between chewing.

Akane bent towards him with something that looked like affection in her fierce face. "You sure look mighty handsome today, princeling." She wiped a smudge of peanut butter from the corner of his mouth and winked. "The girls on Vegetasei will be all over you in a couple of years so make sure to visit often. I'll leave you to talk with your father now." She straightened up and ruffled Trunks' hair on her way out, her free arm piled with food.

"The Captain can be so weird." Trunks entrusted to his father in a hushed voice when Akane was gone.

Vegeta snickered staring at her retreating back, her insane hips moving with a gentle sway. "Tell me about it."

.

.

"Will you look at that thing!" Kaito hollered in awe. "What a stonker!"

The sky was ominously black and above them towered the enormous dragon Shenron.

"Imagine the lizard wine you could make out of that one." Turles jested with a glance on Akane.

"That would get you bladdered alright." Akane laughed her rough laugh.

Vegeta found it nice to hear that hoarse sound again. She really was all better.

"Thank you for summoning me. In return I shall grant you two wishes." The immense creature boomed. Its magnificent breath managed to bend trees all around them.

Vegeta was positively surprised. Of course, how could he forget? When Dende became the new guardian of Earth he had altered the dragonballs, making them able to grant two wishes instead of one.

"I wish back the Saiyajin race and their home planet." He hollered up at the dragon.

There was a long uneasy silence. Had he phrased his wishes wrong?

"Your wish cannot be granted. I am not allowed to restore evil." The dragon finally boomed.

"What does that mean?" Akane demanded moodily.

"Evil?" Kaito echoed outraged.

Vegeta clenched his fists in frustration. Though infuriating, it made sense that the Earth dragon considered their people evil. It was a load of crap, but good and bad were in the eye of the beholder and since the beholder was a pathetic green fuck from planet Namek who's only experience with Saiyajins had been a bad one, it figured that their kind was regarded evil. Courtesy of Vegeta himself.

There had to be some way around it though. Maybe if they rephrased the wish somehow without the mention of Saiyajins or something like that.

"State your wishes now." The dragon demanded impatiently.

"Try to wish back your crew to this planet." Vegeta urged Akane unable to come up with anything better at the moment. "Without the mention of Saiyajins." He added hurriedly.

She frowned at him briefly, then nodded and turned to the dragon. "I wish back the Marauder S-4 and its crew to this planet."

The dragon's red eyes flashed. "Your wishes have been granted."

There was an explosion of light when the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs turned to stone before scattering across the planet.

"Oi, where did it go? I thought we had another wish!" Turles hollered perplexed.

"I gather that counted as two wishes: bringing them back to life and then to this planet." Vegeta mused aloud.

"So that means…" Kaito's disappointed voice trailed off.

"No Vegetasei." Akane finished for him dejected.

"It doesn't matter. We wait a year and try again." Vegeta forced himself to say casually, more to put himself at ease than the others. He reached out with his senses and quickly found a rather large gathering of fairly high battle powers somewhere East of their location. The wish had worked alright. "Your crew is back, Captain."


	26. The competition

**Chapter 26. The competition**

The large black spaceship was tucked away within a ring of high mountains. From above Akane witnessed the confused rummaging of the Saiyajin warriors as they began to emerge from the smooth spiderlike object. They obviously had no idea what was going on.

She descended and touched ground with Vegeta at her side, Turles and Kaito right behind them grinning broadly. More Saiyajins emerged and several men repeated the concerned question: "Where is the Captain?"

"At ease men." Akane spoke loosely.

They all stopped dead in their tracks upon finding the four of them standing there and many sighed in relief, hollering her title with a firm salute. Then a gasp of bewilderment rippled through the crowd as eyes started to fall on Vegeta at Akane's side.

"Is that the Prince?" A female wondered in a hushed voice and others echoed this while nudging the warrior closest by.

"No, it's the King!" A tall man in the back hollered. "Hail King Vegeta!"

"Hail!" Some repeated, though most were still examining Vegeta thoroughly from were they stood, noting that though he looked like the King, there were differences. His hair, for one, was black in stead of brown and he also missed the beard. But this Prince was not the young man they had expected to find, no matter his youthful looks.

Akane took in the familiar faces and she felt her heart swell with gladness. She couldn't even care about the failed wishes anymore. Her men were back and even if Vegetasei could never be restored, they could all start anew and rebuild their empire by colonising a planet. In any case their race would not die out.

"Captain!" A raw voice shouted from the throng of Saiyajins and a sturdy looking man of old age pushed his way through the excitedly muttering warriors around him. "Explain what the hell is going on here!"

Akane watched how the Air Marshal of the Marauder S-4 made his way over to her, the look on his weathered face rapidly shifting from perplexed to composed and back so often it seemed he was on the verge of losing his mind. His poor old heart might just fail him at this. Still he didn't look half as feeble as Akane remembered him. The shock had jolted the old man back to life.

"Ser." She gave him a quick salute.

Before she could answer his question the Air Marshal fell to his knee with a startled gasp and exclaimed: "My Prince, you have returned."

Behind him all the warriors, now strengthened in their presumption, followed his example immediately and bowed down in respect. Akane smirked at the glint of pride in Vegeta's dark eyes as he witnessed this. Her Prince.

The Air Marshal rose staring at the four of them and scratching his spiky grey hair as he tried to comprehend the situation. "I don't understand… We were in the midst of battle. Cold had the ship taken over. Half our men were dead and here they all are, unharmed. How can this be?"

"I will explain." Akane spoke. Then she raised her voice for all Saiyajins to hear. "During our battle with Cold most of you died. Some of us he took captive and we served him for years before our Prince found us on this planet. His heir defeated Cold and freed us from him. All of you have been wished back to life by the power of something called dragonballs."

A tall sternly beautiful woman separated herself from the crowd and halted at the Air Marshal's side. The Marauder S-4's Ardian threw Akane a sharp glare up and down. "How is this possible?" She hissed.

Akane felt the familiar good-natured rivalry flame up in all seriousness between her and the dark Ardian and she loved it. Judging from the woman's nasty grin she did so too.

"It is not important how, Ruirdo." Akane snapped. "Be thankful that I decided to wish you back along with my men. I could've just as easily left you to rot in hell and I should have since your poor judgement led us to our defeat."

Ruirdo's mouth twitched in irritation and her brown eyes turned to slits. "It were your men that proved unable to hold their ground against Cold."

"My men fought bravely. The Marauder S-4 wouldn't even have been in the Southern region of the Iceon Galaxy if it weren't for your erroneous coordinates." Akane pointed out with a snarl.

Ruirdo snorted and changed the subject. "What in the name of the blessed Mother are you wearing? You look ridiculous."

Akane looked down on her green shirt and a haughty smirk touched her face. "It was a gift from our young princeling." She focused on the Air Marshal reverently. "Ser, if I may. I have more announcements to make."

"Go ahead, Captain." The Air Marshal replied still seeming too confused to process all that was happening.

"It pains me to say that our planet was destroyed. Frieza killed our King and blew up Vegetasei not long after Cold commandeered our ship." Akane continued.

Another gasp of shock went through the gathering of warriors. Some lamented, others shouted execrations to the address of Frieza.

Akane silenced them with a hand raised above her head. "He has paid. The heir of our Prince avenged our people by killing both him and Cold on this planet. We are currently on Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. In a year our Prince will try once more to restore Vegetasei with the use of the dragonballs. Until then we remain here. I bid you leave the ruling race of this planet unharmed. Though undeveloped, the Earthlings are not for consumption. This is the wish of our Prince." A grin now touched her face. "Welcome back men."

A chorus of loud salutes was the answer from her men. Then many clenched a fist in the air with combative battle-cries or brotherly slapped each other on the shoulder in an exultant gesture.

The Air Marshal finally appeared to have regained his composure and turned to Vegeta with a respectful inclination of his head. "Forgive me my bluntness, Prince, but since your father is gone will you not take your place as our King?"

"When Vegetasei is restored my father will return. I shall remain Prince until he makes me King." Vegeta simply stated.

"Yes, of course." The old man agreed with another reverence. The perplexity seemed to want to return to his wrinkled face but he managed to fend it off and retain his dignity.

Akane threw a quick glance back at Kaito and Turles who were still beaming at the gathering of Saiyajins. She cleared her throat and focused on the gathering once more. "In light of past events I will place my Leading Airman Kaito and Airman First Class Turles directly beneath me in the position of Squadron Ardian."

Both Kaito and Turles let out gasps of shock and excitement. The proud grin on their faces was priceless. Akane gave them a brief smile and wanted to continue when she felt Vegeta's hand on her upper arm. He took her aside under the close attention of the crowd.

She glanced up at him questioningly as they were out of earshot and he leaned in to speak softly: "You need someone to guard you and my daughter. I want it to be them."

Akane drew her brows together. "I don't need protection from my own men."

His weighty expression left no room for debate. She sighed and nodded compliantly before returning to her men.

"In addition Kaito and Turles will receive the title of Royal Guard. Their main task will be to protect me and the Prince's daughter." Akane motioned to her stomach vaguely. She hadn't been ready to make her gravidation known to her men yet, but it was Vegeta's wish and no matter what else he was to her, he was still her Prince and his will was law.

Excitement rippled through the crowd and the beautiful Ruirdo moved in front of her once more, her mouth opened in surprise. "You…" She pointed to Akane's stomach. "You're the Prince's…"

"I am his odalisque." Akane cut her off quickly to eliminate any misconception.

A sly smile crept onto Ruirdo's face after that announcement and she put a loose hand on her narrow hip. "My, such an honourable position you have taken up. I commend you, Akane. Nice work. Naturally the Air Marshal and I shall make great haste appointing a new Captain so you can attend to other..." She clacked her tongue in feigned thoughtfulness. "Duties."

"The Captain maintains her current position." Vegeta spoke coolly before Akane had a chance to respond.

"C-Certainly, my Prince." Ruirdo stammered with a quick curtsy.

Akane saw the disappointment slip onto Ruirdo's face and let out a bark of amused laughter. "Blood Ruirdo, is causing my downfall all you care about? Kick back for a change. Enjoy life. You have been given a second chance, don't waste it on me."

Ruirdo's expression softened and her brown eyes twinkled. "Ah come on my small friend. This is what we do best. You're not going to give up on our game now that a whelp came into play, are you?"

"Not as long as you are positioned above me." Akane took the forearm afforded and answered Ruirdo's wicked smirk with one of her own.

"Very well. Congratulations on your gravidation, Captain. I am very happy for you." Ruirdo's eyes fell on Vegeta for a short moment. "And our Prince of course."

Akane's grip on the Ardian's forearm tightened ever so slightly at the inviting smile the woman threw their Prince. It took Akane much effort to keep her face unimpaired.

"I think I shall take your advise. I am going to enjoy life without wasting it on your downfall." Ruirdo's smile was provocative. "After all, the first doesn't necessarily have to rule out the second. Wouldn't you agree, Akane?"

Akane drew her forearm from the Ardian's grip and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to appear calm while dread rapidly rose on the inside as she realised that the return of the Marauder S-4 brought with it not only joy but also a threat she didn't have to face before: competition. Taking it up against the main woman hadn't been a real challenge but having to compete with women like Ruirdo or any other female Saiyajin of the Marauder S-4 was something entirely different. It wouldn't be long before the women threw themselves at Vegeta's feet and he surely wouldn't object to it when they did. No matter how tightly she tied him to herself, any chance she ever had of keeping him to herself was now ruined by the arrival of her crew.

Akane became suddenly painfully aware of Vegeta standing at her side. He was so close that she could feel the warmth of his body but in a way she felt him drifting away from her, moving out of her reach. Her insides contracted in distress and she longed to look up at him, see the confirmation in his eyes that he belonged to her in the way she belonged to him. She knew she would never find that in those dark eyes, he would never make her that promise, so instead she kept her stare on Ruirdo's smirking face and fought to keep herself from falling apart.

Akane forced herself to emit a carefree laugh which, to her relief, she managed to pull off quite well. She wished desperately that her voice wouldn't fail her and snarled: "We will just see about that, Ruirdo."

Ruirdo laughed just as loud. "We will indeed."


	27. The theory

**Chapter 27. The theory**

With the coming of the Prince to the Marauder new arrangements were quickly made. The Air Marshal was moved to the Ardian's chambers so that Vegeta could use the old man's own quarters for his stay. Ruirdo on her turn received rights to Akane's chambers and Akane had to move down to the Squadron Ardians' quarters where she would be sharing a bunk bed with either Kaito or Turles. Her other Squadron Ardians agreed without complaints to move into the lower positioned Flight Ardians' quarters so it would be just the three of them sharing the sleeping chamber.

Akane didn't really mind. She'd bunked up with Kaito and Turles many times before in much worse conditions and even then they usually had a lot of fun together. She had no doubt that it would work out fine.

Soon as the arrangements were made Akane had moved most of her stuff to the Squadron Ardians' chambers and after that she had been caught up in dealing with her men by answering their questions about their defeat and the dragonballs and her servitude to Cold of which she refused to tell more than for how many years they had lived under his rule. They took one glance at the long scar running from temple to forehead on her face and refrained from further inquiry. Before Akane realised it the day had come to an end and she found herself not accompanied by Kaito and Turles in the Squadron Ardian's chambers sharing a bunk bed, but in the luxurious bed of the Air Marshal with Vegeta who had quite literally hauled her in there.

The first thing she had done upon meeting him was smell him out secretly for any scent other than his own and she had been very relieved to find that he smelled only of himself and also faintly of her. His eye had not yet wandered. Then she had surrendered to him as she normally would have, though not with as much spirit as usual. Priorly she could have at least pretended that he was her own but now, with all the temptation lurking in the shadows waiting to strike, it was only a matter of days before she would lose him to someone else and that known fact chased away any carefreeness she might have had before.

And sure enough, not long after lying with him, it started.

"That dark one, tell me about her." Vegeta requested.

He leisurely trailed his fingers down her thigh as Akane sat up aside his sprawled form.

She pretended to be oblivious of who he was referring to though she knew very well he meant Ruirdo. She shouldn't feel as hurt as she did, she had seen this coming. Of course Vegeta was interested in Ruirdo. That miserable prat. "I don't believe I know who you're talking about."

There was a hint of a smirk on his relaxed face, indication of how well he was beginning to see through her. Soon, she expected, none of her secrets would be her own. He would be able to read them all in her face.

"Your rival." Vegeta clarified looking horribly self-satisfied.

"What's there to tell?" Akane grumbled as she pulled her shirt back on.

Vegeta sat up across her and snatched the gi kecks out of her reach before she could get to them, so stopping her from getting dressed further. "You could start by telling me why she is positioned above you while her strength doesn't even come near yours."

"The theoretical side of battle does not appeal to me. I prefer to fight alongside my men instead of drawing out war tactics on maps. I was in fact offered the position of Ardian on more than one occasion but I refused every time." Akane answered surly.

She jerked the gi from him and continued dressing herself under his watchful stare. She could stand the lust in his eyes no longer. It only pointed out how utterly bound she was to him. How she would never be able to break free no matter how much he was going to hurt her. And he was already hurting her by showing interest in Ruirdo. He knew that too and seeing the grin still playing his attractive face, he very much enjoyed paining her.

"Wait." Vegeta demanded when she slipped from the bed. "Why are you leaving?"

As always Akane couldn't summon the mental power to resist him and allowed herself to be roughly dragged back into bed with him. There she was again, smothered by his heavy body. Why had she even bothered putting her clothes back on? And why had he allowed her? They both knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"I have my own bed chamber." Akane retorted, half-heartedly turning her face away from his breathtaking kisses.

Vegeta snatched her by the chin and pulled her face towards him. He was still smirking wickedly. "You never seize to confuse me. This chamber is mine now. I thought you wanted to be taken to my bed. Might it be that you simply take pleasure in opposing me?"

"I am not opposing you." Akane spoke mutedly and then unable to help herself continued cross: "I just figured that since you show so much interest in Ruirdo, you might want to take her to your bed instead."

The Prince lay on top of her silent for a long time staring down on her. His eyes tore into hers and it felt as if he was peeling away every layer of her until her mind was left bare before him. No more secrets.

Just as Akane took a deep breath and finally summoned enough courage to ask the question that she so desperately wanted the answer to, namely if he would commit to her, his low voice broke the silence: "You will suffice. For now."

Akane shattered at those last two words. She took another furtive deep breath and closed her eyes, closed herself off for his scrutiny. Her secrets were her own. She felt his fingers at her sides grasping and he eased down her kecks without removing his heavy body from hers. He wouldn't allow her to get away from him. She felt his lips in her neck and his fingers now slipped beneath her shirt, trailing the fabric along as his stroking digits slowly crept up her body.

"For now." Akane echoed with as much nonchalance as she could muster while her heart was being ripped out of her ribcage.

Her eyes opened to that horrible smug smirk again when he finally pulled her shirt up over her head and discarded it with a loose gesture.

"You sound as though that bothers you." Vegeta teased.

"Don't flatter yourself. The only reason why such a thing would bother me is because she is my rival. You should do whatever the fuck you want." Akane spat.

Vegeta laughed very softly and quite evil-mindedly.

Akane was sure now that he knew exactly what she felt for him and that he simply laughed about it. Her feelings were nothing but a joke to him. He was tormenting her and loving every second of it.

"My, such frustration." Vegeta taunted. "What is eating you, little one?"

Akane wasn't going to say aloud how much he was hurting her, she would never grant him that satisfaction.

"I was hoping you." She retorted coolly.

Vegeta emitted another malicious little laugh and his dark eyes sparkled. "I gather you do not wish to tell me. Very well. Never trouble your pretty little head about any of this. I will take care of your needs. After all, it is my obligation to keep my prized possession satisfied."

Akane cursed her treacherous body as the heartless bastard went down on her and inflamed her like only he could.

.

.

Akane let the smooth silk slip through her fingers once more. The small clothes she was holding in her hands brought back many memories. They had been a present from the King, given to her on the day she was taken in his harem. Akane, like any warrior, never bothered to wear small clothes. That was a habit of highborn ladies and though she in fact was one, she found them a nuisance like her mother. Her King had loved seeing his women in small clothes though, so she wore them to please him. Akane could still feel the thrill she had felt then, how her heart had been full of wonder and anticipation. She remembered his dark eyes roving her body as if picturing her in the under garments he had just given her and how her young body quivered from sensations that were both new and frightening to her. At that moment she knew that the King would be her first in many ways. And he had been indeed.

Akane slipped the small clothes on enjoying the gentle feel of the silk against her skin. Not because they were particularly nice to wear, but because they were hers and held such a link to her past. It was nice to have back all her old possessions. She continued to roam through the drawers in which she had hastily dumped all her stuff the previous day. She took her time to look at all of them now: the various battle suits; old busted armours and gloves and boots in different colours. She halted at a single crimson coloured armoured glove and quickly rummaged through the heap of clothing to find the rest of that particular battle suit. It had been her favourite. She soon found the second glove but the matching crimson boots with the steel buckles and the crimson battle suit were not there.

Akane threw both gloves back in the drawer and rose from the floor. In her haste to move out she must have overlooked the rest of the suit and left them in her old chambers. She quickly left the room and walked barefooted down the deserted hallway. It was night time so the only Saiyajins present on this level of the ship were either asleep behind the closed doors or getting ready to do so. She halted in front of the closed door to her old chambers and wavered when she felt Ruirdo's presence behind it.

Akane didn't fancy having to face her now, or ever again for that matter. She snarled at her own faint-heartedness and decisively pushed open the door.

Ruirdo was lying on Akane's bed with her arms folded behind her head. Her long slender body was naked and the smooth brown surface glistened in the light of a single candle on the dresser. She was like a spider sitting in her web biding her time and carelessly pulling strings that slow yet surely wound around Akane's throat to ultimately suffocate her. There was nothing good-natured about their rivalry anymore. This game had become dead serious.

Akane comforted herself with the knowledge that Vegeta still hadn't made his move. He hadn't been with anyone but her yet but it was foolish to kid herself. She had chanced to live through a mere two days and the second one wasn't even fully over. Who knew what could happen during the long night.

"Ah, Akane." Ruirdo greeted as she sat up supply. Her hands moved to smoothen her short slick black hair behind her ears. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't bother getting up. I just came to collect the last of my things." Akane answered as she kicked the door shut behind her.

Ruirdo's swollen lips curved into a taunting smirk. "I haven't thanked you for your room yet. It fits to my needs perfectly. I do hope you are comfortable in the Squadron Ardian's chambers."

"I am perfect. Happier than a boar rolling in shite." Akane snarled roughly and the Ardian laughed a pleasant, clear and tinkling laugh. Akane halted next to the bed and took in Ruirdo's pretty oval face, cursing her beauty internally. How could she possibly compete with that?

"I envy your ability to adjust. I couldn't possibly be comfortable sharing a bunk bed with one of my inferiors." Ruirdo continued offhandedly.

Akane clutched her hands to the under bodice at her hips and surreptitiously dug her nails deep into the silk. Her shoulders tightened in anger. She took a breath to calm herself, released the fabric and smoothened it down her hips. "There are worse things than sleeping in a bunk bed."

The competitiveness seemed to leave Ruirdo for a moment and she took Akane in thoroughly, her brown eyes lingering at the scar on her temple. "What happened to you when you were with Cold?"

"A lot of things." Akane maundered as she roamed through the dresser looking for the rest of her clothing. "Have you seen my red battle suit?"

"It's at the foot of the bed." Ruirdo motioned loosely. "I tried it on but it does not fit me of course. That thing is clearly made for a girl, not a real woman like myself."

Akane bared her teeth in a viscious sneer. "You might be tall, Ruirdo, but I can send your skinny arse back to hell with one good kick. And with those square manly hips you look nothing like a woman." There wasn't anything remotely manly about the Ardian, even if her hips were rather narrow, but Akane had to say something to match the woman's insults. She smirked proudly then. "Unlike me. I was made to bear strong whelps like my mother."

Ruirdo laughed softly as she slid from the bed with that lean body and she reached Akane with a couple of graceful steps. "You take too much pride in those hips of yours, midget. I can spit you right on the head. But I guess your small stature has its own allure. I can see how some men might be attracted to it. What is this?"

Akane remained completely motionless when the tall woman reached out to ease up the silk of her under garments and reveal the burn marks on her skin.

"It is the Prince's mark." She answered passingly.

Ruirdo touched the marks on the side of Akane's lower back and then clasped her hand to her hip, positioning her fingertips exactly onto the marks. "Nothing subtle about his methods, is there?"

"As you know I am not at liberty to discuss such things. I am also not allowed to receive these kinds of touches from anyone but the Prince. Not that I mind, you appeal to me in no way." Akane refuted.

Ruirdo chuckled and let go of Akane's hip, her fingers now moving to touch the mark under her left eye. "Odalisque for a second time. Royalty sure takes a liking in you. I have thought about this a while. My opinion is that men like them need a woman who they can literally look down on. Real women, such as myself, would be way too imposing to stand aside them. I am taller than the Prince is, as I was taller than our King. Much taller in fact. The Prince would simply disappear to the background. With an insignificant little woman like yourself at his side he would seem much more impressive than he actually is."

Akane seized the taller woman's hand when her fingers slowly slid down her neck and in between her breasts. "I think you want to stop now." She spoke unmistakeably sharp.

"Why?" Ruirdo asked provocatively. "Because it is against his wishes? You always said you grovel for no one."

"It is a matter of honour but you couldn't possibly understand that." Akane threw her a deriding smile. "For someone raised to the status of elite you indulge yourself in many dishonouring pleasures. But then again, who can blame you? You did always prefer the company of women. The South has never left your blood. I didn't know you found me to your likes though."

Ruirdo's smirk was, if possible, even more deriding than her own. "I don't. I like my bed mates tall like myself, fair sex or no. And you are one to slag me off about my tribesblood. You're rough and uncouth as any of the Southern people. The South has not left you either and you were raised a little lady in some castle far away. I spent my childhood actually living with my tribe."

"I was not raised a lady." Akane snarled put out. "If I am not to your likes, then why is your hand up my shirt?" She pointed out the hand she was still keeping from stroking her.

"For the sake of our game of course." Ruirdo answered with a quick look on their twined hands. "See the Prince has been here tonight and though I rarely feel drawn to men, I find myself strangely attracted to him. Even if he is rather short. He has something… untamed. Seeing those marks on you strengthens my belief that he can be very violent and I simply love a violent bed partner. Besides, he will be our King one day. Who wouldn't want to fuck such an influential man? The problem however is that he seems to take no interest in me."

Akane looked at her sceptically, positive that the Ardian was playing some kind of cruel joke on her. She even went so far as to think that Vegeta was in on it as well and that the both of them would be having a good laugh about this later.

"Believe me, I was as surprised as you are, but it is true. Fact is that he came here looking for you and that finding me naked in this room didn't manage to impress him at all. He turned down my offer to keep him company in your stead and no matter what I tried, I wasn't able to seduce him."

Akane found no falsity in the other woman's words. She seemed to be telling the truth and that confused her as much as it pleased her. What about Vegeta's words? _For now_, that surely meant he had something up his sleeve, didn't it? What was that bastard up to? If he had no interest in Ruirdo then why would he say such a thing? He really was just out to hurt her, to rub in the fact that she would never have him to herself and to keep hanging over her head the horrible prospect that one day he would take someone else to his bed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Ruirdo frowned at her. "What? You think I should feel ashamed about being turned down? I think it says more about him than it does about me. I have never been turned down in my life. There must be something seriously wrong with him."

"Hence that ridiculous royalty and little women theory." Akane guessed.

Ruirdo nodded resolutely. "And there is nothing ridiculous about it my friend, but I digress. So after my failed attempts to seduce the Prince I told him where he could find you and said that he might not want to disturb you since you were probably busy bonking one of your Squadron Ardians. And you know what he did? He laughed. Well it was clear to me that he has unwavering trust in your loyalty and that is why my hand is up your shirt. I am going to put your loyalty to the test and through that I will level the field between us because he will never lay eyes on you again once you have been with me."

"What makes you think you will succeed? The Prince's trust is founded. I would never betray him." Akane stated conclusively.

Ruirdo held her stare silently for a long time. Finally she backed away and clacked her tongue in her usual manner. "Well, the suns blind me."

Akane waited for an explanation and when that didn't come she spat: "What?"

Ruirdo laughed in a strangely hearty way and shook her pretty head. "Nothing. Run along now, my little gravidated friend."

Akane didn't understand any of this. The Ardian wasn't making any sense. First she tried to seduce her and now she told her to get lost without even giving it a shot. Akane stood there glancing up at the other woman quite stupidly until she became aware of the fact, cursed herself for it and swooped up the crimson attire she had originally come to retrieve before marching out.

"Akane." Ruirdo called after her.

Akane sighed and turned in the doorway expecting to hear more waffling from the Ardian.

"I think our game will very soon be settled definitively." Ruirdo stated with a broad grin.

Akane cocked a brow up. "Is that a threat?"

Ruirdo turned away from her with another hearty laugh. "It is a promise."


	28. The Z warriors

**Chapter 28. The Z Warriors**

Vegeta was about to burst out laughing when he found the pathetic scene before him and he would have if he hadn't been in such a bad mood. As he emerged from the Marauder he was welcomed by the full force of the Z warriors. They all stood there waiting for him to come out, the looks on their faces serious or even downright provocative, except for of course Kakarot with his idiotic happy face and Piccolo who stood a distance from the rest with his arms folded and his stare fixed to something in the distance.

Vegeta's laugh sounded more like a snarl and he abhorred the bitterness in himself. It was his little concubine. Lately she didn't seem to just piss him off but managed to keep him in that state permanently. He hated the way she closed herself of from him. If it had been difficult to read her before, now it had become impossible. She saddled him with a constant feeling of perversion, nothing he did seemed to please her and the Good Mother knew how hard he was trying, but the more effort he put into it, the more it seemed to infuriate her. They had soon reached an impasse and eventually stopped talking altogether. Now she avoided him and he on his turn ignored her completely. If she thought he was going to continue pursuing her, she was seriously mistaken. He didn't even know where this ill-will between them came from and if she in fact did, she hadn't bothered to enlighten him.

Vegeta shoved her out of his mind and focused on the pathetic gathering in front of him. The serious looks were soon wiped from the Z warriors faces as Saiyajins started spilling out of the Marauder. Surely those weaklings had known how many occupants the ship counted prior to their little visit here so what else had they expected than to be greeted by a large group of Saiyajins? It was in fact quite hilarious and Vegeta could even afford a modest smirk.

From the corner of his eye a sudden blood-red appearance caught his attention and his mouth went dry when he found that this breathtaking figure was none other than his very own little concubine. She marched out resolutely with her calculating hard eyes swiftly taking in the whole scene and Vegeta was unable to do anything but stare as she froze at his shoulder. Her battle suit was of a supple material that covered her body like a second skin and was fastened across her chest by a row of long horizontal straps. Her battle-boots were of the same crimson colour and had steel buckles. Her small hands, resting loosely on her curvy hips, were protected by mean-looking armoured gloves which were crimson as well.

Vegeta cursed her out internally because the reluctance he had felt about trying to make things right between them was relentlessly stripped from him at the marvellous sight of her.

"May I ask what this circus is about?" Akane asked the gathering of Earthlings. She laughed roughly. "Or to put it clearer: should I prepare my men for battle?"

Vegeta tore his attention away from her with difficulty and regained his composure as his eyes fell on the pathetic warriors across them.

"We didn't come here to fight." Tien hollered over to them bravely.

"Then why did you come here, doormat?" Vegeta asked with a haughty grin.

"We came to make you leave our planet." Krillin answered in the other bald warrior's stead.

Akane folded her arms and drew a brow up. "Oh really? And how would you bring this about, little man?"

Goku placed a hand on Krillin's shoulder. "Calm down, Krillin. Like Tien said: we didn't come here to fight."

"Do we have to wait here all afternoon, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded. "Quit fannying about and get on with it already. I have better things to do than watch these half-wits make even bigger fools of themselves."

"Who are you calling a half-wit, you monkey trash?" Yamcha hissed.

The Saiyajin gathering started to stir and sounds of distaste and disbelief rippled through the crowd. Vegeta had to grab Akane's wrist before she could lunge at the scar-faced weakling with a furious snarl. Whatever this feud between them meant, it didn't stop her from defending his honour and no matter how hard he told himself that he didn't give a toss, it tended to ease his swimming mind.

"Keep your men in check." He ordered quietly.

His little concubine threw him a displeased glare but at the same time obeyed by simply lifting her hand and her men instantly fell silent and motionless.

"You want to come over here and repeat that, weakling?" Vegeta provoked mockingly.

"With pleasure." Yamcha replied savagely.

"Are you kidding me?" Akane asked giving Vegeta a brief look, the curve of the scar at her mouth enhancing the wicked smirk that lifted the corner. "I have seen some miserable two-bit warriors but this dolt takes the biscuit. He wouldn't even be able to take it up against my unborn kitten."

Vegeta snickered. "I know. Isn't it brilliant?"

"It's bloody hysterical." Akane was laughing so rough and hard that it rendered her breathless.

Vegeta cracked up at the sight of her and from the Saiyajin crowd behind them sounded contained snickers.

"Oh fuck, I need to sit down." Akane howled as she wiped the tears from her marred face and fought to regain control over herself. "Do finish this cretin off, Vegeta. He is killing me here."

"I think you should do the honours." Vegeta chuckled. "You know, for the sake of symbolism."

"I didn't know you had a thing for symbolism." Akane threw him her typical fierce smile and Vegeta dared to hope that the air was beginning to clear between them.

"I do." He assured her.

"Why don't you both stop laughing and just fight me together?" Yamcha hollered furiously.

His threat was met by jeering laughter and Akane threw her head in her neck barking with such violence that she nearly toppled over. Even his fellow Z warriors looked at Yamcha as if he had lost all his marbles.

Piccolo finally moved and pushed Yamcha aside roughly before he had a chance to act. "Bloody hell, Goku. Is this what you call having everything under control?"

"I… ano…" Goku said intelligently.

"Vegeta, can we talk?" Piccolo asked though it sounded more pressing than inviting.

Vegeta took a deep breath to steady himself but the smirk was still fixed to his face when he motioned Piccolo away from the crowd wordlessly. The green warrior followed with Goku hot on his tail.

"I reckon this is her?" Piccolo asked with a frowned look on Akane as she joined up with them still laughing roughly.

"What do you care?" Vegeta retorted.

Piccolo smirked. "I don't."

Vegeta returned his smirk. "Let's just cut to it then."

"Alright. This is up: they want you and your people to leave Earth and since this is their planet, I think you should." Piccolo spoke plainly.

"I can't." Vegeta replied just as plain. "Not until I've made another wish with the dragonballs."

"You could wish back your home planet with the New Namek dragonballs." Goku suggested as benevolently as ever.

"Vegetasei is your home planet as well, Kakarot." Akane, finally done laughing, pointed out and the scowl returned to her marred face immediately. "And why are you in such a hurry to see us leave?"

"I'm not Akane." Goku hasted to say. "But Piccolo is right. This is their planet. They are afraid of all these Saiyajins. I tried to tell them that they have nothing to worry about but I can't change their minds. Look at it from the bright side: you don't have to wait a whole year when you use the New Namek dragonballs. Your… Our planet would be back in a couple of weeks."

"And just how would you suggest I do that, idiot? I do not speak their language and I seriously doubt that any of the Namekians will be willing to assist me after what went down on the old planet Namek." Vegeta snapped irritably.

"I will help you." Piccolo simply said.

Vegeta examined the green warrior's expressionless face. "Why would you help me?"

"Why not?" Piccolo refuted. "My people were given a second chance, why shouldn't yours? Besides that, I was already planning to pay my kinsmen a visit, this way I can bum a ride."

"Fair enough." Vegeta threw Piccolo a sharp glance. "Can you guarantee that the New Namek dragon will grant my wishes? The Earth dragon wouldn't do it."

"You managed to bring back this lot, didn't you?" Piccolo motioned at the gathered Saiyajins in front of the ship. "I trust you'll find a way."

"And if it doesn't work I will take you back here after a year so you can make a wish with Earth's dragonballs." Goku promised.

Vegeta gave in with a careless gesticulation of his hand. "Agreed then. Tell your men to back down, Captain." He grinned wickedly. "Unless one of those weaklings still wants to fight."

"They don't." Goku assured him.

"Too bad." Akane muttered before barking at her men to resume previous activities.

"When will you leave?" Goku asked.

"As soon as the ship is ready." Vegeta answered.

"I will see to the provision." Akane announced before she marched off in her stunning crimson attire.

"Captain." Vegeta hollered after her because he simply couldn't help himself.

His little concubine turned with a rough: "Yes, Prince."

"I expect you at my quarters when you're finished. There is something important we need to…" Vegeta remained silent for a very brief but unmistakeable moment before continuing: "…discuss."

He was pleased to see her pick up his message, even if it did manage to seriously piss her off, that was made quite clear by the way she balled her little armour gloved hands to fists.

"As you wish." She spun with a jerk and marched off.

Vegeta returned his attention to Piccolo and Kakarot telling himself that he would never understand what moved his little concubine and that therefore he would do well to stop beating his brains out.

Piccolo gave a moody hmpf and walked away with the announcement: "I'll return in the evening."

"Fine." Was Vegeta's gruff reply as he turned to re-enter the Marauder.

"Fine." Piccolo echoed and with that it was settled.

Goku stayed behind with the other Z warriors looking sheepishly from one retreating back to the other and Yamcha unbidden heaved a deep breath of relief.


	29. The heist

**Chapter 29. The heist**

Piccolo returned in the evening like he said and at that time most of the preparations had been made and the Marauder S-4 was about ready for take off to New Namek.

Vegeta watched the Ardian as she walked over with a brusque gait. He remembered how she had practically thrown herself at his feet that time in her bed chamber and how her coquetry managed to seriously gross him out. She awoke nothing in him except revolt, and a lot of that, which surprised him since she was a real looker with those long slender stems, shiny black hair, pretty face and those half-lidded bed chamber eyes. She was like a walking orgasm. Maybe it had been her lack of subtlety that turned him off. She had left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Or perhaps it had been the way she had traduced Akane to a point where it actually got to him. Even with all the bad blood between them he still saw it as his duty to take his little concubine's side.

"My Prince." Ruirdo bowed and then turned to Akane a little further down the entrance hall. "Captain! What is the status?"

Akane, who was wearing a scouter on her scowling face, unfolded her arms and pressed a button on the side of the device. "How far are we, Turles?" She barked.

There was the sound of static before Turles' booming voice replied through the scouter: "Finished, Captain. We are on our way back. Five minutes."

Akane pressed the button again and took in her previous pose repeating ill-temperedly: "Five minutes."

Ruirdo gave her a firm nod and turned to Vegeta. "My Prince, do we have the coordinates for New Namek yet?"

Vegeta motioned to Piccolo at his side wordlessly and the green warrior gave her the coordinates in his trademark guttural voice.

"We lift off in fifteen minutes." Ruirdo announced. She saluted and disappeared through the hall again.

Akane watched her go with an annoyed twitch in the corner of her mouth. Her unnerving eyes whizzed across the hall to Vegeta and she gave a distasteful sound of the throat before fixing her stare to the entrance again. It was obvious she was still narked for some reason. If she would be honest with him for a change and tell him whatever was on her damn mind instead of hiding behind witty remarks or fury all the time, he might be able to give her what she wanted from him. He could only guess what was up with her this time and since she was the most whimsical person he had ever met, that was one hell of a job.

What was it she wanted from him exactly? He should ask her but he was under the impression that he could no longer trust anything she said. Why was he even going through all this trouble for her? He didn't need her… But he did want her… very much. He could always turn to his authority as a last resort. Order her to his bed. She was his concubine so she couldn't deny him anything. That wasn't what he wanted though, he just wanted her to stop playing these fucking games. That treacherous imp.

Perhaps he should just give up on trying to play along with her. He owned her. What should it matter to him if she was narked or unwilling or whatever the fuck it was that had gotten into her. She would never get away from him. She was his and he could do with her what he pleased. He had her bound. Still though it felt like she was the one having him by the balls and he didn't like that one bit.

Vegeta was brought back by the bustling arrival of Turles and Kaito and their squadrons.

"Where did you get all that chicken?" Akane asked with a look of amazement on the continuing stream of Saiyajins passing by through the hallway with boxes of chicken meat.

"My brother helped us out." Turles said as he froze in front of her with a smirk. He took off his scouter and rubbed a hand through his face.

Kaito joined them with a huge grin. "We have enough for a year."

"I don't care for it much anymore." Akane said carelessly. "So Kakarot, how exactly did you get all this chicken?"

"This guy at the factory gave it to us for free. Said we should just take everything we liked." Goku told her innocently. "Isn't that the nicest thing?"

Piccolo at Vegeta's side sighed wearily and said: "Goku, isn't it more likely that the man instead of being nice was in fact scared out of his mind by you and all those Saiyajins and that he told you to take everything because he feared for his life if he didn't?"

Goku looked at him as if such a thing was ridiculously far-fetched. "Nah, we asked if it was really okay and he said it was no problem at all."

"Well." Turles said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, he did seem kind of frightened."

"Of course he didn't, big brother." Goku cheered.

"Yeah, he did." Kaito agreed.

For all his bitterness Vegeta couldn't hold in his laughter. "Kakarot, you idiot. Do you realise you just heisted a meat factory?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "You think we should take it back?"

Piccolo simply shook his head at Goku's stupidity. "And give the poor man a heart attack? I think you should stay clear from him and his factory for the rest of his days."

Goku nodded gravely in understanding.

"Well done, Kakarot." Akane complimented. Her rough laugh was cut of abruptly when her breath caught.

Vegeta watched startled how the colour started to drain from her face suddenly, making the pink streak across her temple stand out even more. She looked as though she was about to throw up.

"What is with you?" He demanded realising that this question applied to more than just her ashen face.

Akane pursed her lips and locked Turles with an urgent stare. "Store that stuff away at the lowest level of the ship, as far away from me as possible and make sure that I will never, ever have to smell it again."

"S-Sure, Captain." Turles answered with a puzzled look.

"Is it really that bad?" Vegeta asked surprised.

"Worse." Akane breathed. "Excuse me." She bid before clasping her hand over her mouth.

They all watched nonplussed how she bolted through the hallway and dove into the nearest chamber.

"I fucking mean it Turles! Keep that shit away from me!" With that she disappeared inside and the door to the chamber was thrown shut behind her.

Vegeta stared at the closed door. Could that be it? The gravidation. Maybe that was why she was impossible to deal with lately. He would very much like to believe that but it seemed too much to hope for, her hostility was reserved for him alone.

"What was that all about?" Goku wondered aloud.

"It's probably the gravidation. The Captain hasn't eaten any chicken since." Turles mused.

"We better get rid of these boxes before she comes back out." Kaito said and he spurred his squadron into motion hurriedly.

Vegeta and Piccolo were the only ones remaining in the entrance hall and they both leaned back against the wall with their arms folded and their eyes still on the closed chamber door.

"The child that female of yours is carrying has quite a battle power." Piccolo spoke nonchalantly. "How far along is she?"

"Six days." Vegeta replied in the same manner.

"Pretty amazing." Grumbled Piccolo.

"Quite." Was Vegeta's curt reply.

The silence between them stretched but Vegeta didn't mind and he knew the green warrior didn't either. Talking wasn't their strongest trait. They mostly spent their time together with sparring and meditating or talking about sparring and meditating. Any other subject usually didn't manage to last that long between them. Vegeta certainly couldn't talk to the Namekian about his concubine problems.

Piccolo snorted to break the silence. "So, do I get a room in this place or do I have to spend my time out here on the hall?"

"You don't sleep." Vegeta pointed out offhandedly.

Piccolo snickered. "I know but I would like to have some place private where I can meditate."

"You can use one of the training chambers." Vegeta stated.

"Good."

Another silence.

Vegeta's eyes followed the young man that just trotted passed them through the hallway. "You." He barked. "Show this man to one of the training chambers and make sure that it is for his use only."

"Immediately, my Prince." The young man replied with a firm salute.

"There you go. Your very own chamber." Vegeta said to the green warrior at his side.

"Thank you." Piccolo answered quietly as he pushed himself away from the wall and followed after the young man.

"We can spar later." Vegeta called after him.

"Fine." Piccolo's low voice sounded through the hall.

Vegeta drew up a leg and planted his boot back against the wall supporting his shoulders. "Fine."

He waited for his little concubine to emerge from the chamber and when she finally did it was glowering. That on its own wasn't strange, the unpleasant scowl came to her naturally, but lately it had turned into plain enmity when she crossed paths with him. At least, he noted, the healthy colour had returned to her cheeks.

"I don't think your daughter likes chicken." Akane muttered moodily as she passed him.

Vegeta seized her from walking on by placing a rough hand on her arm. "Are you about finished?" Again a question that applied to several things. Was she indeed about finished with this aggravating behaviour?

"Not quite." She spat.

Vegeta scanned her face but the imperviousness she had cloaked herself in allowed him no access. It never did. Was he really expected to deduce what her problem was from this hostile conduct of hers? Why wouldn't she just tell him what was bothering her? Why was he still standing here guessing and looking like a fool? He could just strangle her.

"If it is that pressing you might want to find someone else to help you out with your struggle." She lashed out vindictively.

Vegeta sighed and let go of her arm. What use was there in even trying? "Oh for fuck's sake, Akane. Go on then."

The little thing threw her wild hair back with a quick jerk and walked away leaving Vegeta behind certain that whatever it was that he had done to make her act like this, it had been regretfully wrong.


	30. Realisation hits hard

**Chapter 30. Realisation hits… hard**

Her smell was so… dull. Why was this turning out to be such a disappointment? When Vegeta ran into this tall lean soubrette down at the training-level of the Marauder she had looked so very promising. His hands darted to feel the long legs that where drawn up at his sides and he squeezed the firm flesh of her thighs. It didn't evoke his desire. He let out a frustrated growl and buried his face in her neck to bite her flesh. Hell, she even tasted lame. Maybe he should rip off her top, he always enjoyed tearing the clothes off Akane. Soon as his little concubine was in his head he felt himself swell brutally, but he resolutely forced her out. He did not need her. In fact he wanted nothing more to do with her. Fuck her and her games. There were enough other women that were simply dying for his attention. Like this one here for instance. Now this one needed it bad.

Vegeta ripped open the female's top which made her giggle and he squeezed her breasts with another frustrated snarl. If she would just shut up and let him do his way everything would be fine, but she had to keep making those aggravating noises. Turning her to her stomach might help. He could shove her damn face in the mattress so he wouldn't have to hear her. What was so fucking funny anyway? He wasn't having the least bit of fun. She certainly was. It was good to her alright. She was writhing in delight beneath him with her long slender limbs. How tall was this bitch anyway? There was simply no end to this body.

Vegeta turned the young woman onto her stomach with a savage rumble and tore down her spandex shorts only sufficiently for him to gain access. Methodically he bared himself and pushed into her all the while repeating to himself that he wanted this while the biggest part of him begged for him to stop. Her excited cries filled his ears but he was numb to her and her lean body. All he felt was resentment when he carefully introduced to himself the knowledge that this just wasn't going to work out the way he hoped it would. He fought against it fiercely, shoved his cock up this undesirable body desperate for something that would prove him wrong. Nothing came.

Ultimately he took his defeat and pulled away, rolling onto his back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and was overcome by a horrible sense of betrayal while he pulled up his kecks. So this was how it felt. This was just fucking great. Not only had he failed to enjoy someone else, he was feeling guilty about trying to as well. He did need his little concubine after all.

"My Prince." The tall female slid over him with her snakelike form and tried to kiss his lips.

Vegeta pushed her away and sat up, ignoring the puzzled look she gave him. He kicked her out of his bed unceremoniously and she landed on the floor with a surprised shriek.

"Get out." He didn't even bother to raise his voice.

The young female scrambled to her feet staring at him baffled while her hands moved to pull up her shorts. "What did I do wrong?"

"Out." Vegeta repeated sharper now.

The female pulled the shreds of her top about herself to cover her chest and made a quick curtsy before hurrying out of the room with her head lowered in shame.

Vegeta watched her go indifferently. He was about to lie back down when his head snapped up to the door a second time. There she stood, his blazing flame in all her glory with that breathtaking crimson attire, looking like a freaking warrior goddess.

Hiding his guilty feeling behind his usual comfortable scowl he jumped off the bed to welcome her as she marched in with her innate agile gait. He was greeted by a distinctly fierce punch in the jaw. Those little armoured gloves of hers didn't just look mean, that was certain. He growled when the second fist was thrown in his face and then a third and a fourth. Okay, the first two pummels he might have deserved but this had gone far enough. Justified or not, he was not going to let her beat him into a bloody pulp.

Vegeta swiftly caught the fifth fist in his opened hand before it could make contact and he closed his fingers about it. Then he seized her other fist in the same manner as she aimed that one at him instead. Her little armoured hands were completely covered by his and she tried in vain to break away. She gave a feral cry and moved to shove her knee up his gut, but he warded the kick off without much effort.

"You miserable sack of shite!" Akane yelled as she gave up trying to fight him. Her fell eyes torched him right on the spot.

Vegeta sucked his bottom lip drawing a mouthful of blood. She managed to land some serious blows. His little concubine made him so very proud.

"You have some bloody nerve!" She shouted at him. "You take away my pets, make me your damn pleasure slave and prang me up with your damn offspring and this is your loyalty to me? I get nothing while you have it all?"

Vegeta couldn't suppress a snicker. Now, with her eyes blazing and her expression even more vicious than usual in her fury, she was simply the most glorious thing he ever chanced to behold in his life. So she wanted his loyalty? Was this where all her animosity came from? It sure started to look as though that was the case.

"Come now, Akane." He teased. "You know the way it works. You have been a concubine before. These things are no exception. In fact, they are rule."

"Selfish bleeder!" Akane screamed. "You like this shite so much? Try having a freaking monster grow an inch inside your damn body every week while the arsehole that did this to you is fucking the crap out of some disgusting whore. See if you still enjoy it this much then!"

"You are jealous." Vegeta pointed out shamelessly self-satisfied.

Akane rammed her knee up his gut in reply. Achieved this time.

Vegeta growled in pain but the smirk could not be wiped from his face. She might have him by the balls but he had her backed up against the wall as well. "I do not understand what the problem is. You dismissed me, didn't you? Wasn't this what you meant when you said I should find someone else to help me with my struggle?"

"That was sarcasm you prat!" Akane fumed.

"You also said that I should do whatever the fuck I wanted." Vegeta continued to harass her. He couldn't help it. She started this game and now she was going to finish it whether she liked it or not.

Akane let out a bitter laugh, the scar at her mouth giving her that tell tale sneer. "Oh, this is my fault now? When have you ever listened to anything but your own damn cock?"

Vegeta smiled generously. "I aim to please. Why are you acting out? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"You disgust me." Akane snorted disdainfully.

Vegeta let go of her wrists curious to see if she would charge at him again. He simply adored her fury. She bared her teeth at him and whirled around to storm out of his chamber. He snatched her furiously lashing tail out of the air before she could reach the exit and she stumbled into his arms with a shocked yelp when he yanked her back. His arm snaked across her chest like an iron clasp.

"Where are you going, little one?" He breathed in her ear.

"Let go of me!" Akane shouted.

She struggled against his grip but quickly grew powerless as Vegeta continued to whisper in her ear. "Never. You are mine, Akane. This game is over. I found you out. I know what you hide behind those lovely eyes."

He pulled her paralysed body even closer, using her tail to drag her luscious bum flush against his rearing cock while he devoured the small part of neck that wasn't covered by the high collar of her suit. She soon thawed into his arms and tipped her head back to welcome his mouth to her skin. He took a moment to inhale her distinct scent. It was deep yet light and cool like a nippy wind and he was hopelessly addicted to it.

"You know nothing." Akane protested.

Even so he felt her greedy little hands on his thighs gripping and squeezing all of him she could reach in her current position while her tail girdled his hips possessively.

"Must you persist in this stubbornness?" Vegeta grated in between wet kisses down her neck.

His little concubine failed to reply. All he received from her were a longing sigh and aggressively clutching fingers tugging his kecks.

Vegeta loosened the strap at her throat and pulled her collar aside to reveal more of her wonderous skin. Another strap, more smooth skin. His eyes roved her bare flesh and he pulled off his gloves with some haste to feel that smooth skin under his fingers. He wanted it all. He dipped his mouth to her skin again and took everything he had unveiled, her neck and part of her shoulder. It wasn't enough to satisfy his craving and at the same time it was too much to bear. He sank his teeth down her shoulder hard and deep.

Akane gave a livid cry. "Damnit! Will you stop biting me for once, you bloody parasite!"

Vegeta tightened his arms around her wriggling form to stop her from leaving and lazily lapped up the blood that dripped in a fair amount from the bite marks down her shoulder. "But I like biting you."

His hand slid down between her thighs where her heat radiated through the supple fabric of her battle suit and he rubbed her sex, making her give in and stretch out against him eagerly. She moaned and fisted her gloved hands in his hair as his other hand slowly loosened the remaining straps of her suit. Finished he pulled the fabric aside to reveal her breasts and cupped them with both hands, loving the way her flesh fit to his palms perfectly. She was made for him. It was true.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Akane breathed weakly.

Vegeta spun her roughly to face him. "It is funny that you would call me cruel. You have been running me ragged for weeks with your fucking games."

"My fucking games?" Akane repeated in disbelief. "You're the one playing ga…"

"Just stop." Vegeta cut her off. "I am weary of all games. Yours and mine."

He drowned any further reactions with a rough kiss and tore down her battle suit to her waist, leaving her arms trapped in her own sleeves and he grabbed fierce hold of her upper arms. The need he had for her had never been this dire. It was as if all the times where he had felt passion before had been a mere shadow, a poor extraction of what he was feeling now. He was out of control. Clothes were pried, rent, kicked and torn off until they were left in nothing but hot aching skin.

His little concubine gasped for air when he broke the tempestuous kiss and her golden eyes held nothing but utter chaos that reflected the tumult of emotions inside himself.

"I have been loyal to you, Akane. Up until today and to some extend, even today." Vegeta spoke under his ragged breath. He needed to say this now or he would never find to courage to bring it up again. "Though I am not proud of what I have done, it did bring me to realise that I…" He wavered but her enchanting face threw down the last of his defences. This was what he wanted. "I want only you. I wish to be your mate if you will have me."

Her wonderful eyes held his and he knew her answer before she even spoke. She finally granted him an unobstructed look inside her and he found what his instincts had been telling him all along: that she loved him too.

"I didn't think you would have me." Akane panted. "I wanted to ask you but I couldn't."

Her fingers went for his cheek in awe and she touched his skin as if touching him for the first time. Her eyes lingered at his mouth, then found his again shimmering.

"I ached for you so." She admitted. "I want you to be mine, Vegeta. My own."


	31. Bonding

**Chapter 31. Bonding**

Time itself had come to a halt and in this strange vacuum existed nothing but the one before their eyes.

Moving on its own accord Vegeta's hand found hers and he brought the inside of her wrist to his mouth. It seemed to him that this was right even if he didn't fully comprehend what he was doing and he relied on his instincts rather than on his shambolic mind. Runnels of blood spilled down her skin when his teeth cleaved her flesh.

Akane stared at her wounded wrist contemplating and then, accepting him, drew his arm to her face and copied his action, her sharp teeth tearing into his flesh. Her lips collided with his zealously as their fingers locked together bleeding wrist to bleeding wrist.

The world spun out of control when their bodies blindly trashed through the room, hitting walls and furniture on their frantic search for a place to settle and melt together. Starvation and desperation quickly drove them to the cold floor where they united into a shuddering knot of limbs. Simultaneous movements intensified and throats keened in ecstasy, perspiration and other bodily fluids aiding them in this wild dance towards perfection.

Teeth scraped, mouths consumed, hands clutched and hips ground while their flowing blood mingled in the settlement of an eternal pact. Strings attached tying them together in a bond that even death itself would not be able to break and that stretched across any boundary in this life or the next that might ever come between them.

Last their minds connected and any sensation, feeling or thought of the other now belonged to both, leaving them overwhelmed.

"Akane." Vegeta croaked urgently as he became aware of how desirably heavy and strong his body was to her, how he in fact crushed her little form and how much she loved the feeling of being smothered by him. He felt the stings of delight and pain he made her experience with his deep thrusts into her, how she with every whimper rewarded him and praised how breathtakingly large he was.

At the same time Akane wailed his name feeling what the tight wetness of her soft curvy body did to him. How she drove him mindless with delight and how he attempted to communicate this to her through helpless grunts and snarls. She felt his blood soaked fingers entwining tighter with hers while she also felt how, from his end, her hand laid in his like a tiny burning ember and how he adored that feel.

Ecstasy billowed when tied as one they reached heights that had been considered impossible and they continued pursuing and attaining their little piece of heaven in endless time until they were all but completely spent. Finally their worn bodies found comfort in the softness of the bed where they lay spellbound.

Laughing winded they agreed through their link that if this was what lying meant for mates, they had waited far too long before committing to each other and that everything prior to this, though wonderful at the time, had been nothing but a blundering parade of ignorance. All this was decided without utterance because talking at this point seemed such a vulgar, primitive and utterly inadequate form of communication.

Heavy eyelids soon fell shut and the last things being shared through their bond were a reluctance to fall asleep, the confession that even so it couldn't be held off any longer and the solemn promise that they would resume where they had left off right after the interference of their slumber.

That first night together as mates the dreams came. It weren't dreams like one would normally have in which daily occurrences were processed and stored away. These were in fact memories of the other's mind that had affixed itself to their own. A lifetime of experiences pelted down on them when they descended into the depths of the other's inner world. There existed much beauty in this world, innocence and happiness but there lived also sorrow and on the farthest, darkest edges suffering and madness.

Within this inner world they journeyed unprepared and at times unwilling for there were things that they did not wish to behold but it was not in their hands. This journey did not allow them to stray. They were forced to tag along and bear witness of the events it wished to show them. Some places they merely passed through, in others they lingered but everywhere they came they found a significant part of the history of their mate.


	32. Where he travelled

**Chapter 32. Where he travelled**

Akane hesitantly stood aside the toned leg of her mother. She merely reached to the hard slab of the woman's thigh. The charcoal spandex of her mother's battle suit followed the tight muscles of her body and left no room for doubt about how powerful a warrior she was. Akane's arms trembled in fear but she let them resume their way nonetheless and she embraced the magnificent leg of the woman she admired so. She knew she shouldn't, she knew it would make her mother furious, but she longed so much to hug her.

Her mother's face snapped to the side to look down on her and her beautiful bronze face was distorted by the indignant sneer Akane knew so well. Her hair was a flaming red, jaw long, wild like fire. But her black eyes held no warmth. The darkness of those eyes was like ice and drove Akane back with more force than any physical push could have ever managed. And it hurt, it hurt so much more.

Akane moved away with hanging head but a brusque yet small hand grabbed her cheeks and cocked her face up to meet those piercing eyes.

"Crying again?" The disdain was clear in her mother's hoarse voice.

"No, mother." Akane denied down-casting her stare to hide the tears that started to gather in her eyes.

A snort. "Do you know what they do with whelps that cry like little babes in my tribe?"

Akane knew very well but she didn't answer because she feared she might end up crying if she opened her mouth now.

"They make you sleep outside the village. You have to dig a hole in the hard ground with your bare hands until they bleed and hurt." A mean grin. "At night the wolves come howling and sniffing at your hideout and if you didn't manage to dig deep enough they eat you up alive."

Akane shivered. No matter how often her mother told her this story, it scared her every time and she already knew that she would be dreaming about howling and sniffing wolves that wanted to eat her again tonight. She was glad they lived here and not with her mother's tribe in the South. There were no wolves in her father's lands.

"So stop your blubbering at once. You have it good here. Too good. How often I have told your father that you are spoiled. I knew all this luxury couldn't be good for a person and you prove it. It makes people weak-hearted. Well not you, kitten. I am not raising you to be a weakling. Maybe I will take you to my tribe to bring you up there. Ram some damn courage into that pathetic little being of yours. Now leave my sight. Go spar with your brother." Her mother ordered.

Akane moved to obey but was stopped yet again.

Neat brows arose in displeasure on her mother's sunburned forehead. "What is this?" She demanded while roughly retrieving a blue silk ribbon from Akane's flaming red hair.

Akane looked at the ribbon that was shoved in her face. She had received it as a gift this morning from her handmaid who had enthusiastically braided it into her hair. Akane was fascinated by the sky-blue colour of the ribbon and the way it seemed to glisten in the sunlight. It had the softest feel as well. She loved that ribbon.

"Nori gave it to me." Akane answered mutedly because she still felt like crying. "She says that pretty little girls should wear pretty ribbons in their hair."

Akane noticed the fist too late and was unable to ward it off before it hit her right in the stomach. She doubled up and blood shot out of her mouth which was opened in a silent cry of shock.

"A true warrior never lets her guard down." Her mother snarled. "Your head is filled with nonsense. Pretty! Pretty does not make you a warrior. Strength, agility and vigour do. I am not raising you to be a lady. Curse your noble blood. You are a fighter. A Shield Smasher. Never shame me like this again, kitten. We come from the South. We do not deal in pretty."

Akane watched horrified how her mother burned the blue ribbon to ashes with a simple flick of her small hand. She was unable to fight her tears any longer and they started to stream down her cheeks like a hot river.

"Stop crying." Her mother threw her another blow but this time Akane warded off the fist before it struck her face and also the following attacks she blocked, be it with difficulty because her tears were blurring her view.

"No need for pretty now, have you?" Her mother asked without stopping her assault. "Come on, hit me back."

Akane tried to but all her attention was needed to defend herself from the relentless hits and kicks her mother threw at her. It didn't take long for her to land on her bum on the marble floor defeated. She panted and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, but at least she had stopped crying.

"Get up." Her mother demanded harshly.

Suddenly an arm was extended in between them like a steel cable to block her mother's path and Akane's heart jumped joyously. She looked up to find her father's handsome face. Little wrinkles appeared in the corners of his pale golden eyes when he smiled back at her adoringly.

"Come poppet. I think you had enough training for today." He spoke in his full voice as he hoisted her from the floor by the scruff of her neck and set her down comfortably on his lower arm.

"Where are you going? We weren't finished." Her mother objected furiously.

"I'm taking our daughter to the city like I promised." Her father replied ignoring her sharp tone like he always did. "Care to join us, my heart?"

"I have better things to do than stroll around town like some bleeding idiot." Her mother snarled put off.

Her father shrugged offhandedly. "Suit yourself." He gave Akane another smile. "We better make haste or all the good melons will be gone when we get there."

Akane threw one last glance at her mother but the short taut woman was already marching out of the room muttering about fools and the disgusting weaknesses of nobility.

"Can I have two melons?" Akane asked enthusiastically.

Her father let out a belly laugh. "That hungry are you, poppet?"

Akane nodded gravely and clung her tail around his upper arm to keep herself from falling as he swept her off to town.

_._

_._

_The first night in the soldiers' dormitory. Even breathing all around her. Snoring, sighs, grunts, the creaks of bunk beds, hushed conversations. A feeling of pride welling up inside her because she made it there._

_._

_._

"What happened, father?" Akane's hoarse voice broke the sad silence at the table.

Her father didn't answer. He just sat across her motionless like a statue. His yellow eyes, normally full of spirit, were frighteningly empty and fixed unseeing to the pinewood tabletop. Her brother Biran, seated next to him, was listlessly fingering the battle gloves he had taken off. His dark eyes were red from a lack of sleep and his face was ashen. Even so Akane found his appearance imposing. Biran had received the command over their father's men a few moons earlier and his uniform fitted him perfectly. It struck her how much he was starting to look like their father as he matured. He had his mother's dark eyes though and they could be just as cold when he got angry.

Akane herself now served in the Royal Fleet as third Ardian. She was stationed at the Capital and barely had time to visit her homeland and her family anymore. Of course with her mother's death she had been permitted a short leave so there she was.

Third Ardian wasn't exactly as high a position as her brother now had but considering that she was hardly a woman grown of four-and-ten and that she hadn't served in the Royal Fleet for more than half a year, she found she was making pretty good progress. She even dared to believe that her mother would have been proud of her for once in her life. It hurt that there was no more chance of ever finding that out for sure.

The rustle of movement shook her father from his thoughts and he looked up shortly at the maid that mutedly took away the untouched plate of food from under his nose. Akane watched the maid shuffle off and it occurred to her once more how eerily silent the whole castle was. All the servants were clad in black and her father's Men at Arms wore a black band around their upper arm out of respect and to mourn the Lady's early death. Even the common folk of Bethar grieved, though most of them had never as much as laid eyes on their Lord's mate.

"I begged her to stay." Her father finally spoke. "She hadn't lived in the bloody South for over two decades. Why should she mingle in the affairs of the tribes. It wasn't her duty anymore." He shook his head woefully. "But you know how your mother was. She wanted to fight for her tribe nonetheless. At least we can take comfort in the fact that she died on the battlefield. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Akane swallowed her tears. "Where is she now? Her… body I mean."

"Her people brought her back to me. Along with the ears of every foe she slaughtered as is the fashion of her tribe." Her father emitted a sorrowful laugh. "And it were quite a few ears. The chain reached to her ankles."

Akane uttered a sound that held the middle between laughing and sobbing.

"I am sorry that you couldn't attend the sending, poppet, but with the suns and all. Her body…"

"It's okay." Akane broke him off gently. "She wouldn't have wanted to see me there crying my eyes out over her anyway."

Her father chuckled softly. "Probably not." He sighed deeply. "I know it hasn't always been easy on you. Your mother was a hard woman but you have to remember that she loved the both of you more than anything. She just… She didn't have the means to show you. She grew up in a different world."

"We know." Akane whispered.

Her brother could only get himself to nod.

Her father's eyes grew unseeing once more. "Without her…" He didn't finish his words.

He didn't have to. Akane nor Biran spoke but as their eyes met across the table they both knew that their father would not be able to live without his mate and before that year had come to an end the Lord of Bethar died of his grief.

_._

_._

_A protruding belly, heavy, round and hard to the touch. Kicking limbs, swirling forms underneath the stretched surface. A persistent ache in her lower back. Feverish skin. Loving digits touching the swell of her stomach. The proud smile of her King._

_._

.

Akane stormed into the King's Solar without even considering knocking. King Vegeta watched perplexed how Akane tore into the bed chamber and dragged the main woman out of his bed by her long black hair.

"You murdered them!" Akane yelled in the taller woman's face as she shoved her into the wall with enough force to break her back.

The main woman screamed in agony as her spine snapped like a twig.

"Stay this madness, maiden!" The King ordered as he leapt from the bed.

Several guards came rushing into the chamber upon his gesture but the men were unable to pry Akane away from the main woman.

"She murdered them." Akane repeated in a hiss. "She murdered my sons."

She grasped onto the main woman's hair more tightly and the gasps of horror behind her were drowned out by her wrathful scream as she tore off the woman's head in blind fury. Blood spattered in all directions and onto Akane but she didn't even feel the warm substance that soaked her face.

The beheaded body hit the floor with a thud.

Akane turned around smirking madly with the head still dangling from her hand by its hair and the King and his guards stared at her with eyes that seemed about to roll out of their sockets.

"Good Mother." The King breathed. And then: "Maiden, what…?"

There were indeed no words to describe the situation.

The insane smirk slipped from Akane's face and the severed head fell from limp fingers. She pushed through the guards, running back to the harem where the other women were still gathered in the main room. Some were crying, others talked in hushed voices but every single one of them was shocked by the murder of the King's two youngest sons. They all shrieked upon finding Akane standing there covered in blood, but she didn't give them a chance to ask questions. She returned to her chamber and climbed into the small cot where her sons had been sleeping. Lamenting she gathered their stiff little bodies in her arms, curling up with them safely clutched to her chest.

_._

_._

_A clawed hand around her throat slowly snuffing the life out of her. A voice, elegant and refined in speech but freezing the blood in her veins as it spoke to her. Bursting lungs. A vague view of a horned head looming over her. Red eyes. A hellish grin. The side of her face splitting like an overripe melon upon his stroke landing. Blood streaming into her eyes. Then viscid darkness enveloping her._

_._

_._

The glass top slid aside with a swish.

Akane was instantly roused by the sound and her eyes scanned her surroundings in wariness when she sat up and stretched her stiff limbs.

"Get your little monkey arse up." Jeice ordered with his odd accent. "Cold requests an audience with you."

Requests an audience, Akane thought bitterly. As if she had a choice.

"Ah Jeice. Still haven't made it to the fairy parade then?" She greeted offhandedly.

"Oh don't you worry. I'll get there soon enough." Jeice replied with a haughty smirk.

"You know, if you stopped enjoying taking it up your red arse from Cold so much, maybe he would consider letting you go." Akane continued loosely.

There was an angry twitch in the corner of the red warrior's mouth. "You keep this up, bitch and I'll let you have it up your arse. Now get moving."

Akane ignored the white-haired prick and the thickset Captain with the blonde hair and beard aside him while she got out of the hyper sleep machine at her leisure. At least so it seemed to Cold's henchmen. In reality she was carefully taking in the situation. Her men hadn't been roused yet so that could only mean one thing. The last sleep was quickly shaken from her by her fear, though nothing of this was shown in her exterior.

Her power was unbridled and she hated it because it gave her an unjust feeling of control. It made no difference whether her power was restrained or not, there was no way out of this hellhole. She had tried to break free enough times and only stopped trying when Cold started killing off her men one by one as punishment. Now there were only two of them left: Kaito and Turles and she wasn't about to do anything that would cause them harm.

Akane ambled over to the lockers and pulled on a battle suit.

"Don't bother." Jeice hollered with a nasty laugh. "You won't be needing those."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, gnome." Akane spat while pulling on her boots.

She didn't even flinch when the red warrior threw her back into the row of lockers. It amused her to see him seethe, to feel him tremble in fury against her as he tried desperately to keep control of his anger. Cold would be very displeased indeed if something was to happen to her and Jeice knew that all too well.

"You think you're untouchable just because you're Cold's favourite whore?" Jeice hissed in her face.

Akane drew her face even closer to his. "I thought you were his favourite."

"Cold said now, Jeice." The blonde Captain reminded him. "You don't want to waste your chance of becoming a member of the Ginyu Force on that little slit do you? Let her talk. Cold will sort her out."

"You're right, mate." Jeice threw Akane an ominous grin. "I'll have plenty of time to deal with this little Saiyajin whore when Cold is done with her. If there is something left of her, that is. He has been in a rather bad mood and we all know how carried away he can get when he is in that state. Don't we, monkey?"

Akane shoved him back with a growl and started out of the room. Ridiculing laughter followed her through the hallways as she made the long climb to Cold's quarters.

_._

_._

_The scent of her own blood. A thick substance covering her broken body. Red eyes again. Tiles hard and cold against her torn skin. The elegant voice somewhere above her. A plea for mercy lingering on her lips never to be uttered. A broken neck. The wish for death to come and seize her existence. Viscid darkness once more._

_._

_._

Akane begged the Sweet Mother to give her strength as the door slid shut behind her. She didn't understand. They had disabled the tracking-system on their space pods before they fled. Cold shouldn't have been able to track them down in space. Yet here she was again, trapped inside the ship where she would have to deal with Cold's wrath.

The sadist's throne loomed up before her enormous and threatening and on it sat the monstrous mass that was King Cold. His chin rested on the palm of his hand while the other loosely held a glass of red wine.

"Akane, my dear. How lovely of you to come." He smiled chivalrously and motioned her to come closer with an elegant gesture.

Fear churned in the pit of her stomach leaving her nauseous and unable to move. She should obey if she didn't want to make his anger any worse than it already was, but her feet refused service. There was no sign of the sadistic monster that lay hidden within this urbane man but Akane wasn't fooled, somewhere beneath that immense surface of muscles the beast lurked ever ready to strike.

"Akane." The sharp ring in his pleasant voice was unmistakeable. "Don't make me get up."

Her frightened mind willed her legs into motion and quaking Akane made her way over to the throne. She wished desperately for the feel of her own power, even if it wasn't enough to stop this from happening. She wouldn't feel so helpless if she could just grasp her own force and hold onto it until this was over. There was nothing, not even a fragment of her power inside her, just one big hole where the well of her power normally lay. Her eyes were fixed on the cursed devise that came to rest in Cold's clawed hand. He fingered it adoringly as if stroking a lover and the smile on his hideous face gave away the pleasure he took in having complete control over her.

By the time Akane kneeled before the monster's feet, her fear had grown out to mindless pangs of death and an invisible hand tightened around her throat. "How?" She managed to breathe.

"How is none of your concern, dear. The only thing you need to know is that I am able to locate you everywhere. Whatever dark corners of the universe you flee to, I will have my men hunt you down and bring you back to me." Cold drawled loosely.

Akane heard his tired sigh and she readied herself for his assault when his enormous claw closed itself around the back of her head to pull her to her feet. His red eyes gleamed dangerously.

"What am I to do with you?" He pondered wearily. "Even killing your little friends doesn't seem to help keeping you in check. You sacrificed four of them already and still you refuse to accept that there is no escape. Maybe another stay in the soldiers' quarters will help you realise that."

Akane stiffened in terror and a single tear found its way down her cheek. "No." She wanted to scream but the word rolled from her lips in a powerless whisper.

"You know I don't like sharing you, but it must be done, dear. I cannot tolerate insubordination." Cold smiled and patted her cheek. "Enjoy your stay."

Akane slipped to the floor when he let go of her head and for the first time ever she pleaded Cold for mercy. Her begging fell to deaf ears.

"Take her away, lads." Cold ordered.

Akane tried to fight off the two soldiers that grabbed her by the arms but with her power bound it was useless, her kicks and screams were a mere pester to the snickering men as they dragged her away.

.

.

_A world of madness. Hands everywhere on her broken body. Quarrelling voices. Limbs being pulled in different directions leaving her open for too many pilfering fingers. The sounds of snapping bones. Gnawing teeth and piercing beaks. Raw laughter and howls of excitement drowning out her screams of pain. _


	33. Where she travelled

**Chapter 33. Where she travelled**

His mother's ashen face was altogether still. Vegeta kept staring at her slender form beneath the furs hoping her chest would rise. He didn't dare to blink because he dreaded the thought of missing it when she finally started breathing again. How long had he been standing here at her bed? It must have been hours. She never once breathed, her chest had not moved at all. But she couldn't be dead, he simply refused to believe that. His mother was the strongest woman of their empire and the most beautiful too. Such a magnificent being couldn't possibly die.

Next to him stood the great King Vegeta but there was nothing great about him right now. His father seemed to have lost all his might. The King's laments chased away the deathly silence that tried to settle upon them and the room brimmed with the sadness that went out of him. It was strange to see tears on his father's face and Vegeta wouldn't have believed the King capable of weeping if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Vegeta didn't cry. His mother was bound to wake up from this odd slumber soon and then everything would be back to normal. She would smile at him and tell him how brave he was and she would laugh away his father's tears. Her dark eyes would shine again and the life would return to her beautiful face.

His father fell to his knees and someone was on the floor with him immediately to help him back up. Vegeta recognised his mother's handmaid with the pretty face and long black hair. He didn't know why but he never liked that one. There was something very disturbing in her dark eyes.

"A terrible tragedy that the Queen had to be taken from us at such a young age." The maid spoke dolefully but the sadness she proclaimed never reached her cold eyes. "The grief of her passing will be shared by all of your Empire. None, I believe, shall sleep on this fateful night but my King, will you not try to rest a while? It has been a trying day."

Vegeta watched how the maid led his father away by his arm softly speaking words of comfort. The young Prince was left alone with his mother staring at her and willing her to wake up. The Queen still refused to move and gradually tears started to fill his own eyes as he realised that she would wake up no more.

.

.

_Hot suns above, scorching heat in front of him. Amidst a lamenting gathering, a great phyre devouring the body. Grey smoke clouds reaching for the blue sky. A hand squeezing his shoulder. His father's tears falling to the dry ground. Pangs in his heart leaving him breathless. The wish to release his pain through screams. Roaring flames dancing before his eyes. A chocked sob. _

_._

_._

Vegeta didn't understand all the commotion. There were Royal Guards on patrol in all the halls of the Palace and no less than four stood outside the doors to his apartments every minute of the day and everywhere he went two of them tailed him, followed him like a swift shadow. He had asked his father about it, but the King seemed incapable of even talking lately. Ever since the Queen's passing the King had remained inside his Solar where he sat staring out in blank space for days on end. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he slept, but mostly he just sat there waiting to wither away.

Everybody but his father seemed to fuss about Vegeta. His lessons had become more pressing and demanding than ever before and someone was constantly nagging him about being strong and standing firm. Tragus most of everyone, his father's confidant just wouldn't leave him alone.

"You must stand firm, Young Vegeta." Tragus said yet again.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why are there so many guards at my doors?" He demanded irritably.

The sturdy man crouched down on one knee before him and put a fatherly hand to his shoulder. Vegeta shook him off brusquely. The kind smile Tragus gave him was distorted by a gruesome scar running across his face which made it look more like a cruel sneer. "In these uncertain times there are always those who wish to take over the throne. It is of the utmost importance that you remain safe. If your father fails to conquer his grief, may the Sweet Mother prevent it, you must take his place as our King."

"I don't understand!" Vegeta hollered angrily as he was unable to suppress the despair he felt any longer. "What is wrong with my father? Why will he not come out of his chambers?" Fear threatened to swamp him. Was his father ill as well? Would he just refuse to wake up one morning and leave him like his mother had done? "I-Is he going to die too?"

Tragus' expression was alarmingly plain. "Sometimes when mates part, the one that remains is unable to live without the other. It is often said that there are but two ways out of a bond: death or insanity. Many simply perish but there are some who sever all ties with their own minds and live as solitary creatures in the wilderness. They become much like beasts really. After a while they even lose the power of speech and ultimately there is nothing Saiyajin left in them."

Vegeta was horrified.

"But not all hope has faded yet, young Prince." Tragus spoke soothingly. "There are also those who find a healthy way of living with their loss. My mother for one, she lived for another three decades after my father's passing. The King is very strong. If anyone should be able to adapt, it is your father. All we can do for him is pray and..."

Vegeta didn't wait for Tragus to finish his words but scuttled to the King's Solar. He threw the doors open ignoring the guards' objections and yelled: "You cannot leave me!"

His father, once so powerful a man, looked up at him with dead eyes from where he sat at the table inside the front room and Vegeta ignited in fury. He charged at the King and started throwing desperate fists at him until the man showed some form of life again by pulling Vegeta in a tight embrace.

"Son." The King whispered.

Vegeta hated himself for crying again but he couldn't help it. If his father left him he would be all alone. He wasn't ready to become King! He wasn't ready to loose another parent! Tears soaked the front of his father's shirt as Vegeta half fought, half embraced the strong man who held him.

"I am not ready, father." He sobbed hopelessly.

"Fear not, Vegeta. I am not leaving you." The King spoke reassuringly.

Vegeta broke away from his embrace and searched his sad face for truth. "Then you are not dying?"

The King smiled sadly. "I will not deny that it is what my heart desires, but your mother will not let me. She says it is not my time yet."

Vegeta feared that his father was loosing his mind and would become a beast like Tragus had told him.

"Mother is dead! She cannot speak to you!" He yelled.

"But she does. She speaks to me from beyond. A bond does not stop after death. We are tied together for eternity." The resoluteness on his father's face left no room for debate.

Vegeta wiped his tears with his fists. "W-What does she say? Is she happy there?"

"I dare say she is, lad." The King answered softly. "She says that everything becomes clear once you enter the Undying Fields. She can see the future and there is a part that I need to play before I can join her there. She also told me how proud she is of you, Vegeta. You are destined to do great things."

Vegeta, now eager, scooted onto the chair next to his father. "What kind of things?"

"This she cannot disclose. It is not for the living to know the future."

Vegeta was a bit disappointed but the light seemed to slowly return to his father's eyes so he didn't dwell on it long. "Will you come out of your Solar again soon, father?"

The King nodded decisively and relief washed over the young Prince.

.

.

_Barren wasteland vibrating with heat. His two inferiors behind him grinning. A sore arm. The scent of blood drying on his armour. Stained gloves. Disgust, sadness and pride tumbling inside him. The planet before him wiped clean of everything living and dead._

.

.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of Dodoria shoving down food whole trays at a time. He halted at the armrest of Frieza's seat behind the control panel and his stare briefly followed the stars whisking by in the darkness of space behind the broad window inside the main control room.

"Does he ever stop eating?" He asked with another distasteful glance on Dodoria who was now stuffing his face with pie.

Dodoria's head snapped up, his astounding row of chins jiggling as he did. "What was that, Saiyajin?"

Vegeta bared his teeth in a provoking smirk and taunted: "I said stop eating. You're starting to weigh down the ship, you fat fuck."

"Why you little shitbag, I'll rip you to shreds!" Trays were rocketed into the air when Dodoria shot up from his chair and charged at Vegeta furiously.

"Dodoria!" Frieza called him back.

The plump warrior froze in the midst of his attack at the call of his master and he looked at the Changeling spiteful. "My Lord?"

Frieza cackled at his sour face. "Though I might not have put it so indelicately, he is right, Dodoria. You should ease up on the cake. Now take a walk, I want a word with Vegeta alone."

Dodoria clenched his fists at his sides and started out of the control room seething.

"Make that a run. Work off some of those pounds." Vegeta hollered after him.

Dodoria's shoulders visibly tightened in fury but the door slid shut at the moment he whirled around to shout a reply.

"Now Vegeta, as much as I enjoy watching you have fun, I can't keep allowing you to insult my men." Frieza spoke with an eerie warmth in his scratchy voice.

Vegeta folded his arms. "Well, it's true isn't it? That pink blob is becoming as big as a cargo vessel."

Another maniacal cackle. "True, but Dodoria has his use. In spite of your magnificent progress his power level is still several thousand points above yours. Does it not trouble you that he might decide to retaliate?"

"Not in the least." Vegeta replied loosely. "He'd have to catch me first and with all that extra weight he's carrying I don't expect outrunning him will pose a problem. In the end I think his inferior speed would cancel out any points that I am below him in strength."

Frieza purred in agreement as he got up from his chair, the claws on his feet making scraping sounds on the tiled floor. "I think you might be right."

The silence was filled with dread and Vegeta listened to the swishing of Frieza's thick tail swooping back and forth lazily. The sound unbidden alarmed him. His every muscle primed to either fight or flee but he already knew that whatever happened next, he would do neither of the two. Fleeing would be a disgrace and for fighting he wasn't ready. The only thing aiding him in standing tall right now was the prospect that one day he would have his revenge.

Frieza lifted a clawed finger to the screen in front of them where a small unknown galaxy was displayed. "I've had my eyes on this little cluster of planets for a while now and since my father recently made known he has no interest in this galaxy, I think the time is right to make a claim. Personally, that is. And I want you to accompany me, Vegeta. I do so like seeing you in action."

The Changeling's dirty grin said enough but Vegeta chose to ignore it. He would go on this purging mission even if it meant having to suffer the ogling stares of Frieza while he wiped those planets clean. It would help make him that bit stronger yet again and that was all that counted. No matter how disgusting, this sick form of adoration Frieza felt for him was something he continued to benefit from and he was making good use of it. After all, the end justified the means. One day he would surpass Frieza and make him pay for everything he had done. Until that day… Well, he would just have to swallow his pride.

"Yes, my lord." Vegeta spoke with feigned veneration.

Frieza seemed very pleased and his heinous smile was almost warm for his standards. "Good. We leave in an hour."

Vegeta inclined his head and left to get ready.

Out on the hall he ran into Cui. That wasn't a surprise. Frieza's fish-faced henchman had made it his personal business to keep track of Vegeta's doings at all times. Vegeta was the only thing standing in the way of Cui becoming Frieza's third top man alongside Zarbon and Dodoria so he was always looking to catch Vegeta at fault.

Frieza had high regards for Ciu, the man's loyalty was sincere unlike Vegeta's. Frieza knew that Vegeta's allegiance only went so far, the Changeling wasn't stupid, but he did have a soft spot for Vegeta and that gave him a head start in the race to become top man.

Vegeta didn't really care about the position but being ranked that high would certainly make his life in Frieza's service a lot easier, if only because it would give him more freedom to act on his own accord. Then he would spend even more time gaining strength and preparing himself for his ultimate battle with Frieza.

The way things looked now Vegeta had a good chance of becoming the third man, but Frieza was still unwilling to simply pass Cui over. It was probably because the Changeling's ratio told him that in the end Cui would be the better man for the job. He could rely on him while Vegeta would screw him over the first chance he got. That still didn't change Frieza's feelings for him though and Vegeta would continue to milk those until they were completely drained.

"I smell fish." Vegeta said with distate. His eyes fell on Cui and he laughed mockingly. "Oh, Cui it's you. I failed to notice you crawling in the shadows there. Did you come to see Frieza off?"

Cui narrowed his eyes in gall. "Off to where, Saiyajin filth?"

"They haven't informed you yet? What an outrage!" Vegeta shook his head acting as though he was truly appalled. "That one of your rank should suffer such contempt. I can only imagine how that would piss you off. I gather you might as well hear it from me: Lord Frieza is leaving the ship for a purging mission."

Cui's eyes grew big. Frieza rarely went on a purging mission himself. It was clear that the scaled warrior smelled an opportunity: "Has he chosen who will accompany him yet?"

Vegeta smirked. "He has in fact."

Cui's ugly face clouded over. "Who is it?"

"Well me of course." Vegeta let out a bark of laughter and left Cui behind looking like he was about to choke.

.

.

_A gentle scent. Silky blonde hair falling in his face. Soft flesh in his hands. Twiddling tongues. A muffled cry reminding him to be gentle. Slowing motion. Whimpers of agreement. Frustration soon mingling with welcome relief._

.

.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have taken a fancy to one of my female employees." The sharp ring was clear in Frieza's voice.

Vegeta cocked a brow. It must have been Cui who brought it to Frieza's attention. That fishy fuck. He folded his arms unimpaired. "I fancy fucking her. There is no rule against that, is there?"

"There should be in your case." Frieza's black lips twisted into an unpleasant grin. "It doesn't matter anymore at any rate. I just thought I should inform you that she has been put to death."

Vegeta couldn't stop the laugh that stirred in his throat. Did that hideous freak seriously think this would upset him? He just had his needs like any man and the blonde servant woman had been more than willing to assist. There had been nothing more to it. Sure, it was a pity she was gone, she had been the only attractive female on Planet Frieza 34, but Vegeta would survive. He had other goals.

"I know rape is the more accepted form of intercourse around here but to put a woman to death for enjoying herself is a bit steep if you ask me. I do hope you didn't expect this would get to me, Lord Frieza because then I would have to disappoint you. I honestly couldn't care less."

Frieza didn't look too happy with that announcement but soon enough the sinister grin was back on his face. "My dear handsome Vegeta. Of course you don't care. I didn't expect you to. Why, this wasn't an act of revenge. It just had to be done. What you did to her conflicted with my plans."

Vegeta was overcome by the trusted feeling of revolt. He might bear it, he might undergo it without struggle, he might even give rise to it for the sake of a higher cause but he was never, ever going to pretend that he approved of it. "You do know this thing you have for me is a one way deal, right? I have never given you my consent and I never will."

Frieza scrutinized him and his eyes lingered at his crotch. "Now why would you feel the need to say such a thing? Might it be that you are starting to question your own motives, Vegeta?"

"I don't take pleasure in being raped." Vegeta spat. He bridled his fury and reminded himself that if he exploded in rage now, Frieza would get exactly what he wanted.

"You don't seem to mind it either." Frieza retorted pursing his black lips. "Tell me, was it painful to realise that I have corrupted you to the point where you care too little to even put up a fight."

"You're interpreting me wrong." Vegeta assured him.

He did care. What Frieza did to him disgusted him but what sickened him more was the way the brute seemed to enjoy it when he struggled. That was why he didn't fight. He wanted to make it as unpleasant as possible for Frieza to rape him.

Frieza rippled his long black nails onto the table next to which he was standing. "Did you know the girl was with child?"

Vegeta had not known but it didn't really surprise him, or move him in any way. What did he care? All that mattered to him was becoming the strongest warrior, the one that would put Frieza in his place.

The Changeling seemed disappointed by Vegeta's lack of emotion. He was clearly out to upset him in some way.

"That is the reason why she was put to death." Frieza continued with a condescending smile. "You see, sad though as it may be for you that your home planet was destroyed by that meteorite storm, it was a blessing for the rest of us. The Saiyajins were a despicable race and I will not have you spreading your vile genetics."

The grip he had on himself gave way and Vegeta exploded in rage. A faint voice in the back of his head told him that Frieza now had him exactly where he wanted him but he couldn't give a fuck. He charged at the disgusting monster knowing it was a mistake and soon as he reached Frieza he found himself being rammed facedown onto the table by a clawed hand firmly entangled in his hair.

"You had me worried for a while, Vegeta. It is good to see you have some fire left in you after all." Frieza purred near his ear.

Vegeta ground his teeth and fought to break away fiercely at first. Then as he realised that fighting Frieza only gave him a sense of control, he stopped struggling. He wouldn't give Frieza that satisfaction. The Changeling's claws tugged at his clothing and he closed himself off by fleeing inside his head where he would only distantly have to bear witness of the brutal assault on his body.

.

.

_A darkened room impregnated with the scent of innocence. Furtive entering. A cot. Calm breathing filling his ears. Big blue eyes looking up at him curiously. Pride. Miniscule hands clutching his finger. His firstborn._

.

.

"You would do that for me?" Bulma whispered, her blue eyes even bigger than usual from surprise.

"You are the mother of my son, I will do anything in my power to protect you from harm." Vegeta answered gruffly. He sighed when he found the woman in tears behind him. "Ah fuck, woman. Not the drama please."

"That is so sweet of you." Bulma half sobbed. She was biting her knuckles to keep herself from bursting out in tears.

Vegeta ignored her remark and announced coolly: "I have to go away for a while."

Bulma hurried to catch up with him when he paced out of the bedroom. "Where to?" She asked worriedly and when he didn't reply: "When will you return?"

Vegeta just marched on through the corridors wordlessly. He was stopped when the woman literally threw herself in his path. She rammed her fists down on his chest repeatedly and he allowed her. It didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Goddamnit Vegeta! Answer me! You know I hate it when you do this!" Bulma shouted in his face aggressively.

"We go over this routine every time, woman." Vegeta replied unmoved. "You know I am not going to tell you. Why do you even bother?"

"Because I fucking care! That's why!" She yelled hysterically.

Vegeta simply lifted her out of his way by her slender waist and walked on. If he wanted to become a super saiyajin he couldn't use any more distractions. Not from his son and certainly not from the woman. He needed to get out of there.

"You're just going to leave your family worrying about you for months again?" Bulma screamed now totally out of control at his retreating back. "You selfish piece of shit! I hate you!"

The door to the lower levels of the compound slamming shut after him was his only answer.

.

_._

_The same cot years later. Another secret meeting. A diminutive creature sucking her thumb. Excited little noises. Eager hands reaching up at him. The soft lump of life in his arms. Adoration. A full head of silky blue curls resting in his hand. His beautiful little Princess._


	34. Longing for Autonomy

**Chapter 34. ****Longing for autonomy**

Being mates turned out not to be half as fantastic as they found it to be that first night. Sure, the carnal had been taken to a whole different level and since that was what they loved doing best, it was an improvement, but there was a downside to sharing absolutely everything with someone. Apart from the disturbing trip down memory lane there were other, more structurally present discomforts.

Vegeta fell victim to his dear mate's fits and found himself trashing through rooms in rage, slumping down somewhere faint or scampering around frivolously more often than he cared for. At times he couldn't even distinguish whether these feelings were his own or not. Was it his own anger that made him punch holes in the walls of one of the training chambers or did this fury come from Akane, where ever she might have been holding up at that moment? Was he the one feeling so damn nauseous or was it his little mate?

It was wearisome at any rate that her feelings could simply get the better of him and that all he could do was act on them regardless of the time and place in which it happened. This had caused quite some painful situations, like for instance when he and Piccolo had been training inside the Namekian's personal chamber. It started with a giddy feeling, something Vegeta was beginning to grow accustomed to, and then the usual waves of nausea. These were definitely Akane's feelings kicking in again and realizing that Vegeta braced himself for the now well known gravidity malaise.

Little did he know that while he was occupied with fighting the urge to vomit, the surrounding world continued its goings on as ever and it was only after a guttural remark from his sparring partner that Vegeta came to notice he had been standing frozen and hunched over for over ten minutes cursing under his breath.

The look on Piccolo's face would have been priceless if it wasn't for the fact that his befuddlement was directed to Vegeta and his ridiculous behaviour and as if that wasn't bad enough the green warrior took it to heart and set out to give him some well meant advice.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Piccolo stated matter-of-factly.

"Not with me... Her." Vegeta sort of panted.

The frown on Piccolo's green face deepened. "Right. I reckon you're off playing with the fairies again. Maybe you'd prefer to resume our training later then?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta snapped before swallowing hard. "She is ill you know... from the gravidation. What? You think I'm mad or something? This is because of that cursed bond. It's..." Vegeta's voice trailed off soon as he saw in Piccolo's face that the man indeed suspected he had lost his mind. "Oh forget it, you wouldn't understand anyway."

"I think you might need professional help." Piccolo said gravely and, ignoring Vegeta's cry of utter disdain, continued: "I mean, come on. You're standing here talking to yourself again and in all honesty: you have been looking like hell lately."

Vegeta straightened up and eyed the other warrior scowling. "Professional help eh? I think you might have spent too much time on Earth. Are you even listening to yourself? As for my looks... I gather you're considered a real dish."

Piccolo's smirked wickedly. "There's no reason to become offensive, I'm just calling them as I see them. So if you're not losing your marbles, what exactly is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me. This bond with Akane, it's kind of overwhelming sometimes, that's all. Now do we spar or do you want to stand here babbling like ruddy weak-hearted Earthlings all day?"

And that had been it, not one more word had been wasted on the matter. Luckily Piccolo seemed satisfied with this incomplete explanation and he never asked Vegeta about his strange behaviour again. The green warrior seemed to blame it all on some weird Saiyajin thing he would never come around to understand.

But Vegeta didn't forget their little chat, nor did he leave it there. Something had to be done about all this feeling-sharing he was doing with his mate. It was screwing with his composure and being the Prince he needed to appear strong, collected and above all sane at all times. That tallied up with his general abhorrence for such an open display of emotions he decided that he simply couldn't allow this to go any further. It was utterly disgraceful.

Of course this was easier said than done. How could he stop sharing with his mate? It was not like he could turn off a switch somewhere in his head to simply block her out when he didn't feel like having her around. Was there even a defense against this bond? Should he even be wanting a defense against their bond? Had he made a mistake by taking her as his mate? He didn't dare admitting it, but lately he had been troubled by that very question, though he usually dismissed it with the explanation that he simply needed to get used to this kind of union.

He wasn't too sure about that anymore. He didn't think he would ever get used to a bond like this. It was just too damn tiring to be having all his own thoughts and feelings demanding attention and his mate's thoughts and feelings piled on top of those. What use could there possibly be in sharing everything? It couldn't be healthy in any case, of that much he was certain.

He knew these thoughts were hurting his little mate. Ironically enough he could feel her hurt through their bond as if it was his own. Who knew, perhaps his own thoughts did hurt him as well. It wasn't that he didn't like being this close to her or share feelings with her. More the opposite in fact, since their bond his desire to be close to her had only grown, but there was something like an overkill and he was suffering from it because of this constant sharing. He had always been and always would be someone who appreciated solitude from time to time and that was impossible when there was someone else tagging along inside all the time. He just longed to be alone in his own bleeding head sometimes.

Still mulling this over and growing more agitated with the second, Vegeta entered their bed chamber where Akane sat on the bed cross-legged in nothing but her radiant bronze skin. She was eating a sandwich and humming some silly Earth commercial-tune which she must have picked up during her time there, all the while playfully tapping a hand onto her steadily growing stomach. When she looked up at him he didn't need their bond to tell him how the sullen look on his face aggravated her.

Instantly she invaded his head and steamrolled him and again all he could do was let her wash over him. He felt a devastating amount of anger but through that seeped an awful heavy-heartedness. Now her thoughts bubbled up inside his head and they wouldn't be chased away by anything Vegeta threw at them.

'_Moody bastard. Blood, if I didn't love him this much I would've blown him to shreds right where he was standing.'_

Vegeta snickered unbidden. At least she couldn't keep her love for him a secret anymore. That had been a living hell, hadn't it? The time where she had completely closed herself off from him? He wouldn't want to go back to that for anything, not even for a secluded spot in his own mind. He should try to focus more on the pros of this bond but it was so bloody hard.

Vegeta wrestled with himself for a while and her presence within him seemed to retreat to the background. He could still feel and hear her buzzing in the distance: he was never fully without her anymore. Yet there was one thing that succeeded in grabbing all of his attention and chasing away everything else and he was both amazed and liberated when he found himself absorbed with the gentle swell of her stomach while she sat there. Her belly was really starting to protrude and beneath that swollen surface was his daughter getting stronger every second. He didn't know why but her growing belly was very appealing to him.

The spell was broken eventually and more of his little mate's thoughts drifted up inside him.

'_You like my belly do you? Well then come here and have a closer look.' _

That was right. His thoughts weren't his own either anymore. Neither were hers luckily. He should count that as a pro, at least at given times like right now. It was extremely arousing to know what went on in that filthy little head of hers when they were in their prelude to hitting the sheets.

Akane frowned and seemingly oblivious of Vegeta listening in continued in her own head:_ 'Have you showered yet.'_ A pleased smile touched her face._ 'No you haven't. Damn you smell good, lush. Come here.'_

That was all the encouragement Vegeta needed and as he started through the room towards her she finally spoke aloud with that arousing hoarse voice: "I am going to eat you up."

Vegeta smiled and dove onto the bed with her, or rather on top of her. They struggled for a bit until he had her satisfactorily positioned in his lap and he heaved a sigh of enjoyment when she started to nibble his ear and neck. He eased up, letting himself drift on these waves of excitement as they rocked them steadily. It came unexpected when she halted halfway down his neck suddenly and to his horror her previous aggravation resurfaced.

'_Wasn't I brassed off with him?'_ He heard her question herself.

It was the final straw and Vegeta was unable to stop himself from hitting the ceiling.

"Damnit, Akane! Could you turn yourself off for a moment? You just go on and on! I don't understand why you haven't gone completely mental over the years because I sure am about ready to lose it!" He shouted as he literally threw her out of his lap.

Akane cried out and steadied herself on the edge of the bed looking at him as though he was the most disgusting, foul thing she had ever laid eyes on. "Curse you! You think you're so damn easy to live with? Frankly I am sick of all this guilt and these bloody doubts you keep throwing at me. Put a fucking leash on your feelings already! You're all over the place!"

Vegeta was lost for words. Had he, throughout this whole ordeal, even once considered that she might be going through the same thing? That he was as much of a burden to her as she was to him?

"That's right. You're just as much of a pain in the arse so stop your whining and start dealing with it like I do." Akane snarled in reply to his thoughts.

Vegeta just sat there stunned, probably looking at her like a damn idiot but he couldn't do anything about it. How, in the name of the Good Mother, did she manage to deal with it while he struggled so?

Akane's face softened and she scooted closer to speak lowly: "Now, since we agree that this is about the only good thing that came with our bond, let's just shut the hell up and have a nice long fuck."

Vegeta stretched out on the bed wearily and muttered: "I am not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You were ready to jump me just now. Come on, lush."

Vegeta slapped away the hand she reached out to grab his hair. "I'm too bloody tired, okay! I just want to go to sleep so I can get the fuck away for a moment."

"Oh well that's nice." Akane backed away put off.

"Forgive me for ignoring the common niceties, but I am done, Akane." Vegeta spat back with as much sarcasm. "I'm beginning to think this whole bonding thing was a mistake." He regretted it the moment he said it and the pain that went through their bond made him want to break down in a blubbering heap.

Akane didn't speak. She evaded his eyes and scooted to the edge of the bed ready to leave him with his wretched self, all the while cursing him out with every foul word in her vocabulary which were more than she had time to mutter under her breath.

"No don't do that, little one." Vegeta snatched her by the aggravated tail, bristled and throbbing, and dragged her back no matter how she was snarling and clawing the bed to get away. This last was done with enough force to rip up the mattress and in spite of everything it amused him. He pulled her down alongside him and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of her sneering face. "Forgive me. I did not mean that. I am just worn out."

Her eyes were as impassive as always but hurt continued to flow through their link as she growled up at him coarse and fierce like only she could be. "I should rip off your bleeding goolies and shove them up your arse, you inconsiderate bastard."

Vegeta couldn't even feel offended. "I guess I deserved that for hurting you."

The murderous conduct left her and she reached out to comb his hair with her fingers affectionately, though rough as always. "You are the one who is hurt."

"Stop. You know hiding is not going to work now that we're bonded. I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"You said our bond was a mistake, of course that bloody hurts." Akane finally admitted with clear reluctance. "I'm not liking the way things are between us any more than you do and I could do with a lot less of you inside me, but I accept it. I didn't choose to be with you for nothing, this was what I wanted. It pains me that you are so often in doubt of our bond because I haven't doubted it for a second, no matter how you were driving me up the fucking wall."

"It has nothing to do with you, Akane. I want to be with you, I want to be bonded with you…" Vegeta growled deep in his throat. "But not like this. It is too much. You do agree with me on this?"

Akane nodded and weariness was in her golden eyes. "It is madness."

Relieved that they were at least on the same page regarding this, Vegeta kissed her lips. "I don't believe it was meant to be this way. Half the people of Vegetasei would've been bleeding mental cases if this is the way a bond works."

"We'll figure it out somehow." Akane reassured him softly. "And you are hurt, you know. You feel guilty about leaving your son."

Vegeta did indeed. "Not just my son. I know I will see him again. But Bra... She is too young to comprehend any of this. I'm afraid she might forget all about me. Probably grows up thinking that pathetic Earthling is her father."

"Well, that is in your own hands." Akane pointed out frankly. "You can always visit her with Kakarot's help."

"Great, ask the idiot for more favours." Vegeta sighed and spread out his fingers onto the stretched surface of the swell of his little mate's stomach, feeling the tiny life frolicking about mirthfully beneath it. He started to aimlessly trace patterns onto her skin and maundered: "Still, even if I did that, I don't know if the woman would let me near her. It's just a bloody mess, isn't it? I hate that blasted planet."

"She can't possibly keep you from seeing your daughter, Vegeta." Akane's slender fingers joined his on her stomach. "And if she does, I will go there myself to sort that bitch out. I have some scores to settle with her anyway."

Vegeta observed that scar in the corner of her small mouth twitch as she sneered in savage delight at the prospect of getting her hands on the woman. Even if the violence in her appealed to him, it did not regarding this subject. The woman was the mother of his children and he appreciated her for that at least. She didn't deserve a fate at the cruel little hands of his mate. "You made me a promise, Akane. "

The aggression was blatant in every fibre of her when she hissed: "And it was a bloody cock up. There is no need to remind me. I stick to my promises..." She bared her teeth viciously and added: "Unfortunately."

Vegeta snickered. "Do you have any idea how unnerving you are?"

Akane nodded decidedly and a self-satisfied grin chased away her scowl as she slipped her lethal little hands down his kecks to find him much excited by her malice. "That is why you are with me. I have some aggression to work through, lush. Are we going to have a nice long fuck now?"

Vegeta gathered her sweltry body in his arms with a wicked smirk. "The longest."


	35. Princess Akane

**Chapter 35. Princess Akane**

Akane had been outraged when her men started calling her Princess all of the sudden and not only because she absolutely dreaded that title. She had specifically told Vegeta he was not to make an official announcement of their union so nobody should have known that she was the Princess.

.

.

"Out of the question. I will not have my men calling me Princess."

The look on Vegeta's face was more ribbing than she fancied. "Well you are the Princess now. There is no sense in denying it. What is so horrible about that title anyway? I am beginning to wonder if I should feel offended."

Akane sighed at his jolliness. "It would hurt my position as Captain when they accept me as their Princess. I spent years fighting for the allegiance of my men and I will not throw it in the wind for this title. I have no use for it."

Vegeta was still addressing the subject with nothing but amusement. "You can't stay a Captain forever, Akane. You will become my Queen one day."

Akane couldn't help feel disgusted. "You would have me withering away on a throne."

Vegeta rubbed his chin in playful consideration. "Is that what a Queen does? I had no idea." He pulled her in his arms. "I think you are missing the point, little one. You are not defined by your title, whatever that may be. You can be Queen in any way you want to. Provided, naturally, that you give your King the attention he needs."

In spite of herself Akane yielded to his joshing and clung to his shoulders, pulling herself to her knees in his lap enthusiastically declaring: "I would be a Queen who personally trains all her sons and daughters, of whom she shall give her King plenty, and raise them to be legendary warriors and honourable men and women. I would aid my King in his rule and honour him and suck him off as much as he wants."

Vegeta laughed his low laugh. "No worries then. You will make an excellent Queen."

"But I am not the Queen yet and until that time I will remain Captain." Akane said decisively.

"Fine, no official announcements." Vegeta obliged. "You better get used to the idea, though. Your men are bound to find out eventually. Princess."

Akane elbowed him rather hard in the gut with a gruff: "Oh shut up."

.

.

The bleeding liar. Akane knew very well that even if he made her the promise that night, Vegeta had been the one behind the publication of their bond and after a quick investigation she learned that the Prince had an 'accidental' slip of the tongue while talking to one of her Squadron Ardians. Of course after that it didn't take long for the good news to spread among her men until even the bloody rats in the deepest corners of the Marauder's basement knew that the Prince had chosen his mate.

It had taken her a lot of persuasion to stop her men from saluting her as their Princess but eventually most of them went back to calling her Captain. Still she felt that things were changing between her and her men. They approached her as if she was something fragile that should be treated with the highest care and it became clear to her that she wasn't the same Captain she used to be to them.

And then there was the gravidation which was beginning to grow obvious. Her belly had become so big that she could no longer cover it up by cleverly positioning her chest-plates and it irked her to think that her men considered her frail now. She refused to let this keep her from proceeding with her duties as Captain and she continued hounding her men without mercy as always. She would show them who was frail!

Even so, her kitten demanded attention right now. Her belly was rumbling like crazy. Fortunately she just finished teaching another squadron of her men how to use the much praised power-reading ability they had picked up on Earth so she could seize the moment to take a short lunch break and satisfy the kitten's unremitting appetite.

She followed a small group of men down to the mess hall even if she could have just as easily ordered someone to bring her food up to her own quarters. In her years as Captain she made a habit out of eating with her men because it helped establish a sense of trust and fellowship, two things of which she had learned that they were very valuable on the battlefield. Men that felt companionship towards their leader would follow him into the depths of hell itself without second thought. And that was exactly the kind of fellowship she needed if she wanted to stop them from thinking of her as frail.

Her two superiors considered this eating with her men a quirk and often scorned her for it, but what did they know about true leadership? As Akane recalled it the old man was one of the last Air Marshal's left at the time when they left Vegetasei on their last mission and he was not regarded highly by his peers. They had him stowed away in some office with the symbolic duty of handling soldiers' furlough requests. It was generally known in the Royal Fleet that when you ended up in that office, the forces just wanted to get rid of you because you had lost your use. The Air Marshal of the Marauder S-4 was only dragged out because there were no other Air Marshals left to go in his stead.

As for Ruirdo, she was just a damn snob. It was therefore highly unexpected to find her in the mess hall that day. Akane knew this could only mean one thing. The Ardian had her eyes on another tall and strapping inferior that she planned to ensnare while he, or more likely she, was unwarily enjoying lunch.

Smirking to herself and deciding she could use a little verbal sparring Akane made her way over and fell down loosely in the chair next to the Ardian. Within seconds over fifty pairs of eyes were curiously fixed to their table. Soon as Akane started to return stares however glances were quickly downcast or darting to anything but her immediate direction. At least their respect for her was still unwavering.

"Who is it?" Akane demanded.

Ruirdo widened her brown eyes and unsuccessfully tried to take on the appearance of an innocent little girl. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Akane looked at her unimpressed. "You're in the mess hall, Ruirdo."

Ruirdo abandoned the little girl act and returned to her sternly beautiful self. She furrowed her brows in irritation while motioning her head to an extremely hefty looking young man standing in the chow line.

"That's a man." Akane remarked.

"Stop being cute, Akane. I know he is a man. Sweet Victory, will you look at those shoulders… I think I'm obsessed."

Akane chuckled. "I see. So what is the problem?"

"Who says there is a problem?" Ruirdo demanded without taking her eyes from extremely-tall-and-strapping.

"You look like there might be a problem."

Ruirdo still failed to tear her attention away from the young man as she vaguely remarked: "That's because you're in his seat."

"I am? Well he is free to join us."

Ruirdo dismissed Akane's comment with a quick wave of the hand. "He wouldn't come now. Probably fears he might be intruding. He is a very refined young man, you know. Excellent manners. Except, of course, when we fuck."

Akane couldn't imagine someone that huge being refined. Even if he tried entering a room elegantly he would probably knock over half the furniture on his way.

At last Ruirdo looked at her. "What's that smell?" She wrinkled her nose and started to sniff out Akane. "Good Mother! The smell of sex on you is outrageous! Blood, the whole hall is filled with it."

Akane pushed her away as the Ardian continued smelling her out like some kind of wild animal and she threw a quick glance around the mess hall. The soldiers were all too obviously trying to avoid her eyes and instantly grew absorbed in eating their food.

"Will you keep your voice down?" She hissed at Ruirdo. "And you smell of sex too. Everybody in this bloody hall smells of sex."

"Not like you they don't. Akane, you dirty little devil. Don't you take baths? You smell like your still at it right now! Oh no, wait. I bet he put you up to this. He jizzed all over you, didn't he! I knew he was a pervert. Lucky you." Ruirdo hissed back, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You're being ridiculous. And I showered this morning."

Ruirdo clacked her tongue. "Uhuh… Alone or what?"

Akane bared her teeth in a huge smirk remembering that showering was perhaps a bit of an overstatement since she and Vegeta had been far more interested in getting dirty than in getting clean that morning. She became aware once more of all those eyes explicitly avoiding their table.

Ruirdo burst out laughing. "I thought so."

Akane smelled her own shoulder and arm furtively. "Is it really that bad?"

"That depends. Was it good sex?" Ruirdo eyed her very seriously now.

"Good does not begin to describe it." Akane said with a satisfied grin.

"Well, not bad at all then, is it?" Ruirdo cheered. "It is nice to smell of good sex. It's the bad sex you want to wash off soon as you're done. So did he jizz all over you? I so love it when men get all territorial and do something disgusting that."

Even if Akane enjoyed being treated like a normal person in stead of a frail gravidated Princess by the Ardian, this conversation was too much even for her. Luckily her Prince stuck to his love bites to enforce his domination. Those and that delightful violence of him. "I am going to get some food." She rose to head for the nosh line but changed her mind and turned back to Ruirdo stating: "You are depraved and so are the men you take to your bed." before leaving the table.

When she returned Ruirdo was back to moonily staring at extremely-tall-and-strapping who had taken a seat at the table adjacent to theirs. Akane dropped the four trays of food and took her seat at the table again. "You're not in love, are you?"

Ruirdo looked at the heaps of food horrified and Akane mentioned casually that she was eating for two.

"I never fall in love." Ruirdo answered the previous question. "So how is being bonded working for you?"

Akane couldn't stop the sigh that fell from her. How was it working for her? Not the way she had hoped in any case. "Wonderful…" Another rough sigh. "But strenuous I guess. I hadn't expected it to be this intense. He's always inside me."

Ruirdo cocked a brow and the beginnings of a puckish smile appeared on her face.

"Not like that you threadbare mattress!" Akane hollered stung. She had no mind to return the topic to sex so that Ruirdo could share more of her perverted sexual preverences. "His thoughts and feelings. They're always with me and it's very tiring, but I don't know how to shut it off. You don't happen to know anything about bonds, do you?"

Ruirdo looked appalled by the mere suggestion. "Me? I want absolutely nothing to do with bonding. To tie oneself to another like that is sick. No wonder you look so dreadful. Ugh! I certainly couldn't be satisfied with just one lover. Having to miss out on all the wonderful variety our world has to offer? I would simply die! To think that I would never again be allowed to submit to the wants of a random passer-by… Especially one that has strong shoulders and iron thighs… And hands powerful enough to snap my spine with a simple twist…" Ruirdo completely lost herself in her bawdy speech and her eyes soon found extremely-tall-and-strapping again.

Akane left the Ardian to it and finished her food in silence. She was surprised to notice how she was enjoying the company of Vegeta meandering inside her. Instead of tiring her, his presence within her at this moment gave off a pleasant sense of security. She felt that he was more at ease since they had that fight about how draining their bond really was. Now that it was all out in the open he likely didn't feel the urge to worry about it so much anymore and that made him a much nicer companion. Maybe with a little patience that problem would eventually solve itself.

And perhaps if she managed to tough it out until then, her men's regard would return after she had given birth to her kitten. She was still the same Akane, right? No matter what her title? Vegeta said so too.

Ruirdo at long last snapped out of her fantasy about extremely-tall-and-strapping short of breath and waving a hand in her face to cool herself. "Oh the humidity in this place is murder! Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Akane laughed. The Ardian was one of a kind alright. "Bonding."

"Oh right. Crazy business, bonding. Wouldn't work for me. Can't help you out there. I know nothing of the matter."

Akane suddenly remembered something the Ardian said to her before. "But you did know this would happen, didn't you Ruirdo? You knew the Prince and I would bond. That's why you said our game would end definitively."

Ruirdo stared at her as if Akane just told a fish that it was capable of swimming. "Of course I knew. Why, it was practically written all over your face. And he, well he turned me down and at first I thought there was something wrong with him, like I told you. But then I started thinking: our future King can't be that off, it just doesn't make sense. So there was only one other explanation why he wouldn't want me and that was because he wanted someone else. You."

Akane was absolutely baffled. "The paths your mind takes are very disturbing and the scariest thing is that you somehow in the end manage to get right to the truth. Just amazing."

Ruirdo gave her a dirty look. "Well anyway, you win. You're the Princess. There is no way for me to rise above you now."

"Don't call me that. I can't take any more of it."

But Ruirdo had already switched to another subject and she jabbed a long slender finger into the direction of Akane's protruding stomach. "You're beginning to get really fat, Akane. Pray that that awful thing isn't going to leave any stretch marks."

Akane laughed enjoying herself more than she had done in days. At least Ruirdo didn't shy away from bashing her as usual. "That awful thing would be referring to the belly or my kitten?"

"Why, the belly of course. It's just horrible. I don't quite know how to describe what's in the belly yet. Your whelp's strength already surpasses that of most your men." Ruirdo drew her brows together in concern. "I do hope she's not some kind of mutant."

"A mere five hundred points more and she'll even surpass you, Ruirdo. Let's see, another turn of a moon before lying in and her strength now builds at a rate of eight points per minute, give or take naturally…" Akane pretended to be fiercely adding numbers up in her head before throwing Ruirdo her most wicked smile. "I think she'll manage to surpass you even before leaving the belly. Why, she'll probably manage before another hour has passed!"

"She gains eight points per minute? Akane, that is insane! She'll be nearly twice as strong as you are when she comes out!" Ruirdo yelled completely forgetting their verbal tug-of-war. "Have you any idea how dangerous that is? You could die giving birth to her."

Akane's heart sank. Was Ruirdo going to treat her like a damn frail gravidated Princess now too? She was really getting sick of this. "I'll be fine. I have given birth to whelps that were stronger than I am before, though I admit that they weren't half as strong as this one here. Still I see no reason to worry. The more power a whelp possesses, the more there is to tap into."

"I think you're taking this way too lightly. Tapping into such an amount of power isn't without danger either." Ruirdo sounded uncharacteristically troubled.

Akane was getting angrier with the second. She wanted to tell Ruirdo that if a weak Earthling could give birth to the Prince's heir without kicking the bucket, she, the strongest female Saiyajin alive, certainly would have no trouble whatsoever giving birth to his daughter. She wanted to yell this to every person in the mess hall and scream that she wasn't a fragile Princess they needed to handle with care.

No matter what Vegeta might have said, she was not the same Akane anymore and she never would be again. Her days as Wing Ardian of the Marauder S-4 had come to an end. She rose and walked out of the mess hall with the intention never to return there and in silence she finally embraced her position as their Princess.


	36. Royal dispute

**Chapter 36. Royal dispute**

It had been a struggle but gradually Vegeta and Akane learned to live with their bond. They found ways of sifting out the important feelings and thoughts from the usual ones and only tuned in to each other when they felt like it. Everything else was successfully ignored and existed as a mere distant hum within them. They spent much time withdrawn from the goings on of the Marauder, soon becoming completely engrossed in each other now that Akane had given up on remaining Captain and Vegeta found that he was unwilling to miss a second of his little mate's progressing gravidation.

What exactly it was that they did all the time spent in isolation in their chambers was a question Vegeta had been ashamedly asking himself more than once. They didn't really do anything but arse about, something that wasn't too befitting a Prince and he wouldn't have dreamed of doing before he met Akane, but he was enjoying it and the days went by like a heartbeat.

Still some days his conscience would play up and ask him critically if this strange frenzy he was engaged in served any need other than his own and if this really was the type of leader he wanted to be. Surely there were more important things to occupy him. His people needed guidance from their Prince while he was in his bed chamber with his mate detached and acting like a lovesick hound.

Today was one of those days.

"You might be bad for me after all." Vegeta said more playfully than he intended.

Akane towered over him standing at the foot on the bed and was spiritedly showing off her protruding stomach from every possible angle, taking on a variety of battle poses. She halted with her arms still stretched above her head.

"Why is that?"

Vegeta folded his hands behind his head lazily, high on the voluptuousness of her body in plain view before him. "Well, I'm not being much of Prince to my people, am I? We haven't left this room for days."

"We haven't left this bed for days." Akane corrected him. She bestowed him one of her special smiles and resumed her flaunting. "So what?"

"So, don't you think it's about time we got up?" Vegeta retorted still not capable of taking his own objections seriously. He only had eye for the fierce beauty of his little mate.

She simply shook her head and smiled so roguishly that Vegeta braced himself quickly and held up a warning finger. "Don't do it." He said even if he already knew that it wouldn't stop her.

As expected Akane raised her rough voice and yelled: "Belly squash!" as if launching an attack and let herself fall forward right on top of him.

Vegeta caught her in his arms emitting a combination of laughter and grunting when her big stomach crashed hard into his gut. The little life within failed to notice the impact and he was certain that even a Final Flash attack wouldn't be enough to bother his daughter considering the strength she now possessed.

"Akane," Vegeta admonished when she continued fooling around. "Be serious for a moment. I can't keep pissing about like this."

She sighed and relaxed on top of him. "Lush, there is nothing to do except wait until we reach our destination. The Squadron Ardians are keeping the men busy with training to pass time, that old gaffer is probably spending his days in a drivelling sleep and Ruirdo is most likely getting jizzed on by her new bed mate. I doubt if anyone is missing you at the moment. You'll be longing back for this once Vegetasei is restored. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

"You're making me into a bleeding skiver." Vegeta muttered gruffly.

Akane took his face between her fingers, squeezing his cheeks to make his lips pout and she put a teasing kiss to them. "Poor man." She turned to her back on top of him before he could return her kiss. "Watch this."

Vegeta wiped her hair from his face to be able to see what she was doing. Then his hands automatically slipped around her warm form to rest on the fair swell of her stomach.

Akane traced a slender finger in the air leaving a trail of red energy lingering above them which spelled a single word.

"Yui?" Vegeta read aloud.

"Yes. Or..." Akane added a couple of flowing streaks. "Yuina."

"How about this?" Vegeta erased the first two letters and replaced them with one written in his own yellow energy.

"Aina." Akane read, her finger following the characters thoughtfully. "That sounds kind of nice."

"Kind of nice?" Vegeta echoed finding it more than just a kind-of-nice name for their daughter.

Akane flipped to her previous position to nip at his throat playfully. "You know what, I like it. Princess Aina. It has a nice weighty ring to it."

Her body grew rigid on top of him all of the sudden and Vegeta was instantly alerted by the rapidly building power in between them. His daughter was testing her strength. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but it frightened him nonetheless, mainly because Akane always went out of her way to try and pass it off as something insignificant while he could clearly sense the fear fluttering throughout her. He didn't stop her when she made an effortful attempt to claw her way off of his chest knowing she would start clawing at him instead if he tried to assist in any way. She finally curled up at his side heaving groans of pain which she tried to muffle by biting her lip. Her arms came up as if to protect her face, though he knew she merely wanted to hide her pained expression from him.

"Either she doesn't agree with the name, or she must really hate me." Akane panted, trying in vain to make light of the situation.

Vegeta was already crouched at her side with his hand pressed against her stomach hoping it would help calm his daughter as it had done the last time, but the whelp was disinclined to simmer down and twirled about spiritedly inside.

"This isn't a ruddy joke, Akane. She is hurting you."

"It's nothing." Akane gasped from behind her drawn up arms.

That was what she kept saying, that it was nothing, that it was all just part of the gravidation and up until now Vegeta had taken her word for it because he didn't know the first thing about these things, but he couldn't think of it as nothing any longer. The whelp's power kept increasing madly with every passing day and Akane's pain was getting worse every time his daughter put that power to the test. She had already surpassed her mother and it was likely that she would continue developing at this rate, if not faster.

"I think you should see the medic."

Akane snarled in either pain or irritation, it was hard to tell because most of her face was still hidden behind her arms. "I don't see why you should worry about this so much. She is only trying out her strength." She spoke between laborious breaths.

He pulled her arms away and found her golden eyes filmy with pain. "Because this frightens you more than it does me."

"Well this isn't a blooming picnic, is it?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "She just startled me, is all."

Vegeta knew that she was lying and though he had learned that this was just her way of coping with difficult situations, he wasn't going to allow her denial this time. He thus told flat out what his thoughts were because his concern kept him from coming up with a delicate way of putting it. "She will end up killing you."

Akane sat up with such force that she nearly knocked him over and she drew herself up in his face quivering in pain with beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. Nevertheless she uttered a rough laugh. "You question my strength? Surely I am better fit to bear your offspring than that pitiful Earth-woman."

Aghast as he was due to the strange turn their conversation had taken Vegeta could only utter an unintelligent: "What?"

"Your son." Akane clarified insistently. "The Earthling managed to bear him just fine, didn't she, even if he was so much stronger?"

"No! Trunks' power didn't start developing until after he was born!" Vegeta was about ready to loose it. "I can't believe this is about her. You could be in serious danger and all you care about is being better than the Earthling? Are you barking mad?"

"It is not about her!"

"Yes it is. This is about your fucking pride. I'm getting the medic."

Akane tried to stop him from getting off of the bed by hanging onto his arm with all her weight, but Vegeta brushed her off like he would a fly, her strength wasn't even a fragment of what it had been before the whelp's little power-testing-session. On his way out, hopping from one foot to the other in the process of tugging on his boots, he barked at her to get dressed and slammed the door to behind him to cut off the stream of objections she yelled after him.

.

.

Akane sat on the bed, arms folded in a huff when Vegeta returned with the medic. She should have been flattered that her mate worried for her so, but all she felt was contempt. Who would have ever thought the Prince could be such a craven? The way his face snapped up to meet hers told her he had picked up that particular thought and the frustrated grinding of his teeth was mute testimony that he wasn't too pleased with her at the moment. Good, she wasn't that pleased with him either.

The medic greeted her reverently and she nodded at the man with the neatly trimmed black beard and the huge scar running down the right side of his neck which made clear that even though he served as the Marauder's physician, he was foremost a warrior. The man had taken care of her injuries countless times and Akane knew him to be a good doctor.

"There was no need for you to come here, doctor. The cramps have passed and everything is fine." She told the middle aged medic as he followed Vegeta to the side of the bed.

"We'll have a look anyway." The doctor replied politely after a quick glance at Vegeta's inflexible expression.

Well who could blame him? Of course the man would follow his Prince's orders above those of the Princess. Akane felt the urge to strangle him nonetheless. She drew away the sheets from herself with a flurry revealing that she had failed to follow her mate's orders and was still as starkers as he left her. Her mate did not like sharing anything and that included the sight of her naked body. Her contempt for him now vanished for he seemed ready to sort her out soon as the medic would leave and she had been banking on it, to her likes he had been far too tolerant with her the past weeks.

The medic, clearly unsure whether he should feel uncomfortable about seeing his Princess naked, sat down at the edge of the bed and searched Akane's stomach with his hands, quickly adopting the professional attitude of a doctor as he grew absorbed in examining her.

"How often have you been experiencing these cramps?"

Akane shrugged carelessly. "Every other day or so."

From the corner of her eye she could see Vegeta chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from exploding. "It can hardly be called cramps and she has them at least twice a day."

"My kitten is just a bit enthusiastic. I told you before that it is perfectly normal." Akane rebutted over the doctor's head. She then looked at him for support, but before the man could say anything Vegeta cut across him.

"It surely can't be normal for her to be in such pain." He demanded.

The medic's eyes were now darting from one to the other. He looked more oppressed with every passing second and Akane started to feel sorry for the sad bastard who had found himself caught in the middle of a royal dispute.

"It ah… It is not uncommon." The man said swiftly continuing his examination, probably to escape Vegeta's scrutiny. " The charging may seem dangerous and it can be rather painful for the mother, but it usually does little harm."

Akane threw Vegeta the most self-satisfied smile she could muster but he ignored her completely.

"So it isn't dangerous?"

"Your daughter will test the Princess's limits, but she isn't likely to push too far." The medic replied quietly. "Let's see how she is doing."

He whipped out an oblong object from his surgical coat and Akane snickered at Vegeta's eyes that seemed ready to pop out of his head at the sight of the thing. The medic turned on the silver device and, to Vegeta's obvious relief, used it to scan Akane's stomach. A shaft of green light crept up and down her skin until there sounded a short bleep to indicate that the process was finished and the medic read the results from a tiny display at the top of the device.

"Heart rate and blood pressure are both normal. Her temperature is a bit high but that's probably because of the earlier charging. Your daughter seems to be in perfect health." A look of awe now crossed the doctor's face. "The amount of power she possesses is… She is very strong. I have never seen a battle power that high."

"Blame him." Akane motioned at Vegeta loosely. "But that shouldn't be a problem, right? I will be able to tap into her power without trouble?"

The medic was still frowning and absently drew the sheets back up to cover Akane's body. "With a difference in power this large I always advise an abdominal delivery. The risks…"

"Absolutely not." Akane interrupted him curtly. "I am damn well going to give it a try before even considering such a procedure."

"What risks?" Vegeta half snarled at the medic.

The man stood up from the bed, this time likely to avoid Akane's fierce stare. "If the Princess is unable to generate enough power by taping into that of the babe upon delivery, she could die."

Vegeta now turned to Akane pointedly. "And you were trying to keep this from me?"

Akane was out of bed within the blink of an eye, the sheets clutched to her chest. She grabbed the doctor's arm urgently. "Since we're being so frank, doctor, would you also be kind enough to explain why most mothers rather die than agree to an abdominal delivery?"

The man now looked sincerely intimidated. Every inch of his rigid being proclaimed how desperately he wanted to get out of there, but Akane was pitiless. "Doctor?"

"Because a mother gains strength after giving birth, while with an abdominal delivery she will not." The medic explained carefully.

Vegeta sighed defeated and Akane could hear him admitting to himself that if that was the case there would be no way of talking her out of it. She would want to do it on her own and no matter how much he disliked it, he couldn't deny that he understood.

Reassured by the fact that nobody had exploded in rage, the doctor now spoke in his professional calm voice again: "We will keep a close eye on the babe's development during the remaining weeks of gravidation. If something goes wrong, we can always decide to go ahead with the procedure. I'll come back to check on you in a couple of days. If you'd like, I can give you some pain relievers to get you through the chargings."

Akane shook her head resolutely and saw the medic out after his respectful bows to both her and his Prince. When she turned she found Vegeta sitting quite still on the edge of the bed.

"I won't do it."

He waved her decisive announcement away with a simple flick of his hand.

Akane was half relieved, half angry that there wasn't going to be a fight about it. Before she could stop herself she was stomping her feet like a child that wouldn't get its way and she threw the sheets on the floor.

"I'm not frail!" She hollered.

She hated how he was now. The dominance she so loved in him had been lacking ever since her gravidation started to manifest itself clearer and she hated how her struggle made him grow soft on her. If she had wanted a damn sympathetic man she would have mated Turles! Still, at the same time it was heart warming how openly he expressed the love he felt for her by worrying so much and trying his best to spare her, especially since this wasn't in his nature. It actually made tears come to her eyes… And then again, this soft approach wasn't very manly of him.

"Cursed blood." She sighed as she gathered the sheets from the ground and flopped onto the bed behind him.

Likely she was just apt to being dissatisfied and nothing he did could manage to please her right now. Those bleeding hormones…

"You're hopeless." Was all Vegeta had to say about her thoughts.

He remained seated at the edge of the bed and Akane made herself small against his back, closing her eyes as his hand found its way to her face to reassuringly cup her cheek.


	37. Headache

**Chapter 37. Headache**

Akane was now so big that the pain in her lower back was constant and due to the frivolous charging her whelp was seemingly trying to perfect within her womb, she had been bound to bed most of the time. Today the little tyrant kept calm however so Akane immediately seized the chance to get up. After a long shower, a monstrous lunch and a struggle to dress herself – with her stomach in the way pulling on her boots had turned into a gruelling task for which she ended up lying sideways on the bed to get it done – she left the bed chamber for the first time in over a week.

In the smaller front room of her chambers she found Kaito hanging back cross legged on one of the black armchairs listlessly fingering a small energy ball. The guard duty he was currently fulfilling was something Vegeta insisted on whenever he went off to do anything he could come up with to get as far away from Akane as possible. Akane snickered. At times she had the feeling that this gravidation was harder on the Prince than it was on herself. After a quick inquiry she learned that the Namekian's training chamber was the place where her mate had fled to this time. She couldn't really blame him for going into hiding, lately she found herself impossible to live with too.

Akane suggested to play a game of Two Kings and Kaito, obviously bored out of his mind from sitting in the front room all morning, was glad for the distraction. It seemed her gravidation was starting to take its toll on everybody, but she comforted herself and Kaito with the knowledge that it would all be over soon enough.

"Oh I don't mind sitting here for hours on end pondering how best to pass time." Kaito remarked dryly. "No, I shouldn't be sarcastic. Of course I would rather sit here listening to you snore than go down to the armoury for a shag with that cute Ensign."

Akane laughed hitting him over the head playfully. "Arse. Set up the damn board already."

Kaito did, handing her the red cone-shaped pieces and keeping the black reel-shaped ones for himself. The objective of Two Kings was to move all your pieces, five in total, onto a rectangular board consisting of thirty squares and then cross the board from one end in an S shaped path to the other. The game required strategy and little was left to chance.

"No use for your Aphrodesic Skim now, have you?" Kaito teased wiping two of her pieces from the board while she had just spent fifteen minutes getting them on.

"Don't tempt me. I might decide to use it after all." Akane snarled testily.

It dawned on her again why she hated playing Two Kings: she never won. As Kaito's remark suggested she wasn't as much a tactician on the board as she was on the battlefield. He on the other hand would have been an invincible opponent if the battle strategy he used for Two Kings had worked in the field.

"Once my kitten is born, we will have a real fight." Akane couldn't stop herself from muttering crossly because besides absolutely sucking at Two Kings, she was also a very sore looser. "And I am never playing this game again."

Kaito ignored her with an infuriating little grin in the corner of his mouth for she made the same complaints every time they played Two Kings and he only found it funny.

Akane was not amused in the slightest and her bad mood got even worse when she remembered Vegeta having that same little grin whenever she lost to him. Now that was something she really couldn't accept. Losing to Kaito was inevitable, he was the best Two Kings player she knew, but losing to Vegeta who hadn't played the game for decades… That was just plain insulting. The last time she lost to him she got so infuriated that she threw the board with all the pieces in his face and all Vegeta had done in return was laugh so hard that he ended up on the floor.

When Kaito had defeated her at Two Kings Akane, livid, released him from his duties for the rest of the day promising that she would beat him bloody first thing after giving birth to her whelp. In search of something to occupy her, she sat down at the small desk in the corner of the room and started rummaging through the drawers until she came upon a bunch of request letters from the Marauder's inhabitants directed to the Squadron Ardians. Either Kaito or Turles had been busy handling these while on guard duty and they had forgotten all about them when they were finally released from the deadening task of babysitting her in her sleep.

Akane flipped through the letters, slumped over the desk chin on her hand, snickering at the absurdness of some requests. There was one where a Wing Leader suggested to have the mess hall cook skewered and handed out to the men as treat for preparing Bubble and Squeak three times a week. Another one was an inspired solicitation on solving a personal dispute by simply shoving the other party through the ship's waste chute to let him rot somewhere in deep space. Akane wondered whether the one who filed that particular request had recently become mated like her. She considered shoving Vegeta down the waste chute herself quite a few times since they bonded.

She put the letter aside, her attention drawn by the inertness of her movements. A glance on the clock told her that she hadn't been up for two hours and yet she already felt like going back to bed. Physically at least, her mind was screaming for ways to break free from the cage her body had become to her. She hadn't been able to train for weeks and as she examined her upper arm she visualised her muscles disintegrating right before her eyes. Horror struck she flexed her bicep and touched the muscle. It felt hard enough but she could have sworn her arm used to be bigger. She checked her legs now, the parts of them she could see behind her big stomach anyway, and those too looked just that bit thinner. Well, there was nothing to do about that now… Not with the stomach… Besides, she was way too tired for training.

Suppressing a yawn she took another letter from the stack and ignored how heavy her limbs felt. She was determined not to let herself be overpowered by this hormonally induced sleepiness. She might not be able to train at the moment, she could at least manage to keep herself awake for a whole day. Vegeta would be back soon – she wasn't supposed to be left alone and doubtlessly Kaito had reported to the Prince immediately after being released for the rest of the day – and she sure didn't want her mate to find her sleeping yet again.

The little life that had been dormant for the past hours awoke within her, stirring as if knowing her defences were down and while Akane did her best to brave the punches her whelp started throwing at her insides, she couldn't stop the sense of panic that welled up in her. The whelp's power built in time with her growing fear and no matter how she tried to hold it off, her visual field soon narrowed, her thoughts becoming incoherent and her mouth going dry. It wasn't the pain itself that made her panic, though that too was becoming harder to endure, it was that which followed after the pain.

Several times before, the charging had grown so violent and the pain it caused her so overwhelming that she passed out. Her body had simply shut down to cope and though it seemed this was becoming a regular occurrence, she couldn't get used to it. Every time it happened she caught herself doubting whether she was going to wake up again. It wasn't the first that visions of her unborn kitten blasting her way out of her unconscious body forced themselves on her and she hated it. She hated being afraid of her own daughter and she hated the lack of control she had over this fear.

She should be getting back to bed where she could pass out safely, but the pain made her unable to even see clearly. The room was tilting about her, everything she tried to focus her eyes on a sickening blur. Hoping it would calm the kitten Akane's hands moved to soothingly stroke the stretched surface of her big stomach, her petting becoming more forceful as the trashing inside continued uninterrupted. A scraping sound filled her ears and it took her a while to discover that this was her own croaky voice, pleading under her breath, repeating the same words like a mantra.

"Stop kitten... stop… please just stop…"

As if to mock her the abuse worsened until the excruciating pain left Akane begging for the frightening darkness she had been fighting up until now. She didn't care whether she lived or died, all she wanted was for the pain to end. As the darkness finally came and began to envelope her, she embraced it and fell into blissful oblivion.

.

.

Akane found herself looking up at the bottom of the desk not knowing how she managed to get down there. The enormous lump throbbing on her forehead suggested it had involved an encounter with the desktop. To her relief the pain she left the waking world with was gone. All that remained was a dull ache down her abdomen. Her kitten was suspiciously quiet and she imagined the little monster lying in wait for the right time to strike again.

She snarled viciously at the annoying tugging on her body, wishing to remain exactly the way she was on the cold tiled floor even if her position was rather unnatural with her arm twisted in an impossible angle beneath her back. Vegeta was gathering her up rather clumsily in his haste.

"Leave me." Akane snarled, expecting the kitten to ambush her soon as she got up from the floor.

Vegeta obliged and tried to bend over her by cramming himself under the desk with her. When this didn't work he growled in frustration and blasted the whole thing out of his way so he could get to her.

"Hi." She croaked foolishly as he came into view above her, the alarm clear on his handsome face. "Have I been out long?"

"Couldn't have been longer than ten minutes." Vegeta carefully examined the lump on her head with his fingertips. "I came here right after Kaito told me you released him." He gave her a sharp glance. "Why would you do that?"

"He beat me at two kings." Akane muttered surly.

"Really Akane?" Vegeta looked at her both irritated and incredulous and he gave the ceiling a glance as if asking what he had done to deserve this. "Are you injured?"

Akane touched the lump on her head. "Not really, no."

Vegeta jerked her hand away from the lump harried. "Apart from that!"

Akane was still a bit shaken from what happened but there were no physical injuries except for the egg that had sprouted from her forehead. She did notice that her arm had gone numb from being trapped between the floor and her back and she shifted to retrieve it, her fingers tingling as blood was able to flow through them again. "I'm okay."

Vegeta took the hand she held up still looking exasperated and he pulled her to her feet as she finally allowed him to help her off the floor. He secured her when she tottered against him all the while giving her an angry lecture about how she was supposed to stay in bed like the medic told her and how she was being stupid and reckless.

All Akane replied to this was a distasteful "Ugh." which was muffled against his chest as she giddily tried to balance her boots on the smooth tiles of the floor. Having managed this she pushed away from him and staggered through the room to the nearest of the two armchairs.

"You should go back to bed."

Akane, in the middle of a confident attempt to sit down, made an awkward tumble sideways into the chair and hoisted herself into a seated position to throw him a challenging glare that dared him to laugh at her gracelessness.

He didn't, though the twitch in the corner of his mouth suggested that it caused him difficulty not to. "You're being an idiot."

"I've seen that bed enough." Akane snapped with a dismissive flick of her hand. "I was hoping you would take me out for a stroll today."

"It doesn't look like you're up for that." Vegeta rebounded still sounding rather irritable.

Akane lurched to sit on the edge of the chair, for a second unable to focus on his scowling face. "For all I care you carry me on your bleeding back. I'm sick of being cooped up in this place."

His remark escaped her because another dizzy spell made her sink back into the chair with closed eyes. When she opened them again Vegeta was pulling her upright ready to take her back to bed.

"Don't you dare." She hissed up at him.

He snarled at her seeming ready to bite off her head, but fussed over the cushion in her back instead.

"Will you stop that!" She hollered and when he didn't she seized one end of the cushion as well.

"Just sit back!" He hollered tugging the cushion out of her grip.

She grabbed hold of it again yelling; "I don't want to sit!"

"You are in no condition to be up right now!"

Both unwilling to let go of the cushion this resulted in a rather childish grapple marked by much grumbling and muttered curses. The cushion was ripped to shreds before long and a cloud of tiny feathers fluttered through the room. They grabbed each other's hands for a lack of something else to fight over until it dawned on them what they were doing and when their eyes met they held still, for a moment locked in a staring-match instead while the little feathers floated in between them.

"Well, at least you're back to full strength." Vegeta said winded from their struggle, probably deducing this from the fact that she'd managed to make him break a sweat. He spat out the feather that had found its way into his mouth.

Akane sneezed a couple of times from the tickling feathers on her face. Then she smacked Vegeta in the cheek doing her best to hide her amused grin. He looked at her as if stating that this was uncalled for and she explained: "Why should I be the only one with a headache?"

"Has it occurred to you that I might already have one?" Vegeta grouched.

Akane wasn't fooled by his gruff disposition because his dark eyes glinted, one of them narrowing briefly, almost unnoticeably, as in the tiniest wink.

"Still can't get yourself to hate me?" She guessed, moving to kiss the cheek she had just slapped.

He gave a defeated sigh, sending some of the feathers covering them airborne again. "No, but I'm getting there."

Akane snickered. "If we get through this without killing each other, I am treating us with drinks."

Vegeta busied himself with retrieving feathers from both their hair, the amused glint still in his eyes. "I don't drink."

"Trust me. You will before this is over." She assured him, assisting in removing the feathers from his black hair. "Can we go on that stroll now, please?"

After they had made themselves presentable again, her Prince obliged and helped her out of the chair, leading her out onto the hallway at a slow pace.

It was a pleasant stroll. Akane was so happy to be out of their chambers that she didn't even mind needing to hold onto Vegeta's arm for support as they slandered down the various long corridors of the Marauder. They talked in calm, subdued voices, liberated not to be quarrelling or discussing Akane's troublesome gravidation for once. Instead they talked about Vegetasei, the beauty of the Capital and its Palace and about things they would do once they were back like visit Akane's homeland Bethar. Akane wondered whether their wishes would bring back her brother who had become the Lord after her father's passing and Vegeta thought this possible if Biran had been alive at the time of Vegetasei's destruction. They didn't address the doubts they had about the wishes actually working since they had been over that enough and they were reluctant to let their high spirits be dampened by any negativity.

They came upon the ship's observation deck and halted to watch the stars fly by through the broad windows covering the walls of the large spherical room, silenced by the boundless panorama of space. Vegeta pressed the slightest kiss to her scarred temple and at last the peace was disrupted when horrible fat tears started splattering down her face.

"It's the hormones." She hiccoughed and then she wailed miserably: "I'm sorry!"

He cradled her even if she made weepy objections to this and when she yielded and buried her face in his shirt, instantly soaking the fabric with tears, she could hear him announce quite hopelessly into her hair: "I think I'm about ready for that drink now."


	38. The pity of Moori

**Chapter 38. The pity of Moori **

Vast vales of tall blue grass and big bodies of strange greenish water passed rapidly beneath them as Vegeta flew to the small Namekian village just visible in the far distance. He was accompanied by Piccolo, Turles and Kakarot who, to Vegeta's displeasure, had managed to show up in time. Still it was too good to feel the wind on his face after the weeks of confinement on the Marauder, large though the spaceship may be, to be bothered by Kakarot much. Seeing the idiot juggling two dragonballs in mid-flight only invoked a slight want to blast him to bits.

Even weirder than his own placidness regarding Kakarot was the way Piccolo cheered the idiot on as he was juggling the orange orbs. The prospect of meeting his kinsmen caused the green warrior to be in a very uncharacteristic state of elation. He was actually smiling and it was kind of a frightening sight to behold him baring his sharp fangs.

Because of New Namek's three suns it was impossible to tell how much time had passed since they began their search for the dragonballs. The sky was as bright as it had been upon their arrival, but they found six already and the last was somewhere in the village they were approaching. Vegeta felt jolts of nervousness now that his goal was coming into view. In another few minutes he would attempt once again to restore his home planet and if he failed he would let his people down. In the end they could always find another planet to inhabit, but the idea of restoring Vegetasei had taken hold on their minds and failure would be devastating to all.

He wished Akane was there to give her blunt opinion on his feebleness, he could really use her to tell him off right now. She had been unable to accompany them. Being in the final days of her gravidation had her sleeping nonstop. She only awoke for brief periods of time to eat and if she felt up to it, a quick shag before drifting off to sleep again. At times Vegeta caught himself being shamelessly glad for her uninterrupted slumber since it meant no more of the maniacal mood swings caused by her hormones. She had gone mental on him a bit too often. Not that he blamed her, anyone would have gone insane with the persistent harassment from his daughter she had to put up with.

The four warriors reached the village faster than Vegeta liked and landed amidst the ring of small white houses. They were welcomed by several Namekians who had clearly been expecting them. Goku and Piccolo were greeted by enthusiastic whooping sounds and more green Namekians started to appear in the doors of the houses, feeling safe to come out now that the strangers had been received so merrily by their kinsmen. Vegeta recognised some of the Namekians from Earth, but seeing the animosity in their faces as their eyes fell on him he decided against demanding for the dragonball, gathering it would be better to let Piccolo do the talking.

Then one of the few Namekjins Vegeta actually knew by name came out of the biggest of the white houses, his hands solemnly tugged away in the opposite sleeves of his long robes. Moori was followed by two young Namekians bearing the last of the dragonballs above their small bald heads. Vegeta didn't know if he was relieved to see that there wasn't going to be any trouble getting his hands on the last dragonball. The time to make his wishes was drawing suffocatingly near.

As if watching from above Vegeta witnessed himself following Moori a little way from the village, dreading to have come to it at last. The seven dragonballs were put together and the old Namekian took a few steps back as the orbs started to glow blindingly. Kakarot was there too, Vegeta noticed vaguely, and also Piccolo and Turles.

The sky turned pitch black and a sharp wind seemed to have come out of nowhere, rushing towards them from all directions and raging across the blue plains surrounding the village. With a roar that left Vegeta's ears ringing the magnificent dragon Porunga appeared against the blackened sky. Turles next to him gasped in awe.

"Are you ready?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta collected himself with difficulty and heaved a deep breath before taking his first shot: "I wish planet Vegetasei and its people to be restored to the way it was before Frieza destroyed it."

The wish was translated by Piccolo to the enormous beast looming over them and the silence that followed was deafening. Then, after what seemed like ages, Porunga's eyes flashed.

"Your wish has been granted." Piccolo said rather baffled.

Vegeta gaped at him. Then his heart leapt and he clenched a victorious fist as all his anxiety was lifted from him at once. Turles and Goku jumped in shared gaiety, falling into each other's arms and whooping in the same fashion as the Namekians had done upon their arrival in the village.

"I can't believe it was that easy!" Turles shouted to no one in particular as he cut his brother loose.

Vegeta answered with an uncontrolled bark of laughter and he fell onto his back in the blue grass, laughing so hard he feared he might have finally gone mad. Porunga's magnificent voice cracked like thunder above them and it was only now that Vegeta noticed the dragon hadn't disappeared as it usually would have done.

"You have another wish." Piccolo told him.

Vegeta sprang to his feet and some of his previous worry resurfaced. "I made two already! I wanted my planet and my people back!"

Piccolo had a lengthy talk with Porunga in their language and the knot in the pit of Vegeta's stomach grew. He could make out nothing from the Namekian's expression, but he didn't like the way his voice sounded. Something was wrong.

Finally Piccolo turned to face Vegeta with a smile that showed off his fangs again. "Porunga says he has brought back your planet and your people in one wish."

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked, hating how insecure he sounded. Since when had he become a whiny little brat? And why wasn't his little mate here to ram him back to right?

"Yes. The planet and your people are back. So do you have another wish?"

Vegeta stopped himself from asking Piccolo if he was really-really sure although he longed very much to do so. If only the idiot would have been able to instant transmit himself to places instead of people, then he could check if the wish had been granted properly. There was nobody on Vegetasei Kakarot knew so that wasn't an option.

"Your wish." Piccolo pressed with a wary eye on the dragon which appeared to be growing impatient.

"Yes, I'm thinking!" Vegeta snapped.

"Wish for a pony!" The still whooping Goku hollered cheerfully.

"A po…" Vegeta stopped himself from repeating the ridiculous suggestion barking: "Shut up, Kakarot!" For a split second he imagined wishing the idiot to limbo, but Kakarot would simply instant transmit himself back out. Then it hit him, the perfect wish. "I wish Trunks to have the instant transmission technique Kakarot possesses."

"Good one." Piccolo agreed before he turned and translated the wish to Porunga.

"That's a great wish, Vegeta." Goku cheered. "Now Trunks can visit you any time he wants."

Vegeta was too busy feeling glad to hate him for a moment and without any bitterness he asked: "Will you teach him how to use it, Kakarot?"

"Yes, of course."

Vegeta, still in awe about how easily he had managed to wish back his home planet, fell back down to the ground and sat there in a daze as Porunga vanished and the dragonballs turned to stone. "I can't believe it."

"I thought we would manage eventually, but I hadn't expected it to be this easy." Piccolo admitted.

Vegeta's eye fell on Moori who still stood a few steps back, the look on his wrinkled green face was playfully secretive.

"How?" He wanted to know.

The old Namekian drew a deep breath as if preparing himself for a long speech. Then he started talking in a grave voice: "When I made these dragonballs my heart was still filled with sympathy for you. Gohan told me about Frieza killing you. I heard what he had done to you, to your people and I felt pity for your kind. I think that it is my sympathy that has set you apart from evil. I do not believe your kind is evil, though evil things your kind has done. Is that not so for all races? No race can be only good or evil, there exists both in every kind, both in every being even. I hope your kind will make better use of their second chance."

Vegeta dragged a hand through his hair unable to adopt an attitude as he caught himself moved by Moori's words. He had always refused to believe in either good or evil but perhaps this was true, there existed both in everyone. Except of course in Kakarot, the moronic childlike Saiyajin-idiot from Earth. He laughed feeling more like crying. Indeed, his little mate wasn't the only one who had fallen victim to her hormones, he too was suffering from them. Or so he held out to himself.

"Thank you." He finally spoke as though to prove that Moori was right and that he wasn't all that evil.

The smile that came to his face was mirrored by Turles. They were going home.


	39. Like father, like son

**Chapter 39. Like father, like son**

When Vegeta returned to their chambers, filled with jubilance and exited to tell his little mate the good news, he found her ever kipping. She didn't seem to have moved at all in the time he had been on New Namek. She still lay in the odd position she had grown so fond of lately: half propped up against the pillows with her back, her legs drawn up in a widened position under the covers and her little hands clasped to her ankles. He figured it served as a substitute for lying curled up on her side which used to be her favourite sleeping-position. Presently there was no way she could curl herself up with that huge belly.

A bit disappointed not to have found her sitting up in anticipation of his return, he bent over her and lightly put his hand to her flushed cheek. He noticed that her skin was still feverishly hot from the toil that the gravidation put on her body. She didn't react to his touch as he followed those fierce scars on her face with his fingers, for a while captivated by the savage beauty of his little mate. He shook her shoulder in a half-hearted attempt of waking her, finding it rather cruel to retrieve her from a place that made her look so serene despite that marred exterior, even now that he could tell her that their wishes had been granted and that they were officially on their way home.

He kissed those pouting lips with that small scar curving up from the corner of her mouth and his hand automatically slipped beneath the sheets to rest on her huge stomach. The skin covering her belly was so stretched that he could actually feel the strain it was under. She was literally about to burst. His daughter was calm, but this was no surprise to him. The kitten slept as much as his little mate did and it seemed she too had finally come to the end of her strength, drained completely by the mutual struggle she and her mother had been locked in for moons. She had stopped growing and powering up, clearly readying herself for her coming to this world when she would be needing her strength. As did her mother. He rose to leave them to it.

Back in the front room the low table in between the two armchairs had been set up with several plates of food and Vegeta tucked into a pot of stew rather famished. The food had been deep-frozen for conservation on the space-travels of the Marauder and it probably wasn't nearly as good as fresh Saiyajin food, it still made him recall feasts at the long table in the immense dining hall of the Palace were he had spent his childhood. He ladled spoonfuls of the stew into his mouth, his mind drifting off to the grandeur of that majestic hall…

.

It was pleasantly warm, a fire roared within the vast hearth place on the far side of the brightly lit hall and radiated of the high stone walls surrounding him. The clanging of cutlery and merry talking and laughing of the people joining them at the High Table tonight filled his ears as he stuffed his face with everything his short arms could reach on the table. From the corner of his eye he saw his father at his side, looking young and vibrant, smiling lightly down on him. The expression on his handsome face was soft and appreciative, as if it pleased him to see his son enjoy his food so much. As if every bite Vegeta took, his father could taste as well. The man gave him an approving nod and fatherly wink and returned his attention to his guests. He drank wine and roared with laughter at Tragus who was entertaining everyone with one of his many stories.

Vegeta now looked to his mother at the King's other side. She was laughing too, her clear voice having that magical tingling sound that drew the attention of all their guests and they revered her for she was more beautiful than any of them. He beamed at her when her glittering dark eyes fell on him and she returned his smile. The table fell silent in awe because the room seemed to have become that bit lighter at her smile and with her long ebony hair cascading down her shoulders like a shimmering sheet, she was as stunning as the Mother of Victory herself...

.

The rustle of movement behind him made him return to the present with the image of the feast sharp in his mind, the warmth of that hall still in his body. The happiness he felt was only strengthened by what he found behind him.

Akane stood in the doorway, the unchecked mane of her dark hair framing her beautifully marred face which was still softened by sleep and she looked at him through a shroud of dark lashes, her normally hard eyes cloudy and exceptionally heavy-lidded. She was clad in her gi kecks and Captain Action shirt but since both had become too small to properly fit her, her perfectly round stomach was left naked to stand out in all its pride. The sight of her knocked the breath right out of him.

"Looking good, lush." She greeted, mellowed by her long sleep, her voice even hoarser than usual due to the lack of use.

Vegeta couldn't tell whether she was talking about him or the food on the table in front of him because her eyes swept both with equal voracity.

With a yawn and a throaty sigh she joined him in the armchair by slipping, or rather landing into his lap due to the interference of her stomach. She was not at all bothered by the fact that he was still in the midst of supper and that she made it impossible for him to comfortably continue. She briefly rubbed her cheek against his in a more loving greeting and then turned her attention to the far more interesting contents of the table. Choosing a particularly large chunk of boar-meat from a dish, she tore off a piece with her teeth and pointed out in between chewing: "You look very happy about something. I don't trust you when you look happy."

"I made the wishes." Vegeta told her, noticing that he was indeed grinning like an idiot as he pictured Akane seated at his left at the High Table as his Queen, eating as ravenously as she was right now and their guests staring at her, not in awe for her beauty like they had done with his mother, but because they couldn't imagine someone that small eating so much, nor that their Queen possessed so little table manners. "It worked. We're on our way to Vegetasei."

She halted in the middle of scarfing down the remnants of his stew, the spoon falling back into the pot with a clang.

"You're yanking my tail." She said giving him a suspicious look. "The ship is still moving. We haven't stopped."

"Not while you were awake, no." Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

A long time she was only capable of gawping at him and he seized this opportunity to nick back the pot of stew from her limp hands and finish it – together with other food from the table - before she had time to recover because he knew that once she did, there would be nothing left for him.

"Vegeta!" She called at length, hopping up and down on his lap impatiently and snatching the hurriedly emptied pot away from him. "Stop eating and tell me everything that happened! Did you manage to wish everyone back?"

Vegeta relaxed into the chair rubbing his stomach contented and took his time to pick the remnant of stew from his teeth. His little mate grew more agitated with the second, but he figured that since she had been so carelessly sleeping when he returned from what had perhaps been the most important event of their lives, it was only reasonable to make her wait in anticipation a bit longer. It wasn't that he was vindictive, he just liked to annoy her. When she looked so tormented by his lack of interest in the matter that her cheeks glowed, her little lips pursed so tight it looked like she was trying to inflate her own head, he at last told her what had happened on New Namek.

"Why would we be considered evil?" Akane cut across him rather indignantly as he came to the point where Moori held his speech.

Vegeta only reluctantly abandoned his story for he had more to tell her, but he knew better than to ignore her when her eyes spat fire like that. "We were in the World Trade Organisation." He answered plainly.

"Never by choice! Your father had been secretly plotting a revolt against WTO with other leaders for years before they took you away. After that he refused to wait longer and acted on his own. The leaders that turned their backs on him, they were evil!"

"Even so, we had a hand in much of the destruction that took place." Vegeta said, working hard to hide his astonishment and hoping Akane was infuriated enough right now not to consider groping around in his mind through their bond. His father had never bothered informing him about this secret plan to revolt against Frieza, he was left to believe that they were part of the atrocious intergalactic empire that committed genocide on a daily bases out of free will.

This again illustrated how little he actually knew about his father, how little he really understood of what had been going on in the time when he still lived on Vegetasei. He felt betrayed because his father had never trusted him with the truth. Most of his life he spent trying to come to terms with himself for all the horrible things he had done in order to enforce Frieza's rule and in the back of his mind was always the knowledge that his father had been the same as him. That they were both no different from Frieza or Cold: oppressors, tyrants that forced other races into slavery. It was much later, after his arrival on Earth, that he distanced himself from this opinion. He wasn't an oppressor, he was just another one of the oppressed, one of Frieza's slaves and he only did what he did to survive. It was then that he distanced himself from his father too and he refused to longer be the son of this tyrant, denied to have any ties to this man.

It turned out they were the same after all, both oppressed and fighting to break free from the tyrant's grip. The will to be back on Vegetasei intensified and it burned within him like flame now. The thing he had secretly dreaded upon returning to his home planet: coming eye to eye with the man he had denounced and missed for so long, had suddenly become something to look forward to now that he could again see himself as this man's son. He could hardly wait to see his father again.

"I wonder what he will think about us." Vegeta mused.

He didn't expect to be heard over Akane's continued fierce defend of their kind and King in their alleged evilness, but when she broke off in mid-sentence he figured she must have picked up his words nonetheless.

"I don't think he will mind. What we had was ages ago." She said in an unconcerned fashion.

"Not to him, it isn't. He is brought back to the time just before Vegetasei's destruction so from his end you haven't been apart that long and since you were his…" Vegeta almost couldn't get himself to say this out loud as the thought of his little mate with his father was wrong in so many ways. "…favourite…"

Akane considered this, but almost immediately shrugged it off, though he noticed that she had some difficulty choosing the right words to spare his feelings because she blushed and refused to look at him when she said, awkwardly: "I was his… You are his son. All he cared about was getting you back. I think he will consider this a right fair deal."And after that decisive conclusion she was disinclined to say any more about the matter and continued eating.

Vegeta couldn't really fathom why this had become so difficult for him to face all of the sudden, he certainly hadn't any problems with it before. Then again, his father had been dead before and he hadn't expected having to confront him with the knowledge that he had taken one of his concubines for his mate.

Akane sighed, seeing he was not about to let go of the subject and assured him: "Any commitment I had to your father was broken on the day of my reinstatement in the forces and he sent me on that last mission. He knows that too. Besides, everyone that came after your mother was mere pastime for him and you sure aren't the first Prince to cheat his father out of a lover. Look at Tarble the Fourth."

"Oh yes, and that worked out splendidly." Vegeta said sarcastically because King Tarble the Fourth had demanded his treacherous son's head after which a conflict broke out between the Prince's Garrison and the King's Royal Guard that lasted for weeks until the Prince and the whole of his garrison were dead and their heads adorned the walls of the Royal Palace.

"Will you stop worrying?" Akane mumbled with a mouth full of meat as she nudged him with her elbow. "We should be celebrating. How about we have at it? I had a particularly nasty dream about you having your way with me. Of course in the dream I wasn't quite this fat, but you have proven yourself creative enough to manage."

The way she sat there, with her cheeks puffed by the amount of food stashed away behind them, grease trickling down her chin and the mischief clear on her face, was as comical as it was appealing to him and he hankered for her in all her stuffed, filthy greasiness. He laughed and squeezed her delightful little body appreciatively against him, seizing her wrist and licking from her skin the trail of grease that was running down her arm.

She gave a small noise of content and dug her filthy hands in his hair to tilt up his face for a kiss, which he answered with much enthusiasm. It had been far too long since he had a chance to have his way with her and he trusted his creativity would not fail him. He hadn't experienced any trouble working with the stomach so far, no matter how she complained about it being in the way and even if it demanded a bit more improvisation, he rather liked her this fat.

As he turned her in his lap so that her back was against his chest and he was about ready to push down her gi, something joined them in the front room. The blur of colour that whirled into the room was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"What the ruddy hell?" Akane growled roughly as she pushed herself out of his lap ever ready for action, gravidated or not.

But Vegeta knew exactly what he had just seen and seconds later his son managed to correctly appear with his new instant-transmission technique.

"Father! I did it! I'm here!" Trunks cheered swelling with pride as he stumbled into the room seeking balance.

Though Vegeta was very glad to see him, the boy had horrible timing. Throwing a last wistful look at Akane's fine arse from where she stood with hands on her hips in front of him, he rose from the armchair and complimented his son on his swift mastering of the technique.

"Did Kakarot teach you, princeling?" Akane asked sounding impressed. She had been trying to master instant transmission without success.

"Yes, but father wished it for me." Trunks told her happily and he turned to Vegeta beaming. "Now I can visit you any time I want."

Vegeta put his hand to his son's lavender-haired head with a curt nod of agreement and a fatherly wink, the same wink his father had given him at the large table in the dining hall of his memories. He remembered precisely the feeling of self-worth this had instilled in him and on Trunks it seemed to have the same effect.

The boy rushed to make his father proud by giving a boastful explanation on how he managed to instant-transmit to him by thinking hard about him and concentrating on his energy. "And," Trunks added quite smugly. "Goku-sama didn't know what hit him so fast I was gone."

Vegeta laughed and gave him a pat on the cheek. "Well done, boy."

Trunks, still glowing with pride, turned to Akane asking for her attention politely. "Captain?"

"What?" Akane grunted meanwhile struggling to seat herself in the armchair with her huge stomach. She sat back with a heartfelt sigh and put her hands on the naked swell, giving it a destructive glare that made Vegeta snicker.

"Is my new sister coming soon?"

"I rather hope so." Akane replied still throwing bitter looks at the stomach that was obstructing her view.

"Within a week." Vegeta clarified patiently to his son.

"Will she be born with a tail like Bra and I?"

"Yes." Vegeta answered.

"And will it be removed like ours?"

"No." Vegeta expected some fierce remark from his little mate to this suggestion and he glanced back at her when nothing came.

The reason why was quite plain. In the thirty seconds that she hadn't spoken, she had somehow managed to fall fast asleep splayed in the armchair. He smiled albeit ruefully at this food stained sleeping spectacle, knowing that he sure wasn't going to have his way with her today.

"Why was mine removed?" Trunks continued his interrogation, following in his father's wake as he crossed the room to Akane.

"Your mother wanted it so." Vegeta spoke softly not to wake Akane, though she didn't seem to bother one bit.

He lifted his little mate out of the chair and carried her into the bed chamber, Trunks still at his heels hounding him with "But why?" questions to every answer he gave him until he ordered him to stuff it.

Instead the young demi watched, impatiently bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet while Vegeta tucked in his mate meticulously. The boy froze suddenly and pointed an accusing finger to the rise of the stomach under the covers.

"She's stronger than I am now?" He asked aghast.

Vegeta fended off the grin that wanted to come to his face. His son was becoming more like him every day. He left the bed chamber asking offhandedly: "Does it matter?"

Trunks trotted after him hollering in utter disgust: "I can't have a little sister that is stronger than I am!"

Vegeta was very pleased by that answer. "Then you'll have to train harder."

Trunks crossed his arms again in perfect comparison to his father. "I train every day like you tell me to."

"Have you trained today yet?" Vegeta asked with mock sternness.

"No." Trunks admitted guiltily.

"Let's go then." Vegeta took Trunks' shoulder and ushered him out onto the long hallways of the Marauder in search for a vacant training chamber where he could teach his son.


	40. Lying in

**Chapter 40. Lying in**

The final days of Akane's gravidation had Vegeta so tensed he could hardly function anymore. The worrying made it impossible for him to sleep or eat and as the days wore on he was beginning to look more and more like a walking corpse. He no longer agreed with his little mate's decision to deliver his daughter on her own since even the medic had now lost all faith that she would succeed because of the kitten's immense power.

The medic had spent hours trying to talk Akane out of it, but she, as Vegeta expected, wouldn't hear any of it. Though her tenacity was appealing to him, it sometimes drove him to madness seeing as it could very easily turn into plain stubbornness and regarding this he feared that it had indeed done so. The pressure of making his wishes had kept him from fretting over it for a while, but now that there was room for it in his mind, the worries could not be kept at bay any longer.

What if she really did die? Would he cope? Would he even want to cope? Since he took her as his mate she had become as much a part of him as his own limbs. He didn't believe he could do without her anymore. As he wasn't prone to sentimentality it came as a shock to him that he could feel these things, but in his heart he knew that it was true. The bond they had tied on to was not something easily cast aside and it was now that he could begin to understand how his father must have felt after his mother's passing. Of course he trusted that he could manage to live on without her, but he wasn't sure that he would want to.

Even now, in her blessed sleep so comfortably oblivious of the troubles of the waking world, she was tucked away somewhere in the back of his mind, purring lazily in the distance. To think that he would never feel her inside him again like this was almost unbearable. Battling his own faint-heartedness he turned away from the ever sleeping form on the bed and started pacing the room with frustrated strides. This wasn't like him, or at least it wasn't a side he knew himself to possess. He was ill equipped to dealing with himself right now.

He was stricken suddenly and his heart stopped by a horrifying realisation. He could have done something to prevent this. He could have wished for Akane's safety during the delivery of their child and he wasted that second wish on the instant transmission technique for his son who could just as easily have visited him with Kakarot's help.

A profoundly sick feeling took him. Was he really so blinded by his pride that he would rather sentence his mate to death than accept help from the Earth-Saiyajin he had grown to despise simply because the man was a stronger warrior than he was? But he didn't have time to think it through, there wasn't supposed to be another wish. He had simply given in to the first thing that came to mind: enabling his son to visit him whenever the boy wanted to. That wouldn't have been a repulsive decision if it weren't for the underlying antipathy he felt towards being dependent on Kakarot.

On his way to the bathroom he stripped down his clothing and stepped into the shower hoping to divert his mind from the frightening idea of losing his mate. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes to let the shower run down his face. It took a while before the dark cloud of thoughts started to lift from him and it was replaced by a fierce resoluteness that rooted within him. He wasn't going to let her die.

Hot steam billowed in the small room as he mulled over the precautionary actions he would be able to make to keep his mate from dying. The medic had to be present and at the slightest indication that something was going wrong with Akane he would have the man perform the abdominal delivery which he had been pressing on. If Akane refused, and expecting that seemed reasonable, Vegeta could always knock her out. The thought seemed harsh to him and she would probably never forgive him, but at least she would be alive to hate him for it and to him that was the preferable option.

More at ease now he turned off the shower and raised his ki briefly to dry the water on his skin. He returned to the bed chamber and climbed into bed with his mate. She didn't wake up when he wrestled his arm beneath her back to hold her, and her stomach, while he lay there praying for sleep that yet again failed to come.

The belly moved beneath his hand and not for the first time it baffled him how much of a life of its own the object had started to lead. This had fascinated him during the woman's pregnancies as well and thinking back on it, these had been the few times where he had actually felt a connection with her. When she had carried his legacy within her. Maybe he once did have warm feelings for her, but it had gone to shit soon enough as it became plain that they would never overcome the race barrier. She never gave up on her views of him as the monster from space and he, well he couldn't get himself to see her as more than the lesser being she was. Weak, unworthy of the place by his side.

It had been easier that way though. He had never fretted, never feared for the woman in the way he was doing for his little mate right now. There had always been an out. It was suffocating to feel that he would never be able to walk away and even more frightening to know that he didn't want to.

As he lay there, stroking the stomach and enjoying how strongly his daughter reacted to his touch by pressing in from the other side attracted by the warmth of his fingers, he knew that she at least was going to be fine. Her life-force was overwhelming and she was ready to take on the world. It was fact that his daughter would survive no matter what happened.

.

.

Vegeta must have managed to doze off somehow because something was now nagging him to wake up. He rubbed his face groggily and rolled onto his side with a growl of protest. He didn't feel like coming back from the little sleep he had in three days. At the moment he discovered that Akane wasn't lying next to him however, he shot up in the bed before his eyes were even fully opened.

Akane was scurrying through the room with a pillow clasped under her arm and something that looked like a hastily gathered together collection of clothing. And what was that? Vegeta strained his eyes in the gloom of the darkened room and saw, but couldn't quite believe, what looked to be a huge leg of meat clenched between her teeth.

"What in the name of the Good Mother are you doing?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

She faced him making a rough noise that resembled a greeting from behind the meat. Her eyes had a kind of wild, urgent look in them, they almost glowed in the gloom. Without explanation she resumed her way through the room and opened the small cupboard in the far corner in which she dumped the pillow and the clothing before she crawled back out.

Vegeta witnessed all this with the certainty that he was either having a very strange dream or that his little mate had finally turned into a headcase. He felt her urgency through their bond but it was shouted down by the feeling of joyful expectation that had erupted within her. And he knew that this was it. She was lying in.

"Akane?" He addressed her uncertainly as he got out of bed and hit the lightswitch. He wished he knew what to do, but common sense had been ripped from him and all there was left was immobilizing panic.

Akane didn't seem to be aware of him and continued her restless haunting of the room, retrieving the clothing and pillow from the cupboard again and trying out various spots by curling up in them. First inside the wardrobe, then back to the cupboard, then the floor at the foot of the bed… She even tried to get under the bed. And all Vegeta could do was watch utterly stricken. At last she gave up with a whimper of misery and fell atop the bed cradling her leg of meat.

"You have to leave the room." She started eating her meat with forceful bites, as though she couldn't eat any more, but needed to nonetheless. "I can't have you with me."

The sound of her voice willed him back into motion and he hurried to dress himself. "But you…"

"It is dishonouring!" She shouted to break him off. Then she laid back with her chest heaving and her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "I need to do this on my own."

Vegeta heard her sigh in relief as he left the room, but he wasn't even thinking of leaving her to do this on her own. Mere minutes later he was back with the medic and his three headed support team following after him. Vegeta's heart was raging in his chest.

They found Akane whimpering and writhing in pain on the bed and when Vegeta allowed a fraction of it to seep through their link, he was brought to a halt involuntarily. His fingers went numb, his muscles throbbed from the severe sensation and he couldn't find a way of overcoming the distance to where she lay.

The medic and his team immediately crowded the bed, examining, testing and asking her urgently how she was doing. When Akane started screaming and threatening them in reply, they did everything they could come up with to try and calm her down.

The thing that happened then was too surreal for Vegeta to comprehend, though it happened right in front of him. There was an explosion of power, power he was sure she hadn't possessed before, and as it was released into the room everybody was blown back tumbling on the floor with cries of horror. Everybody but him that was. The whole space ship was shaking from the force she set free. Everything around them had been trashed to bits and in the centre of this chaos was the bed, untouched with a seething Akane lying on it.

Vegeta was the first to recover from the assault and he sought his way through the debris. She grabbed the front of his shirt soon as she caught sight of him and did it with such violence and unworldly strength that he actually believed her capable, both in the mental and physical sense, of killing him right on the spot.

"Get them out." She rasped menacingly.

Vegeta found himself pathetically ineffective in convincing her she needed their help because all that occupied him was how mighty she was in all her pain. The medical staff joined his campaign soon as they were back on their feet, though with a lot less courage than he displayed in the face of his little mate's wrath.

"This is my task! Not yours or his! Mine!" She shouted and the voices around them died away instantly.

In the dangerous silence that followed Akane gave a brief, but devastating glare at the very frightened looking medic and he, together with his team, backed away from the bed without hesitation. Vegeta cursed them out using every imprecation he could dig up, all the while attempting to free himself from the hands that had grasped the back of his head. She was truly too much for him to take on by himself as she dragged him closer until he caved in and crouched over her, one knee on the bed, the other trying to keep firm footing on the floor.

"If you dare prevent me from completing this, I will kill you." She was right in his face, panting with every spoken word, but the force behind them was unmistakable. "Now get them out."

Vegeta was defeated by the knowledge that there was no way of overpowering her without the chance of ending up killing her himself. It struck him that every obstacle he threw in her path would only drain her from this insane strength which she needed to even have a chance of successfully birthing his daughter. In stead of using it to fight him she should be putting it to use in the way it was supposed to and he wasn't letting her. He gave a nod, unwilling, and she cut him loose. As he tested his abused neck he almost expected his head to fall right off.

The rage ebbed away from her face with the assurance that she wouldn't have to fight him any longer and quietness washed over her. "No fear. I will do this and you will be proud." She whispered.

He pushed the dampened hair out of her face with another nod. "Don't let me down."

Her smile was quickly overtaken by the pain and she arched her back, turning her face away from him in mortification and biting back the cry that was ripped from her. Even now she would not gladly show her pain to him. Such a triviality in the face of death, at least so it was to him. To her it mattered as much as always to hide what she was feeling and perhaps her pride was harder to overcome than his own after all.

True to his words Vegeta turned away with everything inside him objecting to it and he shouted everybody out of the room. When the door fell shut after him, cutting off his little mate's horrible whimpers, the biggest part of him was left behind in the room with her to bear witness of what he was positive would be her death.

**.**

**.**

There was only pain. It blinded, it tore, it destroyed and yet it was what she needed to survive. The silence was, like her pain, absolute. There was nothing else. These two things made up her whole world and here Akane lay enwrapped in her agony, accepting it, embracing it, even nurturing it. The power was still building within her as her kitten gifted her with more and more of her own force and Akane took it in greedily, no matter how it hurt.

The bed had been too soft, the room too big and she had felt exposed and vulnerable lying there hopeless as she was. Not anymore. The cupboard was stuffy, but cool and dark and she felt safe within its confined space. The door was shut tight and she was all alone. They were gone with their staring eyes, their worrying faces and none would see the torment that made tears leak from the corners of her eyes.

The floor of the cupboard was dusty and hard but bracing beneath her back, firmly counteracting ever wince she made and keeping her steady in her widened position. This was all she needed, no medic, no Vegeta fearing for her, just this dark place with the cold floor to support her. Her body knew what to do and how to do it enough. She rather failed trying than not try at all. This was the ultimate test, here she would prove whether she was worthy of maternity and no one was going to take that away from her.

The kitten stopped sharing power and was struggling to be free from her body. Akane wasn't strong enough to let her come yet. She took the initiative and tapped into her daughter's wicked power, drawing more of it in spite of the kitten's reluctance to give it up. It hurt more still and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep the power flowing when the kitten began to actively strive against her. Akane refused to give in. She needed it if she wanted to make it out of this alive. She fought, thwarted by every contraction that ripped her body, but determent to see this through.

Something very strange happened then. Akane's power was still building, yet at the same time her kitten was powering up as well. Exhilarated she came to realise that she was no longer tapping into her daughter's power, but that this was her own force and it was rising to breathtaking heights. They both ascended, higher and higher, so fast it surpassed the speed of thought, the kitten taking the lead and encouraging her to follow. It was all she could do to keep up as they raced to the top and she would have laughed had she the energy to spare for it.

But there it suddenly stopped. It was as though she had come upon a ceiling, solid and impenetrable and she hit it quite hard. The kitten was still racing and Akane could imagine the little tyrant displaying the same triumphant smirk her father possessed as she left her well behind. She pushed again and again until her limit was broken. Upon bursting through the ceiling, cold fire roared within her and she recognized the sensation mastering her. She didn't need to look at the strands of hair scattered on the floor about her face to know that they had turned blonde. The energy debouched from her, surging and crackling in the stuffy cupboard to set it alight. She had attained her super form.

Another contraction shredded her and Akane could no longer stop the kitten from coming. The birth set in with terrible force and her throat was sore before she had even begun screaming as hard as she wanted to when her pelvis was torn apart. Her new power waned and she lost it as suddenly as she had attained it, taking with it the remnant of her strength and leaving her utterly undefended in the rampage of her kitten's decisive march into this world.

Even if dying now seemed inevitable, she wasn't about to let it happen before her task was properly finished. She pushed with all her might uncaring about the feel of her own life slipping away from her. Her kitten's power ate away at her until not even a breath was left in her and she faded away while her daughter arrived. It was done.

Akane tumbled into blackness with nothing to hold on to, nothing to catch her fall yet it mattered not to her. The fall was long and painless because there was no more body in which to house it and there came blissful peace. And then, nothing.


	41. Aina

**Chapter 41. Aina**

The darkness had ended and instead Akane found herself surrounded by a strange mist. There was light also. All around it shone, brighter in the places where the mist was thinnest and scattered where the haze was thick. She had no idea what this place was. It was neither cold, nor warm. There was no wind on her naked skin, no sound in her ears, no surroundings but for the mist, nothing to disturb the quietness of this odd plain. The pain in her body did not return with her coming here and the sense of bliss was still strong within her. She didn't even feel sad, though she suspected that she had died and that this place had to be what they called the Undying Fields.

A path formed itself as she began to walk through the mist, distant shadows of shapes forming and dissolving when she passed them without being able to discern what they were. After some time, it was hard to tell whether it was a long time or just seconds in this place, she came to something of a chamber that had appeared out of nowhere in the mist-land. A roof formed itself above her head while she looked at it and walls arose on all sides to close her in.

Here the mist was as well but it was less prominent and allowed her to make out more of her surroundings. Nostalgia took her as she found herself in a room that was very familiar to her. She was in her old bed chamber in the castle of Bethar. The room was spacey and light with handsome dark furniture and tall windows that looked out over a flower garden. Akane was unable to see that garden now, the mist was too thick at the windows, but she knew it had to be there because she smelled the heavy scent of the flowers.

There were sounds now. The gentle rustle of wind outside the windows, the far cry of a bird and something she could only describe as purring coming from within the room. This purring too was familiar to her, but she could not tell why or how, only that it was sweet to her and that she wanted to mimic the sound in reply. She wasn't the only one. Someone else was in here with her. A rather short and feminine figure stood stooped over a wooden cot making hushing sounds in answer to the soft purring that seemed to come from inside it. Curious Akane stepped closer and the figure, alerted by the sound of her footsteps, turned with fierce grace to face her. Hard eyes looked at her out of a harsh and beautiful sun-burned face and Akane recognised this woman, though her expression was somehow softer than she remembered it to be.

"Mother?"

The woman smiled her famous wicked smile, yet it was so much warmer than usual that it made Akane very nervous. She stood, apprehensive of an outburst, a sneer, anything. Nothing came. Her mother just stood there. They stared at each other in silence for a long time. After a while the woman looked up beside her to something Akane couldn't see at first. Then her father came into being out of the mist. The pleasantly good-looking man stood there at her mother's side, a strong hand on the tiny woman's shoulder and his pale golden eyes, the same colour as her own, took in her face eagerly, happy wrinkles coming to the corners when he smiled at her.

"Hello poppet."

"Father!" Akane couldn't restrain herself and she ran to him, tears blurring her view. She threw herself in his arms like she had done when she was a little girl and buried herself in his strong embrace with a muffled sob. Her father laughed as he cradled her.

"She still cries like a little babe." Sounded her mother's disdained voice.

However when Akane cut her father loose, she found that the woman was still smiling that strange kind smile. Next she did something she had never done before and Akane was too taken aback to resist when her mother slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close in a somewhat clumsy hug. Akane's heart was throbbing in her throat. She could hardly breathe and only when her mother let go of her again, was she able to relax a little. They stood rooted to the spot, fierce face to fierce face with a world of unspoken hurts in between them that Akane would not utter and her mother dared not address. It was in this moment that Akane found it in her to let go of her grudges and a strong feeling of forgiveness stole over her. Her mother gave the slightest nod as their eyes met in understanding. It was well.

"Are you ill, mother?" Akane joked unable to find another way of dealing with the awkwardness of the situation.

"That is very clever, kitten." Her mother said with a little snort of laughter and she reached out to roughly touch the scar on Akane's temple. "Such a handsome scar. It pleases me. It matches that smile your brother gave you."

Akane snickered as her mother regained her usual savage self. "As much as you like to believe he did, Biran did not give me that scar. It was an accident."

Her mother ignored that and took Akane's arm to pull her around so that they faced the cot, motioning her to look inside it.

Tears again got the better of Akane when she did because inside lay both her whelps, wild-haired, big-eyed and still purring, one munching on his little fist and the other tugging spiritedly at his brother's short tail. They were breathing and very much alive, unlike in the memories Akane possessed of them and they were as young as they had been on the day she lost them. She reached out to rub their bloated bellies and their purring grew more enthusiastic, making it harder for her to swallow the unrelenting lump in her throat.

"They look so happy." She whispered and was awed by this. She had been haunted by their smothered faces for all those years, that one horrible image the only recall left to her as it was forever burned in her mind. She never came to think that they could be happy in their afterlives, believing them to have frozen in the moment of their deaths for eternity.

"You did well, kitten." Her mother said patting her on the shoulder.

"We are very proud of you." Her father agreed speaking softly behind her.

"But I died." Akane said, for the first time after coming to this place feeling some sadness about it. "I didn't do well at all. Vegeta will never forgive me."

Her parents just kept smiling peacefully at her, even if tears started spilling from her eyes in earnest now. She would never see Vegeta again. She would not once get to hold their kitten. She would not be there to see Vegetasei restored, would not see Vegeta made King or her kitten grow up. The full realisation of her own death was devastating and it was all she could do to keep herself from collapsing.

"I died…" She repeated to her parents, not understanding how they could look so happy. They did nothing to comfort her and their smiles actually grew wider while she wept. "How… can you… just stand there…and smile…" She gulped and hid her face in her trembling hands unable to longer stand looking at them.

But now a strange sensation took her and her sobs stifled. It felt like a cool substance enveloped her, making her shiver and her hair seemed to rise above her head as though she was submerged in water. She gasped and half expected her lungs to fill themselves with fluid. This didn't happen, she still breathed air. However the act of inhaling was straining as if she drew breath from a narrow tube. Her ears were plugged suddenly, the only sound she heard being the heavy drum of her own heart which was rapid and fluttering due to the panic that had taken hold of her.

Her parents, ever smiling at her through the strange blur that had suddenly covered her eyes, remained unshaken still and in the distance she heard her mother's cool voice: "We will be waiting for you here when it is your time."

"Be well." Was her father's goodbye.

Akane opened her mouth to ask what they meant and what was happening to her, but only bubbles came from her parted lips. With a great pull she was drawn away from the scene in front of her and her surroundings changed so abruptly that she struck out left and right in fright of the murky world that had sucked her in. The cool water on her skin had become real now and fearing she might drown, she held her breath instinctively. She blinked startled by a fresh string of bubbles that rose up before her eyes and she noticed that there was a mask over her mouth and nose that supplied her with air. Reassured that she wouldn't drown, she settled down a bit and tried to make out her new surroundings.

It soon became apparent that she was in a WTO-built recovery tank, one of the few good things the Saiyajins had gained from their past alliance to the technologically advanced Empire of Cold. The machine bleeped and buzzed softly, almost as if it was humming a tune and buttons flashed about on the control-panel as it monitored her healing process.

Akane found the medic outside the tank busy watching her progress. She rapped her knuckles on the glass wall to attract his attention and the man looked up from the control-panel. He seemed surprised to find her awake. Akane gestured that he should let her out, but he gave a resolute shake of his head.

"You can't come out yet, my Princess. You are not healed." The medic bellowed in an attempt to be heard through the glass wall in between them.

Akane could hear him quite well, but wasn't pleased with his answer and made ready to pull off her mask nonetheless. She stopped tugging at the device when another voice spoke up somewhere to her left and her heart swelled. Handsome, his body lean and strong and the insufferable smirk plain on his manly face, Vegeta stepped around the tank into view. He was beaming with pride as he supported a small bundle in the crook of his arm. His elegant fingers almost absently continued petting the rosy cheek of their kitten while his eyes left her to fix on Akane inside the tank.

"You better let her out." Vegeta suggested, his voice sounding strange and distant through the glass which encased Akane. "She is like to blast the tank to bits if you don't."

"Surely she wouldn't…" But the medic's voice died when Akane summoned a red ki-ball in the palm of her hand to strengthen her mate's words. The man yielded, looking rather harried, and while he set out to prepare the recovery tank for draining, Akane was plastered to the glass so she could better see her kitten.

Aina was very tiny. Even wrapped up in the bundle of blankets she was smaller than the length of Vegeta's lower arm. All Akane could really see of her was the part of her downy face that wasn't covered with the blanket: her cute little nose, closed eyes and an amazing shock of fiery red hair. Growing frustrated, Akane snarled and slammed her hand against the glass wall in fierce impatience as the tank only slowly began to drain itself. She wanted out to see the rest of her beautiful kitten. Vegeta laughed at this and Akane only stopped looking at her kitten long enough to throw him a dead stare. Then she gazed at Aina again so intently that it looked like she attempted to remove the blanket enwrapping the kitten with her eyes.

"Let me see her!" Akane demanded hoarsely after ripping away the mask when the fluid had been drained till below her face.

Vegeta obliged, still snickering at her impatience, by peeling away more of the blanket, but it wasn't enough for Akane. She wanted to feel, to smell, to hold that tiny creature in her arms.

It seemed to take hours before the glass wall of the tank finally lifted to let her out and Akane slipped onto the tiles after a rather desperate dash for freedom that was accompanied by a call of outrage from the medic.

"Give her to me." Akane half growled under her breath, skidding to a halt in front of her amused looking mate.

But Vegeta reached over to her with his free hand and grabbed the back of her head to give her the hardest, most appreciative kiss she had ever received from him. His lips were pressed to hers so firmly that she was surprised to not have lost a couple of teeth when he set her loose again. She gave a winded chortle, battling tears once again, and tugged a fist full of his stiff black hair in affection.

All the while this took place, the medic was vocalising his objections, though he was careful not to raise his voice too loud to his Prince and Princess. It didn't matter at any rate, he could've just as easily been talking to a wall because Akane en Vegeta only had eyes for each other.

"You had me in a right state." Vegeta said as her hand fell away from his hair. He sounded far more exasperated than he looked because he was still beaming with pride.

"What?" Akane asked playfully oblivious. "You didn't think I could manage it?"

"No I didn't." He said earnestly. "I thought you were dead when we found you lying in the cupboard…" He stopped talking as if he hadn't given this much thought before, but now that he said it out loud it made him realise how strange finding her in there really was.

"It was quieter in there." Akane interjected in reaction to his puzzled expression. "But you might have been right. I think I actually did die for a bit. I saw my parents and all." She said this casually, as though talking about the weather and she quickly broke him off when he questioned her about it. "I'll tell you about it later. Let me see my kitten first."

Vegeta gave her an incredulous look and made ready to object, but yielded at her decisive expression and carefully handed her the bundle of blankets. Akane took the warm package from him and peered inside. The tiny creature had now completely submerged herself in the folds of the blanket and only a tuft of fiery hair was seen above the rim. Akane quickly dug her up, discarding the blanket on the floor without much care as she held the kitten out in front of her to subject her to a thorough scrutiny. Everything was there. Healthy pudgy limbs with hands and feet complete with ten miniscule toes and fingers, the cutest little belly and a short fuzzy red tail. Big eyes opened and the familiar impossible black depths her mate possessed now glittered up at her out of her kitten's rosy-cheeked face.

"She is perfect." Akane concluded proudly and her mate agreed with her whole-heartedly.

"She was in super form when we found you." Vegeta said and for once he sounded awe-struck and sincerely impressed rather than haughty or as though he had expected nothing less of his legacy.

Akane hardly gave his humble disposition any attention though and also the fact that Aina had ascended even before birth she disregarded because it really wasn't that much of a surprise to her. What did make her gasp in shock was the thing she suddenly remembered. "I ascended." She breathed. "Just before I passed out. I reached my super form."

Vegeta didn't seem humbled by this at all. He now actually did look like he hadn't expected anything else. Still he seemed to shine with pride that bit more. "I know. I felt it." And he added in his familiar arrogant manner: "Perhaps from now on you can start giving me a real challenge."

"You just wait." Was Akane's confident reply.

Aina yawned noisily and shut her eyes with a big theatrical sigh that Akane thought didn't predict much good for the future. It was quite plain that the kitten would grow up to be just as, if not more overbearing than her father.

"Aina." Akane crooned, but the kitten's eyes remained shut and she gave a little jerk with her head as if shrugging off the sound of her mother's voice as something unimportant. She looked quite untroubled by having to resume her sleep while being suspended in the air by the armpits.

Akane didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or feel offended by this obvious lack of interest. She looked at Vegeta pointedly. "It didn't take you long to ruin her, did it? How long have you been alone with her. An hour?"

"She likes her kips." Vegeta simply said. He snickered at her glum face and pulled the blanket he had retrieved from the floor about her shoulders and her in his arms. "Don't be like that, little one. It is a good thing that she takes after you."

"She takes after you, you overbearing prick." Akane muttered. Unable to help but feel a bit cross, she gave up on waking Aina and drew the little form against her chest to let her sleep. Assisted by a laughing Vegeta she pulled the blanket tighter about her and Aina and the kitten started a nearly inaudible purr of content that Akane could feel against her bare skin. The gentle sensation pacified her and her sullen mood was quickly forgotten.

"I reckon I am going to love her anyway. I ended up loving you, didn't I?" She teased.

And Vegeta said smartly: "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You love yourself plenty."

Akane laughed and poked him in the ribs with her elbow. Then she finally addressed the thing that had been demanding attention ever since she came out of the tank. "Yes, thank you doctor." She threw over her shoulder to the still fussing medic who had finally found enough courage to raise his voice at the royal couple to make himself heard. "I will rest now."

"I strongly suggest…" The medic broke off with a scattered expression. He had been so caught up in having his say to them no matter what the consequences and was so anxious about doing this that he hadn't registered her reply at first. "Yes. Rest. Indeed." He said now hurrying to recollect himself. "I will check up on you in a couple of hours."

Akane thanked the medic again and took the clothes Vegeta handed her. In return she gave him Aina to hold while she got dressed. As she bent down to pull on her kecks she was glad to notice that she could do this without trouble and she was absolutely delighted to discover that she was able see her own toes again now that her stomach had settled back to a more reasonable size.

"There." She said with vigour after pulling on her boots. "Tomorrow I start training again."

Vegeta gave her a look that said this really wasn't going to happen and the medic broke out in a renewed train of objections.

Akane ignored them, took the kitten from Vegeta and sauntered out of the medical ward without a word, an indecently big smirk on her face.


	42. Never again

**Chapter 42. Never again**

Months after the Marauder S-4 embarked on the journey home, the spaceship finally reached its destination and landed on the space docks of Vegetasei's Capital.

Most Saiyajins emerged light-footed and with but a little excitement. For them coming back here was like returning from a long vacation – they had been dead for most part of the history that had occurred after the destruction of Vegetasei – and it seemed that mere, months, or perhaps a short year had passed since they last looked upon the sight of their home planet.

For Vegeta, Akane, Turles and Kaito however, it had been many long years since. They had spent their lives burdened by the knowledge that their people and planet had been destroyed and that the moment of returning home would never come. Yet here they were. Older, wiser, bearing the indelible marks of the horrors that had befallen them after the genocide of their people. They were left with no illusions about the beauty of life for it had taught them that suffering was as much a part of it. Today they had come to the end of it all. They returned to the essence where they were born anew with the freedom to at last shape their lives in the fashion they wished. It was today that their enslavement was truly over.

The four of them came out uncertainly, almost staggering as they went, not sure what to expect and not completely trusting to be able to keep composure as they finally set foot on their birthground. Vegeta froze at the bottom of the ramp with Akane at his shoulder, their daughter sleeping comfortably curled up in the crook of her arm and the three of them flanked by Kaito and Turles. Unable to do anything but stare their eyes out, they stood overtaken by the sight of Vegetasei. The two red suns, blinding to their eyes, were set high in the pale blue sky and burned on their faces more scorching than any of them had remembered. A light breeze touched their faces and was impregnated with nostalgic scents that made breathing quite impossible. It was simply too much to all take in at once.

"We're home." Akane's raw voice was a mere whisper.

Compelled to look to his side Vegeta found her eyes shimmering with tears that would not fall. For the first time her fair face held no pain at all and she was more beautiful to him in this moment than she had ever been. He gave her a light nod and she returned the smile he bestowed her, sharing the blessedness that washed over them. They made it. She took his hand with a light squeeze and their gloved fingers laced together in between them as their eyes were irrepressibly drawn to the future that lay before them.

Kaito was swallowing so hard to keep himself from weeping that Vegeta, Akane and Turles looked over to him very strange. Then they looked to each other, the silence between them ready to break as they shared glances. And they broke out in laughter, unrestrained, sincere, tears coming to their eyes. Akane giggled rather unlike her uncouth self as she wiped her eyes which were nearly closed so broad was her smile. Vegeta stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers because right now she was simply too adorable not to do so.

A collected deep breath was taken and they turned to face the world. There, behind the rim of the space docks it enfolded itself before their feet, plunging down to meet the vast valley in the deep where lay the Capital . At its heart arose the highest peaks of the Royal Palace on which fluttered rather sadly the black and red banner of the King. Vegeta squinted and as the wind unruffled the banner he could just distinguish the two red suns against the black background and the plump red tear in between them, the tear that was reflected beneath his mate's left eye.

"This place is deserted." Turles concluded after a thorough look around and the smile was no longer on his face. "Why would the space docks be left unguarded?"

"They certainly shouldn't be." Akane said looking worriedly up at Vegeta. "Something is wrong."

Vegeta scanned the horizon and a feeling of foreboding took him. "We don't know in what state the planet was restored. For all we know Vegetasei could have been brought back in disarray." He reached out with his senses and felt more darting ki's around him as they probed the planet for any indication as to what was going on. He located a large cluster of ki-levels near the Palace.

"There are a lot of people gathered at the Palace." Was Kaito's same discovery.

"Soldiers." Vegeta judged by their power levels. "I think my father has them on guard at the gates."

"There are so many. The King acts as though war is still upon him." Akane was taken aback.

It made perfect sense to Vegeta however. "To him it probably is. Remember that he has been brought back to a time where Vegetasei was still at war with Frieza. He has no knowledge of what happened afterwards."

"That explains it then." Akane gave a quick jerk with her hand and barked: "Kaito, send a messenger ahead to announce the Prince's return."

"Yes Captain." Kaito, not at all surprised to see Akane fall back into her old role, saluted swiftly and saw to it at once.

Akane turned to the rest of the Marauder S-4 crew still forgetting that it was neither her duty, nor her place to be giving commands as a Captain. "We approach the Palace on foot. Keep your eyes peeled. There is no telling what we find upon arrival."

Her adequate deportment was so impressing that no one, not even the newly appointed Wing Ardian, could find anything out of place in this picture and they saluted her as one man, confirming once and for all that she would always remain one of them, no matter what her title.

Vegeta couldn't suppress a smirk when he watched his little mate bark commands while his daughter, untouched by the commotion surrounding them, hung sleeping on her arm. Akane returned to his side with a mingled expression of determination and shame once she became aware of Aina on her arm, obviously thrown between the two.

"Let me take her." He said obligingly and when he saw her confusion he clarified: "Those bleeders obviously still need you."

Akane gave him a thankful nod and moved to hand him the tiny creature. This proved to be harder than it looked though for Aina emitted a savage snarl when she was awoken from her slumber and she clung more forcefully to her mother's arm, refusing to let go.

"Come on, kitten." Akane encouraged her, trying hard to keep the impatience from her voice.

Aina replied with a heartrending mewl and her short fluffy tail shot out to encircle Akane's wrist. Akane lifted her in the scruff of her neck and her diminutive form instinctively grew completely limp as she was hoisted into the air. Then she was shoved onto her father's arm and gladly grabbed hold of that instead.

Vegeta secured the tiny bundle on his arm and watched her mother pace away through the throng of soldiers with strong decisive strides, shouting commands in her raw voice as she went to fulfil the duty that fitted her best. He waited patiently for his daughter to get more comfortable in the crook of his arm. After some stirring she wrapped herself up in a tight bundle of chubby little limbs, her tail draped over her eyes.

"You're set." He agreed when she started to purr contentedly.

Aina gave a huge yawn as if to say that he couldn't have been more right, or perhaps to tell him that he should just sod off and leave her to her well deserved rest. Vegeta suspected the last. His daughter was already developing an attitude much like that of his little mate. Akane never seemed to want to agree with him on this though, she kept insisting that his daughter took more after him, but in his opinion the fact that she denied it only illustrated his point. Aina simply was Akane and not just in behaviour. Her little nose, insane hair, delicately carved face and peevish expression were almost identical to Akane's.

It didn't take Akane long to finish rounding up her men and she spurred them into motion with a wave of her arm indicating the road that led off the mountain into the Capital. The soldiers set off in perfect sync, moving down the path as one giant organism and while Vegeta filed in at random with Turles close behind, he witnessed his little mate shining at the head of the column in all her magnificence.

.

.

The silence of the Marauder's crew reflected that of the deserted city as they marched cautiously down the narrow streets. The windows of the houses on either side gaped down on them like dark empty eyes from which all life had passed. There wasn't a soul about and it looked like the people had left the city in a hurry. The road was strewn with possessions the people where forced to leave behind on their flight: pots; pans; blankets; clothing; rotting fruit; the beaten head of a doll.

"I wonder where they all went." Akane had fallen back to walk beside Vegeta and she spoke in a whisper as though afraid to disturb the sombre silence that had settled in the Capital. She stooped to pick up a tiny shoe, looked at it in mute consideration while wiping off the dirt, then continued to take in the scene around them uneasily.

"I think the city has been evacuated." Vegeta said bracingly, but he didn't sound too sure of his statement. There could just as well be something more sinister going on.

There was commotion at the head of the line and Vegeta made his way over with Akane at his heels. She seemed unable to let go of the little shoe she'd picked up because it was still firmly clutched in her hand. An old mangled looking man was standing in the middle of the streets holding a gnarled hand against his temple in a greeting of some sorts to the advancing formation. His clothes were ripped and his long grey hair fell in greasy strands around his weathered face. His wide smile revealed that he was missing several teeth, but that seemed the least of his problems because when Vegeta looked closer, he saw that the man also missed an arm.

"Is it true?" Hollered the man with a rather feeble, wheezy voice. "Has our Prince returned? Has he come to undo our dream? Will he save us?"

The formation held halt and one of the soldiers up front, a rugged man with flaming red hair like that of Aina, disentangled himself from the mass. "Out of the way you old fool!" He sneered at the stranger and the weathered old man was shoved aside so brutely that he fell head first on the street.

Vegeta, feeling an anger he could hardly control, elbowed his way to the front of the line. "Get him up." He dictated with such vehemence that it startled even himself. "Now!" He yelled as the soldiers only gawped at him.

He was outraged. Had they learned nothing from their past? Was the destruction of their planet not prove enough that tyranny brought only suffering? He could not stand to see any more oppression or cruelty. Not even on a small scale. "Take care of his injuries and feed him." He said, taking a breath to settle himself before he would lunge at the red-haired soldier.

"Yes, my Prince." The soldier bowed deeply and hurried to help the old man from the ground.

"Good to have you back, my Prince. Yes very good. You will save us from the dream. We are saved. We are saved!" The old man babbled as he was hoisted upright. There was a nasty gash on his forehead caused by the fall and blood trickled from it into his brow, but he didn't seem to notice as he revered Vegeta like some divine being. "Thank you, my Prince. You are a just man."

Though it had become clear that the old man was quite mad, Vegeta felt ashamed and unworthy of his praise and walked on without looking at the toothless smile the man bestowed him. If only he knew of the justice that Vegeta had brought down upon the people who opposed Frieza. The lasting silence of the soldiers made him very aware of himself and of the daughter he was carrying in the crook of his arm and he thought that he must look the feeblest leader they had ever served under.

His mate agreed with him though, or at least showed him her support by appointing twenty more men to search the city and the surrounding area for any others that might still be around and to tend to those who were in need of help. They were also ordered to set up a camp for the distribution of medicine and food which they were to take from the ship's stock. Then she nearly screamed that no Saiyajin should be made to live in such conditions and with those last words proved that this thing was quite personal indeed. She too had seen enough cruelty.

When Akane caught up with him she said nothing, but she looked furious. The little shoe was no longer in her hand, Vegeta had seen her throw it in one of the soldiers' face in her rage. She strode past him brusquely and remained two paces ahead of him as they resumed their way to the Palace, the soldiers behind them coming into motion again on the command of Akane's successor.

"Akane." Vegeta said as he quickened his pace to walk beside her. The anger that had been edged in her face had vanished and instead she looked… Ashamed? He had to check twice before he was willing to believe it, but this was exactly what it was.

"They do not know, do they?" She implored unable to answer his stare for longer than a second. "They're just being stupid." She said to the ground. "They haven't been there… Not like us."

Vegeta put his hand to her shoulder. "You don't have to apologise. You're right. They don't know."

"But I do!" Her blazing eyes shot up to look at him hard now. "You do! Never again you said to me, but it does not work that way! They have not changed! Nothing has changed!"

"Everything has changed." Vegeta said quietly. "Don't you see? These are our people. I will become their King and I will not tolerate cruelty. And you can change everything for them, Akane. You will be their Queen."

There shone a whole different fire in her eyes when she looked up at him again and she actually brandished her fist at him. "Then I will." She said with fierce determination. "And you will lead them to peace? No more destruction? No more war?"

"Not if I can help it." Vegeta said earnestly. "Never again."


	43. For the King

**Chapter 43. For the King**

The Marauder's messenger, a rather handsome young man with dark skin, had not made it past the preposterously large group of soldiers positioned at the Palace gates. Where normally there wouldh have been three, four, six at most, men appointed to stand guard at these gates, there was now a gathering that would not have been unsuited for a coup. The dark messenger stood a little way away from this shambled mess that was supposed to be guarding the Palace, but in fact looked more like a group of squatters and he watched them warily, both disturbed and repulsed. In spite of the warm weather and gloriously beaming suns there burned several small fires with men huddled around them, large copper pots suspended above the flames from which the guards ladled a sickeningly mud like meal into wooden bowls. It was plain that these soldiers had been on guard there for a very long time because most of them looked exhausted, their eyes puffy and their faces ashen and sunken. Their black and red uniforms were more often torn than not and very filthy same as every spot of naked skin on them. The reek of unwashed bodies, stale drink and faeces that issued from their squalid encampment was unbearable.

The messenger was very relieved to see the rest of the Marauder's crew march upon the gates and he started over hurriedly to rejoin them. The group of worn down guards however did not react well to the oncoming column. Fear and apprehension shone clear on several of the sunken faces, yet far more of them looked distressingly indifferent. It was as if they didn't care much whether the arrived force was foe or ally, whether saviour or death had come for them. Hope seemed to have abandoned them long ago and all that remained was to wait until they would come to whatever end.

The messenger went to his former Captain at the head of the column where she stood strong and beautiful, worthy of her new title as the Princess of his people. He gave a quick salute knowing that getting to his knees would offend the proud warrior that had been his Captain, even if he should now that she was his Princess. His greeting visibly pleased her, although the tiny smirk in the corner of her small scarred mouth was hard to catch if he hadn't been intent on it. He reported: "My Princess, they sent word up to the King over an hour ago. No answer has come back yet."

"Blind me." Was all Akane could get herself to say and she put the sleeve of her battle suit under her nose to block some of the disgusting smell. "How long have they been out here?"

"My guess would be moons." Said the messenger humourlessly. "They wouldn't tell me much. Only that I wasn't allowed inside the Palace. They did ask me about my dreams and whether I had seen their end in it as well. If you ask me, they've all gone mad."

Akane remembered the old mangled man in the city. He had been going on about some dream too. Was this about the same thing? Had the people fallen victim to some kind of mass hysteria? Was that the reason why the city had emptied and these men were on guard here looking more dead than alive?

"They seem to have given up on everything but their duty to guard the gates." The messenger added discomforted. "Just pish and shite where ever they feel like it."

Akane scanned the shabby group of guards and had to agree. It was quite obvious that morale could not have been lower. But what could have caused this collective fatalism? Had it to do with that dream? It seemed significant somehow, yet she had no idea why. And where were the leaders of these men to give them courage and keep up morale? Where was the King? Why hadn't he come out the moment he heard about the return of his lost son? She remembered that King Vegeta had grown rather desperate toward the end, that was why he sent even her away to find his son, but his resistance had still been strong. The war had not been lost to him yet. If these men had given up hope, did that mean the King had as well?

Vegeta had frozen dead in his tracks at Akane's side and he looked as repulsed as she felt. There was nothing left of the blessedness they had felt upon their arrival. Vegetasei was in disarray indeed. She watched Vegeta pull the hem of the blanket that was wrapped about Aina, over the kitten's face to completely cover her up either to remove her from view or to protect her from the sickening stench. Then he gave their daughter to Kaito who stood next to him in the throng watching the huddled men around the fires looking about ready to vomit. As the tall Saiyajin took the bundle from him carefully, Vegeta told him to stand back and keep her save. Turles, who had been at Akane's shoulder with an air of indignation as he witnessed the tattered group of guards, didn't need orders to join Kaito and with a quick nod in Vegeta's direction he positioned his broad self in front of Kaito and their young Princess, his handsome face determined.

"What in the name of the blessed Mother is going on here?" Ruirdo, Ardian and the second highest in command present of the Marauder's crew, stepped out of the column from behind Akane with an expression of utter disgust on her otherwise smooth dark face. "Get up, all of you! You disgraceful pack of lawless beasts!"

"Ruirdo," Akane began, feeling that she had to explain what she believed was going on. That these men simply had no hope left and no longer cared enough for themselves to feel any of the honour on which the Ardian was so keen. This wasn't a disgraceful pack of lawless beasts. This was what remained of demoralised men when all hope had gone. Akane had seen this many times on her purging missions. She had been the one to cause it, the one to take away hope and leave living hell behind until her liberating stroke would fall to end it for them. These men were just waiting for that last liberating stroke.

Ruirdo did not listen and started forwards incensed by what she saw.

"Ruirdo no! Listen!" Akane shouted pulling her back so roughly the other nearly lost her footing. "They are not…"

But Ruirdo gave a sharp hiss of warning, her eyes transfixed on the two figures that had broken away from the huddled group. It could not have been plainer that theirs was a hostile approach because they shouted angry words as they came. Fearless, or desperate Akane thought, the duo marched up to the large formation of Saiyajins to meet the one that had offended them, not moved in the slightest that they were facing over a hundred men.

The one who reached them first was a towering, broad-faced soldier with numerous decorative burn marks blotting his rough features which told that they were dealing with a battalion of Ground Force soldiers who all bore such distinctive marks to set them apart from the men of the Royal Fleet. The stripes on the broad-faced man's armour showed that he was a General and in rank as high as the Marauder's Air Marshal who, Akane now noticed, was suspiciously absent at the moment. She wondered dryly whether they had forgotten to wake the old man upon arrival and thus had left him behind sleeping in the ship.

Ruirdo wasn't impressed by the uncomely man's rank at all and she stepped right in his blotted face without a trace of fear in her beautiful exterior. Akane had to give the Ardian credit for her boldness. She herself merely reached to the man's waist and Ruirdo didn't come higher than his enormous chest.

"What was that, little girl?" Rasped the General in her face menacingly.

"I think you heard me fine, General." Ruirdo said dry-eyed. "Are you in charge here?"

"That would be me, love." The other man, shorter but definitely not less menacing than the General, pushed his taller companion aside to take his place in Ruirdo's face. He too bore countless marring burn marks on his rather haughty face and bald head and he swayed on his feet, making it obvious that he'd had a couple of drinks too much.

Akane was shocked to recognize him. He was the last man she had spoken to before the Marauder S-4 left on its fatal mission. This was the Field Marshal, highest of all ranks in the Ground Forces and she had always considered him a steady and respectable, though crude man. The steady and respectable had abandoned him and crudeness was all that was left. Demoralised or not, to Akane this was unacceptable. No matter what poor condition his men were in, he should be the one to keep them going. A Field Marshal was not allowed to fall apart, no matter what.

The Maraunder's old Air Marshal's absence became apparent to her again. He wasn't much of a leader either. But that was different, she thought, the man was over a hundred years old and shouldn't even have been on a mission in the first place. There had been no one to go in his stead so he was sent off anyway, but none of the Marauder's crew had ever looked to him for guidance. It had always been Ruirdo and Akane leading the men and they had never fallen apart. And even if the Field Marshal had somehow lost his capability to exercise sound leadership, it should've been his General who had the presence of mind to take over, but he too had succumbed to the sickness that had spread amongst their ranks. Both of them had failed.

"Field Marshal Cordack." Akane addressed him without managing to keep the reproachfulness from her voice. "What happened here?"

"The Mother's sagging tits! It's you!" Hollered Cordack, uttering a phrase she had heard him use often and which had always made her snicker, but now seemed to fit his mangy appearance so well that it was no longer charming. It was fun to see a man, high ranked and impeccable, dressed in shiny armour, speak such words. Coming from this scum it was just rude.

"Wing Ardian Akane, I thought you were a goner for sure!" Cordack lurched dangerously for a moment in his drunken state, but he seemed friendly now rather than menacing. "At last some good news for our King, eh? Did you manage to find…" His unfocused eye fell on Vegeta and it seemed to take his sodden mind a while to add everything up. The fact that this Prince was much older than the young Prince that had been taken from the Palace might have made it extra hard on him, but he got there eventually and finished rather indistinctly: "The Prince? The lad wasn't joking then."

The Marauder's dark messenger returned his dumbfounded stare with a mingled expression of disgust and defiance.

Vegeta gave the Field Marshal such a cold, threatening look that Akane for the first time saw in him the merciless killer he had once been for Frieza. She didn't know what had evoked this, his feelings thundering through their bond were confused, knotted, rushing at her so fast she could not keep up. She put her hand to his wrist, frightened out of her wits by what he could and perhaps would do to the man across them if she didn't stop him. His eyes flashed to hers and she was driven back by the genuine blood thirst in them.

"Clear out." Vegeta said to the Field Marshal. His voice was a murderous hiss.

Cordack's eyes were no longer unfocused. He did not sway on his legs anymore. His fear for the Prince's sheer fury had instantly sobered him up and all the colour had left his face, the haughty look gone. "I'm under orders of the King himself, my Prince. We…" He hesitated. "We cannot leave."

The silence that followed was deafening. The whole crowd seemed to hold its breath in anticipation. Akane felt certain that this was the wrong way to react to someone who was ready to rip out your guts and Cordack too looked convinced he'd made a fatal error. His face was now turning a horrible shade of grey.

Then Vegeta's deep harsh voice cleaved the ominous silence. "And an honourable job you and your men are doing. My father must be proud to have such valiant deeds done in his name." He scorned. "Then at least get the hell out of my way so I can enter the Palace without having to suffer your sickening presence."

Cordack nearly fainted when he discovered that he had, as yet, survived in the face of the Prince's wrath. He gave an exaggerated salute as if he could undo all his previous dishonourable acts with it and he actually tried to brush off his dirt-caked armour in an attempt to make himself more presentable. It was rather too late for both and he knew it. He gave up suddenly crimson in the face and rounded on his men. "Clear out! On your feet, you bleeders! Make way for our Prince!"

The dishevelled battalion stirred and torpid still they clambered to their feet. The numbness did not leave them, yet there was a shadow of life returning to them as they moved out of the way, their eyes now really taking in the formation of soldiers and Vegeta at their front in particular. Akane saw that one or two of them even managed a faint smile. She wanted to order her own men to take care of this pathetic lot, but there was no time. Vegeta was on a resolute march through the gates after he had commanded Kaito and Turles to take Aina back to the ship and not to come out again until he personally told them so.

Akane watched her Squadron Ardians execute their orders, reassured herself that her kitten couldn't be safer with them and then ran after her mate along the abandoned courtyard. She caught up just as he passed out of view under the great embellished arch of the Palace's stone entrance. He didn't stop to look at her and wordlessly set out into the first of many long halls leading up to the throne room. His feelings were still shambled and unfathomable to her. She opened her mouth, yet lost courage when she couldn't come up with what to say or ask. She wanted to know what had gotten into him, but she could hardly tell him that she had been certain he would've killed Cordack because in the end he hadn't and perhaps he hadn't looked all that murderous either. Maybe she had just imagined it. Apart from that he didn't seem too keen on discussing this or anything else with her at the moment. So the long climb to the throne room was marked by silence as she walked at his side trying to find some sense in the chaos of feelings he made course through their bond. It was impossible and after a while she gave up, feeling worn from letting all those emotions in. She turned to taking in their surroundings.

The halls were dark and neglected. Dust lay in thick layers on the black marble floor, muffling their footsteps and making it impossible to see the beautiful veins of silver Akane remembered rippling through the black stone slabs beneath. The lights had been extinguished but for a few torches standing in their ancient iron brackets and the tapestries on the walls that once told of heraldry, now hung in pitiful imitation of better days when they had been tended to with care. Until the coming of the World Trade Organisation Vegetasei's technology hadn't been very advanced and it seemed that the Palace had been brought back to that state. It might've been appeasing not to hear the whizzing of WTO machinery or see the flickering of little illuminate buttons on all sides, if it hadn't been testimony of the decay that had overtaken her home.

Akane scanned her mate's noble profile in the gloom, searching for signs of the pain she felt while traipsing these dismal halls, but his features were almost unrecognizably hard, even for him, his strong jaw tight and his eyes fixed on the way ahead without blinking. She gathered that whatever she encountered possessing him earlier, had not yet left him entirely.

"What do you make of this dream everyone keeps talking about?" She inquired, hoping that by occupying his mind with other thoughts, she could bring him back from the hostility that had taken such firm hold of him.

"No idea." He said and though he tried to control his voice, his tone was cold and baleful.

Akane chose to ignore this in spite of her waning patience. "It could be important though, don't you think?" She asked, smoothing over his harsh reaction with a nonchalance that bordered on the absurd. "Maybe this dream explains why the city has emptied and why the guards have lost faith."

"Maybe." He said with little confidence. Nevertheless her diversion seemed to have some effect because he sounded less severe and the hard lines in his face softened.

"There has to be a connection. I just know it." Akane pressed on determent not to let him abandon the subject and fall back in his dark mood.

Vegeta glowered at her. "People don't usually all have the same dream, Akane."

"Yeah, well I figured as much myself." Akane threw back becoming irritable. "But it could be mass hysteria or something, couldn't it? If only we knew what this dream was about, it would be a lot easier to find out what has gotten into these people."

"Forget the dream!" Vegeta shouted, his angry voice echoing through the deserted hall and Akane gave a start. "What I want to know is why my father is doing nothing to stop this madness!"

"There is no need to yell at me." Akane snapped. "How would I know? Maybe he is ill."

"He better be." Vegeta said through gritted teeth. "He better be too ill to stand on his bloody feet. Look at what he let happen to this place!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted this to happen to it." Akane said in a mollifying tone, yet this had the complete opposite effect on him. She recoiled when he swooped down on her with the murderous glint back in his eyes and now that she was on the receiving end of it, she understood precisely how Cordack could have turned as grey as he had.

"You are not sticking up for him again." He snarled. "I am sick of hearing you make excuses for him. How he made a mistake and how he has ever been such a good leader. He is not, damn it! He has never been! He did this to them! To us! I don't care that he changed his mind along the way and wanted out of the WTO. It was too late by that time! It is because of him that we were destroyed! And how about now? What repentance has he shown his people? The city is empty, Akane! This Palace is empty! And those men at the gates! What has he ordered them? To shit and piss themselves and stand guard until they perish? What kind of a leader does that?"

"Ve-" Akane was shouted down before she had even begun.

"No!" He bellowed. "I don't want to hear about the delusional love you have for my father! Stop idolizing him! You're not a little girl anymore! If you're still too blind to see him for what he is, you deserve to be out there with the rest of them and rot away at his will. If not you can come with me and we will put an end to this now, together. You choose!"

Dazed Akane watched him storm away, incapable of following, until he disappeared behind a bend and she was left alone with the sound of his quickly retreating footsteps. She fell back against the cold stone wall, her heart throbbing in her throat. How dare he? How could he even suggest…? Was it true? Were her views of the King deluded by her love for him? It pained her to admit it, but Vegeta's words made horrible sense. Wasn't it the King who had chosen to join the WTO? Wasn't he the one who had exhausted their forces until there had been none left to protect their home from the impending war? And hadn't he started that very war? Wasn't he to some extend responsible for the horrible life Vegeta had been forced to live and for her and her men ending up enslaved by Cold? Wasn't it of his doing that Vegetasei was in disarray still? All the long months that the planet had been back, had he done more than cause more suffering? Weren't the people chased out of the city? Weren't the last of his men forced to stand guard in despicable circumstances?

But the King wasn't a monster, thought Akane. He wasn't like them. Like Cold or Frieza or their henchmen. He was just… a fool. A terrible, confounded fool who had made all the wrong choices and with it brought ruin to his people. And Vegeta was right, it had to end... The truth struck her like a sledgehammer against the back of the head. The scorn Vegeta had directed to Cordack was never meant for the Field Marshal himself. It was his father whom Vegeta blamed for the pathetic state those men were in. And Akane hadn't imagined seeing that merciless killer at all, he had just revealed himself to the wrong person. Vegeta's blood thirst was meant for the King.


	44. Choices

**Chapter 44. Choices**

Dust swirled before his feet as Vegeta ran through darkened corridor after corridor. His anger mounted with the glimpses he caught of the wretched place as he hurtled past. It was so clear in his mind now that he couldn't believe it had eluded him before. The man his father had been long ago was not the man that ruled here. It was not the man Akane spoke so impassioned of, the man she loved so much that it blinded her for his deeds. Vegeta understood that he had judged this man by Akane's feelings and thoughts because she had altered his own with her stories, her excuses for his mistakes and the deranged admiration for him that was so strong he had experienced it as being his own. And he had wanted his memories altered, wanted to believe his father was a better man.

But Vegeta was not blinded anymore. Not by Akane's feelings and not by his own hopeful wishes. He remembered how it had really been when he saw those men at the gates, the emptied city, the suffering and the decay. He remembered what he had always known, that his father had never been the same after the death of the Queen. That the King had become hungry for power as he could find no other way of dealing with his grief and that he sentenced his people to death when he signed on as a member of the WTO.

As he reached the higher levels of the Palace, nearer to where the King resided, Vegeta found that the place was not wholly deserted after all. Here the marble floors were somewhat tended to. There was no dust to be found in these halls, though the floors didn't shine as they had done in the time he lived here and there was as little light here as there had been on the lower levels. Here and there he found miserable looking servants continuing their every day duties, but it seemed they themselves didn't understand why they were still there. Their chores were executed more out of habit than to keep the place running. This was prominent in the forsaken ambiance the halls breathed and in the dead looks in their eyes.

The servants didn't bother to take note of Vegeta as he came hurling through. His pace slackened because he feared knocking one of them over in his haste. They were clearly not about to move out of his way and indeed one very old emaciated looking woman mopped the floor about his feet as if he was one of the pedestals on which stood vases that used to bear flowers but were now as empty as the halls they decorated. Vegeta looked down on the old woman's crooked bony shoulders, too surprised to address this oddity and when he finally opened his mouth to speak she already shuffled passed him, wielding the dirty mop and transferring filth in her path as she went.

Vegeta watched the old woman go and was affected by the hopelessness she emanated. How was he ever going to save this place? What was there even left to save? These people were dead. He refused this feeling and sought the rage he had felt before, the rage that would help him confront his father. It was still there, still burning ferociously within him and he grasped it with cold determination. This was going to end now.

There was only one person who actually looked at him as he resumed his way with renewed fury. Wary eyes followed him on his way through the last corridor. They belonged to a young soldier - probably the messenger the men at the gate had sent up to announce the Prince's coming - and he didn't look better off than his comrades outside. The young man said nothing, nor did he move while Vegeta approached and passed him, he just followed him with his eyes, a mild look of wonder on his gaunt smeared face. Only when Vegeta's enraged stare found his did the young soldier move and he backed into the wall panting with terror. At least there was some life left in this one, Vegeta thought as he rounded the corner. Maybe there was hope for his people still.

At last Vegeta came upon the heavy wooden doors of the throne room and taking a deep breath he threw them open. He didn't bother to announce his presence or wait to be summoned inside as he had done as a boy. He was ready for the confrontation with his father. His heart trashed against his ribs like a caged beast that wanted out as he entered the throne room. Inside it was as dark and neglected as it had been throughout the whole Palace. The glory he remembered of this majestic hall was gone, overthrown by shadow and it was cold, so cold that it bit through his skin and into his very bones, spreading like an illness. It was like poison, he thought. His father's rule was poison. The ruin he found here strengthened his resolve, yet he was not prepared for what awaited him on the farther side of this once glorious hall.

There in the gloom sat the mighty King Vegeta defeated on his throne with his broad shoulders hanging and his head bowed. There was nothing left of the magnificent warrior Vegeta had expected to confront with the atrocity of his reign. This was an old and wearisome man, a man beaten by an afflicted mind. Vegeta didn't know if it was in the face of his father's mortality that he was shaken and his advance brought to an abrupt stop, but his resolve slipped his grasp and stole away. He deteriorated into a boy, frightened, inadequate, defenceless against men so much mightier than he was. And all he wanted, all he needed was to be back home with his father who would shield him, keep him from harm. But he never returned home and his father had not come to save him. Again came the anger and the resentment and the why he could not answer, the why that would not leave him alone. His father had abandoned him, left him to the mercy of Frieza and he hated him. Hated him more than he could bear. All these feelings tumbled inside him, coming at him so fast, so shambled that he could not understand them and his clarity was lost to him.

The hapless figure seated on the dais stirred and weary dark eyes took Vegeta in as he stood in the midst of this cold hall devoid of resolution. When the man spoke Vegeta felt the insane urge to laugh at the familiarity of his father's pompous speech and the conspicuous madness in his grand words.

"What devilry deceives my eyes?" The King lamented. "Who be this, that bears such resemblance to my heir? Have you come to haunt me, daemon? Lost he is! Lost is all! Cruel the faith bestowed upon on my kin. There can be no saviour from our doom."

A sturdy looking man Vegeta hadn't noticed being there before, came forth from the shadows behind the throne of the King and he looked at Vegeta as though the Mother of Victory herself had revealed her divine presence to him. Tragus had aged. His short dark hair was greying at the temples and the beginnings of wrinkles lined his heavily scarred face. He broke into a smile, the long thick scar running across from forehead to chin crumpling his features into a grotesque mask, but to Vegeta this smile was very welcome because it was the first warmth he had encountered since returning to this forsaken place.

Tragus leaned in to speak to his lord in a confidential tone. "Cast the darkness from your eyes, King and behold anew the world. It is the Prince. The Young Vegeta has returned."

"Your eyes are like mine, my trusted Tragus. Treacherous. Wishes are so easily brought into being by troubled minds. Believe not what you behold. I have seen his face before. He is not real." The King sat up rigidly and beckoned Vegeta with a gloved hand. "Do not tarry, daemon. Come forth into the light and reveal your true face."

Tragus failed to answer Vegeta's demanding stare and lowered his eyes to the floor, evidently hurt and discomforted by the King's poor mental state. Yet the man's hopelessness somehow reinforced Vegeta's resolve and it shone within him all the brighter. There would be no more mercy for the distraught.

"I have come to take over, father." Vegeta's voice rang strong and clear through the halls. He advanced as he spoke and the torches on the walls burst into flame as he ignited them with his energy. The hall was ablaze when Vegeta reached the broad steps leading up to the dais on which stood the throne and he said: "Your rule ends here."

The King gave a cry of terror as he recoiled from the sudden light and from Vegeta standing in front of him, refusing to accept who he was. "Tragus!" He beseeched in a shrill voice quite unlike his own.

But Tragus did not come to his aid. The scarred man answered Vegeta's determined stare with renewed vigour and no words were needed to put across that they concurred. Tragus would be behind him all the way.

But what about his mate? Vegeta wondered and he turned to the sudden disturbance at the entrance. Akane came bolting into the throne room panting, her golden eyes huge in fright. Had she come to stop him or to stand at his side?

"Vegeta!" She called in between heaving gulps of air.

Vegeta did not react, but his father did and he spoke in a hoarse, incredulous voice: "Maiden? Is that you?"

Akane never even looked at the King as she lingered a foot from the threshold pleading with Vegeta. "Vegeta please, you can't do this."

Vegeta's heart dropped when he understood the horror on her face. "Murder him?" He echoed the frantic thoughts she shared with him through their bond. "My own father?"

The thing Vegeta believed impossible happened. A fraction of his unshaken love for her was chipped away and no matter how small the piece that was taken from him, it saddened him to feel it leave more than any of the horrible decay he'd witnessed after returning to his home. Their love should have been unbreakable.

How could she believe him capable of killing his own father? How could she even think for one second… She should know him better…

"I thought…" Akane breathed.

Vegeta raised a hand to cut off her words because he didn't want to hear her finish, he didn't want to hear her say it out loud. Her thoughts were cruel enough. He ignored a pain that weighed heavy on his chest and turned back to his father on the throne.

The King glared at him with blatant venom now. "So you have come to make claim to your King's throne? His land? His riches?" His eye fell on Akane in the back. "His women?"

"Akane is not yours." Vegeta replied with a calmness he did not feel. He wasn't certain, not anymore. Their bond was the one thing he had been certain of, the only thing he trusted blindly and the one thing of which he knew it could never be undone, but it did not feel solid anymore. It felt ready to fall apart at the slightest tug. His throat felt strangely constricted as he continued. "You sacrificed her like you did your people."

"I love her!" The King screamed. Madness gleamed in his dark eyes.

"No you don't. If you did you would not have sent her to her death. You would have kept her safe. Why lie, father? Why not admit that you have not cared for anything since mother died? You don't care. Not for your people and not for her."

The King shot to the very edge of his throne, his gloved hands clutching the sides of the proud seat. "She wanted to go! I would not have sent her from my side if she had not agreed to go. She was honoured!"

Vegeta finally let loose the reins on his rage and it exploded inside him. His voice sounded hoarse and not just from screaming as his fury tore through him. "Of course she agreed to go! She loved you! She would have done anything for you! And she has! She has suffered more than any of us! And no matter how you ruined her, she still loves you!"

Here his rage wavered and he had to swallow the hurt that wanted to choke him. There was no room to fall apart, no room for doubt. If she decided to side against him he would have to deal with her as well… But would he be able to? He grappled for his waning fury because it was the only thing that would enable him to see this through. It had to end, no matter what the cost.

"She is like your people." Vegeta's voice trembled, but it was stronger than he expected. His rage was still there. "They love you. They worship you. They put their lives in your hands and you repay them by throwing it away. But not anymore. I will not let you."

The shuffling of boots on the marble floor cut the silence as Akane approached in an irresolute gait. Her hesitance made Vegeta dread what was coming and he couldn't get himself to turn and face her. It was time for her to choose. He wanted to trust she was behind him, but how could he when she wasn't certain herself? She reached his side after what seemed like harrowing hours and Vegeta forced himself to look at her. Her hard eyes passed his only fleetingly and fell on the King on his throne before them.

"Maiden, tell me it is not you who brought this daemon before me." The King demanded.

Akane did not speak, but she never looked away from the King's forbidding eyes.

Vegeta felt the torrent of love she had for this man roar within her, the sense of duty and honour, the reverence and the undying adoration for her King. And beside that existed her love for Vegeta. A small but courageously burning flame battling for room. This love was newer, less noble perhaps and it was streaked with fear because it was tainted by what had come before it. Still it was deeper than that first love and it did not need a torrent to make itself known. It was just there, unyielding to the gust that tried to extinguish it.

The King drew himself up on his throne and he was as imposing as he had ever been. "Then you have betrayed my trust? You are in league with him?"

Akane swallowed and closed her eyes as if praying for strength and Vegeta was blinded by the small flame that burst into light inside her. Her eyes, the eyes he loved so much, fluttered open and she raised her voice to address the King. "It is over."

And Vegeta was finally able to draw breath again.

"Mutiny!" The King screeched. "Tragus! Apprehend them!"

Tragus did not move. He simply stood there aside the throne. His eyes were still intent on Vegeta. This infuriated the King so that he screamed madly and made to lunge at Vegeta.

The latter was faster however and he climbed the dais to the throne, catching the King before he could rise and forcing him back in his seat. The man struggled and spluttered, but could not escape the hands that held his shoulders pressed against the back of the throne. Vegeta caught the wild eyes of his father and as the man recoiled from him once more with a wild cry, he jolted him by the shoulders in plain desperation, whishing to shake him to his senses.

"Unhand me, daemon!" The King cried and he trashed in the other's grip growling and snorting like some wild beast.

"Why the hunger for power, father? Is it to still your madness? To feel alive? Is it worth it when it costs everyone else theirs?" Vegeta demanded over the King's insane cries.

This left the King utterly still and he beheld his captor in honesty for the first time. His enraged face was softened by recognition and as he seized resistance he seemed to deflate, shrinking back into his throne a miserable heap.

"My dear lad." The King whispered in a cracked voice. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Vegeta's grip slackened as the man buried his face in his gloved hands and he felt the shoulders he was holding shake with silent tears. Vegeta released the King and backed away, watching this poor wretch with resentment and sympathy fighting to dominate inside him.

Then the King spoke, his voice muffled behind his hands. "I could not overcome it... I adored her so! She was my world. After her death there was nothing left for me here and yet she would not let me join her. She wanted me to stay with you… And I did. I stayed behind, but there was never life in me again. She has taken it with her." He gave a miserable cry from behind his hands. "So wretched a creature to be walking amongst the living, but never to share their light. I am dead inside."

Vegeta allowed his pity no room and said in a grim voice: "You should have stepped aside then. I understand that you lost your will to live, but you should have cared. For your empire, for your people. They do not deserve dead because you wish it for yourself. You brought them ruin. I am giving you the chance to make it right. Step aside. Give up the throne."

The King moved his shoulders away from him as though that would help repel his words and he did not speak.

"I do not wish to use force. You are my father…" Vegeta clenched his fists at his side and ground his teeth, uttering a hissed promise: "But if you do not step down, I will. Your rule can either end in shame or pride. Make your choice."


	45. Marking the territory

**Chapter 45. Marking the territory**

The King's face went through a vast array of expressions while the meaning of Vegeta's words sank in. His dark eyes analysed the two people standing before him, the two people that had come to demand his surrender. The torches in their brackets sputtered every now and then, hissing with bellowing flames. Apart from that the hall was silent. Vegeta observed his father going from defiance to defeat, to shame and pity and back to pride before relapsing to hopelessness. At some moments the madness seemed to want to swoop in and take over again and his father's eyes became dazed, yet gradually the intelligent sparkle in the man's stare won over and with it came a bitter acceptance. It took the King a long time before he was ready to answer Vegeta's uncompromising demands. Vegeta hoped his father would see reason, but he was prepared to deal with his unwillingness to step aside nonetheless. If he had to be taken down in shame, then so be it.

"I cannot step down, son." The King finally said. His voice was dark and determined, though the look on his noble face was not altogether hostile. "Not yet. There are dark times ahead. We had a vision of our doom. While I do not normally put believe in such nonsense, I cannot ignore it. We all had this vision. Every man, woman and child in my Empire had the same dream of our destruction. Frieza is coming. I cannot give you my throne, not until we have repelled this doom."

So that was the dream the people had been talking of with such fear. It was their destruction and it hadn't been a vision at all. It had really happened.

Vegeta dismissed his father's words with a mere shake of his head and held him with a wrathful glare. "I do not see how having you on the throne might help us do that. You have done nothing to prevent this doom so far. Your people have left the city. Your men are standing guard outside in horrible conditions and the death walk the halls of your palace. It was not the dream that brought them darkness, father. It was you." He took a cleansing breath. "In any case the darkness has passed. There will be no destruction. Frieza is dead and so is Cold."

"Dead?" The King repeated in utter disbelief. "But how…?"

"There is no time to explain it. I have to take care of our people first." Vegeta said in a forbidding voice. "They have suffered enough."

The King looked up at him silent for a long time as if he was estimating Vegeta's determination and deliberating if he dared to challenge it. At length he sighed and sat back on his throne, making a theatrical gesture with his hands as if to indicate the whole Palace. "If you are to assume the throne we have to make a formal statement. You cannot simply take this seat and…"

"A formal statement to whom?" Vegeta cut across him and he couldn't keep the wroth from his voice. He was incensed by the grand air that mantled his father, even if it was solid evidence that the man was coming to himself again. Grandeur did not fit the piteous state their planet was in. The man responsible for it should be cowering in shame. Vegeta chose his next words carefully to make sure that his mildness towards the King was not confused with approval of the things that had happened. "_My_ people need help. I have no time for formal statements or arguments with you. I want your full surrender now. After that you may assist me in any way you deem fit to right your wrongs and help my people back on their feet, but you will have no more authority, not over my forces and not over my people."

Strangely enough the King did not look offended as Vegeta had expected. His father merely sighed again and stood up from his throne. He gave a backward glance at the proud seat as he said: "Very well, son. If that is your wish." He waited, apparently expecting Vegeta to take his place on the now empty throne.

Vegeta didn't so much as look at the seat. To him it was nothing but a hollow declaration of power. He had no use for it. Action was what was needed, not him planting his arse on the throne. Instead he looked to Tragus who was now positively beaming at him with pride from his spot beside the throne. "Tragus, send messages to all the lands and tribes that the war with Frieza has ended. The people can return to their homes safely. Once they have maintained peace I want all the Lords to come to the Palace at once. I wish to speak with all of them in person. When you're finished, meet me back here."

"Certainly, my King." Tragus saluted with a heartfelt fist on his heart and strode off sure-footed to execute his commands. Yet he halted just outside the throne room and turned back to Vegeta. He hesitated and squeezed his hands together in a nervous and very un-Tragus like gesture. "My King?"

Vegeta had to be nudged by Akane to understand that the man was addressing him and not his father. Being the King was going to take some getting used to. He raised a brow at Tragus in the door. "Yes Tragus?"

"Welcome home. It is good to have you back." No one who knew Tragus would ever believe it, but tears shimmered in the hard man's eyes as he said it.

"Thank you, Tragus." Vegeta said, taken aback and not even trying to hide it. "It is good to be back."

Tragus gave another nod, conjured a satisfied crooked grin on his marred face and disappeared into the hallway.

Vegeta's eyes were drawn from the empty doorway by Akane's fingers on his arm and he looked down to meet her fell eyes. She looked uncertainly up at him, guilty of the feelings he had sensed in her, but determined to brave his wrath might he decide to bestow it on her. To her obvious surprise he did not approach her with anger. "Akane, I want you to talk to the staff left inside the palace. They are little better off than the people outside. Tell them what has happened here. Let them know that they are safe. After that I want you to take care of the men at the gates."

"I think you should be the one to tell the people of the Palace, Vegeta. You are giving them back their lives." Akane said. Her fingers were still on his arm and she gave him a light squeeze, a simple but effective declaration of support.

"I have other things to take care of." Vegeta put a hand to her shoulder in return and smiled lightly. "Besides, you gave me the idea to use the dragonballs. You deserve to tell them that this nightmare is over."

"But where will you go?"

"I'm going to get our daughter." Vegeta looked over his shoulder to his father who was still standing a few steps from the throne with a look of loss on his face. "I want you to come with me, father." Hearing the severity in his own voice he clarified on a milder note: "Perhaps if you see what I have found upon my arrival, you will understand my actions better."

"Oh I understand them perfectly, son." His father replied and he tried his first attempt at a smile. It was a rather woeful shadow of the genial smiles Vegeta remembered of him, but it was something at least. "You have shown a blinkered fool the error of his ways."

Relief washed over Vegeta. He had not dared to hope his father would give in so easily. It almost seemed as though the abdicated King had been waiting for someone to release him from his lordship and that he had been looking forward to this moment. Perhaps he felt that now that someone had taken over his reign, he could finally have the death he wished for and be released from his unending pain. That thought made Vegeta ill at ease, but he seriously had to keep the possibility in mind. After all his father had admitted that he only longed for death.

"My lord, is my brother… Do you know what happened to him? Is he safe?" Akane asked the abdicated King as he joined them in the hall down the dais. She had evidently waited with this question to give Vegeta the room he needed to establish his authority, but she could not keep her worry to herself any longer.

"I'm afraid I do not know, maiden." The abdicated King said. He contemplated her piteously. "But he is probably still in Bethar. I received a message from him some time ago that he planned to remain there should the war come to his lands."

"But there was no war. Not really. That means he should be fine." Akane said hopefully. The look she gave Vegeta was pleading.

Vegeta honestly couldn't tell whether her assumption was right. Who knew what had happened during the months of impending war? He had seen enough planets on the brink of war in his day and he knew only too well that panic could disrupt a nation just as effectively as war itself. In fact it had been a much used strategy within the WTO forces to invade a planet and set up camp in the field near the capital for months before commencing the actual war. A nation in panic was much easier to conquer because anarchy had already set in. In the face of war people tended to develop a strong sense of individuality. With their freedom and self-determination on the line it would soon become every man for himself, which ultimately resulted in a disregard for the life of others. How often had he witnessed people bringing horror to their own kind in their anticipation of the horrors the WTO would execute? He didn't tell his little mate this though. She knew this as well having served as a soldier in the WTO army. The fear in her eyes stated that she understood.

"It is reasonable to presume that he is safe. We will find out from the messenger Tragus has sent." Vegeta said carefully. She knew reason had little power in times of war, but there was always the hope that sound judgement would prevail over panic. He basically just told her that there was absolutely no certainty about her brother's fate and that guessing about it was useless. He felt sorry that he couldn't give her the comfort she needed, but he wasn't about to lie to her even if she longed it from him. Handing out lies was senseless in any case: with their bond she could simply pick his brain for his thoughts if she wanted to.

Akane nodded sadly at his candour and blinked away her tears. "You're right."

Now that his mate had taken the moment to give voice to her worries, Vegeta set out to address an annoyance of his own and it truly couldn't be helped that he sounded so severe when he pointed out to his father: "Until my mate is formally introduced to the people as my Queen, naming her by her title as Princess will do, father."

Having his father address his little mate as maiden was not something he was going to stand for. It was repugnant and suggestive of the carnal history between them. Vegeta rather denied that such had ever occurred.

His father looked at him with mild surprise and then to the woman that had been his favourite concubine once. The fondness he nourished for her was quite obvious on his face, something Vegeta couldn't appreciate much. "And a magnificent Queen you will make." He returned to look at Vegeta and said: "Forgive me, son. Old habits. I commend you. You made an excellent choice."

Vegeta slammed down the territorial urge to lunge for his own father's throat at the blatant adoration in the man's voice and also declined the notion that he might have to kill the abdicated King after all. Vegeta couldn't bear to give thought to the memories his father possessed and surely cherished about Akane, memories he might even be recalling this very moment. His father was bloody well going to seize giving thought to them as well.

Akane put much effort into calling forth a smile. She bared her teeth in a fashion that made her look like she was vexed by a rather persistent itch somewhere. Perhaps she felt through their bond how his hands were itching to ram the lingering smile from his father's face. If the situation was awkward for her, then it was no wonder that it was nigh unbearable for him.

'_Leave it in the past, lush. Your father understands.' _Akane put across through their link, her rough voice resonating in his head.

'_My father is looking at you!'_ Vegeta objected incensed.

'_Well what would you have him do? Ignore me where I stand for the rest of his days?'_

She shouldn't be sounding so sarcastic because that was exactly what his father should do. _'He should indeed!'_ Vegeta thus shouted, struggling not to call out aloud. He observed dourly how his father was watching them in their voiceless exchange. Did he know they were having an argument? There was something suspiciously entertained about the smirk on the man's face.

'_Blood, Vegeta.' _His little mate sighed in his head._ 'You get it sorted then. I trust your father will still be amongst us when I return. And will you please let your daughter suck her fingers if she wants to. She doesn't even have teeth yet and she will be in high dudgeon all night if you keep fagging her during her kips. Something which I will end up having to deal with since you sleep through everything.' _

"I will go see to the people of the Palace now." Akane announced out loud then and with a last hard look at Vegeta she left them behind in the throne room.

"Is she giving you hell, lad?" His father asked rather too ribbing for Vegeta's fancy. "I bet she is. Never met a lass in my life with a temper quite like hers. I wonder what happened to her face. She has a scar to match that fire of her now. It is very becoming of her."

"I honestly do not appreciate you talking about my mate like this." Vegeta snarled.

"I bet not. You feel like having a good old piss in all the corners of the Palace to mark your territory." His father let out a belly laugh and thumped Vegeta on the shoulder fatherly. "I had a mate once. I know what it is like. Agreed then, no more talk of your Queen. I knew what it meant when I sent her off. I have no rights to her nor the mind to restate them. She deserves to be a Queen and you deserve to have her."

"You're making it sound like you're bloody giving her to me, but she already was mine. I took her for my concubine and later for my mate. There are no claims to restate, old man." Vegeta abhorred that he sounded so childishly moody in the face of his father's good humour, but the fact that the man made a joke out of this impossible situation vexed him to no end. That his father had been with his mate wasn't funny. Not funny at all.

Calling his father old man wasn't very sensible either as he was younger than Vegeta now. A man of six-and-thirty couldn't exactly be called old and Vegeta had over a decade on him. Still, given the fact that Vegeta had spent many years of service to Frieza travelling the universe in hyper sleep brought them to about the same age in reality. And that beard made his father look like an old man all the same. Vegeta was never getting one of those.

His father held him back when Vegeta started out of the throne room teeth grinding in indignation. The man faced him with noble sincerity as he carefully pulled the chain worn by all the Kings of Vegetasei over his head. Handling it with much respect, the abdicated King placed the chain around Vegeta's neck and smiling took his shoulders in a firm grip. "You will need this, son."


	46. King Vegeta, the seventh of his name

**Chapter 46. King Vegeta, the seventh of his name**

The majestic throne was ever empty. Vegeta had chosen to take a place at one of the long trestle tables along the walls of the hall rather than take up the high seat after his return from the Marauder. The gloom and biting cold that had inhabited the throne room were chased away by a blazing fire in the broad hearth that took up half the wall on the far side of the hall. The tall flames licked and crackled in a lazy dance and his eyes couldn't quite leave the spectacle. As he stared at it his eyes soon became sightless and he mused. Mused on his sudden succession and the abdication of his father.

It was obvious that Akane's talk with the staff had been successful in making them come back to life not just from the roaring fire to which Vegeta was spellbound. Apart from making that, the servants had also taken to other duties again. There was no more dust on the black marble floors so that the veins of silver rippling through it shone almost blinding in the glare of the fire. The whole of the throne room looked impeccable as Vegeta remembered it had done so many years ago. It wasn't all that surprising to him that the staff showed this kind of diligence in returning the place to its normal state. If there was anyone capable of rekindling the people's spirit, it was his fierce mate. His father was right: Akane was going to be make an outstanding Queen.

His daughter was safe asleep in his old bed chamber, the door to that room guarded by Turles and Kaito who Vegeta had left behind looking more lethal than he had yet seen them. That Aina was safe with them needed no doubt. They took their task as the Royal Guard very seriously. Vegeta didn't think his daughter was under any threat inside the Palace, or anywhere else on his home planet for that matter. He had no concubines scheming for the succession of the throne and Aina's insane power alone would protect her from anything the Saiyajins of Vegetasei could throw at her. Even so it pleased him that Akane's men again showed such competence and it was no secret that he had come to feel regard for them both during the long journey to their home planet.

Someone else he still felt much regard for was his father's confidant Tragus. The man had reported in earlier that he sent messengers to all the towns and tribes. Every Lord had been ordered to come to the Palace after restoring the peace amongst the common folk of the places they reigned. Tragus said he had been forced to use men of the Marauder because the soldiers of the Ground Forces – ashamed as he had been to admit it – were in no state to travel. After finishing his report Tragus had left the throne room to help Akane with the soldiers and the people that started to turn up in the Capital. They had yet to return from that task.

Out of the tall windows behind the dais where stood the abandoned throne Vegeta could see that the sky which had been streaked with purple when he last looked, had now turned the deepest shade of black. It was nearing midnight. His head ached from the events of this day. Challenging his father and gaining kingship were not every day experiences and neither was having to vie with the man that had given him life for the love of his mate. His belief in their bond was fortified again, yet at the moment when Akane had been put in the position to choose between the two most important men in her life, Vegeta had truly feared loosing her to his father. Such alone had been enough to utterly wear him out.

What had further drained him was the day long conversation he had with his father. Vegeta had taken him to the city where he could witness the wretchedness with his own eyes. He reckoned – and had been right – that his father was sadly ignorant of the state their people were in. For months the abdicated King had been shacked up in his throne room awaiting his doom, issuing the maddest of commands to the people and soldiers at the gates. Seeing what his actions had caused made the abdicated King regret what he had done and while it was conveyed with much grandeur and drama, his father had shown sincere remorse for the damage he had done.

Now he sat with his father at the trestle table, the abdicated King enjoying a cup of wine Vegeta had passed off although he could honestly use something to numb the severe throbbing in his head. He held out to himself that this was hardly the time to break the habit of not drinking as there were more things that needed his attention and he required a clear head to deal with them. Notwithstanding oblivion sounded like song to his ears right now. Perhaps his actions had been too rash. He had not foreseen he would become King right after his arrival. He had come home with the notion that there would be years left to him to ready himself for his succession.

What did he know about kingship having spent so long a time serving under Frieza? All he had learned from that experience was how to become merciless. His years on Earth preceding that had done nothing to prepare him for this either. He had spent his days training and gaining on Kakarot and in time had come to abandon his indignation of being treated without the honour he should receive as a Prince since none of the bloody Earthlings had given a toss.

Akane had changed that for him. His little mate had reawakened the lord in him. That was why he was here. He could have made the wish to restore Vegetasei years earlier, but he had never cared to give thought to it before Akane came along and reminded him of who he was meant to be. He could recall it vividly. Her indignation that day in the kitchen on the top floor of the CC compound. The indignation that had abandoned him over the years. That little Captain had possessed enough for them both. She had provoked it from him, drawn it from him with that deriding smirk on her little round mouth. And he had not failed to raise to the bait.

She had taken pride in him that day and it had never left her again. He had taken pride in himself as well, achieved as he had been in submitting her to him. He took pride in that every day. His conquest for her had been successful. Yet he feared that his current venture was too bold an undertaking for him. The years of his youth where he had been groomed for his succession were but faint echoes to him. He could hardly recall any of what he had been taught. It was true that he could not manage his kingship without his little mate. He needed that fire of hers, that unwavering confidence she had in him because for all his pride he had serious doubt that he would be accomplished as a King. And he needed his father's guidance as much.

"Do you still wish to die?" Vegeta had been putting off the question afraid of the answer, but he had to know whether his father would take his own life soon as he was out of sight.

Perhaps there was something he could do for his father, some way of reasoning with him. Despite the hardship he had caused, Vegeta still loved him. The fact that the man had been with his mate did not change this either. Turles and Kaito had been with her and Vegeta had not killed them for it. He had even come around to liking those two bleeders. He would come to terms with the history between his father and his mate as well. Somehow. In any case he was not ready to lose his father so shortly after being reunited with him. The man was needed for more than the guidance in kingship alone. Honestly, Vegeta just wanted back the father he had lost. He might by a man grown, he might have been one for over three decades, he was still this man's son.

The abdicated King looked at him with determination on his noble face as he answered the question: "Son, I can live with the wish to die. I have done so for quite some time. What I cannot live with is the suffering that I brought our people. I will not give in to my wish for death until I have made my repentance towards them." He put forth a clumsy smile. "And towards you. I want to make it right with you, Vegeta. It may not take away the pain this has caused you, but I want to be a father for you as I have once been."

Vegeta, unable to make any remark, ruffled his hair at the back of his ever throbbing head in such a boyish gesture that it made his father smile in earnest then. The man laughed as he gave Vegeta a playful nudge with his broad shoulder. Vegeta snickered in turn automatically and he remembered how contagious his father's laughter had always been to him. "I would like that, father."

"I simply cannot believe this nightmare is over." His father said after a while and he stretched his limbs under the table with a very deep sigh, his black eyes fixing on the night sky outside the window behind the dais.

It had taken Vegeta hours to recapture everything that had happened after Frieza took him away so many years ago: about his life in service of the tyrant; the destruction of Vegetasei; his death and revival on Namek; his time on Earth with the woman and the whelps he had fathered there; the demise of Cold and Frieza by his son's hand; the meeting of Akane and her men years later in the abandoned shipwreck and ultimately the restoring of their planet with the use of the dragonballs.

"Dragons, wishes? A tall tale you tell indeed, lad!" His father had exclaimed in outrage, but as Vegeta presented indisputable explanations to the man's many questions, the abdicated King eventually had to accept that the dragon and its power to grand wishes were not a tall tale.

The abdicated King transferred his attention from the night sky outside to the cup of wine in his hand. He looked at it long and hard in silence, slowly swirling the contents under his gaze. His grief truly had never left him and it was edged deep in his once so youthful face. It did make him look older than he was, like the death of his mate had cost him years of his own life. Vegeta recognized that bitter shadow from his own reflection, the frown and grim twitch in the corner of the mouth. Yet his face could be smoothened out and the pain erased, especially since Akane had come into his life. Mother Victory knew she made him smile like a bloody five-and-ten year old.

His father's distortion was permanent. The horrors that had made up Vegeta's existence once had not wounded him half as much as the loss of his mate had marred his father. Vegeta comprehended the full extend of that grief now that he had a mate himself and had come so close to loosing Akane when she gave birth to their daughter. That sort of sorrow was not mendable.

"You can bring mother back to life with the dragon's help."

His father gave a snort of humourless laughter. "I hardly deserve such mercy."

"You did not deserve to loose her in such fashion either." Vegeta rebounded. "Akane claims that she did not die of illness but was killed by the woman you later took for your first concubine."

"She could very well be right. I never saw that traitorous cunt for what she was until she took away my boys." That his father resorted to such crude means of expressing himself proved his ire. He laughed grimly as he resumed: "Your mate put paid to that in a most satisfying fashion, I must say. I gather no rabid bitch that may seek to take her place at your side would be quite as well achieved in bringing about her downfall."

Vegeta knew that for a fact. He was more like to turn Great Ape without a tail than happen upon anyone mighty enough to match themselves with his little mate. Be it in power of body or mind, they would be hard pressed in getting the better of Akane. She could sniff out a ploy like that of his father's main woman from miles off and now that she had ascended there wasn't a warrior on the planet that could hope to defeat her. No, he feared for the safety of his Queen-to-be as little as he did for that of his daughter.

"It would be selfish to bring back your mother from her eternal slumber." His father said after careful deliberation. "I am not the man she left behind. She will not recognize who I have become and I dare say she could never love me in the way she did then. Should I force her to live with me for the purpose of stilling my own sorrow? I think not. You understand the purity of a blood bond now that you are mated yourself. It is not so for me anymore. The knowledge of my women and the babes I fathered with them would break your poor mother's heart. We belong together in her world, not in the one mine has become after her passing. Furthermore, she is happy there. Bound as I am to her here, she was set free from me when she entered the Undying Fields. The ties to her life were severed and I do not believe this is supposed to be reversed."

"Mother will not remember." Vegeta refuted. "She will be restored to the moment before her passing and any recollection of her afterlife will be erased."

"Exactly. I have no memories of my afterlife. I came back to the very moment before Frieza's stroke fell on my neck and Vegetasei was dying under my knees. When your mother comes back, she will return to the time where I was her mate while I have moved on. I cannot do that to her. It would be cruel. I know you miss her, lad, but she belongs in the afterlife."

Vegeta sighed. He did miss his mother and he would have been happy to get her back, but his father was right, she would not be happy in turn. If he pictured himself in her place, coming back to the now while his mate had moved on with someone else, he didn't believe he would be able to cope with it any better than his mother would.

His father returned to staring out of the high window as he admitted: "You were right earlier. I did want the power the WTO promised me. It made me at least feel something after your mother died. What folly. When I saw the error of my ways, it could no longer be made undone. Cold would not let me recede from the organisation. I plotted a revolt, conspired with other under lords to overthrow the WTO, but before we could act they took you away. The under lords backed out fearing that Cold had learned of our plans. I told them that it no longer mattered and that we only had more reason to be swift in the execution of our plans. None listened. The spineless traitors. I was forced to act on my own. I demanded your safe return and when they denied me, I declared war on Cold."

A horrible realisation suddenly hit Vegeta. What if Cold's old allies were still running the WTO? What if this nightmare wasn't over at all? "Have you received news about any of the under lords in the past moons. The moons after the destruction… or your vision if you will?"

"There haven't been messengers since this war started. The other under lords avoided me like the plague after it commenced. Probably feared to be dragged into the fray. They are all cravens, Vegeta. And none of them trustworthy."

"I didn't mean messages from your former allies. It has been many years since your original revolt. If they are still around I assume the under lords believe our planet is gone." Vegeta pointed out trying to keep his patience. He understood how difficult it must be for his father to adjust to the timeline since it hadn't been decades but mere months for him. He couldn't waste time lingering on the subject though, he needed to know if the WTO still posed a threat. "Have you sent scouts or messengers of your own since your vision?"

"None. I didn't figure any of the under lords would come to my aid and I hadn't the men to spare for scout missions." The abdicated King scratched his kempt brown beard in contemplation. "If it has been decades I don't know whether they even are under lords still. Could be they have been replaced by their successors by now. Could very well be they are all dead."

"How many under lords where originally part of the plan to overthrow Cold?"

"Seven. There would have been more if our negotiations hadn't been cut off prematurely. I know the Tharions had a mind to join us: Lord Brunnus wasn't happy with the strain the WTO's demands for commodities put on his own economy. And Lord Surohn. He lost over half his forces marching on the Skoga Galaxy, he wanted out as well. Of Lord Minos and Lady Illiphia I am not certain, but they ever complained on how things were run in the WTO. We planned to approach them later in the process, after the revolt was in place. They made bad negotiators and we didn't want the bother of listening to their outrageous demands. Then there is…"

Vegeta held up a hand to silence his father and said: "Can you make a list of all the under lords in the WTO and, if you are certain, which side they would have been on. I want to make sure the organisation is gone and that there are no under lords or successors left we should worry about."

"You believe we might still have something to fear from them after all these years? With their leader and strongman gone it is not likely the organisation is still in business."

Vegeta had to disagree with his father. He had met enough under lords who would be willing to fill any gaps in the regime. "Frieza wasn't the only strongman in the WTO. There were other leaders who would have been glad to seize power after Cold's downfall. For all we know the organisation could still be operating." He swallowed to rid himself of the sudden taste of bile in his throat. "And if that proves to be so I will not be able to give our people the peace they deserve."

Vegeta sighed again and made to wearily rub his face with his gloved hands. His headache was really becoming unmanageable.

His father squeezed his upper arm in a bracing gesture. "The people will understand if you go to war." He said and when Vegeta failed to reply he rose and announced: "I will get you that list on the morrow. Try to get some sleep in the mean time, lad. There is no sense in wearing yourself down with the ifs and hows before we know what kind of threat it is we have to face. If the Sweet Mother wills it there might be no threat at all. Our own Lords will be arriving soon. Pray get enough rest before they do because I promise you they will haunt your every step while they seek for ways to come in good favour with their new King."

Vegeta watched his father pace out of the throne room still fighting the urge to retch. He was tired of war and he had promised himself to never be part of one again or have any more dealings with the organisation that had worked him like a slave. Yet he knew he could not walk away if it turned out the WTO was indeed still operating. He could not live with the idea that the bastards might one day come on his doorstep after discovering Vegetasei was back. The planet was bound to turn up on the radar eventually. Every galaxy surrounding them was, or had been, under the employ of the WTO and the nearest wasn't a week's travel away. Vegeta wouldn't have a moment's rest with that kind of threat breathing down his neck.

Would his people understand of he ordered them to the battlefield again? His father seemed to be certain of it. Could Vegeta even ask it of them after all that had happened? And would his little mate understand? He had promised Akane peace. Still what peace was there if the WTO had continued their business without Frieza and Cold? Surely his mate would want to be rid of that looming menace as much as he did.

Tragus came into the throne room, his gait ever full of vigour. At least one of them had spirit left. Vegeta observed his own gallows humour with some irritation.

Responsibility sure wasn't something that fell easy to him. He even caught himself longing back to his days on Earth where he had nothing to occupy himself but surpassing that duffer Kakarot. Where everyone was prone to just leave him the fuck alone and let him train to his heart's content. It would be a long time before he got around to that again.

"My King, your mate bid me tell you," Tragus stopped in mid-sentence and Vegeta simply knew Akane had sent the sad bastard to bring some base unpleasantry in her name. "She said it might be wise for you to retire for the night."

"What did my mate say exactly?" Vegeta asked with ill masked and unexpected amusement. It was a pleasing notion that in spite of all his misgivings and worries and the unyielding headache, his little mate could still make him laugh. Whatever would he do without her indeed.

Tragus cleared his throat. "My King I really do not think…"

"If my mate ordered you to repeat the exact words, of which I am certain she did, you should obey her wish. She will be your Queen very soon." Vegeta interrupted the marred man nonchalantly. "It will also be wise for you to get used to her unpleasantries right away. I'm afraid you will have to suffer them for many times to come. Now what did she say?"

"She said me: tell the King that his mate wants him to get his lordly arse up to his Solar." Tragus swallowed then and cringed with outrage as he resumed: "And that if he refuses, he will be getting sweet fuck all for a whole week, no matter how he begs for it."

Vegeta laughed. His mate wasn't even back on the planet for a day and she was already handing out her abuse again. She was making good use of her top position in Vegetasei's hierarchy. The impudent little devil.

"That sounds unpleasant indeed." He said, although he wasn't referring to his little mate's discourtesy. Everyone would simply have to learn to deal with that. He had. Besides, he loved her for that filthy little mouth. He wouldn't have it any other way. What did sound unpleasant was the prospect of no play for a week. That would be torture. If he wanted oblivion, lushing on Akane was far more effective than any draught of wine could be.

Tragus' outrage seemed mollified by Vegeta's loose reaction and the man easily recaptured his dangerous sneer.

"You should retire as well, Tragus. I want you to receive the Lords in my stead when they start arriving. Keep them occupied until they are all here so I may address them all at once. I have no mind to listen to the endless solicitations of nobility."

"I won't let them within a furlong of the stairs to the Royal Floors, my King." Tragus assured him with a crooked smirk. He departed with a salute.

Vegeta didn't give attention to the throne that still stood waiting for him. He was not ready to face it yet. He sought his own way out of the throne room and up to his old apartments. The Royal Guard was gone, relieved from their duties by the Queen-to-be who was more than capable of fending for herself. He found Akane propped up against a stack of pillows at the head of the immense bed in which he had slept as a boy. His apartments hadn't changed at all which was evidence of how his father had always kept the hope he would return home one day. He had at last.

The nostalgic scents he had encountered earlier when he brought Aina here had become less prominent particularly inside the bed chamber as his mate and his daughter both had already thoroughly doused the room with their familiar and lenitive scent. Vegeta drank in the sight of what it was that his life had come to revolve about. His mate nursed their daughter with a tranquillity she rarely showed. There was nothing of the usual ill temper on her gorgeous face. Maternity agreed with her. His daughter lay in her arms a lump of pudgy limbs, her pale skin scrubbed pink from the bath she had shared with her mother. Both their wild hair was still damp from it. If this wasn't worth going to war for, he didn't know what was.

He came to sit across Akane on the edge of the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him ankles crossed and his shoulders supported by the tall poster that rose up on either side at the foot. He had forgotten how ridiculously large this bed was. His little mate could well get separated and lost from him for hours in here. No matter. He would have much fun seeking her out and digging her up from the stack of furs to relocate her at his side where she belonged. Not right now though. Sadly enough.

Another heavy sigh left him as his head fell back to rest against the wooden poster supporting him. He did need sleep. His headache was getting worse with every passing second. However he feared that his worries would not allow him shut eye anytime soon. He could rest his body at least and try to turn his mind away from the misgivings about his kingship with the company of the two princesses across him.

Akane looked at him and her petulance was restored in all its glory. It made him snicker despite his logginess and he said offhandedly: "You're in a good mood, little one."

"Your bleeding headache pesters me." She spat roughly and with a moody look to the daughter at her breast added: "And she is like to suck the nipples right off me if she keeps at it like this."

This made Vegeta smirk, albeit ill achieved tired as he was. His little mate was such a charmer.

Akane replaced her nipple for the tip of her finger with a very displeased snarl and it was all the same to his daughter as Aina resumed to suckle on that in stead. "See. She is not even hungry anymore. The little monster simply tortures me out of habit. I can't wait until she gets on solids."

Vegeta stifled a yawn and put in: "Quite. I rather fancy having those to myself again."

His little mate set loose a very menacing growl. "You keep your paws from my chest. I am too sore to be touched." Her attention was drawn to the kitten in her arms when Aina set out to mimic the vicious snarls her mother produced. "That face, kitten." She said with feigned disgust. "How about you give me a break and go exchange hideous looks with your ugly father?"

Vegeta pulled off his gloves and bunged them aside, watching with decline how Akane held out his daughter to him by the tail and dangled the diminutive creature upside down in front of him like a chunk of meat. Aina herself didn't seem to have a care in the world, but still. That was no way to handle his daughter.

"You're a right horrid." He muttered as he took Aina from her mother's careless grip with a lot more respect.

Akane dismissed him with a rough sound of the throat. "That face of hers, that's what is horrid."

Vegeta ignored her and lay his daughter in his lap. It was fascinating how her pouting little mouth made her look exactly like her peevish mother. She was going to be a tough one to deal with growing up, that was plain to see. He smiled his satisfaction and bent over the pudgy lump in his lap to thoroughly nose that unimaginably soft face. His headache was all but forgotten at the gentle feel and scent of her. He could just eat this little thing up.

Aina resounded the purr he started and looked up at him drunk from her mother's milk, her shimmering dark eyes half-lidded. In her laziness one of her miniscule fists was irrepressibly drawn to her mouth where she slipped in two fingers to suck on. He refrained from pulling them out. His mate wanted it so and frankly: the sight of it made him melt. Soon those big eyes fell shut completely and the gentle purr died out as she drifted off to little kitten dreams within seconds.

Vegeta refocused on his mate across him and asked: "Did that repulsive Field Marshal give you any more trouble?"

"I told him to sod off until he had taken a shower because the reek of him made me want to honk." Akane snarled blunt as only she could be. She folded her arms like iron under her breasts, looking the Queen she was going to be. "Tragus agrees with me that you should strip him of his title. The man is a disgrace to the Forces. I don't care what state the planet was in or what mad things the King ordered him to do, he should have taken better care of his men."

"Him and his General both." Vegeta grumped, his fingers aimlessly fondling the flame of red hair on his sleeping daughter's head. "What of the common folk?"

"We found a straggle in the mountains near the city. The old and the weak. Those that were fit have made for other cities to put as many leagues between them and the Capital before the war could commence." Akane reported.

She stood up from the immense bed then and made to thoroughly stretch her magnificent naked frame. That body of hers was a right scandal, Vegeta told himself and it wasn't the first that he did this either. Was it any wonder that he was obsessed? It hadn't taken her any time to get back in shape after the gravidation. With her ascendance she truly had become a force to reckon with and her power appealed to him as much as the preposterous curves his eyes were sweeping.

She came to stand at his side and brushed his hair back fondly, though habitually rough with those lethal little hands. She pulled his face up by his chin to make him face her, those fell yellow eyes tearing straight through him.

"You pay no mind to your worries, lush." She said as she leaned in for a brief and hard kiss. "You will be the greatest ruler this nation has yet seen. I am certain of it. Granted you look ridiculous without a tail, but none will ever dare mock you for it. You are one of the most powerful men in the universe. The people will take pride in your magnificence and all will love you for the peace you bring them." She glared at him with savage conviction. "And if you need to go to war to bring it about, I will be right behind you to tear out the windpipes of any remaining WTO members that have the gall to oppose you." She trailed her fingers along the broad chain of his position that hung around his neck. "Now go to sleep King Vegeta, the seventh of your name. Your fears are for naught. Tomorrow you will make me proud again."


	47. The Queen to be

**Chapter 47. The Queen-to-be**

The Lords of Vegetasei gradually started turning up in the Capital over the days following the Marauder's arrival on the planet. The nobility was appointed lodgings on the Guest Floor of the Palace by Tragus who had made keeping them out of the King's hair the soul purpose of his existence. He had a talent for this. Akane was baffled by what tosh the scarred man handed out to fob off any requests for an audience with the new King. If Tragus was to be believed Vegeta had not only been away from the Palace several times on matters of utmost importance, he had left the planet altogether more than once for a visit to his son on the foreign world known as Earth. It was good sense to make up these excuses. Nobility tended to see a slight in anything that didn't go according to their wishes and all that the Lords truly wished for now was the opportunity to establish a firm alliance to their new liege lord.

Forthright as Vegeta was he disagreed with telling lies for the purpose of catering to the ridiculous sensitivity of lords. For all he cared they knew exactly how disinclined he was to engage in the senseless conducts of court. Either given out of free will or not, he would have their alliance. He wasn't going to waste his time wooing them into compliance. The Great Vegeta and Tragus both had pressed the importance of keeping the Lords happy. They assured Vegeta that his reign would be a very unpleasant one without sincere fealty of Vegetasei's nobility. The Lords would take it on them to work against any decision Vegeta might make in his rule and passing plans or laws through the Counsel would become matters of endless discussion. Vegeta wasn't very impressed by their threats, but he had left Tragus to it nevertheless.

His mind was bent on more important matters. The first was finding out if the WTO still existed and the second whether Vegetasei had enough men left in the Forces to go to war should it be needed. This was what the new King busied himself with in truth while Tragus told the Lords that he had left the Palace. The Young Vegeta and The Great Vegeta spent their days stowed away in the Counsel Chamber where they discussed the matters of possible war with the remaining high ranked officers of the Forces. Scouts had already been sent to the nearest planets allied to the WTO and while the War Council waited for them to return with proof of either the organisation's continuance or end, they plotted their strategies in advance just in case.

Ruirdo took part in these councils. She had been promoted to the rank of Air Marshal in the old gaffer's stead as he was granted his long overdue retirement. Field Marshal Cordack had been discharged by the new King and his successor, a man Akane did not know, took up his seat at the War Council. Her own successor joined them as well, along with several more officers she had no idea of. Akane herself had no seat at the Council. Well she possessed one, the most prominent one next to that of the King in fact, but she hadn't physically taken her place yet. Her mate was her spokesman and he transferred any ideas or objections she might have to the course of their plans.

Akane only saw glimpses of Vegeta these days. They had little time on their own now that his kingship had claimed him and his War Councils forced him from her side during the day. The nights could have been theirs if it wasn't for their latest trouble. Aina had started teething and it was hell. That was why Akane's seat at the Council was empty. She had longed for her kitten to get on solids, but now she regretted ever having uttered the wish. Her nights were spent sitting up with a squalling and weeping Aina in her arms, all her effort going into attempts to comfort the inconsolable kitten and coming up with ways to soothe her wicked pain.

At first Akane hadn't been worried. When a whelp started teething, you gave it something to chew on. With Aina however, there was nothing solid enough for her to chew on. Every bite ring Akane had turned up in the nurseries of the concubine's Wing, Aina had turned to shreds in her mouth when she applied pressure with her little jaws. Akane tried having the kitten munch on a variety of objects in stead to no avail. Even the reinforced fabric of spandex did not last long in the powerful kitten's mouth. The main reason for this was that Aina was too young to control her power. It was reigned by her emotions and when the kitten was in agony from her teeth coming through, she was simply consumed by wroth. It thus wasn't strange that Aina took on her super form and raised hell while she was being tormented by her fangs.

In her agony the kitten had resorted to munching on her own fists until they were raw and bloody. Out of desperation Akane had put her own hand in Aina's mouth because she simply couldn't bear her daughter hurting herself like that. It turned out that this was the only thing that could withstand Aina's chewing: her mother's flesh and that only under the condition that Akane enforced her hand with a mad amount of ki. If she didn't, the kitten would soon chew her fingers to bloody bits.

So while Vegeta tried to sleep and rid himself of the headache that hadn't parted with him since it started the night of their arrival, Akane sat in the next room that had been converted into a nursery cradling the suffering Aina. She had declined her mate's many offers to relief her for a while because she could catch up on sleep during the days as where he was swamped by his kingship.

Now that he was King, her mate had become common property and he was hounded by more than the councils and the Lords of Vegetasei alone. The staff too longed very much to come in good favour with him and their curiosity for the new King brought them on the double doors to his Solar under the most bizarre pretences and at the most impossible times. The cook had dropped by on numerous occasions to ask what the King might have for breakfast, lunch or supper while the head of cleaning wanted the King's opinion on replacing the tapestries on every level of the Palace, which the old woman came to inquire about one level at a time. And the Royal Palace had no less than seven levels.

The most regular visits were those from the maidservants working on the King's private floor. The maids – including those who had not been appointed to tend to the King's Solar – came to see whether there was anything the Ruler of Vegetasei might need or want. Or, for lack of other excuses when Vegeta declined every offer, whether the Queen-to-be had any wishes in his stead. Though his bleeding head had grown bigger in time with the ongoing furtive invites from some of these maids to be dragged to his bed, it soon became such an annoying and persistent stream of solicitations that even Vegeta lost his appreciation for it.

Akane from her end couldn't find it in her to be jealous. After all, her mate was disgustingly handsome and favourable even despite his title. Besides that she could feel through their bond that he had no intentions of reacting to the invites. All his lust was still reserved for her. As it damn well should be. It was sad that they found no time to put it to work.

Vegeta did like having his ego stroked by all the dallying looks though. He liked that a lot. At least he had when it first started. One young and very pretty girl made more visits than all of her rival maids tallied up and this certainly wasn't only because she was a chambermaid truly appointed to tend to the King's Solar. This girl was so smitten with her King that she was already breathless before she had set foot inside the Solar and she relapsed to mindless stammers when confronted with Vegeta. This did not make her any less determined and indeed one particular day she had turned up for some invented chore to do in the Solar so often that Vegeta had threatened to throw her out of the bloody window if he saw her face again that day or the day after that. It wasn't very kingly of him, but it did have the intended effect: the girl had not dared to show up since and the incident occurred four days past.

In truth Akane didn't get much sleep during the days either. When she was alone in the Solar while Vegeta was at his War Councils and the Palace staff left her alone to hound the King's heels there, she found it impossible to shut down. This wasn't because of Aina. Her Royal Highness slept like a rock during the days, except naturally at the scant moments when Akane found herself alone with her mate and they hurried to have a shag before another interruption forced them apart. Somehow the kitten always had to wake up and spoil that for them. Then again, what else was there to be expected from the little tyrant?

No, what really kept her from surrendering to sleep were the thoughts about her brother. Biran had failed to show up with the other Lords that were steadily arriving at the Palace. She was very worried about him. He was taking too long and he hadn't sent a word in return. Bethar might have been in disarray like the Capital when the planet was restored, he still should have had that sussed by now. It had been nigh on a week since Tragus sent the messengers.

So it was this day as well. Akane lay wacked on the majestic bed atop the many layers of furs, splayed and in full crimson attire as she hadn't the energy to spare for kicking of her boots. Her eyes were closed, yet sleep never came. All that occupied her were the unknown whereabouts of her brother. Bethar wasn't that far from the Capital and she couldn't come up with anything that might keep him this long. Not anything trivial that was. She could very easily imagine a vast array of ill fates that might have befallen him and that was exactly what images her mind presented her with at the moment.

She was alone in the bed chamber with nothing to divert her attention. Aina was recently nursed and sleeping in her cot inside the nursery ajoined to the front room of the Solar and her mate was, as always these days, in the Counsel Chamber with The Great Vegeta and the officers to plot their war. Turles had left her to her overdue sleep a while earlier and returned to standing guard outside the double doors of the Solar. Akane had begged him to stay and keep her company, but he wouldn't hear any of it. All she needed according to him was sleep and loads of it too. The git.

Where Kaito was spending his day off from guard duty wasn't hard to guess as the tall Saiyajin still nourished a liking for the Ensign he had encountered on the Marauder. Akane had the idea that the young woman might soon find herself the mate of the Royal Guardsman. Kaito's drive was not shared by his comrade. Turles had shown that he wasn't quite ready to tie himself down yet. He spent his free time availing himself of the vast amount of eager women on the Royal Floors and he was banging chamber maids like his life depended on it.

Everybody was having fun but she. She and her sad mate that was. It began to look like her threat of Vegeta getting sweet fuck all for a week was becoming reality. Not on her accord though, she would have jumped him long since if she had been given the chance. Neither to his, he would have been happy to jump her in turn.

Akane rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the silky furs to muffle the frustrated scream she had to let out. She wished she could go to the War Council and be at her mate's side where was her place. It was impossible. Maternity kept her bound to the Solar. She only ever left for short periods to train on the second level of the Palace where was the Armoury, leaving Aina to the care of her dry nurse. Akane had no wet nurse. Her kitten was like to truly suck the nipples off another woman. The blinding power that made her parents so very proud was turning out to be a real nuisance.

Even if Akane left the Solar she was bound to it. She always had to wear a scouter so that the dry nurse could have the Royal Guard contact her if, Victory forbid, Aina happened to wake up. The dry nurse nor Turles or Kaito had ways of dealing with the Princess when she threw a wobbler and lately Aina had a lot of those due to the pain in her gums. The Solar had become a prison and Akane was quickly beginning to hate her new life in the Palace. Her mate's kingship forcing them apart during the days and Aina's cursed teeth keeping them from reuniting at night, the uncertain fate of her brother, her empty seat at the War Council, the thraldom of maternity. She was starting to think this was all some big conspiracy of the Sweet Mother who was set on making her life a living hell.

Be that as it may, she could not come to hate Aina for the troubles she caused. All Akane felt for the suffering kitten was pity and the fierce resolve to see her through her agony, even if she was quickly going completely mental. A mother's love was savage indeed.

Akane shot up when the heavy wooden door to the bed chamber was flung open with enough force to make it quiver in its hinges.

Turles hurled into the room, looking smart in the black and red uniform of the Royal Guard. It was little wonder that he had so many female admirers.

"Your brother has arrived!" He exclaimed.

And with those four simple words all the worries that had been haunting Akane for almost a week were taken away.

"Finally!" She exclaimed with matching brio. She was out of bed in a blink and tearing through the spacious and handsomely adorned front room with another. "If Aina wakes up you deal with her, Turles! I will be back soon!"

"No problem, Captain!" Turles called after her with a chuckle.

Akane practically shot out of the Solar, her exhaustion gone with her worries. She rushed through the hallways of the majestic top level of the Palace a mere crimson blur to the servants that had stayed their duties to watch her racing passed. What an outrage! the Queen-to-be had no business running around like that! Where ever were her manners? And what ever would the King say if he saw? Akane only barked with laughter at their stunned faces. This Queen-to-be was running alright. Running like mad. This Queen-to-be was no lady. This Queen-to-be was never going to be a lady. She was a warrior and warriors had no patience for manners.

She didn't bother to use the steps and dove down the stairs to the level below with one marvellous and skilled dash, landing on the first of the two Royal Floors, the place where the Throne Room and Counsel Chamber were amongst other rooms for the more formal occasions. The floor she just jumped down from was the private floor of the King and his family. She made for the square with its grand arches and balcony that saw out over the square of the Guest Floor below and this time Akane didn't even pass the stairs leading down.

Gasps of shock and offence accompanied her when she leapt over the balustrade and plummeted to the lower level. She landed on her haunches amidst the crowded square and the whispers told her that word had finally travelled passed the King's floors. The scowling woman with the scars in her face and the crimson battle suit that sometimes came to confer with Tragus at the foot of the stairs to the Royal Floors had not been given much notice before. She had looked to be a concubine of The Great Vegeta with that mark under her left eye and that scowl and those savage scars made her unpleasant to look at in any case. They had been wrong to ignore her, they understood that now. The marred woman in crimson was none other than their own Queen-to-be.

Coming from her haunches Akane was met by the incredulous looks of the present Lords and consort who had left their chambers to confer amongst each other on the public square. The only man that wasn't surprised by her entry was Tragus. He had sent for her to inform her of her brother's arrival like he had promised so he knew she was coming. He had also gotten used to her brazen disposition by now. It wasn't yet decided whether he appreciated it, but it certainly did not offend him anymore. The man stood in his usual spot at the foot of the stairs watching Akane with his own distorted scarred mask.

He indicated the hallway to his left with his chin and Akane followed his directions after a curt nod of thanks. The throng of nobility parted before her in a flurry of rich mantles, the bustle of their earlier conversations brought to a silence of disdain as well as astonishment for the conduct of their Queen-to-be. Akane gave no notice as she found her brother coming on through the hallway Tragus had indicated.

"Biran!" She hollered.

Her brother staggered when he found her right under his nose in mere seconds, his fell dark eyes widened in surprise and it seemed to take him a while to recognise her. A warm smile came to his face then.

"You look well, little sister." Biran said as he leaned in to touch her forehead with his own so that they could exchange scents.

Akane couldn't forbear throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him in an embrace tight enough to squeeze the air right out of him. "Biran, you prat. I missed you so much."

"The suns blind me, melon. What is with you?" Biran asked with audible difficulty: the hug still robbed him from breath. He didn't understand what had gotten into his little sister for she had never shown this kind of affection.

Akane regained herself and cut him loose.

Biran reached out to touch the pink streak that cut across from temple to forehead on her face. "That is a fierce scar, sister. It would have made mother very proud." He snickered. "Remember when you got that one by your mouth? Blood, was she chuffed. And father was almost in tears because he found it such a waste of your face."

Akane snickered as well. She did remember and she knew for a fact that her mother took delight in the many scars she bore now. She had said so when Akane strayed into the Undying Fields for that brief period. Akane took pride in her scars as well, even if some of them, like the one on her temple, were remainders of her life with Cold. They were her war decorations and she cherished every single one of them.

She looked at her brother with disapproval on her face. Biran looked as handsome as she remembered him. Not very tall due to his mother's genetics, yet strong and lean, his dark attire and armour stately like his conduct. The young Lord of Bethar was impressive to behold. Just like their father had been in his days.

"What, for the love of battle, could have taken you so long to get here?" Akane demanded.

"I wasn't in Bethar when the message came." Biran explained. "I spent the past moons with our mother's tribe to prepare for the Lord Frieza's coming. We have been trying to unite all the tribes for the coming battle and I can say that it proved to be one hell of a task. The grudges of Tribesmen truly are for life. I only just returned."

He stepped aside and Akane's eyes fell on two men she hadn't seen before as they hung back further down the hallway. She readily perceived them to be tribesmen from the South with their dangerous, savage exterior and sunburned skin. Biran took her by the arm to lead her to them and the fierce men eyed her with deadly calm when she and her brother halted across them.

Biran held up his black gloved hand in front of the shorter man. The tribesman was slight but taut, a balled fist of strained tendons, permanently poised to strike. His long dark red hair was adorned with the finger bones of his many victims and he wore an impressive chain of shrivelled ears around his neck.

"This is Ansgar, Chieftain of the Shield Smasher tribe and our mother-brother." Biran introduced him.

"Blood of my blood." The glowering man grumbled in greeting.

Akane accepted the forearm the Chieftain presented her with and he took hers in turn as she gripped it with her hand. His arm shake was lethal as the fire in his black eyes. It was the same fire that had been in her mother's eyes and shone in those of her brother.

"The spirit of my sister is strong in you." The Chieftain said and there was pride on his sunburned face when he examined her face. "The blood of lords holds no sway over that of the Shield Smashers. You might not share the skin of our fair sex, you are a woman of the Tribes if ever I laid eyes on one."

"Pale as a lord's arse she is." The other tribesman said with a booming voice. He shoved his arm brusquely under Akane's nose for her to take.

Akane wasn't half as pale as the other nobility on the floor and she wasn't very pleased with being compared to a lord's arse either, but tribesmen had a talent for being blunt. The mouth she had inherited from her mother proved that. She gave no voice to her rebuttal. All she did was stare taken aback by the familiar looks of this man. She recognized his marred features immediately, although his sons weren't bronzed by the suns of Vegetasei like he was. His black hair was a perfect copy of the wild mane of both Turles and Kakarot and it was kept out of his face by a red bandana.

She shook the arm the man had offered saying: "You are Turles' father."

"I am Bardock of the Tall Hands. First Warrior Chief of our tribe." The tall tribesman corrected her in his low voice and it was clear that he wasn't boasting. He was merely stating lethal facts.

Akane noticed she was still holding his arm and she set him loose. "Turles served under my command for many years. You should take pride in him. He has proven his worth in the field countless times and he is an excellent warrior."

"I did not say I take no pride, lassie." Bardock said unmoved.

The man had balls, Akane had to give him that. "You are too bold, tribesman. My skin may be lighter than you fancy, but I assure you that I am apt as any woman of the tribes to rip out your bleeding tongue for calling me lassie." She snarled.

Bardock shared a look of savage approval with the glowering Chieftain at his side and said: "High Chief Ansgar speaks true words: the fire burns bright in you."

Biran was laughing heartily. "My sweet sister, the years have made you more unpleasant than I anticipated. You are your mother's daughter indeed. I expected being a concubine to the King might have helped make you softer. It must be due to your reinstatement in the forces that you are this crude."

Akane was having a hard time with the gap between their timelines. Her brother spoke of events that were so long passed for her that she hardly understood what he was talking about. She wasn't in the forces anymore, neither was she a concubine to any king, old or new. She was the mate of the new King. The Queen-to-be. She wasn't given the time to come up with whichever of the previous fact she wanted to convey to her brother first because they were joined in the hallway by a very pompous looking Lord with an oiled black beard that made Akane's whole skin feel greasy by only looking at it.

"My Princess. It is such an honour to finally meet the Queen-to-be." The pompous Lord said with an elaborate knee bent and throwing his black mantle out with a swoosh. He did not care to introduce himself, surely because he was proud enough to think the whole world knew who he was and when he rose again he got right to business: "I would be much obliged if you could pass on my gratitude to the King for his most generous hospitality. My lady wife and I are taken with the chambers we have been granted in the West Wing for our stay."

"I would not know how, ser. I have no idea who you are." Akane said to the Lord with all the restraint she could manage.

She had no use for the chivalry of this smarmy git. Like her mother and as it turned out also her mate, she had little patience for the courtesies of nobility. Only the respect of warriors had worth to her. That was the honour and recognition she wanted to receive. Not the respect for empty titles of noble rank, not even the title of Queen. The Saiyajins were a warrior race, but nobility had come to forget this while they sat feasting in their halls with servants at their beck and call, growing lazy and weak and unable to even wipe their own arses. Now that was a disgrace, not Akane running through the halls of the Palace and using her body for what it was made for: physical exertion.

Akane had never grasped how right her mother had been about the frailty of the noble born. Her own father had not abandoned his warrior aspirations. The Lord of Bethar had not spent his days feasting in his halls. He had been the Master at Arms of Bethar and had trained every one of his men himself. That was the only reason why her mother had fallen for the Lord and chosen to leave her tribe for him.

The pompous Lord didn't look like he was the Master at Arms of his men. His slender body looked soft and slack and his battle power felt repulsively undeveloped. He had not entered a field of battle once in his luxury life. Even his chin was weak. That was probably why he had that disgusting beard. To mask his weakness. He was an insult to her senses.

"I am…"

Akane cut across the pompous Lord in clipped tones: "If you please, I am in the middle of a conversation with my brother. Tragus will be glad to bring any words of thanks to your King for you."

The pompous Lord grew rigid and red in the face with insult, his oiled beard twitching in poorly disguised anger. This was something the tribesmen found very enjoyable and they shook with coarse laughter, Bardock's booming and that of Chieftain Ansgar harsh and hissing.

Biran was gawping from Akane to the pompous Lord and back with eyes big as coins. "You are plighted to The Young Vegeta? You are to become the Queen?"

"After I have been formally introduced." Akane maundered.

She chanced a look over the shoulder of the pompous Lord that seemed rooted to the spot in his indignation of being ignored so thoroughly by the Queen-to-be and the young Lord of Bethar, not to mention being laughed at by those two savages from the South. It was as Akane feared: on the square ahead more Lords and Ladies were stirring now that the first Lord had taken the lead in approaching her. With the King unavailable, his mate was the second best person to try and come in good favour with. If she didn't get out of there fast she would be pelted with questions about the King and solicitations to her own address. Anything to get into the King's good books.

"I need to get the hell out before the Lords are all over me, Biran." She said to her brother. "Will you come with me to the Solar? You simply must see my kitten."

Biran only nodded, his eyes still looking ready to pop out of his head.

The Chieftain that was her mother-brother let out another raw laugh. "A Queen that does not wish to confer with her hounds is the kind this planet needs. Perhaps some if it will rub off on our King in time, ya Bardock?"

Akane did not tell Ansgar that her mate needed nothing rubbed off on him because the pompous Lord had yet to unfreeze from the spot at her side where he stood blistering. She wasn't going to do anything that would make her mate's rule harder. Instead she took Biran by the wrist and pulled him along back towards the square. She grinned at what she heard Bardock reply to the Chieftain in his low booming voice.

"Perhaps High Chief. It is clear that the young King has both sense and courage to take one of our fair sex as his blood woman, even if she is pale as a lord's arse. Any man with a stance to match hers is a man I will be glad to serve."

"You shall not be disappointed, Tribesman." Akane threw over her shoulder. "I will send Turles down to meet you. And your other son Kakarot, might I happen across him."

"Kakarot." Bardock muttered to himself. "I always knew that the lad would return one day." He flashed Akane another one of his fierce grins.

Akane mirrored it briefly and focused to where she was going again. She ignored the incessant bids for attention from the Lords when she crossed the square with her brother and fled up the stairs, passing an amused grinning Tragus. One thing Akane knew for certain: she would rather be imprisoned in the Solar with a whole horde of kittens throwing wobblies than having the freedom to confer with one Lord.


	48. Restating the claims

**Chapter 48. Restating the claims**

When Akane came to the Solar with Biran, her brother's eyes had finally returned to their normal size. Even so he wasn't less stumped and the more Akane told him about the history preceding her mate's kingship, the less Biran was inclined to believe her story. Akane abandoned her efforts to convince him and motioned him to sit down at the large table in the front room that bore a dollop big enough to feed an army. It was untouched which was strange because Akane sensed her mate in the bed chamber ahead.

"Have some food." She said. "I'll be right back."

Her brother wasn't listening anymore and he literally dove into the food on the table famished. The tribes clearly hadn't fed him quite sufficiently during his long stay in the South.

Akane left him to it and made for the bed chamber where she found her mate lying boots on and splayed atop the furs on the immense bed like she had done earlier.

Vegeta sat up on his elbow when the door fell shut behind her back. Dire was the look on his unreasonably well-favoured face and the silence he held screamed the seriousness of his predicament. The untouched dollop was explained at this scene. Her mate was hungry, but it wasn't for food. The spandex that clung to his powerful form left nothing to guess at. Her eyes swept the distinctly defined muscles of his legs and thighs to find that he was in quite a state.

Her own hunger piqued, she let him in through their bond and her blood was brought to an instant boil at the raw need he felt for her. It wouldn't surprise her if steam started rising from every pore on her skin. His lust made her reel and she pushed him back out with a sharp breath. Her eyes left the grand state of his arousal to find a very filthy smirk creeping across his face.

"Staggering isn't it?" Vegeta quipped in his husky voice. "You can come sit on it if you have such trouble keeping to your feet, little one. I won't mind."

That he could sound so nonchalant while that unwieldy need ate away at him was an outstanding achievement. Akane only had a taste of it and she was having a hard time dealing.

"My brother is here." She said with the little breath that was left to her.

"I know. Now you can finally have some sleep." Vegeta let out a soft laugh to match his filthy smirk. "Well not now per se. I mean after I have dealt with you. You shall need it to be sure. It is safe to say that when I am through with you, sleep will be the only thing remaining to you."

Akane twitched involuntarily. His words tickled her. "No he is here, in the Solar."

Vegeta lifted a brow and observed her with mild interest. "Is there something wrong with your ears? I said I know."

"Then stop taking the piss out of me and come meet him." Akane snapped put out as he leisurely began to peel off her battle suit with his eyes.

The filthy smirk gave way for his earlier graveness. "I am not pissing about, Akane. Go send him off if it bothers you, or try to be still and well-behaved for a change. It is all the same to me. I would have fucked you with him right here in the room. My balls are beginning to get as blue as my kecks."

That was awfully blue. Akane tried to loosen her tightened muscles, tried to oppose the commanding dark eyes that held her and tried to keep her wits about her, yet her sanity left her with every grating word he spoke. He was right. It had been far too long.

"I want to show him my kitten." It was a feeble objection and her mate knew it too.

Vegeta sat up at her lack of deference and summoned her to him with a single gloved finger. "No, what you want is to get your fine arse out of that suit and into this bed with me. And if you don't do so within the following seconds, I'm afraid I am going to have to hurt you. Much."

His kingship certainly hadn't done anything to humble him. Akane smirked, deciding to push him on a bit even she was as starved as he was. "You think you're quite something now that you're King, don't you, little lord? You wait your turn."

She snickered at the outrage on his face and slipped out of the bed chamber, throwing the door shut just as he reached it. It remained closed and Akane could picture him standing there with clenched fists and teeth. Seething no doubt. She was going to pay for this later and the prospect of him taking out all that frustration on her made her shiver. She was in for a real treat.

"Come have a look, Biran." Akane called to her brother at the table.

Biran left the dollop for what it was only reluctantly and they entered the silent nursery together, her brother still munching on a huge wodge of bread.

Biran peered inside the cot curiously and a huge smirk came to his stuffed face when he found Aina sleeping inside it. He swallowed the wodge of bread whole so that he was able to say: "Good Victory, melon. She looks exactly like you when you were a babe. What is her name?"

"Aina." Akane said as she aimed her bum in the window seat across the room. She laughed at Biran's incredulous look to the munched down latticework of the cot and added: "She is teething." And as that proved too meagre an explanation: "She has ascended to super like me. In fact she came into the world in her super form. Nearly did me in too. That is why I was able to ascend myself."

"That is bloody marvellous." Biran said awestruck. "I never even believed in the legend. What about the King?"

Vegeta appeared in the door frame at the right moment, his face tuned in on thunder. Akane was just wondering when he would finally come in to mouth off on her. She stretched her body in the window seat, in the angry glare of Vegetasei's suns coming in through the window at her back and it glanced blinding off her blood red suit. It took her mate difficulty to avert his smouldering eyes from her. Anger made the corner of his mouth twitch. She snickered again. Oh yes, she was going to pay.

"My mate's power is really marvellous, brother. Aina and I don't come close to matching him." She said with theatrical admiration.

Vegeta seemed ready to grem at this, but he contained himself and said: "That must have slipped your mind just now." He gave her no more attention – which caused him trouble – and joined Biran at the cot. He peeked in and asked passingly as ever: "Looks like her, right?"

"As the suns." Biran agreed. He gave a stately bow then. "It is good to meet you, King Vegeta."

Vegeta gave a nod in return. The two men fully faced each other and exchanged a curt arm shake. Her mate would never voice it, but Akane knew it had to please him that he was actually eye to eye with a man for a change. He didn't come across many Saiyajin men shorter than himself. His power well made up for what he missed in height though, as did his attitude. If one should ask Akane to describe her mate, short would be the last thing coming to mind.

Incensed was a suitable description for him right now, although he was quite achieved in masking it as he engaged in conversation with the young Lord of Bethar.

"You took your time to reach the Capital." Vegeta said.

"I apologise for my delay, King. I would have come sooner, but I was at the tribes for the war." Biran answered with casual regard.

This pleased her mate as well. A week into his kingship and Vegeta was already thoroughly fed up with the endless grovelling of his subordinates. Who would have thought that his Royal Arrogance could ever grow bored of such admiration. Her brother's conduct wasn't unexpected to him in any case. He had long since learned that she did not grovel and neither did her brother, not even for their King. Remnants of having a tribeswoman for a mother. Vegeta had no use for it either. What he needed was respect for his title and that did not lack in Biran's candid conduct.

"Did the Chieftains join you here?" Vegeta inquired.

"Only one. The tribes sent the Chieftain of the Shield Smashers as their spokesman."

"He is our mother-brother." Akane cut in proudly.

Vegeta waved her away with a rough gesture of the hand. He had no mind to forgive her for walking away yet. "What do you mean spokesman?" He asked Biran.

"My brother united the tribes." Akane interrupted again just to irritate Vegeta further. She was going to collect later and the more infuriated her mate was, the more fun it would mean for her.

Vegeta refused to budge and beheld his soon to be brother-by-law in stead. He was impressed. "That couldn't have been easy."

"It was nigh impossible." Biran assured him. "The tribes have more blood-enemies amongst themselves than the whores of Centon have costumers. The heads were flying left, right and centre. I thought there wouldn't be a ruddy tribesman left come the end of our negotiations."

"And you're calling me crude." Akane pointed out with a snicker. "Honestly Biran, is that any way to talk to your King?" She took on the broadest smile she could muster and said to Vegeta: "Your adversary's father joined the Chieftain to the Palace. He is in for a surprise with Kakarot."

"The shame will have him curse his seed and caponise himself." Vegeta spat as he finally acknowledged her sitting there in the window seat.

"Quite." Akane chuckled at the fire in his dark eyes. "His cock might well fall off on its own. So do you know where Turles has gone? I promised his father I would send him down."

"Servant's cell, storage room, the bleeding privy, hell if I know where he goes to fuck my servants." Vegeta said in an offhand fashion.

He didn't feel quite as indifferent because his bitterness pricked Akane's skin like countless needles. She was getting there: he was ready to blow.

"That will make his father proud." Biran said.

Akane left the chafed skin of the arm she was rubbing and grinned at her brother. "Indeed. The man gets to keep his cock after all. I must say he is a real character."

"Imagine having to haggle with hundreds more like him." Biran laughed. "The men aren't half as bad as their women though. Mother was a purring kitten compared to the women I met in the South. They scared the shite right out of me. I think you impressed my fellow travellers though."

"Oh I bet." Vegeta said dryly.

It graced him that his rancour abandoned him to make room for amusement and Akane decided that he had suffered enough. And also that her own suffering would very soon begin.

"Say Biran, now that I am to be the Queen I have my own Bower. Why don't you join me there for supper later. We can talk more then." She thus said.

Biran wasn't that slow on the uptake and not of a mind to wear out his welcome, made ready to leave. "Sounds like a plan, sister. I should get settled in." He gave Vegeta another bow, winked brotherly at Akane and left the nursery.

"And bring the tribesmen." Akane called after her brother. "Tell them that to honour their presence I shall break habit and eat with my hands as is their fashion."

Her mate couldn't get himself to give more recognition for the joke than a snort of dour laughter.

With her brother it was not so. Biran's vivacious laugh boomed from the front room. "That is very clever, melon. Have you even learned how to hold a dagger yet? See you this eve." He bid and seconds later the double doors of the Solar could be heard falling shut behind him.

"Should I start running?" Akane drawled.

Vegeta gave her a very unpleasant grin. "You could try, but I doubt you would get very far."

Akane didn't get time to stand up, let alone start running. Vegeta yanked her out of the window seat by the hair only to turn her around and shove her back into it on her knees.

"What was it you just called me?" He asked with an unsettling little lilt in his low voice.

Akane knew precisely what he meant and answered with brash confidence. "Little lord. And then I told you to wait your turn. Which you did."

"Should I fault you for your impertinence, I wonder." Vegeta said more to himself and the lightness in which he spoke only enhanced the danger behind his words. "I have myself to blame for this. I sat back and got comfortable with the certainty that I had tamed you." He let out a rough laugh. "Was I mistaken. You cannot be given free reign. Not for a day. I should have made more time for you. A few days without me and you are already forcing me to restate my claims. You truly are very unpleasant, my little Queen-to-be."

The jacket of her crimson body suit was ripped open and the straps of the reinforced fabric tore with absurd ease under the forceful hands of her mate.

"That was my favourite suit, arsehole!" Akane objected livid, but she wasn't all that dissatisfied in truth. His wrath was an incredible delight to her.

"Hush." Was all Vegeta wanted to waste on the matter.

He pushed the one piece suit down her body and left it hanging somewhere at her knees, the rest of her body naked but for the crimson armoured gloves. She heard him take off his own gloves and then his bare hands surfaced on her hips where they dug deep into her flesh to hold her in place. He pressed himself hard against her back and his face rubbed down her neck and against her cheek as he affirmed the first of his many claims by covering her with his scent. His dominant growl made her shake regardless of the two red suns that glared down on her bare skin from behind the window.

"I swear the brat has radar." Vegeta muttered ill-humoured when Aina started a merry gabble inside her cot.

"We are in her room." Akane pointed out under her quickening breath.

"My arse." Vegeta snarled aggressively. "We stood talking over her for bleeding minutes without her stirring. She is out to make me miserable. And so are you. It ends now. I am done."

"Yes, my sweet King. Pray forgive me my insolence." Akane replied dramatically.

He stuffed her face into the window ledge in reply, hard. Hard enough to make the stone collapse beneath her scarred temple. "Belt up. I am not in the mood for your witty remarks."

Akane was bleeding plenty from the laceration in her temple. She grasped the crumbled window ledge with her gloved hands, ready to harvest what she had engendered in her mate and jubilating his violence.

It proved that it was not yet her time to reap nor his to break her in afresh. Another ki joined them in the nursery and Akane was cut loose by an appalled Vegeta who shouted a foreboding and drawn out: "Boy!"

Her mate really couldn't get a break in life. And she thought Mother Victory was fucking her over. Akane very nearly fell out of the window seat with laughter. It was that Vegeta had the courtesy to shove her back into it aided by a fist full of her hair, otherwise she would have been on the floor. It was his own fault. It had been sensible of him to order his son to instant transmit himself to Aina in stead of him because the young Prince had popped in on them in the midst of carnal battles a bit too often. It wasn't much use when Vegeta decided to bang her in the nursery though.

Trunks was of a like mind when he hollered a cheesed off: "But I did as you told me!"

"Give me more of that attitude and I will box your ears." Vegeta called over Akane's ever growing laughter. "And quit the eyeballing. Go outside and play."

"Outside where? I don't even know where I am!" Trunks cried his disbelief.

The young Prince had a point. It was his first time visiting Vegetasei and the Palace. Her mate really lost his temper then.

"Then go find out!" Vegeta shouted back. "Have a gander. Seek out Turles to show you around. Be sure to knock before you enter when you find him. And take your sister with you. Go on, boy. Now!"

Akane never heard Trunks depart because her laughter would not leave her and her stomach ached by the time her mate turned his aggression to her again.

"I told you to shut up." Vegeta snapped as he forced her on all fours by yanking her arse up against his relentless state. "Stop laughing."

Yet Akane laughed all the louder. She threw her head in her neck and bayed her amusement to the sky outside the window. Her sounds were snuffed out when he wrenched her head back, stretching her throat so far that the breath was cut from her windpipe. He squeezed her open, mounted her and quickly filled her up. It didn't satisfy him and he nudged her with his hips, dealing her a stab of pain in the lower belly. The little "Ah." that was drawn from her at this did carry his approval and he set out diligently to force more of those from her.

"Does it hurt, little one?" He wanted very much to know.

"You told me to shut up." Akane reminded him, straining her voice to sound normal.

She wasn't fooling him because he laughed his filthy laugh again. He ventured to back out of her completely and rived her anew, making her squirm with lust. "You can answer the question."

"Yes." Akane hailed his torture.

"Good." Another spell of lewd laughter. "I will make you hurt more still. That was the aim here, right? Get on my nerves so that I would take my revenge? You will have it and I will hear no complaints."

Akane flayed to hold herself as he forced her more conveniently beneath him in the window seat uncaring of how she was going to maintain the awkward position he forced her in. Her head was somewhere lodged onto the cushions and her knees gave way to scraping the sharp edges of the stone from which the seat was hewn. He grabbed her arms at the elbows to force them on her back and shackle her. And he fucked her. Fucked her like there wouldn't be another day.

At length Vegeta hauled her in and her shoulders collided with his chest. The impact robbed her of her breath. He jerked one of her legs further out of the suit at her knees to bend it to her side and pull it out far as it would go without dislocating her hip joint. Barely. He chose a similar fate for one of her arms which he pulled up and back over his shoulder at the wrist until fire seared through her overstretched triceps. She was utterly helpless while he maneuvered her into this position that defied the very laws of her body and the air would not come back to her as he bounced her up and down in the feral cadence of his repossession. She could almost hear him chant _mine, mine, mine_ with every hard thrust he dealt her. He was restating his claim alright, and he was giving it welly.

"Blood, Vegeta." Akane whimpered. "I get the point. Let me go. You're going to rip off my bleeding arm."

"Shut up, Akane!" Vegeta shouted, furious that she again had the nerve to disturb him during his campaign for dominion. "Just shut your little mush. If there is anything left of you when I'm done, I will put you in a healing tank."

He resumed shoving himself up her, the sounds he ripped from her sweet to his ears. Her moans of protest and pain and mostly, indeed mostly pleasure. The self-satisfied prat knew her all too well. Akane yielded to him like he needed her to, like she should and she accepted her subjugation without reservations. Her revolt was over. This was the way she wanted it to be.

His victorious laugh was her reward. He eased his motion and slid her neatly up and down against him, making her whirl with pleasure. Her wrist was released so that he could grab her hair and pull her to the side where he would find the defeat in her face. He locked her with those impossible dark eyes, his wonted proud smirk fixed in place.

"Good on you, lush. You got me." She said and her fingers came to lace in his jet black hair.

"I got you." He confirmed.

His mouth stayed an inch from her parted lips and he left her in starvation for his kiss as they shared hot breaths and reciprocated their sighs of pleasure. He catered to her pining only when she pleaded for it and set out to nip and lick at her lips with lazy wet kisses that were designed for the one purpose of making her insane. And they did.

She stuck to him with all her might and matched his torture, pleased that she was well able to torment him in turn. He clung to her in his own affliction, his powerful hips impelling them to overcome their throes and attain their collective high. Her body grew rigid in those final suffering seconds where she was there, but not just yet and her mate broke away to bear witness of the breath catching in her throat. He slipped his finger in her mouth to fill her up more thoroughly and pulled it open to set free the prolonged whimper that was squeezed from her. Then she blew and shattered them into bliss, scattering the countless mindless pieces of them without hopes of reassembly.

"Blind me, Akane." Vegeta grunted in his peak.

Akane had nothing to supply to this than stating his name in return for making it so good to her.

He flopped into the window seat with her, half slumped and occupied with piecing himself back together like her. It didn't take him that long and with his poise came his talent for spotting an opportunity. And why not? They were here now and there was no one disturbing them for the moment. If not now, when?

Akane felt him bloom inside her with satisfying swiftness and her battle suit was finally removed from her legs. He pushed her out of his lap and she turned around to where he sat slumped and fully clothed but for his stonking pride.

Vegeta showed off his teeth in a provocotive and very attractive smile. "Get back on, little one. I have some more time to spare on teaching you your place."

Akane obeyed readily and before she was good and well positioned astride him, he took full control again and began to drag her back and forth in his lap. She made no more objections. No complaints. She had none. Her mate and his dominance both were perfect.


	49. The Heir to the Throne

**Chapter 49. The Heir to the Throne  
**

Vegeta didn't think he should be smirking with the matters that previously had him concerned wanting to return to his thoughts. It would not leave him however, the smirk, and neither did the new memories he just made with his little mate. Those would last him a lifetime. The glorious sight of her in the beam of Vegetasei's relentless suns alone was an image he would not forget. It was all he could think about at the moment. His fascination for her that had been given so little room since their return to Vegetasei was restored in all its savage glory within him.

That body taut atop him with those proud breasts and that narrow waist in his hands; the light bronze of her skin glistening; her fiery tail throbbing and blown up to two times its normal width in her lust. Those hard yellow eyes he so loved had been hellish in the burning suns that shone on her and the auburn that streaked through her wild hair too had been enhanced by the glare so that it became the same flaming red as her tail. She belonged in those red suns, his little mate. She had never shone quite like that in the weak light of Earth. Life away from their planet had dulled her, taken the true fire from her. It was back now and she had been blinding.

His little red torture with the smirk on her singular small mouth, put there to convey her wickedness while she broke him down. He had been helpless, hypnotized by the inebriating flow of her insane hips, grinding, rolling, owning, simply made for it. She reminded him once again of the miserable addict she had turned him into and he overdosed on her. What else could he have done? His adoration left him no other option. He was still dependent on her like a wretched lush on wine.

The matters of possible war and the prospect of having to meet the nobility of Vegetasei didn't get firm footing in his mind with the image of his blazing Queen-to-be burned into it. Not so much in any case. What he did give brief thought to was that with the arrival of Akane's brother and the spokesman for the tribes, all the Lords were now at the Palace and that meeting them could not be held off much longer. He decided that his oration might just as well have place the following day. That was good. He would finally get to make Akane his Queen. The other matters that needed discussion tomorrow he left alone for the time being. He had been agonizing over them for days and he honestly didn't feel like ruining his good mood. Besides, he had given himself the day off – much to his father's solicitations though – and he should enjoy having no concerns. If only for a short while.

Vegeta chose his way through the long halls of his private floor to the place where he sensed his son's ki. He was greeted with nods of heads, fists on chests, curtsies and often a muted: "My King." as he passed the staff and inhabitants of this level. It were mostly members of the cleaning staff he came upon, maids from the very young to the very old, but there were also men of the Royal Guard and even a concubine who had strayed out of the wing where was his father's harem.

The slight, almost hauntingly fair woman bore the same mark under her left eye as Akane did and it brought Vegeta to an involuntary stop. The concubine blushed a violent red when she met his stare and she hurried along after giving him a bow so deep she almost touched her forehead to the floor. His confusion kept Vegeta exactly where he stood. That mark to him held an indissoluble connection to his little mate and that was what had taken him by surprise. When he saw it he expected – and looked forward – to being confronted with the unpleasantries of Akane, not with the curtsy of some frail wench.

That might have been why the concubine had blushed so furiously. The prospect of being challenged with his little mate's scowls and foul mouth made his smirks suggestive ones. His father's bed warmer could have gotten the idea that his eagerness was meant for her and that he fancied sharing his sheets with her. Such put her in a difficult position as it would have been treason had it been true. The concubine had nothing to fear. Vegeta had Akane to warm his bed and her terrible fire was all he needed. Granted, the wench was a good looking one, his father did have outstanding taste when it came to women, but Vegeta much rather found and lost himself between the marvellous thighs of his little mate.

He resumed his way and the more he thought about the encounter, the more it aggravated him to find on another something that he had come to recognize as a characteristic in his little mate's attractive face. Akane should have that thing removed. Vegeta hadn't seen the need for it before since the drop of blood was his own sigil as much. He wasn't of that opinion anymore. That was the mark of a pleasure slave and Akane would be his Queen. She could not bear it any longer and he would not hesitate to cut it out of her damn face himself if that was what it took to make it go. She already had two serious scars in her face, what difference did one more make? She had proven she could carry it with her looks. The fierce scars in her face made her only more beautiful to him.

Vegeta reached what used to be the King's Solar, but was now renamed The Great Vegeta's apartments. The man on guard beside the double doors gave a salute, pushed open the doors and announced the King's coming to his lord inside. Vegeta entered to find his son, his daughter and his father seated at the long table in the front room. Turles was there as well, but he stood aside the doors on the inside.

"My King." Turles greeted.

Vegeta folded his arms and examined the man standing rigid aside him. He smelled of at least four different women today. Another addict. "Did my son blunder in on you?"

Turles loosened up and his comport became more informal when he snickered. "No, he knocked."

"You were luckier than I then. I see my father failed to offer you a seat at his table. Come sit." Vegeta ordered and he walked further into the large front room to join his family at the table.

Turles sat down with him, apparently not sure whether he should feel burdened or not by the frown The Great Vegeta gave him. His guardsmen never sat at his table during his reign.

His father might hold to the old rules of court, Vegeta did not care much for them. Turles had become too familiar to leave standing at the doors. Apart from that Akane had already made known that she would have no ladies in waiting and that instead she wanted both her former men as her confidants. In that position Turles had rights to a seat at any table on Vegetasei.

"Turles is Akane's confidant." Vegeta explained because if possible, his father looked more uncomfortable than Turles did.

The Great Vegeta's face relaxed and a scrawny looking young woman came away from the wall behind his back at his gesture to poor Turles a cup of wine. Vegeta put his hand over the cup in front of him on the table in wordless decline as usual and the cupbearer retreated to her place at the wall again with the pitcher of wine clutched to her chest, her eyes big as coins and repeatedly falling on him.

Vegeta paid no heed to this. A week of admiring looks had made him all but numb to it and his time on the Marauder had already given him a foretaste of the insistent female attention that was to befall him. Soldiers had more self-control than the common wenches inside the Palace though. He had not received nearly as many looks like the one given by the cupbearer now during the journey to Vegetasei. It could be because of his succession. If he had been desirable as the Prince, being the King really had the women crawling for him. Madness. Pleasing, but madness all the same.

The Great Vegeta held up his own cup of wine with a smile and declared to Turles: "My apologies, good man. I would not have left you standing at the doors had I known that you are the confidant of our future Queen."

"P-Please… my lord… No apologies." Turles sputtered, scratching his temple awkwardly and leaving his wine untouched. It was a pity Akane wasn't here to witness his discomfort at the courtesy that was given him by the man that used to be his King. Vegeta was sure his little mate would have gotten a real kick out of it.

Turles was saved from further embarrassment by Trunks who had seemingly already thoroughly acquainted himself with his grandfather.

"Turles is my friend. And also Aina's personal guard." The boy explained pointing a finger to the sleeping kitten on The Great Vegeta's arm. "And he has served under the Captain that is my father's mate and is the brother of my best friend's father too."

"I see." The Great Vegeta said playfully weighty. "That are a lot of honourable titles for one man. Will you forgive me for slighting your friend, young Prince?"

Turles' eyes were bigger than those of the cupbearer now and he quickly hid himself behind his cup of wine for lack of composure. Oh yes, Akane would have found this highly entertaining.

"Of course, grandfather." Trunks said with a grave nod. He turned to his father and asked: "Where is the Captain?"

Vegeta had difficulty keeping a straight face. "Sleeping. She was awfully tired." He would not be here right now had she not been. "You figured out where we are then?"

"On your home planet. Turles showed me around the Palace and brought me to meet grandfather." Trunks gave a cocky smirk that reminded Vegeta of himself. A young Prince indeed. "I showed grandfather that I am a super Saiyajin too."

"Showing off already?" Vegeta said with an amused look to his father.

The Great Vegeta was as amused. "He reminds me of you at that age. Full of beans and naught but cheek. The kitten was in super form so the lad could not lag behind. Surely you would understand such, son."

Of course Vegeta did. He took in his son's smug face. Despite the light hair and blue eyes, the boy bore a striking resemblance to his grandfather. Three generations at one table. Vegeta had never thought this day would come. That reminded him. He looked to Turles at his side and said: "Akane said to send you down to the Guest Floor. Your father came to the Palace with her brother."

Turles, who had just started to reconcile himself with the honour of his position at the table, came to look extremely off colour suddenly. This just wasn't his day. Vegeta suspected that Akane's awe for the tribesman that was Turles' father had not been unfounded. And if someone amazed Akane then it surely couldn't mean much good. Perhaps the tribesman was even more unpleasant than his little mate was. Turles' colourless face sure suggested it.

"The old man is at the Palace? That is ace." Turles didn't sound like it was ace. He sounded like he was ready to retch up his wine. "I should go meet him." He downed the cup of wine in one for courage, gave an absent nod of greeting to the others at the table and walked out of the front room as if he was being brought before the gallows.

Vegeta knew first hand that it wasn't easy to face fathers. It had worked out for him though, there was no more ill blood between him and his father regarding his little mate. Not after all those days spent at the War Councils together.

"Did she give you any trouble?" He asked with a glance on the kipping Aina on his father's arm.

The Great Vegeta held up a chewed hand covered in dried blood in illustration. "Your lovely daughter bit me. I think she is about done teething. It felt as such in any case."

Vegeta rather hoped so. He was done having Akane spend her nights in the nursery. An addict needed his refill.

"She bit me too." Trunks joined in with a bare forearm covered in tiny teeth marks. "But it helps if you turn super. She can't bite that hard."

"She is not biting for the fun of it. She is in pain. It is hardly her fault that she came into a world so ill adapted to her kind of power." Vegeta rebounded with a cocky smirk of his own.

His pride was founded. Aina was a legend. She had ascended before being born. She came into the world a super Saiyajin. The first in thousands of years. His daughter was bloody awesome and he planned to father at least one more like her. No two, or three. Maybe even four. Or more still if his little mate concurred. They would have a palace filled with their awesome offspring. That sounded like a plan to him. Akane would be able to handle a gravidation without trouble now and she would become more lusty with every whelp she brought into the world. She might even come to match his power one day. They would have to make quite a few more whelps for that to happen, but if there was one thing that could persuade Akane into bearing him many children it was the promise of more power. In any case, he was going to get her fat with child soon again. That was a certainty.

Vegeta was brought from his grand plans when Trunks spoke up. "Grandfather says that you are the King. When did you become King, father?"

"When we arrived here." Vegeta answered.

"Do I become King after you?" Trunks asked.

"If that is what you choose. It is something we should discuss." Vegeta felt it coming and hurried to add: "Later."

But it was already too late and he braced himself for another round of unending questions from his son. The boy's inquisitiveness might prove that he had a mind not unlike that of the technological genius that was his mother, it was still a right pain in the arse if you asked Vegeta.

"Can I be a Prince and live on Earth?" Trunks begun.

Vegeta resigned himself to the interrogation. It had been almost a fortnight since he last spent time with his son. The boy deserved some attention. "You already are. You were born a Prince." He explained.

"When will I be King?"

"When I die or step down."

"If I will not become King, who will?"

"No one. We would have a Queen. Bra is the second in line." Vegeta felt the need to elaborate so that his son would not badger him with more questions: "And if she refuses, Aina will be Queen."

"But I get first say?" Trunks resumed without any sign that he was ready to back down. The line of succession on Vegetasei needed disassembly and thorough examination first. So worked the mind of his son. He needed to understand the mechanics of things. Many things. Every single bloody thing.

Vegeta sighed. "Yes. You are my first born and the heir to the throne."

"And what if Aina doesn't want to be Queen either?"

Well that was not like to happen. His half blooded offspring might pass off their place on the throne for their lives on Earth, Vegeta knew this would not be so with Aina. She was going to grow up in the Palace a Princess and she would understand her duty to her people. Akane was sure to raise her that way. "I don't think that will be so."

Trunks wasn't satisfied. "But if it is?"

"Then there will be another son or daughter to take the throne. The succession is in accordance to the order of birth." Vegeta stopped his son before he could go on bludgeoning him. "You get one more question. Think on it hard, boy."

But Trunks didn't need to think about it at all. "Were you making another son or daughter with the Captain?"

Vegeta snickered. "Practicing for it." He raised a warning finger when Trunks opened his mouth yet again. "That was your last question."

"I wasn't going to ask a question." Trunks said defiantly, but it was quite plain that the boy was telling a lie. He grew pensive and wondered: "It must be hard. You practice a lot."

Vegeta and his father laughed at this.

"Wait till you come of age, lad. You will be practicing a lot as well." The Great Vegeta said.

Trunks looked rather flushed and disgusted by that promise. He did now. Vegeta grinned. His son would learn in time just how disgusting it was.

"What is your age?" The Great Vegeta asked his grandson.

"I turned twelve last month." Trunks announced proudly.

"The boy is two-and-ten." Vegeta translated for his frowning father.

"Ah." The Great Vegeta said nodding that he understood. "So at least another two years of peace. Enjoy them, lad. Take it from your grandfather, the troubles with women are many and tiresome."

Vegeta didn't find the troubles tiresome at all. To her yes, but not to him. He would never grow tired of enforcing his little mate's submission and he counted on Akane to go rogue on him again very soon. She liked her games and he simply loved punishing her for it. Yet perhaps he should not have proceeded so driven in showing his little mate her place today. His craving was not yet sufficiently catered to. It had been over far too quickly for his taste. But he had bled her out. So much so that she hadn't been able to stay awake long enough to make it to bed on her own after he ran through her in his greed. Well she asked for it. She would be asking for it again too.

"Speaking of women." Vegeta said when he became aware of the person that had arrived on the other side of the double doors. "I reckon she is not here to discuss warfare."

His father smoothened out the beard that encircled his mouth with his fingers to somewhat temper his immodest grin. The man really couldn't help himself. Yet another addict. At least The Great Vegeta was keeping himself occupied with less destructive means to cope with the death of his mate. The means he used before signing on as a member of the WTO. Collecting women by the fleet. A harem full of them. Well grief wasn't easily stilled. One needed new input on a regular basis. There would probably be a whole floor of concubines by the time his father was ready to say his farewell to this world. But not this one. Vegeta needed this one.

"If you plan to take her for yourself, I implore you to reconsider. I have just promoted her to the position of Air Marshal. I need her in the forces."

"Oh I have concubines enough." The Great Vegeta said unconcerned. "The dark one is just good company. She has quite some interesting things to say."

The arrival of The Great Vegeta's latest conquest was at last announced by the guard at the doors and tall Ruirdo was shown in with all the interesting things she had to say carved flesh deep in her comely dark face. It was almost obscene.

"My lord." She purred with lolling black tail. Yet finding Vegeta she resumed with a fist on her chest and a lot less loose: "My King."

Vegeta rose to fetch Aina from his father who was now hiding his grin behind his cup of wine. He put his daughter's curled up frame in the crook of his arm and she opened her eyes to peer at him dangerously from behind the fluffed tail that lay over her face. The Princess decided that he wasn't worth any more attention and went back to sleep after dismissing him with a vicious snarl. Impudence… Already.

"We leave, boy." He dictated his other overbold descendant.

But Trunks remained in his seat, his blue eyes glued to the tall dark woman that came to sit at The Great Vegeta's other side. Vegeta snagged his son by the back of the collar to pull him out of his chair and give him a good shove into the direction of the exit.

"Until next time, young Prince." The Great Vegeta bid.

"Bye grandfather!" Trunks hollered as he stumbled out onto the hallway. The heavy doors thundered shut behind their backs and he guessed: "Practice?"

Vegeta laughed. His son wasn't half as oblivious as he led on. Disgust clearly wasn't the only thing he felt for the matter. Or for the tall Air Marshal. His curiosity for women was turning more serious. Those naughty magazines he had nicked from the Kame House of that old pervert would soon elicit more than shared giggles with the spawn of Kakarot. Next time he took those out, Vegeta dared to bet that the brat much rather flipped through them in seclusion. And with tall dark Ruirdo occupying his mind. His son was on his way to becoming a man grown.

"Call it sex, Trunks. Once you take an interest, it will no longer do to be a boy about it."

Trunks blushed just like his mother always did when the subject was brought up. As Vegeta learned during his time on Earth, its inhabitants tended to be very coy about the carnal. He decided to cut his son some slack. The boy had been confronted with enough sex for one day and he was going to have a tough time dealing with his horny instincts once they truly started kicking in. Once those left him with a battering ram down the kecks in the most inopportune moments. Trunks was going to be blushing a lot in the time to come.

"Have you been outside the Palace yet?"

"No, Turles only showed me around inside." Trunks replied, relieved that the subject of sex was over.

"We'll have a gander together." Vegeta decided. He could use some time away from the Palace. He hadn't been outside since their arrival. He should go out from this floor if he didn't want to risk having a run in with the nobility that was still waiting for him on the Guest Floor. He would deal with them tomorrow.

Vegeta crossed the hallway to the tall windows at the end of it and threw them open. He took a passing peek to the courtyard below where soldiers were sparring on the practice grounds. The sight made him long back to his own overdue training. He would not get around to that today. Nor tomorrow. He could have sparred outside with his son if he hadn't been forced to watch over Aina. No, that wasn't fair. Akane had earned her rest today. She had devoted all her time to maternity. Vegeta was obligated to put in some of his own. He would have his day in the field again. He was the King. He would make it so.

Vegeta slipped out into the sunlight. Trunks followed behind him and immediately voiced his awe for the singeing heat. He put a hand over his eyes to look up to the two red suns high in the sky.

"Don't look directly into them." Vegeta said just in time. His son was already furiously rubbing his eyes. "They are not like the sun on Earth. Look long enough and you will be blinded for the rest of your days."

"Our sun is like that for mom and the other Earthlings." Trunks' arm fell away from his watering eyes and he smiled to show that he was alright. "Now I understand why she needs sunglasses."

They soared away from the massive black structure that was Vegeta's Palace with the suns at their back and the high winds snarling at their hair. Trunks stared his eyes out as they passed over the Capital, the mountains behind it and farther. Vegeta was as absorbed with the scenery below. His planet was beautiful. It had excellent conditions too. Climates to both extremes, hot and cold in the South and North respectively, and also mild – according to Saiyajin standards – as it was in the Capital. The world had high gravity and air that was heavy on the lungs, just the things a Saiyajin liked for his comfort.

"There are so many high base powers here." Trunks said at length.

They had long since left the Capital behind and crossed over three more cities on their aimless roam over Vegetasei.

"That shouldn't surprise you. Saiyajins are made to be warriors."

"I'm not surprised. It's just strange to sense so many high ki-levels. They are everywhere."

They had come to hover over an incomprehensible body of silvery water that rolled away to meet the half circle in the far distance. The Salt Stretches. The horizon was endless at this great ocean. Vegeta had never been beyond to where the Eastern Quarter of Vegetasei lay. Somewhere there was the homeland of his little mate. She pined for it sometimes. The castle in which she grew up and the woodlands where she spent her childhood sparring and hunting and making mischief with her brother.

Trunks kept gasping his amazement for the waves that rumbled deafening beneath them. This far out on the great ocean every one of those waves was high enough to swallow up the Palace. They made for the shore and landed on a deserted stony beach to watch the violence of the Salt Stretches. The shoreline retreated for miles, surging and swirling, then thundered back to throw itself on the beach and rush away again. The sequence of this endless rocking motion took minutes to complete and they followed several rounds of it in silence before Trunks spoke again.

"I like this planet."

Vegeta did too. "Then you will not mind spending much time here. You have a home on Vegetasei with me. I want you to visit me often."

"Can I stay over too? In the weekends like children of divorced parents on Earth do?" Trunks asked.

"You can stay over any time you want," Vegeta gave him a warning glare. He knew his son too well. "But always in agreement with your mother, boy. You are not using your stays with me to get out of your responsibilities at home."

"I won't." Trunks promised. "So can I pick any room in the Palace?"

"Rooms." Vegeta corrected him. "Like the ones your grandfather has. You can have your pick on the top floor. That is where the King and his family live."

"Sweet." Trunks had that smug smirk again. "Can I bring Goten to sleep over as well?"

Sure, what the hell. The Palace was big enough for Vegeta not to be arsed by their buffoonery. "You know I like my rest. Choose your apartments well away from mine."

Trunks agreed to this with a nod of the lavender-haired head. "Goten is not going to believe that I am a Prince here." He mused with that self-satisfied smirk fixed in place. "I should tell him about his grandfather too. The one Turles went to meet."

Vegeta was drawn to a stirring Aina in the crook of his arm. The suns were in her pale face and she was up in arms because of it. That one so small and adorable could look so very angry. She had her mother's fire. The suns made her shine too and the pristinely white bodysuit she wore made the red flame of her hair stand out even more. He turned her so that her face was hidden against his side and she gave one last ireful snarl, wriggled to nestle herself snug in his hold and resumed her favourite pastime. At least so it was during the days. At night she did not sleep all that much lately.

"Do you like being King, father?"

"I cannot say I do." Vegeta said plainly. Why lie about it? "I liked being a Prince better. A King has great responsibilities. Every decision I make affects the lives of our people. A lack of judgement from my part and all could well go to pieces. Everything I do has consequences. Not just for me or you or Aina, but for all the Saiyajins. Your grandfather made the wrong decision once and it caused the genocide of our race. I…" The words died on his lips.

Vegeta wasn't one to admit his own flaws, not even to himself. He thus had not done so regarding this. He had not wanted to accept it. This thing that had been bothering him ever since he became King. He knew he could not get out of it this time. His son should know. Should understand what it meant to be King. The place would be his own one day.

"I fear the power of my position. It is a burden to me that I should carry the fate of so many. That it falls to me to shape their future." There, it was out. His weakness, his flaw, out in the open. Admitted. That the planet hadn't turned to shite at it was a wonder. In fact nothing seemed to have changed. Perhaps admitting to flaws wasn't the end of the world after all.

Vegeta took a breath, glad that Trunks still looked up at him with the worship only a son could feel for his father. "But it is my duty, as it will be yours one day. And your right. You should be my successor, Trunks. You are meant to be the heir to the throne."

Trunks stared at the ocean for a long time. Then he said: "When I become King, I will be like you, father. I will have fear too. But I will do my duty and be brave about it like you are."


	50. A Saiyajin and his food

**Chapter 50. A Saiyajin and his food**

The Salt Stretches were ever wrecking the shore as Vegeta stood looking out over it with Aina on his arm. The suns had begun their sluggish way down at the endless horizon, turned into smouldering liquid orbs that gave the ocean a blood red glow, their scorching glare now dulled enough to look at them. Trunks had left his side to scour the rocky beach for what ever it was that inquisitive boys scoured for. He repeatedly hunkered down in places to examine his findings more closely and lodged himself into the air with a yelp on one discovery where something twice his size came crawling out from beneath the boulders he was turning over. Trunks only landed after the huge shelled black sea dweller made a sideways lumber to the shoreline and submerged, disappearing with the retreating water.

Luckily his son had shown a lot more courage about his succession than he did on his forage. That made Vegeta very proud of him. He voiced this when Trunks' curiosity for his surroundings was at last satisfied and he was ready to return to his father's side.

"You are a good son."

The boy puffed up where he stood. Smug, like his father so often was. Unwarranted sometimes, justified at others. They both had achievements worth taking pride in.

"I want you to return tomorrow so I can introduce you to the Counsel."

Trunks tore his eyes from the red horizon to look up at him with those keen blue eyes. "What is the Counsel?"

"The Counsel is made up of the other leaders on Vegetasei. It is where the King makes the decisions in his reign. The leaders help him do that and carry out his commands in the lands and cities they rule for him." Vegeta didn't tell Trunks that the Lords were just as apt to work against him if his decisions weren't to their likes. Not now. He wanted no thoughts about it. The boy would find out himself tomorrow.

"Do you have to introduce me to the Counsel?"

"Yes. The people have to know that you are my successor." Vegeta answered.

"Do I have to say anything?" Trunks sounded worried.

"That is for you to decide." Vegeta gave his son a distasteful glance. "You can also stand before them like a mute, but I don't think anyone will be impressed by that, do you?"

Trunks squeezed his hands nervously. "But what should I say?"

Vegeta raised a brow at him. "Have you forgotten, boy? You have been boasting about it ever since you were able to use that insolent gob. You defeated Cold and Frieza, the ones responsible for the destruction of our planet. You avenged the deaths of the people you are going to meet tomorrow. Tell them that."

"Oh yeah." Trunks said very satisfied with himself again. "I did. Future me. What time should I come?" He frowned. "I forgot to ask you. Time is different here. When I left home it was eight in the morning but here it looked to be much later. What time was it when I got here?"

"You arrived somewhere around midday so there is a time difference with Earth of about four hours." Vegeta assessed. "Come at the same time tomorrow."

Aina awoke again, up in arms like before and this time she also started crying. Loud. Painfully loud. Vegeta and Trunks both winced at the ear splitting sounds she produced. Vegeta offered his daughter a gloved hand to chew on, but Aina refused it and started squalling even louder. If it weren't her teeth paining her, the fit could only mean one other thing. Vegeta held her up in front of his face to examine her and watched how big fat tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. The tiny frame in his hands was convulsing with the horrible sobs that ripped through her.

"Wretched little girl!" Vegeta exclaimed at the heartrending misery of his daughter.

Aina answered with more squalling, her face all crumpled up and her miniscule hands balled to fists in her frustration.

"You are that hungry." Vegeta agreed. He pulled her close again and let her rage out against his shoulder. "We will go wake up your mother."

"I can instant transmit us to the Captain." Trunks offered smirking cockily. "Last week Goku-sama learned me how to take along others."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and weighed the severity of the screams Aina set loose against his shoulder. They were still increasing and he suspected that she was trying to outdo the capacity of her lungs. Akane was right, the wobblers of their daughter were of a whole different order. "That might be better. Take us back. Quickly now, boy, before she ruins our ears."

Trunks put a hand to his father's arm and grabbed one of Aina's tiny hands and with a poof the violent Salt Stretches were removed from their view to be replaced by the bed chamber of the Solar where Akane was indistinguishable somewhere beneath the heap of furs on the bed.

Vegeta ordered his son to wait for him in the front room and dug up his little mate. He found Akane uncurling with a great yawn somewhere in the middle of the immense bed. She pulled Aina from him and hugged the squalling kitten to her bare chest with a hoarse and sleepy: "Oh you poor kitten. Is it that horrible? Simmer down now, you're alright here with me."

Aina's sobs were quickly substituted by a purr that was just as loud when she found her mother's nipple and was finally able to drink her fill. The purr was a lot easier on the ears and Vegeta sighed his relief.

"She could make you deaf with that battle cry."

His little mate turned to him with a very lazy snicker. "A splendid technique to have in the field. Our daughter will simply scream her opponents to defeat." She gave a satisfied sound of the throat. "You should kiss me."

Vegeta smirked as he leaned in to concede her demand. That soft little mouth opened to slip him her tongue and it took him some restraint to not dive in head long. He moved back up and put his finger to the mark under her left eye. "This thing has to go."

"So it goes." Akane said carelessly.

Vegeta kissed her a second time. "Not even an argument for the fun of it? You disappoint me. Was I too hard on you before?"

"Too hard?" She echoed seductively. "You know you can never be too hard on me. I like you hard. Regarding the mark, I'm easy. I like scars too. Had it been the other way around, were you forced to take a knife to your own face, then we would have had an argument. You would have a problem with the scar. It makes no sense to me. As I told you before, you are ridiculously vain for someone with a face as ugly as yours." His little mate laughed and put some more oil on the fire, proving that the fight hadn't quite left her yet. "While I am at it, I think I will go ahead and remove your marks as well."

Vegeta grabbed that nastily smirking face by the chin and loomed over her, pleased that she was so readily willing to assume the role of mutineer again. He clearly hadn't been quite hard enough on her. "Oh no, you are keeping those. You need them to remind you that you are my slave."

She looked up at him unimpressed. "A slave that argues with you for the fun of it is not a slave. Your wants are as conflicted as your physique." The smile she gave him now was plain insulting. "It must be difficult for you to house so much might in such a short inadequate frame. Is that why you can't make up your mind about what it is you want from me?"

She was trying very hard to get on his nerves. It would have worked too – his height was a tender spot and she knew that very well – but the thoughts Vegeta found when he groped around in her mind cancelled out any effect her words could have had.

"Next time you go about insulting me, you should fence off all those filthy thoughts of yours. I agree, the size of my cock does make up for the inches I might miss in height. And I know exactly what I want from you. I want you to give me plenty of reasons to beat you bloody. You're doing a nice job. Keep being this bold, Akane. I will have you on your knees for me again before you know it." Vegeta gave a last squeeze to the cheeks he was holding and slipped off of the bed.

"We shall see, little lord."

Vegeta refrained from clenching his fists. He did not like the new pet name at all. That did manage to get on his nerves. It seriously pissed him off. Yet he showed her none of it. All he conveyed was a well achieved look of condescendence. "We shall indeed."

Her taunting laugh followed him all the way into the front room. Vegeta laughed his own laugh. A very unpleasant laugh. Next time he took out his wrath on her she was going to need a healing tank. She could count on that.

The long table at which Trunks had taken a place was cleared of the dollop that it bore earlier. That Vegeta decided not to have servants in his apartments at all times like his father gave him the privacy he wanted, yet if he needed something done it meant that he had to go out and look for someone to do his bidding. His admirers were never far to seek and for once this was to his convenience. When he stuck his head out of the Solar there were two young maids dropping to their knees at his appearance. Under which pretence they had been out on the hall lying in wait for him this time Vegeta couldn't tell.

"Was I not clear when I said no lingering outside my apartments?"

"I was sweeping the floor, my King!" Piped up the maid closest to the Solar. She looked very happy with her excuse and held up a broom like a peace sign.

The other maid was the one Vegeta had threatened to throw out of the window and as always the wench didn't manage to get more out of her gaping mouth than a breathless stuttering of his title.

"Bring me and my son food." Vegeta ordered.

The maids piped a collective: "Right away, my King." and scurried out of the hallway to get him his food.

It was brought in mere minutes later. As the table was heaped with food, Vegeta removed his gloves, stuck them behind the waistband of his spandex kecks and dove in while Trunks threw questioning looks at his cutlery.

"No forks here, boy." Vegeta said between chewing. He motioned with his dagger to the one next to Trunks' plate. "Use the dagger."

"How can I eat with a dagger?" Trunks exclaimed outraged as he lifted the knife to his eyes.

Vegeta demonstrated by cutting a large slab of meat from the huge boar shank that stood in between them. He impaled it on the point of the dagger and tore it off with his teeth.

Trunks was beginning to get enthusiastic. It figured. His mother never allowed him to play with his food. He mimicked his father's action with much bravura and cut away a slab of meat big as his own head. "What about the food you can't eat with the dagger?" He asked while munching on his meat.

"You use your hands or the spoon." Vegeta mumbled with his mouth just as full. "Be sure to use the spoon when you have supper with your grandfather. He will take offense if you don't. And no talking with a full mouth or wolfing down your food either when you are a guest at his table."

How Akane ever managed to sit through supper with his father was a riddle to Vegeta. Even the brutal tribesmen were like to take offense from her table manners, or rather that she was so utterly void of those.

"Your planet is awesome, father." Trunks decided and he stabbed his dagger at a big chunk of cheese.

"Leave some of that for me." Vegeta ordered savagely. "And it is our planet."

Trunks stuffed his face with cheese and agreed: "Our planet."

They resumed their meal in silence and the dollop in between them steadily shrank as they tore through it together, eyes intent on whatever food the other aimed for and both afraid that they might not get to have some of it as well. No one should get between a Saiyajin and his food. Not if they wanted to live.

"No boy, that is mine." Vegeta snarled, snatching the half ravished silver salver of honeyed pheasant from under his son's nose. "Paws off."

"I want some more too!" Trunks hollered furiously.

The nerve of the little brat. Vegeta crammed the meat in bones and all, laughing at the state of high dudgeon this left his son in. "You can't have it. This is my table and thus my food."

Trunks flourished his dagger at him and called out: "That is not fair."

"I'm the King. I decide what is fair. Now eat and be quick about it. When the Captain comes she will leave nothing for us to fight over."

Trunks moodily returned to the boar shank and pricked it with his dagger, his head resting on the palm of his hand. "I thought you said this is your table."

"Well sometimes it is better to keep the peace. The Captain goes on the warpath when she is denied her food and I rather like my apartments the way they look now."

"Rest assured, King. I have supper with my brother and the tribesmen later. I am saving my appetite for that." A rough voice declared from the direction of the bed chamber.

Vegeta looked up to where Akane stood in the doorway with Aina draped over her shoulder already back to sleep. His little mate was dressed in her Captain Action outfit, the legs of her grey gi tugged away in worn out white battle boots. A Queen that had taken painstaking care in choosing her attire for receiving guests at her table this evening. Vegeta snickered at his rogue mate. The tribesmen were bound to appreciate her for shitting on convention. He certainly did.

"Prince." Akane greeted Trunks from the doorway and she jerked a thumb to the depiction on her tight green shirt. "Still loving the shirt." And with that she sauntered into the nursery, round bum bouncing in her kecks.

"Captain Action hasn't been cool for ages." Trunks revealed in confidential tones to his father across the table.

"It has just started catching on here." Vegeta remarked dryly.

"Really?" Trunks looked very superior with his food stained face. "You guys are way behind."

"I was being sarcastic, brat. We do not need television and the like to entertain us here. We fight, eat and," Vegeta wanted to say _fuck_ but that would probably be too much for his chaste son to handle so he continued: "…have sex. That's all the entertainment we need."

Trunks was blushing again, but it didn't stand out so much this time because, as Vegeta discovered now that he looked his son over more carefully, a few hours in Vegetasei's suns had given the boy a rather severe sunburn. He saw flaming red on the nose and under the eyes. That was the first sunburn he had in his life. Earth's sun posed no threat to his skin, pale though he may be. This was not so for the suns of Vegetasei. Vegeta put a finger to his own pale nose. No burn. Apparently Trunks had some of his mother's genetics in the make up of his skin. Vegeta could get a sunburn too if he was in those red orbs long enough, but it would take a while, especially in the midlands of the Capital where the climate was milder.

"That is going to hurt." Vegeta said to his son, but before he could elaborate Akane came back into the front room.

She froze aside him at the table, her powerful curvy body casting a threatening shadow over him. Without a word she snatched the dagger from his hand, bent over the now empty pheasant salver on the table to see her own reflection and aimed a swift cut at the mark under her eye.

"What…" Trunks' jaw went slack at the sight and he was paralyzed by his repulsion for what the Captain was doing.

Akane closed the cut again with two fingers, handed Vegeta back the dagger and leaned in to ask: "How is that, lush?"

Vegeta wiped the blood from the cut with his fingertip and found no more trace of the tiny burn mark. The clean ends of the wound were already reattaching itself. A day and the cut would be healed. Saiyajin genetics were that awesome. "It is gone."

Akane rose back up with a satisfied grin while Vegeta made to suck her blood from his finger. His hunger piqued he motioned her back to him decidedly and took a second dip from the trail of blood that had trickled down her cheek. It wasn't much, but it would get him through a few more hours.

Trunks was now as repulsed with his father as he was with the Captain and his appetite had vanished.

"Your father likes my face better this way." Akane explained. Her haughty scarred brow rose as she examined Trunks. "That is an awful sunburn you have there, Prince. Did you go to the South?"

"Salt Stretches." Vegeta mumbled with a stuffed face once again. If he couldn't have her, then he could at least satisfy his insistent craving for food.

Akane folded her arms with a snort. "Well, your father looks to be alright. It must be your Earthling genetics making your skin weak."

Trunks chanced a feel at his red nose, looking very insulted by her words.

Akane laughed roughly. "There is no need for that face. Your father gets a sunburn too if he stays out too long. Not me though. I never get burned by the suns. I have tribes blood."

"Oh please." Vegeta dismissed her irritably. "Tribes blood. All you inherited from them is your deplorable lack of civility. A day in their Southern suns and your skin will be red as your daughter's hair."

"Not so." Akane denied with a challenging smirk.

"Fine, prove me wrong." Vegeta said just as challenging. "Go walk around starkers in the South with your kinfolk for a day. I would like to see how you turn out."

He would, very much. He would also like to see her starkers in those suns again. They should have a roam around the planet of their own. He could make her suffer for calling him little lord outdoors just as well as in.

Akane waved his challenge away with a rough hand. "Nah, I get freckles on my nose when I have too much sun."

All the more reason to get her in those suns. Maybe her hair would stay that blazing red if she soaked up enough of their glare. Get her all hot and sweating and tanned with freckles on her nose and hell in her eyes. The whole planet would be their arena when he kicked the shit out of her for calling him little lord. So many grand plans, so little spare time to make them happen. Being the King sucked arse.

"Can you do me a favour, Prince?" Akane asked.

Trunks was still aiming careful touches to his nose and cheeks. He stopped it and said: "Sure Captain."

"When you return to Earth tell Kakarot that his father is at the Palace and that he should come meet him. He will be here for at least another few days."

"I was already planning to go tell Goten about his grandfather tonight. I'll tell Goku-sama then too." Trunks promised giving her one of his winning smiles. "Maybe they want to come to that Counsel tomorrow. Can they, father?"

"What Counsel?" Akane cut across Vegeta viciously before he had the chance to react.

Vegeta tossed a gnawed down bone onto the table and licked the grease from his fingers. He examined them and mentioned in passing fashion: "By this time tomorrow you will be my Queen, little one."

"The Mother's sagging tits!" Akane swore and her indignation waved behind her arse like a red flag as she left the table and marched into the bed chamber. When she came back out she was carrying her crimson suit and hollered: "You could have told me that sooner, you bleeder!"

Vegeta sat back with a laugh and watched his little mate tear to the exit of the Solar where she pulled open the doors and shouted: "You, girl! Take this to the armoury and have them fix it for me. I want it done by next morning or I will come down and rip off all their heads. And yours too!"

Whoever was on the other side of those doors, Vegeta was certain that she was thoroughly intimidated by his aggressive little mate. His son sure was.

Akane glared back into the room and hissed: "I am going to have supper with my brother and the tribesmen now. You should know that I will get rat arsed. If your daughter wakes up for food, you figure out what she can eat with those undeveloped teeth because it will take my body hours to break down all the wine I plan to throw back in my piss up."

Vegeta just sat there smirking, all his attention bent on the terrible storm that had accumulated at the double doors. "You have fun, little one."

"Keep the bleeding smiles to yourself." Akane snapped back. "Cheers, Prince."

The doors to the Solar were thrown shut with a snap and peace returned now that the storm had passed.

"Why is the Captain so angry?" Trunks breathed daunted.

"I think the Captain might be a bit nervous about becoming the Queen." Vegeta's snickers wouldn't be stopped. A bit nervous was an understatement. His mate could hide behind her aggression all she wanted, Vegeta knew she was dreading what was to come tomorrow. She wasn't just nervous. She was scared shitless.

Trunks looked at his father as though he had just stated the impossible. Indeed, who would have ever imagined the Captain losing heart?


	51. That was no Lady

**Chapter 51. That was no Lady**

Vegeta crossed the deserted halls of the Palace in the still period before dawn, the hour that belonged to neither the day that had passed nor the one that was to come. The Palace was silent but for his footsteps. Sleep was what most did in this hour. Most. Not Kaito on guard at the Solar, not the dry nurse watching over Aina, not Vegeta. He had slumbered until his daughter threw a fit to wake him some time earlier. Her teething wasn't so bad anymore. She had slipped back to dreams shortly after he helped her through her pain by letting her munch on his hand. It was good that she hadn't been hungry as well because Akane did not return from her Bower. He had not found her sleeping by his side when he woke up. For the first time since he decided that he wanted to wake up to the beautiful sight of her every day, to the sound of some hoarse and unpleasant remark, he had not found her by his side.

Akane had required time away from her responsibilities as much as he did. Now that she had taken it, she needed something else and that was him to drag her out of her mind, out of denial and back to reality where her concerns lay. He had learned, through shame and detriment, the way his little mate worked. She was running from him and that meant something was bothering her. The harder Akane ran from him, the closer she needed him to be. The downside to independence, to having been forced to take on the world alone. He knew it because he had been like that once.

Vegeta had never accepted help from anyone but had been given it anyway. And he had needed it. Another thing he had learned through shame and detriment. Through the mercy of Kakarot. That bleeding Kakarot. The truth was that Vegeta would not have been here right now if it hadn't been for that gormless bastard who spared him on their first encounter on Earth. The one who had given him his first sensu bean on Namek, replenished him after he had been trashed by Recoome despite the fact that their plans on that planet contradicted, the fact that Vegeta would have ended Kakarot's sorry existence without hesitation had he achieved immortality then.

He was not so cold blooded anymore, not the merciless executioner Frieza had changed him in to. His freedom from the tyrant had given him the chance to shake that side off, bring himself back to what he had been before the WTO worked him like a slave. It had taken him years, many years on Earth to do that. It was there that he came to understand that no one could go it alone, although he had accepted none of them to go it with him. Not Kakarot, not any one of his bloody friends, not the woman. The only ones he allowed in had been his children. He had been alone really. Alone until that little Captain stormed into his life. He had chosen her as his companion, the one to have his back. And she had chosen him to have hers, even if she hadn't accepted it yet.

Vegeta slipped into the Bower of his very soon to be Queen. A few more hours and he would officially make her the most influential woman on Vegetasei. Her private quarters were nice. They were smaller than his own yet very luxurious, the theme and colours in the adornments a sweltering umber streaked with silver. So she did take some pleasure in worldly possessions and comfort. When the Bower was his mother's, the furnishing had been different, light and breezy. Akane had built herself a comfortable little nest to retreat in, one designed to her wishes. She had taste. The air of sensuality in these rooms bore her signature. Her Bower was as intoxicating to the senses as she was.

The evidence of her overindulgence was scattered on the table in the small humid front room. Plates and salvers with leftovers, turned over cups, a positively alarming amount of empty pitchers, heaps of ashes from pipes. A piss up indeed. The fire in the hearth was reduced to glowing cinders that gave off a soft reddish light, the only source in the room as the candles on the table had long since burned out.

His addiction lay royally draped over a majestic lounge chair, spread eagled on her back and head lolled over the seat. The place under her eye where her mark used to be was now occupied by a single red streak that would become pink like the scar on her temple once it was healed. The latest addition suited her fierce disposition as much. His eyes roved her and he found her tight green shirt had crept up to reveal the vertical ellipse that was her navel. The erotic sight of it impelled him to kneel at her side and trace his finger along the gentle hollow. She stirred with a growl and he pulled her closer by her waist to kiss her before she could open her eyes. The taste of wine and pipe smoke was clear on her lips. He had no idea she smoked. He felt some decline for this. Notwithstanding it wasn't too unbecoming to her. The smell and taste of her was all wild and exciting. It was all he needed to have his cock rear up in his kecks.

He broke the lazy kiss to speak softly. "You have some disgusting habits."

"Sod off." His little mate grated in her hoarse voice and she arched away from him with a grunt. She whinged then and her fierce little hands went for her head while she squeezed her eyes shut. Apparently the wine wasn't so good to her anymore.

Vegeta slipped his hand under her shirt to rub the hot skin of her stomach. "You never told me you smoke."

"I do not smoke." Akane snarled in a very smoky voice that proved her guilt. "Only when I am on the piss. Go complain to your father about it. He taught me both."

"I am not complaining." Vegeta assured her with a snicker. "Were you too sloshed to make your way back to me?"

"If I had been I would still be drunk right now."

"You're not?" Vegeta teased.

The hands fell away from her head and she loured at him. "You are harassing me."

"I am." Vegeta admitted. "Did you have fun, little one?"

She made a rough noise in her throat that could mean anything. Satisfaction or displeasure, she gave no indication either way. She had fun. The way he found her passed out on the lounge chair just now was proof enough.

"Who is watching Aina?" Akane demanded gruffly.

"The nurse. Kaito is on guard." Vegeta held up the scouter he had placed on the ground at his side.

"Sad bastard." His little mate grouched. "If my head feels this bad, his should be falling of his bleeding neck. He drank more than I did."

"He didn't look all that happy." Vegeta said and this had her smile at last. "That my lady likes."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped with sudden aggression again. "And if you and those other little lords think for a second that I am going to act like one, you can all just go fuck yourselves."

"Careful, little one." Vegeta warned her. He was about done with that little lord thing of hers. He pushed her back down by the shoulder when she made to shoot up on the lounge chair. "Is that what concerns you, having to act like a lady?"

No answer. Her hard eyes turned to the ceiling where she shut him out both in the physical and mental sense. He couldn't get into her mind if she didn't want him to. She had become far too skilled in repelling him.

"I thought we were passed this." Vegeta said with a sigh. "Don't shut me out. Tell me what is bothering you."

Nothing. Nothing but her baring her teeth viciously at the ceiling.

Vegeta pulled her face towards him. "Akane, I mean it. I have no mind to play this game with you again. You have to let me in."

"I am not a lady." She hissed up at him.

"You already made that clear. It is hardly a revelation. You remind me of it every day with your repugnant behaviour." Vegeta nudged her teasingly. "You are forgiven. I learned to live with you in spite of it. You can become my Queen without becoming a lady. I don't like ladies. I like mean little warriors like yourself."

Akane slapped away the hand that returned to rub her stomach. "That is a problem."

Vegeta seized that small violent hand so that it wouldn't end up thumping him in his face. He could never be too sure with his little mate. Not with those hard eyes narrowed like they were now. She was poised to strike. "Is it?"

"Don't." She snarled when he bit one of the fingers he had captured. "I will bring shame to your title."

Vegeta lowered their hands, taken aback by what she just said. "Shame? This is not like you, little one. You love yourself more than I do."

"That's right. Make fun of me." Akane complained. "What if the Lords will not respect you because of me? With my repugnant behaviour? Those overblown bastards take offense from everything. I trust you can win them over, Vegeta, even if you refuse to comply to the rules of court. You are made to be King, but I am…"

"You are made to be my Queen." Vegeta finished for her. He grinned. "I like you just the way you are. Every filthy inch of you. And I love every disagreeable word that comes out of your foul little mouth. You are second to no one. They should be honoured to have you as their Queen. You will remind them of what is in their blood. That Saiyajins should live by the ways of a warrior, not those of idle fat lords. They bring shame to my title. They bring shame to our whole race. Not you. You pay your blood homage. You are achieved as a warrior and you have proven to be a good leader. It has to be you. There is no one more fit to be Queen."

He rubbed the skin of her stomach again and she surrendered to it this time around, her eyes returning to the ceiling. She was not reassured by his words.

"What then, Akane? Not become my Queen? You accepted me as your mate. You knew this would be your place one day."

She faced him and spat: "Of course I knew." Then the scowl left her and she sighed. "I just worry. I want this to go smoothly for you. You might not realise this, but your time away from here has changed you. You are not like them. Not one bit. You will change the rules of this game and the Lords will not appreciate you for it. I would hate myself if I did anything to make your reign harder on you."

"You sound like my father." Vegeta said displeased. "I do not play games, Akane. The leaders either follow me or they don't. This planet is in shambles. I have more important things to occupy me than seeking ways to keep the Lords content. If they have a problem with that, or with you, I will replace every last one of them for men that do wish to serve me. They might think I need them to support my reign, they need me to support theirs more. I have overthrown my own father. Do you really think I give a shit about the title of some lesser lord?"

"Those smarmy gits are in for an unpleasant surprise with you." Akane decided, more at ease now. Her hand slipped to his on her stomach and she threw him a tempting smile. "It makes me hot when you talk so regal."

Vegeta was rather hot himself. That wild taste of her kept haunting him. And she shouldn't worry. She was fit to be Queen. A wild Queen. With a wild body. His very own warrior goddess. He set his teeth in the lovely soft flesh of her stomach, gently for once, just aside her arousing little navel. Then he slipped his tongue in and had her shivering by doing so. He made her arch back and grab for her head a second time when his hand sneaked up her shirt to lightly trace his thumb along a puckered nipple.

"Not the nipples, Vegeta. I am sore." Yet while she pleaded with him, her lust flared at his touches.

Vegeta scooted onto the lounge chair beside her and eased up her shirt over those beautiful breasts. One of his more cherished fascinations. One he was forced to put on hold longer than he liked for the sake of his daughter.

"Please be gentle with me." Akane murmured her prayer from behind her elbows, her hands still tangled in her dark untamed hair.

"I will." Vegeta whispered.

He made her breathless with more light caresses, the tips of his fingers barely making contact with the breasts and small hard nipples that were so painfully sensitive to his touch. Her arms fell idle behind her head and she sighed her pleasure. She hadn't been treasured like this in a while, he hadn't the room for that this afternoon. He did now and he was going to take his time with her. He would come around to beating her within an inch of her life another time for calling him little lord… Again. He let it slide. His little mate was in need of a softer approach right now. And she had to be able to appear before the Counsel tomorrow. With the violence he was building up, she would be lucky if she was still able to breathe on her own after he was finished taking it out on her.

Vegeta left the sensitive breasts to trace his fingers down his little mate's shivering body. He peeled at the sash of her gi, what took him far too long in her opinion judging by the strain in her muscles. She turned to mush when it came loose at last and her legs parted so that he could slip his hand between her thighs. He eased her open with his fingers, finding her sex already dripping wet.

He leaned in to give her the smile that was meant for her alone. "You are on fire, little one."

A shaky sigh was all the reply she gave him. He slid a finger inside her to change this for her and the breath left her in a soft moan. He retrieved his hand then and brought his finger to his mouth to taste her, smirking at the thirst with which she witnessed this. The pale gold of her eyes shone up at him with pleasure and bound him as his hand returned to where she was so warm, soft and wet under his fingers. He eased a digit neatly up her wet folds to the tiny nub that made her breathe so fast and uncontrolled when he rubbed it.

Vegeta wasn't quite prepared for the rough way she grabbed him by the balls. A sharp breath was forced from him.

"I want your cock." She declared and there was no mistaking that she wanted it fast because she tore down his kecks to bare him without ceremony.

Vegeta pulled away the rapacious little hand that stroked his cock. "If you stick out your fine arse, I will give it to you."

She kicked off her boots and squeezed herself out of her trousers, rolled to her side and pushed her round bum back against him all in a matter of seconds. On fire didn't quite cover what had overtaken his little mate. She was in some serious need of mending.

"Let me see you." He demanded.

His little mate twisted her upper body back towards him, ever quick on the uptake in regards to his wants. Because he wanted to see this, wanted to see that face flood with pleasure when she received him. He grabbed her firm arse and drove his cock inside her achieved without guidance, wet and eager as she was. Every inch he gave her was plain in her flushed features, in her drawn out moans and in the way her tight sex sucked him in deeper. It pleased him that it was so nice for her, yet it pleased him more that it was so nice for him.

"Nothing little about that, is there?" He asked.

"Nothing at all." She panted.

Vegeta leaned in to lick her lips and she returned the favour, her famous grin appearing to tell him just how happy she was with him. He filled her up again, rocked her slowly and registered it all on her gorgeous face.

His little mate did a piss poor attempt at nonchalance when she pointed out, voice pitching: "I am not on my knees, little lord."

Vegeta denied her the satisfaction of getting under his skin again and rebounded: "You begged me to be gentle with you. Besides, it is unbefitting of a lady to be on all fours."

The conceited smirk left her and it served her right. That was the fourth time she insulted him this day. He catered to the wroth that ate away at him by shoving his cock up her body deep enough to make her cry out. She made to turn away, but he snatched her by the bunched up shirt to keep her where she was in his view. He dealt her more steady deep shoves until her small helpless cries were the only sounds he could hear. Nothing little about it at all. It satisfied him to see the suffering distort her marred features, to feel her work those marvellous hips and bent her supple body out of shape with such drive to receive all of him. She wanted it deep as she could get it in this position and he wasn't complaining. She just loved it so fucking much.

"You know, the way you let me have you now already pushes the boundary of what is acceptable for a lady of your class. You should feel ashamed for wanting this so much." Vegeta smirked and yanked her closer by the shirt to breathe against that fascinatingly small mouth: "You are a filthy little savage."

"And you love me for it." Akane snarled back through gritted teeth. "Don't stop. Rip me to shreds with that large cock. Make me hurt. I like it. I will scream for you. The whole Palace will know of your disgusting preference for fucking savages. The shame is yours, King. You like this more than I do."

Vegeta was robbed of the chance to reply when she rammed that foul mouth onto his, the smoke and wine that lingered on her lips making her fierce kiss even wilder. He pushed her back down against the lounge chair and smothered her writhing body with his own, snatching her head back by the hair to give himself better access to that exciting taste. He filled her little mouth with his tongue and devoured her, coaxed her into matching him. She did not disappoint. She met every nibble, suck and bite he took out of her until he was thoroughly satiated.

The jerking of her hips was growing more urgent and she drew her leg up further to open herself up, clinging to herself in desperation and silently begging him to finish her quickly. She broke away from his kiss and swore a difficult: "Sweet Mother of fuck."

Vegeta smirked his approval and surrendered his seed to her gripping insides when she came undone with a choked cry beneath him. He was far from finished though. It was too soon. Way too soon for this to be over. Panting he pulled away and rid himself of his clothes with even more urgency than she had displayed earlier. His haste had her laughing winded and her arms snaked fondly around his neck when she received him between her thighs where he belonged.

She brought her little mouth to his ear and whispered, making him itch: "Easy, lush. Pace yourself. I am not going anywhere." She faced him again and lifted those liquid eyes to his. "Nothing can tear me away from you now. Not even your daughter. Let them deal with her. It will take her days to starve. A couple of hours without me will do no harm. She should learn that the world does not revolve about her. I have to take care of you too. You and your disgusting needs. And you have to take care of mine."

He would. Vegeta dragged her out of her bunched up Captain Action shirt and, swollen to the hilt once more, pinned her down with a single clean stroke that made her arch into him with longing.

"Little lord." She purred.

"You sure are in a rush to collect your beating." Vegeta snarled as his violence piqued again. "Stop getting on my nerves. I can't do it now, Akane. I need you to look your best when I make you my Queen. I need you to be able to walk and talk and both will be impossible for you when I finally do get to beat you up." He should beat her up right now, but he did want her in one piece when he made her his Queen. He had already smashed her temple on the window sill of the nursery and that wound wasn't fully healed yet.

Akane raked her fingers through his hair with another one of her wicked grins. "Do you promise?"

"I swear it on my life." Vegeta muttered ill appeased.

He recommenced his grinding and set out to build her up again, thrown between the need to take out his violence on her and his growing lust for how nice and wet and tight she was beneath him. She remained subdued this time, yet her blushing face conveyed her pleasure all the more as they moved together in slow sync. That her moans were so soft cleared the field for how she sopped for him and the sound made him forget how badly he wanted to bury his fist in her face. His little mate's ears were pricked up as well, intent on it as he was and it made her high like him.

"I am still on fire." Her rasping voice was filled with passion.

Vegeta gave her a faint half smile and said as hoarse: "No, little one, you have burst into flames."

He pushed himself up so that he could see her move that heavenly body for him, every curve of it, see her exploit those preposterous and able hips to catch his deliberate strokes, following and leading him both. Again she made him insane. Utterly, deniably insane. It was so good he could have wept. He slipped into her skin to feel what it was she felt and for her it was good enough to make her want to break out in song. He left her for his own aching skin again and smirked his victory of making her experience so much pleasure in return.

Her hands slipped to his waist, tracing fire on his skin as she stroked his sides and lower back with habitual firmness. She slipped them to his arse and pulled him closer while pressing her hips up with a pleased moan as it made him probe her just that bit deeper.

"You shouldn't grab me by the arse like that, Akane. It is not ladylike to do so." Vegeta said in playful reproach.

Akane only forced him down on her harder, a soft hoarse laugh rolling from her lips. "You are very vindictive. Because you are fucking me so good, I will forgive you for insulting me again."

Vegeta dipped down to kiss her and snaked his arm under her leg to drag her apart, his desire for her only growing by how she lithely eased it up to cling it about his neck. "I will fuck you better than this. You just keep working those hips for me and I will fuck you so good that all you have left is my name coming from your foul little mouth."

Vegeta stuck to his promise as a King ought to and he fucked his Queen like she deserved to be fucked. And all his filthy little savage had to say for herself was his name. Like she should.


	52. The Counsel

**Chapter 52. The Counsel**

The Counsel Chamber was a hall of considerable size and yet it was hardly large enough for the amount of people inside it today. Not only the nobility of Vegetasei was there. Every single person inside the Palace seemed to be present and also many from outside. Maids, scullions, cupbearers, concubines, soldiers from the ground floor, common folk from the Capital, all had come to hear their new King speak. They were packed together in the space down the platform with only the merest path left from the heavy doors to the raised Counsel Table with the Lords of Vegetasei seated around it. The high chair at the head of the table was as yet unoccupied. Still it continued to draw the eyes of every single person in the room as they divided their attention between the seat and the entrance to the chamber. That was where the King would come to sit, but the King was not there and the gathering was about ready to burst with expectation.

Unlike the excited whispers down the platform, the mutters shared amongst the Lords at the Counsel Table were tinged with agitation for this latest slight. Up until now Vegeta hadn't made that good an impression on them with his supposed absence from the Palace all week and now his delay. How much longer would he keep them waiting? Most of the Lords had been a guest at the Palace for the whole seven days without catching a glimpse of him. Their tolerance with their new liege lord was clearly spent.

Akane knew that they were in for some more unpleasant surprises when Vegeta did arrive. What was taking him she didn't know. The Great Vegeta wasn't there either nor Ruirdo or any of the other War Council attendants so she could take the educated guess that it had something to do with the WTO. Her mate had left her that morning to assume his role as King again and Akane, zonked and satiated like him, resigned to maternity, feeling that Aina – and the ones watching over her – had suffered enough after being left to deal on their own for hours when the kitten woke up.

The scouter that transmitted Kaito's continuous and panic-stricken rapports on how Aina was wrecking the nursery and her nurse in her tantrum was quickly smashed beneath Akane's ruthless fist. Vegeta made no objections to it. He too needed to forget that this day was coming and even his daughter's discomfort could not retrieve him from the oblivion in which he had buried them. Akane would have liked to forget longer, would have wanted to fall asleep with Vegeta in her Bower where he had spent tireless hours banging them to limbo, but life did not work that way for them anymore. Their days spent withdrawn from the world and stowed away together with only the other to occupy them were in the past. Sadly enough.

Akane stared down the long table at which she sat. Her brother sat at her side, silent and tired like she was. Biran had resumed his piss up in his own quarters with the tribesmen and Kaito and Turles last night after Akane sent them off and he looked like they hadn't stopped throwing back wine until the suns were well up this morning. Down at the end of the table sat the two tribesmen, short sinewy Chieftain Ansgar with the chain of ears around his neck glowering, First Warrior Chief Bardock grinning his fiercest grin. They did not look tired. It figured. In the South it was custom to have a piss up every night.

Their company last eve had been a delight to Akane. The Chieftain's many stories about her mother's victories in her young days were a treat to listen to and Bardock's black sense of humour and rough ways continued to amuse and amaze her. He was the exact opposite of his benign son from Earth. Father and son had met earlier today and Akane was kind of bummed out that she couldn't have witnessed Bardock's disbelief at what benevolence he had fathered, nor Kakarot's for the uncouth wicked man that had given him life. She expected they would come to see past their differences in the end. Bardock took pride in strength and Kakarot was the strongest man in the universe and Kakarot might not show it much, there was a Saiyajin in him somewhere deep down and that part could only appreciate the fierce warrior his father was.

The seats on either side of the tribesmen were empty because those used to be occupied by the other Chieftains for whom Ansgar would speak today. The remaining places at the table that used to be for the seven leaders of the tribes were filled by Lords as they were all moved down some seats to make room for three new Counsel members that should sit closest to the King at the head. At the long end of the table of course, the head of the Counsel Table was reserved for the King alone. Akane had received her place at Vegeta's left and The Great Vegeta would come to sit on his right side when he arrived with his son. Tragus, the third new member, already sat next to the place reserved for The Great Vegeta.

Many of the Lords had sulked about the seating because they were forced to occupy a different spot than the ones they usually took up. The further down the table one sat, the less honour one received in their highhanded opinion. It brought them to sit closer to the savages from the South after all. The fact that Akane insisted on having Biran at her side near the King hadn't helped matters much either, but a short look to either Akane's or Tragus' marred masks had kept the Lords from voicing their displeasure.

Akane turned her eyes to the table top, following the subdued adornment of gold inlaid on its polished dark surface. Her armour-gloved finger came to follow a twirling golden vine that ended in a broad leaf. She noticed that her hand was less steady than it usually was. She was nervous. No matter what Vegeta's words, she did worry about making him loose respect. She wasn't the gracious Queen his mother had been. She grimaced. She was about as gracious as a cart horse and crude enough to match the two tribesmen at the other end of the table who were being ignored so thoroughly by the Lords, done away with like primitives that didn't deserve the time of day.

Akane was noble born. She knew the rules of court and she knew how ladies were supposed to behave, but her mother had never encouraged the development of good manners, rather discouraged it. The fierce little tribeswoman had only ever hailed Akane for her warrior aspirations so that was where her focus had been as a girl. Her father had learned her the little courtesy she possessed and he too hadn't given much about it. He had taken a tribeswoman as his mate and not given a toss about the slights from his fellow Lords. What did he care? He had found the love of his life, a strong mate to bear him strong, healthy children, descendants that would become warriors like him and his mate. That was all the Lord of Bethar had cared about.

Akane learned more about the rules of court in her time as The Great Vegeta's concubine, yet even in that position her courtesy didn't reach farther than her respect and adoration for her King. He had taken her out of the Forces, yet her warrior ways had not left her and she never gave up on developing her skills. Her King had allowed her that. That and the many slights he had to suffer from her in their years together as there simply was no changing her rough ways. It was probably what had interested him about her to begin with. In spite of all his grandeur and chivalry and his conviction for the importance of good manners and respect for the titles of nobility, The Great Vegeta too wanted himself some savage every now and then. On the side though, not as his Queen. Certainly not as his Queen. Not even as his main woman.

Even if Akane had been the most cherished of all his concubines, she had been his secret pleasure. Stowed away in a harem Akane had been a nice variety to all the courteous little ladies he kept and he took her to his bed more often than any other, but to have her stand at his side at formal occasions? The main woman had been far more fit for that. The Great Vegeta wasn't half as bold as his son. Not half as fond of her either. The new King loved him some savage, as he had proven with such drive again mere hours before, and the whole world was going to know about it. And soon too.

As her brother already pointed out, Akane's reinstatement in the Forces had quickly rekindled any dampening of her wild spirit during her time at the Palace as a concubine. In the forces she did learn discipline and respect for ranks and she was ever observant of it. She understood that sort of respect. Soldiers were nothing like Lords though. She had no way of dealing with the men at this table and her despise for them only made it harder for her to feel anything remotely close to respect. What had they done to deserve it? Feast and grow fat? Akane deserved respect. Her men did. For their achievements as warriors, for all they had done and gone through for their people. A soldier gained his titles by climbing the ranks through hard work, not by crawling out of the right cunt at birth. Respect should be given accordingly. Akane would raise her whelps that way. Like her mother had. They would earn their stripes in life by becoming good warriors, not by their royal descent, even if royalty was the only noble title Akane did recognize and honour.

Akane refrained from telling the complaining Lords to stuff it, refrained from talking altogether because she had the growing urge to snarl and swear, something she was certain wouldn't be appreciated by her fellow attendants, the two tribesmen and her brother excluded. The Lords were peering at her, the smarmy gits, assessing her, weighing her carefully, making her very aware of the scowl on her face and the way she had come to slump legs spread in her chair as she adopted an unmoved pose to contradict the worry that made her insides churn. She sat up straight, hating that she had to, and laced her blood-red gloved fingers together on the table top. She would hate it more should she be the cause of Vegeta loosing face with the leaders that were about to ally themselves to him. She would never forgive herself for it. Never. That was why she did sit up, no matter how she hated it.

Her scowl wouldn't be smoothened out so easily. Apart from the fact that it came to her so naturally and was only enhanced by her scars, her doubt would not allow her a more agreeable expression at the moment. She was just too bloody nervous. Her mate somewhere else on this floor of the Palace gave of a similar feeling, but where she was dreading to become the Queen, this was the one thing that he did not worry about. One of the few things he looked forward to on this day.

Like Vegeta did not share her doubt, Akane did not share his uncertainty. She trusted that he would do well today. That he would make her proud as she told him he would. There was no reason for him to worry. This was what he was destined to be. The King of Vegetasei. No, he was not the forthcoming King his father had been. Not a man of smiles or grandeur or courtesy. He would not throw feasts and indulge in the luxury of his title. He would be a sober and pragmatic leader. One that found little comfort in his position, but felt the weight of his responsibilities and worked hard to meet them. A King that made the right decisions for his people and not for himself, regardless of whether it fit to his own needs. He had already proven this by sacrificing himself to his War Councils while all he longed for was getting back in the field to hone his battle skills.

Vegeta may have been born a Prince and he may have the attitude of one, in his heart he was a warrior. A soldier. Hardworking, determined and fully alive to his duty. His whole life was dedicated to the goals he set himself and all his effort went into attaining them. Up until now his goals had been selfish ones. Gaining strength, defeating Frieza, matching his power with the foes he was challenged with during his time on Earth, surpassing his adversary Kakarot, being the strongest warrior in the universe. All those goals he had pursued with unrelenting determination and he had not spared himself or others on his way. His latest goal was not a selfish one. He wanted to protect his people and bring them peace. For all of them, because they deserved it and he chased after this with the same conviction as for any goal he had ever set himself. That was why Akane loved him like she did.

It would not be so easy for his people to love him as well, reserved and harsh as he was, and it would be especially hard on the Lords that sat at this table with her. Vegeta was not going to play out the rules of court with them like their old King. He had no mind for the political ploys of his father, no patience to be observant of their needs. They would do their duty like he did his whether it pleased them or not. As he expected the best of himself, he also demanded it from his people. They would all have a part in the war that might come and if it did not come, everyone would have to contribute in restoring the damage that long years of war had already done to their planet. In turn for their loyalty he would bring them peace and prosperity. And they would come to love him for that. Eventually. Even the Lords.

Akane swept the Counsel Chamber in search of Turles and Kaito. She found her men close to the exit, bantering like always although they looked hung over as her brother did. Akane smirked. They would have high places at her side as the Queen. They deserved it and they would probably hate it as much as her. They could hate it collectively. Kakarot was there as well. He was holding Aina up in front of him and making silly faces at her. The kitten had charmed Kakarot since the first he laid eyes on her during the journey to Vegetasei and it was no secret that the good-natured Earth Saiyajin was absolutely smitten with her. And, unbelievable as it may be, even Vegeta had not been able to find fault in that. Trunks and his little friend stood aside Kakarot and the widened blue eyes of the young Prince conveyed that he too was nervous. This was a big day for all of them.

Finally the large doors to the Counsel Chamber opened and Vegeta appeared on the threshold with his father beside him and the War Council at his back. The gathering inside sank down to one knee as one being, the whole chamber suddenly plunged in silence. Akane had to bite back a snicker at the three that remained standing in the midst of the kneeling gathering. Kakarot looked around sheepishly with Aina in his hands making use of the silence by gabbling in her mysterious kitten language while Trunks scanned the room with awe and Goten scratched the back of his head in the fashion of his childlike father.

At the Counsel Table the nobility had not gone down to their knee, but had risen from their chairs in wait for the King to join them. At last they would get to see their new liege lord and every single Lord scrutinised Vegeta thoroughly as he came on to them, his face impassive as it always was. The War Council remained at the doors that closed behind their backs. Only The Great Vegeta joined his son to the platform on which stood the Counsel Table and he gave Akane a quick nod as he froze at his seat next to Tragus. Akane returned it and looked to her mate.

Vegeta crossed the dais to the chair that stood waiting for him at the head of the table, but he remained standing beside it, his hand coming to rest on the high back of his seat. He wore his uniform like her. Battle suit, armour, white gloves and boots. No adornment, no mantle like the Lords, nothing but the chain of his position around his neck. He was more impressive than any of the men at the table, formidable in all his simplicity. He needed no enhancements to put forth his magnificence. He needed nothing. Nothing but that noble face and the careless elegance of his posture.

"Rise." He ordered the gathering in his low voice.

Akane had ever been proud that Vegeta had taken her as his mate, yet now she truly felt like the flukiest bastard in the whole universe. He was so imposing that a shiver ran up her spine. His dark eyes fell on her, a second, shorter, yet long enough to make her weak in the knees at the fire that burned in him. His misgivings held no more sway over him. He had abandoned them, lost them to the task at hand. And he was perfect in his conviction.

Vegeta set out to pace back and forth on the platform under the intent gaze of all those hundreds of people, his body lean and strong, his movement lethal and nimble as shadow. The Lords remained standing beside their seats, unsure what to do now that the King did not seat himself at the table because they were supposed to take theirs after him. Akane fell back in her own seat and The Great Vegeta and Tragus across her took their seats as well. They knew the King was not going to sit, was not giving a fuck about the rules. Akane pulled her brother along with her and merely shook her head at Biran's questioning look. One after the other the remaining Lords retook their seats, sharing incredulous looks over the table. All but the tribesmen who were merely exchanging wicked smirks while they sat down with their own lethal suppleness. The King's breaking with the rules of court obviously pleased them much.

Vegeta had already started speaking and even if his deep voice was subdued, it was loud and carrying, giving Akane more shivers. He was the King she had envisaged him to be and more. So much more. Despite his misgivings he was made to have reign over others. Not just because it was his birth right, but because it came to him naturally. He belonged in a position of power. That was the kind of man he was. And the fact that he doubted if he would be successful, the fact that he feared the power he had as the King, made him only more right for the place. This was where he should be.

The King spoke of Vegetasei's destruction and restoration without digressing into the details of his slavery or his time on Earth. He told them exactly what they needed to understand the fate that had befallen them and their planet and how he had made it undone. No more, no less. When he was done recounting their history none had any doubts left that he told the truth. He gave them no room to question it, invalidated every possible protest that could be made on forehand and even Biran who had remained sceptic despite Akane's elucidation on her own history last night, had no more doubts.

Vegeta at last took his seat at the Counsel Table. Nonchalant, handsome, regal as he resumed in that commanding voice. "As it is now we face no immediate threat. We received word from one of the scouts this morning that our neighbour galaxies have retreated from the organisation. I have been asked to come sign a treaty of peace with the rulers of the Sunstrewn Galaxy, which I intend to do after we finish here. Whether the WTO has disbanded completely they could not tell us. The rulers at Sunstrewn believe the organisation might still by operating in distant galaxies, but this is for later concern. Our focus now should be on rebuilding our own nation. On you the task to restore order and get the economy back up in your own lands."

None of the Lords raised objections to this. His demand was a reasonable one. This changed when their King continued.

"To replace the losses in the Forces any one of you shall send fifty of your own men to the Capital. And more if you can spare them. That we are under no immediate threat does not mean we can abandon our defences."

Now it started. The stirring. The nagging. The sulking and the discontent. The Lords were going to test him for what he was worth now.

"But my King," One of them, a haughty fat Lord, spoke up and his voice was querulous, conveying his pretentious nature. "What about our own defences. When this war started I sent half my men down to the Capital to strengthen the Forces. If I were to send you fifty more from the Rivervale, I have not enough left to man my own walls."

Vegeta eyed him in passing, unaffected like Akane knew him to be. His face showed none of the irritation she felt through their bond. "Do you expect an attack on your walls, ser?" He asked.

The fat Lord looked to another Lord across the table, the one with the oiled beard that Akane had encountered on the Guest Floor yesterday. The hostility was blatant in the fat Lord's ruddy face. "One can never be too certain, my King."

Vegeta leaned forward in his high seat, calm still but for the boding in his dark eyes as he cast an uncompromising glare around to all the Lords at his table. He was going in for the finish immediately and make known that he had not come here to bandy words with them. Akane saw them stir uncomfortably under the eyes of their King. Every single person in the chamber seemed to be holding his breath.

"I will make this plain for all of you. Whatever enmity or grudges you might hold amongst yourselves, forget them. The alleged slights you suffered, the conniving and discord, all your petty grievances, it ends here. I shall hear none of it. Any aggression towards or claim to another's lands is considered high treason and will be punishable by death. If word were to reach me of it, I will personally take it on me to behead you for the crimes against your kinsmen. We will have no war amongst ourselves. Vegetasei is one nation." Vegeta sat back and held out his hands to indicate the tribesmen on the far end of the Counsel Table with one and Biran at Akane's side with the other. "Take example from South and Bethar. Through the conciliation of my mate's brother and their mother-brother the tribes have been united for the defence of Vegetasei."

The faces of Biran and Ansgar displayed similar purposeful expressions. Their achievement was not something they took pride in. They had simply done what was needed to protect their people. Such were the men with whom Akane shared her blood. It was an unbelievable achievement nonetheless because the seven tribes had ever been at odds with each other. And their accomplishment should not be left unmentioned by the King. They deserved credit for it.

None of the Lords dared to speak up again, yet none seemed obliged to be the first to meet the King's demands. They shared looks with each other across the table again, assessing looks like they had given Akane, distrusting looks. But her brother spoke and Biran's voice was clear as his words.

"Bethar will send a hundred men to strengthen your forces, my King."

Vegeta gave him a curt nod of thanks. None would be able to tell what Akane could. That the King was not just thankful for the gesture as he was for the uniting of the tribes, but relieved and appreciative of Biran taking the lead. Vegeta hoped, and so did Akane and probably Biran himself, that it would help to spur on the other Lords in meeting his demands. The King had one ally in his plight at least and he wondered whether it was Akane he had to thank for this, but Akane assured him she had no hand in making her brother compliant. Biran's loyalty to his King had nothing to do with his kinship to the one he had chosen for his mate. The young Lord of Bethar understood the importance of a strong standing army and he wasn't the only one.

A gargantuan Lord with a coarse black beard and calculating black eyes was the second to speak. Akane thought he might be one of the few Lords like her brother that still had warrior aspirations. He certainly looked a warrior with his enormous muscled frame and the deadly air that was readily perceived about him. His battle power wasn't a joke either.

"My King, I shall send you a hundred men from the Teeth as well." His voice boomed through the Counsel Chamber.

Akane knew the Teeth were a vast mountain range in the Northern Quarter of Vegetasei. Her geographical knowledge of the planet was sound, but she had little knowledge of the lords that ruled the places she could point out on maps. Her father had never taught her so much. Biran should know though. His father had groomed him to become the Lord of Bethar after him.

"Who is he, brother?" She whispered.

"Lord Brachus of the Teeth. Just man. Good leader, better warrior." Biran muttered back swift and short. His father had taught him well.

Then the Chieftain of the Shield Smashers spoke up in his raw hissing voice and it looked like Vegeta had succeeded in winning him and Bardock over all by himself. True, it pleased Ansgar that the King had taken a descendant of the tribes for his blood woman, one that was blood of his blood no less, she with whom he had laughed so much during their piss up last night, but the Chieftain clearly felt appreciation for the sort of man Vegeta was.

"The South sends the King fifty and a hundred men."

Or perhaps Akane had been wrong. Fifty and a hundred weren't all that many. The South was inhabited by thousands of people divided over the seven tribes, every single one of them a warrior. Vegeta agreed with her that it was a meagre haul, such he shared through their bond, yet as he made ready to voice his displeasure, the red haired Chieftain spoke again and this time his ominous grin was plain for all to see.

"Fifty and a hundred from every tribe as the King bade. I speak on behalf of the other High Chiefs as well today. We shall strengthen Vegetasei's forces with our youngest and strongest warriors. The defence of Vegetasei is our first priority."

Now that was a haul. A thousand and fifty men. Plus the two hundred Vegeta had already been granted. Restoring the forces was going to be a doddle if this trend kept on. They already had back over a third of the men they had lost in the war with the WTO.

The remaining Lords took it in turn to declare the number of men they would be sending from the places they ruled. Most of them only met the King's demand of fifty, but the few that looked to have some warrior blood left in them and understood the need for adequate defences agreed to send more.

A very young Lord, one that looked like he had just left his mother's teat, declared with much confidence: "Arendal sends fifty and one men, my King."

Akane had heard some foolish numbers pass over the table: fifty and five, sixty and two even, but at this she could no longer restrain herself and she echoed incredulously: "Fifty and one?"

The snort of laughter she gave was shared by Bardock at the far end of the table and Chieftain Ansgar shook his head so vigorously in his outrage that the bones braided into his long red hair rattled. Biran looked as incredulous as Akane had sounded, and so did several other Lords.

The gargantuan Lord from the Teeth, seated next to the proud boy Lord, gave him a look as if he couldn't believe what had taken seat aside him and his coarse black beard twitched in distaste as Brachus demanded in his booming voice: "Has your mother dropped you on the head too often as a babe, laddie?"

The boy Lord grew rigid. He ignored the insult of the immense man at his side and addressed Akane in stead. "It is what I can spare, my Princess." He threw a fretful look from Akane to his King, observing the quick glance passing between them with growing apprehension.

The amusement of their King for the boy Lord's absurd commitment went by the lot of them. Akane could tell though. She always could because she knew what to look for in his unmoved face. How one of his eyes narrowed just a tiny bit with the suggestion of a wink like it did when he tried his best to keep a straight face. He was doing it right now. This and the fact that he made known through their link that he expected her to have a lot more to say on the matter, gave her the confidence to be more forward when she spoke again.

"Believe me, ser, I value every single man that serves in the Forces, but the number you propose is ridiculous. If fifty is what you can spare, it is fifty you send. You do not send fifty and one. It is an insult to your King."

The boy Lord blushed furiously. "I meant no…"

"An accidental slight to be sure." Akane cut him off lightly. "How many men do you have at your command?"

The boy Lord was clutching at his collar. Apparently it was becoming a bit hot in the Counsel Chamber. "Three hundred, my Princess."

"Not three hundred and one?" Akane asked amazed. She abandoned her jeering and resumed: "My father once told me that Arendal has a small keep. Its gate house can hold about a hundred soldiers? One fifty perhaps?"

"That is correct." The boy Lord replied, swallowing hard. "But there is also the fort at Kern that needs manning and the surrounding towns…"

Akane cut across him yet again. "So you could just as easily spare fifty and two men? Or fifty and three even? As your King made clear there is no more use for heavily manned walls. If you have need for so many men in Arendal, perhaps the King should just have your head right now to stay you from the treason you might plan to commit in the future."

"Arendal has ever been loyal to the crown. As my father before me, I live to serve my King. I would never commit treason." The boy Lord huffed, though he remembered to add a quick: "My Princess."

"Well then how does fifty and four sound? It shall please your King if you throw in that one man extra to show your loyalty. But I do not need to tell you that. You have shown to understand that very well. Clever boy."

High Chief Ansgar was hissing with laughter. "Fifty and five might be more pleasing still."

And Bardock supplied in his booming voice: "I find fifty and six a much more satisfying number. That will truly give us an edge on the battle field."

"You should make it a nice rounded number like you originally planned, laddie. Fifty and seven I say." The gargantuan Lord Brachus joined in grinning behind his black beard.

Biran was biting back snickers and he wasn't the only Lord that did so. Akane kept her face in check though and so did Vegeta in his high seat at the head of the table, though that unexecuted wink had become rather persistent.

"Seventy and five then." The boy Lord said now thoroughly bludgeoned. "If it pleases my Princess, I will send seventy and five men." His frantic eyes fell on Akane, then on his King and he lost all courage. "A hundred, my King. I send you a hundred men from Arendal."

Vegeta accepted with another curt nod. "A generous offer, ser. Arendal proves to be loyal to the crown as you say."

The boy Lord grew tall in his seat with self-regard, but the King's words were a strategic move, not meant to show him gratitude but to put across to the remaining Lords that they should be a lot more generous in the supplying of men for the Forces.

Vegeta showed that he was not without merit as a politician. He had inherited some of his father's manipulative talent after all and his manoeuvre proved a success. After his words the remaining Lords were indeed more generous with the granting of men to strengthen the Forces. None seemed willing to displease the King, give rise to suspicion of disloyalty, nor risk being beaten down so relentlessly in front of the whole Counsel by Akane, the tribesmen and massive Lord Brachus. This was going better than Akane and her mate expected.

When all the Lords had stated their number, the Forces were almost brought back up to scratch and they could move on to making it official. The registrar of the Counsel, seated somewhere halfway down the table amidst the Lords, had recorded the commitments made by the leaders on a slate of parchment and he passed it down the table now for all the Lords to sign. Vegeta was the last to jot down his signature and it occurred to Akane that she had never seen him hold a pen before. She also had no idea of his handwriting. It made her curious. He looked as powerful with a pen as he did readying himself for an attack. He _was_ as powerful with a pen. His signature could seal the fate of every Saiyajin on the planet.

The King sealed the document with black wax, heated in its container with his own energy, and pressed his seal on it. All conducted at his leisure, his gloved hands deft and elegant. He eased the document aside on the table and leaned back in his seat as if he had never sat anywhere else, the pen balanced between the fingers of both white gloved hands as he planted his elbows on the broad arm rests.

"I have some introductions to make." The King announced.

Akane could not take her eyes from that pen held so casually between those elegant fingers and her heart began a war drum in her chest in the face of this menace, knowing that her own fate was about to be decided with it.


End file.
